MUL:School Days
by murloc rampage
Summary: (Third Story of MUL. With the world fixed and everything going the way it should. Everything should be perfect right? ...Right? Uh oh.) Rui gets a second chance at living a normal life. His home life may not have been the best but today marks his first day in high school. Welcome to Gardevoirite High School. Half human male, the other female pokemon. Yeah... that'll end well.
1. Ch 1 How Things Should Be

Ch. 1 How Things Should Be...

(Alright guys, this is supposed to be the third story in the MUL series. I'm going to give you a quick run down on what's supposed to happen in Sacrificed. Yeah, it spoils the entire story but the fighting makes it so god awfully boring, you might as well know the whole story since it'll take too long to explain in Sacrificed so here goes. Nick becomes a nobody with the sole purpose of collecting six bracelets. At the time he got his own bracelet, he only knew that five existed. A Dark Spawn, Rui's Mother, has the sixth bracelet. Organization X are a group of ten nobodies, who planned on recruiting Nix, that are the nobodies of ten characters from the original MUL. Rexdek, Chroxno, Jyxa, Thanxony, Vixsila(Alivia), Phoxy, Suixide, Nightmare X, Uxir, and Darx. Numbers 1-4 had bracelets. Meaning Nix needed to be strong enough to beat them all and obtain the bracelets. Now... that was never going to happen. Uxir alone could killed his normal self at full power plus Vixsila. Rexdek and Nix end up in the Dark Spawn Desert due to how far the Dark Spawn corruption has spread. With the world falling apart due to outside forced interfering with the original destiny of the planet, the world spiraled out of control. Rexdek and Nix defeat a high level Dark Spawn creature and released a being they dubbed Shadow. A man that existed even before Arceus with the ability to see everything. Including the past, present, and future. Not only that, but this man's visual prowess as well as powers over any shadow, allows him to be able to kill virtually anyone in the MUL universe. However, that's not why he's here. He shows Nix how and why the world was created. Upon learning this, Nix finally understands what the bracelets are for. If he gets all six, he can go meet Dialga and go back in time to make the one that started it all, fix what happens. Once this is complete, Nix starts to fade as the world began to revert back to when Arceus interfered with destiny. Instead, Arceus changed his entire outlook on pokemon and humanity, deeming them equals. Then, we fast forward thousands of years and find Rui waking up in a bed as a five year old with a 'kind' older brother making sure he was awake. Boom. Sacrificed shrunk down to a midget and stepped on. Although it was extremely vague, I will continue Sacrificed to extend what happens so most of your questions are answered. Remember, this story takes place in the 'perfect' Universe of MUL where Arceus never interfered and everything developed the way it was meant to be. How this affected history and pokemon in a whole will be explained in the chapters to come. Until then, rejoice. RUI IS BACK BITCHES! Oh and he has no memories of anything that ever happened to him in the previous stories since he never lived them now that history has been rewritten.)

{Rui's Point of View}

-Nine years ago-

"B-bro... why? Why would you do that to daddy?" I asked my brother.

My memory was hazy as he looked at me with blood splattered across his cheek, "Why? No reason. Just because I could." he replied blankly.

"Because you could? But daddy was family! Our family... you..." I remember sniffling as my brother started snickering.

"I'm well aware of that my incompetent little brother. In fact, the reason I'm not going to kill you is simple. I WANT you to tell our mother I did this."

-Present day-

I woke up to my alarm. With a sigh, I sat up and twisted my body to sit along the edge of my single person bed. Today was my first day at my new high school. I looked around my room and realized this was the last time I'm going to see it. My room was rather small since it's 7x10 foot wide. My walls were painted a cream color with several ripped off posters. The nails were still there with pieces of the original poster corners. My bed was covered with a red blanket with a small white uncovered pillow. In an overview of my room, the bottom right corner of my room is where the door it. Across from it was my drawers where my clothes were. My bed was on the opposite side of the room. Between my bed and the drawer was the one and only room. Also, my room has no closet either so my sweaters were neatly folded into my drawers. The flooring is carpet much to my pleasure since it looks and feels nice. The auburn coloring added a strangely calming effect to the room. I stood up and walked over to my drawers to get dress. Attached my drawer was a full body mirror that allowed me to look at myself. I pulled on a green short sleeved t-shirt and blue jeans. I grabbed my socks but paused to look at myself. I stood at 5 foot 1 with short black hair. My eyes were Hazel with white skin. My eyes and nose were a bit small but that's okay. My lips were above average in size with average teeth. Average as in, not perfect white but white enough. On my wrists were a few scars but no one notices. Especially if I'm wearing a sweater but I've stopped hiding them. No one cares so why bother. I pulled on some white socks before slipping on my black sneakers. I picked up my backpack that was laid against the wall next to my drawers. It was plain black with three zippers to separate the contents inside. I checked each one to make sure my mechanical pencils, notebooks, and binders were all in it. When that was done, I walked over to my bed and placed my backpack on it. I got to my knees and looked under my bed to pull out an empty suitcase. I laid that on my pillow and opened it. I started a process of walking to and fro from my drawers to my bed. I was putting all my clothes into the suitcase. Like I said, I'm never coming back here again. I don't want to. Too many bad memories. I know I said this already but... today is my first day of high school.

"Hard to believe I'm a Freshman at Gardeviorite Academy today... Up until now... I've gone to school with humans but my neighbors were pokemon. Now I'm going to school with them as well as humans..." I whispered to myself.

I heard something fall over in the other room. Quickly realizing what might happen, I put my backpack on and picked up my suitcase. I walked over to my door and hesitantly opened it to peak into the rest of the house. After my brother murdered our father, he went on the run. My mother was devastated as she lost the house and cars due to the bills being so high. We ended up moving into this one bedroom apartment. It literally only two or three room. The living room, and kitchen were merged together with a bathroom near the front door. The kitchen is so small. It's literally only 6 feet along the wall between the front door and corner. The walls were cream colored as well and the floor is half carpet, for the living room, and tile, for the kitchen. The fridge was barely big enough to fit the small amount of food we had. It was four feet tall and three feet wide. The freezer was took up one foot by one foot of space with the rest given to the fridge. In our living room portion of the house was a small coffee table with trash littered all over it. In the center was a radio that played random news and music. We couldn't afford television so my mother listened to this. Speaking of my mother, she was hunched over asleep with empty beers cans around her. I could hear her snoring and quickly tried to sneak out.

I stopped when I heard, "Huh? Rui? Where are you going?" My mother asked.

I bit my lower lip lightly and clenched my suitcase, "I'm going to school." I answered.

"That's an awfully large suitcase." My mother noticed.

"The school has a dormitory that's free to all students. Even during the summer so... I may never come back..." I answered honestly.

"So, your trying to run basically. Fine, I'm not going to hurt or stop you." my mother shrugged.

I looked at my mother to see her staring at her radio aimlessly. She looked so old like this. Her hair color used to be brown but as time went on, it started to turn gray. Wrinkles developed on her pale cheeks as her drunk habits started to age her body. Her once lively blue eyes were dulled and almost empty. She wore a blouse with a shirt underneath it but her clothes were beer stained. Her legs were covered by skinny jeans that have seen better days. Wear and tear could be seen along the bottom edges with stains dotting the pockets and zipper.

"It's not my fault your abusive! You'd crush beer cans on my head if I answered one question incorrectly! Of course I'd try to leave as soon as physically possible!" I argued.

"Maybe I was abusive but look at the good it accomplished. Your an A student with a bright future ahead of you. You'll meet a nice woman, get a well paying job, and pokemon won't ruin your life." My mother replied simply.

"If I recall correctly; pokemon had nothing to do with ruining our lives. That was my brother that you and dad trusted far too much just because he was 'perfect'. Say what you will but it's true. You both cared more about him than you did me. In the end, he burned both your trust and love life to the ground. I'm done here." I spat as I marched to the front and forced the door open.

I slammed the door behind me and walked towards the street. Humans and pokemon have lived together peacefully for about 300 years. Before that, We, the human race, were locked in a bitter conflict with pokemon. At one point Arceus stopped the conflict and used his power to force our civilizations to coexist. Sure, there were conflicts but no one wanted to face the wrath of a god so... we live together. People and pokemon still fight but that's normal. Everyone gets into a stupid fight from time to time. I waited by the street for the bus to come and pick me up. My three friends, Jay, Anthony and Derek, are supposed to meet me at the school. I looked back at my old home and sighed. There were two floors above ours and I noticed the third floor had their window open. I looked at that window for a moment before noticing a Spiritomb looking at me. It seemed shocked before disappearing with the window closing shortly after. I felt my left brow raise for a moment before sighing. I turned back to the street and watched the cars go by. A Delphox walked on the sidewalk with a pet Phanpy beside her. She looked at me and waved with a smile.

I smiled back and waved, "Good morning."

She nodded in acknowledgement before continuing down the sidewalk. A loud beep got my attention as the bus parked right in front of me and opened its side door. A Bisharp was driving the bus and nudged his head as a sign to get in. Without a second's hesitation, I got on the bus and saw several empty seats. I noticed a male human and Gardevoir shared a seat. The Gardevoir was listening to loud music through large headphones she was wearing. The human male had an arm wrapped around her as he looked out a window. He looked like he was 16 years old with a very... intimidating aura. His eyes were a light green color with black hair. The top part was a bit short but the back part was a lot longer. Since he was sitting, I could only guess that his height is about 6 feet tall. His white Caucasian skin with a developing beard but no mustache. He wore a red muscle shirt under an open black sweater. His shorts only went to the top of his knees with a mostly black coloring with a white stripe. His shoes were black with red soles. Fucking asshole stole my style... why the fuck is he wearing my style!? To make it worse he looks even better in it than I did.

'Huh? Why the fuck is he wearing a sweater..? Only I do that during the summer! He even looks better in it.' I thought bitterly before sitting down.

The bus started moving and I took the time to look around. That guy and I were the only humans on board. The rest were all pokemon and added a bit of variety to the mix. In fact, not one pokemon were the same making it too long to name them off. They practically partied in the back making me a bit envious of their fun.

"Hey kid." I heard someone say.

"Huh?" I asked as I looked forward.

The Bisharp was taking to me, "Are you a Freshman?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Piece of advice, don't be an asshole. Do that and you won't last long where your going. Someone asks if you'd date a pokemon, say yes. Even if it's a lie, it'll give you some breathing space." The Bisharp instructed.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked suspiciously.

"I don't like knowing a kid I picked up got killed. If you act like a human supremacist, you could get killed. I don't think you want that." He answered.

"Do... these things happen often?" I asked.

"Often enough to have me warn you. Oh, and make sure you don't leave valuables in lockers." Bisharp warned me.

"They'll get stolen?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. One Lopunny got suspended for stealing a phone from a guy she liked." The Bisharp told me.

"Really? Why did she steal the phone?"

"The Lopunny wanted to put selfies onto his phone as a way to get noticed. Then came the stalking, the rape, court... it went from 0 to 60 in a very short amount of time." The Bisharp explained.

"Sounds like she was obsessed with him." I replied.

"Yeah... So... try not to stick out too much. Stick out too far and someone might end up hammering you in." Bisharp warned.

"Alright. Thank you sir." I nodded.

He grabbed a mic and spoke into it, "Everyone get ready. The bus will be stopping in five minutes at Gardevoir/Gallade ite high school."

Everyone started grabbing their things in preparation to our arrival. The human with the Gardevoir shook her arm to get her attention. She turned off her music and used her powers to grab their suitcases and backpacks. When the bus stopped, I got up and started leaving the bus along with the other passengers. When I got off, I finally got a good look at the school. The school grounds were huge! It was easily a square mile in size. The school wasn't one building like I assumed it was. It was separated into two buildings that were far apart from each other. Next to those buildings were an additional building that acted as the dorms. The Dorms were a large white rectangle shaped building with five floors and over 600 windows. A flower garden with a fountain was positioned in the exact center on the school grounds. Past that was a building that was about half the size of one of the schools. I squinted my eyes to see the word Gymnasium spelt across it. Looking around, I saw an entire track field with a football field in the center. Next to the field was a soccer field as well but there's so much to process. Trying to explain it was almost too much. The schools were about seven floors high with each floor being 500 yards by 700 yards. A pat on my back stopped me from looking around and I turned to see Jay. His dumb 15 year old ass stood at 5 foot 7 with semi long blonde hair that covered his forehead and the back of his neck. His eyes were a dark brown with tanned skin. A cigarette burn scar was present on his left cheek. His parents are smokers and one day, as punishment, his dad burnt his left cheek with a lit cigarette. Currently, he was wearing a yellow t-shirt with an orange sun on it with shades. Around it, white letters spelt out, 'Let the good times roll'. To go with his shirt, he wore baggy cream colored shorts that extended past his knees.

"Jay! You made it!" I smiled.

"Uh, yeah. What? Did you think I was going to be killed on my way here?" Jay asked.

"No... I just thought you were going to be made into... you know... a prison bitch." I shrugged.

"Pfft, what!? Why did you think that?" Jay demanded.

"No reason. I just thought it'd be funny to say but I think it backfired like your love life. Speaking of your love life, where's the meth heads?" I asked.

"Meth heads?" Jay asked.

"Anthony and Derek." I specified.

"Ah, they should already be in the gymnasium." Jay responded as he put his hands in his pocket.

"Think this school will be alright?" I asked.

A Lopunny walked by wearing pink extremely tight and short shorts, "...I think it'll be awesome..." Jay smiled.

"...Are you staring at a pokemon's ass right now?" I asked in a whisper.

"Uh... no." Jay lied.

I smacked the back of his head, "Idiot. Let's go to the damn gymnasium before you start causing problems." I sighed.

He pulled one hand out of his pockets and rubbed the back of his head, "Jeez. You didn't have to hit me you know?" Jay complained.

I shook my head disapprovingly with a sigh before we started walking through the flower fields. As we passed the fountain, Jay scooped up some water and drank it. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised but he just laughed. The water was clean and tasty but I wasn't going to try it. That's kind of weird to be honest. A nearby Roserade looked at Jay like he had two heads and I instantly said I didn't know him. Jay yelled out in protest but I stood by what I said. Jay was a little pissed but it was his own fault for making himself stand out. When we reached the gymnasium, it was jam packed with a huge load of new students. The ratio between human and pokemon is about 65 percent pokemon, the rest human. Everyone sat on the floor and looked towards 6 individuals that stood in front of everyone. We looked amongst the sitting crowd until we saw two arms waving at us. With a smile, we walked over and found Anthony and Derek sitting there.

"About time we found you two." I fake grumbled.

"Hey, don't be an asshole aight?" Derek asked.

"Aight is not a word!" I yelled as I sat cross-legged.

"Shut up you grammar Nazi." Derek chuckled.

"I'm going to kick your ass." I threatened.

"Bring it. You wont, no balls." Derek grinned.

Derek is 15 years old just like Jay but the reason he and Jay are freshman, are completely different. Jay started school late so that made him the oldest in the grade. Derek, on the other hand, stayed back a grade due to his... habits. He used to play pranks and skip school. Occasionally, he'd get into fights. In all honesty, it's funny to me because we met because of a fight. After that, we became rather close as friends when we found out that we both knew Anthony. Derek grew up in a rather quiet home. He had no siblings or outer family for that matter. His parents mostly ignored him, making him react irrationally to get attention. He even started becoming a rather crazy punk. Standing at 5 foot 11, he's easily the tallest kid in our class. Most of his left arm is covered in body art tattoos that included homes ablaze, skulls, graves, etc. His short, originally brown hair, was dyed green with gold piercings for both his ears. His eyes are gray with extremely pale skin with a crooked medium length nose and thin lips. At one time, I used to believe he was a drug user. That was proven false since he never touched any sort of drug his entire life. Most of his clothes consisted of loose black muscle shirt or t-shirts with death and fire covering them. As for his bottoms, he wore punk jeans. In our world, punk jeans are baggy open jeans with rips on the knees and other joints. For his feet, he usually wears boots since he hates the rain. My guess, he hates getting his feet wet or maybe he just hates mud.

"I would if your nose wasn't so crooked. It looks like a bent sign." I retorted.

"Hey! Fuck you!" He flipped me off.

Anthony sighed and tried to be the voice of reason by telling us to instead focus on the individuals that have our classes' undivided attention. Anthony... was pretty much the shortest kid in our class. He's only 4 foot 10 but I assure him that he'll get taller. When we were younger, he used to get picked on a lot but Derek and I ended up standing up for him. One day, Anthony was crying and I tried to calm him down but Derek found us. Without asking what happened, Derek basically tackled me and thought I hurt him. We fought, I won, end of that story. In the end, Derek and Anthony are like family. Hell, Derek somehow convinced Anthony to dye his light brown hair, blue. It used to be short but as the years went by, it got long enough to partly cover his eyes. The back is shortened though and sometimes Derek helps spike up Anthony's hair with gel. Personally, it looks good on Anthony and I'm happy about that. Anthony doesn't dress like us though. He prefers to wear suits or tuxedos. Right now he's wearing a brown tuxedo with a brown clip on tie and a white undershirt. His dress pants were a Marble black with black dress shoes. Sometimes I joke and ask him when the wedding starts but he mostly laughs. I have to admit, at least he's used to looking professional.

The adults started to speak with a Gallade and a Gardevoir speaking first into microphones, "Hello everyone. Welcome to Galladite and Gardeviorite academy. I'm Claudia, principal of Gardeviorite academy." She looked at the Gallade.

"And I'm Thomas, principal of the Galladite Academy." Thomas smiled.

Claudia spoke again, "I hope your excited for high school because it's going to be four years you'll never forget. Our school specialty above all is teaching our students to cooperate whether they are Human or Pokemon. In fact, I've seen some happy couple graduate as well."

"Now, I know what some of you are thinking. Is this a gender separation school? Heh, I'll even tell you what a last year's freshman asked me. Is this going to be a sausage fest?" everyone laughs a little, "No. Galladite and Gardeviorite academy does do something in particular. If you please, everyone stand up." Thomas asked with a happy nod.

Everyone stood up but Claudia spoke, "Alright, All male humans and female pokemon on the right side of the room."

Thomas then finished, "And all male pokemon and female humans on the left side of the room.

It took a few moments for everyone to figure out which left and right they meant. Eventually, they clarified and meant our rights and lefts. While going to our side, a Gallade tripped me and tried to instigate a fight with me. My response was a simple flip off since I didn't want to waste my breath on his worthless as.

When all was said and done, Claudia spoke, "Everyone on the right is a student of Gardeviorite academy."

Thomas finished with a high five to Claudia before pointing at the left side, "And you all are a part of Galladite academy. Welcome to high school boys and girls. Oh, and one more thing. Follow the rules or else you'll have to deal with the flip side of our happy faces. Trust me when I say, get on our bad side and your not walking out of here in one piece." Thomas dropped his mic with a dark chuckle before leaving the gymnasium.

...Why do I suddenly feel like I fucked up my life?

(I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1 of School Days. Just because this is the 'Perfect' Universe doesn't mean anything. If life was supposed to be evil and unfair then guess what? It's going to be evil and unfair. What's the point of writing this if there won't be any conflict or problem solving? Plus... I really enjoy making Rui act like such a smart douchebag to everyone. That's one thing I missed doing in Sacrificed. I need that one intelligent mean character to keep the dialogue slightly entertaining. Which you'll soon see my friends ;3)


	2. Ch 2 The Start Of Our School Year

Ch. 2 The Start Of Our Freshman School Year

{Rui's Point of View}

After the Gymnasium doors slammed shut behind Thomas, the aura in the room started to shift. Everyone was slightly intimidated by his words. A Lucario stood near me and shivered viciously. She must be sensing all this aura and it's having a negative effect on her body. I wanted to help but Claudia picked up Thomas' mic and started speaking.

"Everyone, don't get frightened or overreact. He's just trying to intimidate you all to make sure no one causes any problems. Oh, and I do have one thing to say as well. Pregnancies. Due to the government's recent approval on November 3rd of last year, pregancies are forbidden. As well as sex. We catch any human boys going over to the human girls or vice versa with pokemon. Bad things WILL happen and if you want me to spell it out, here's what it is. You get caught sneaking, your suspended for a month and when you get back, you have detention for three months to catch back up. If you get someone pregnant then..." She imitated a gun and shot herself, "You get killed." She finished with a dark grin.

A human girl started to protest, "You can't do that! We have rights!"

"Hahahahaha! You have rights? No. Maybe out there but here. The government owns you. If you get injured that's our fault but break our rules and the punishment is fair game. The killing is just a severe punishment to help keep your urges in check. We haven't enforced it yet since no one is sneaking around. Relax everyone. Follow our rules and your golden. It's as simple as moving from one place to another. Good day." She looked at the ground with a grin before leaving the gymnasium much like Thomas.

"Hey... Did you notice it too?" Jay asked.

"Noticed what? The threat?" I asked.

"No. She didn't mention anything about inter species dating. Don't you find it weird?" Jay asked.

"Huh... Maybe it's not common enough of a problem." I suggested.

"Bro... Think I could get with one?" Jay asked.

I punched Jay in the gut, "Idiot. Are you trying to get yourself suspended or worse, killed?" I asked.

"What? No. Hey, every guy needs to get his dick wet at one point." Jay argued.

"Yeah, we can't all end up like Jay and marry our left hand." Derek supported.

"See..? Wait... what!?" Jay complained.

"As much as it hurts to admit, I think Jay has a point Rui. Every guy has needs and most people use their right hand Derek." Anthony spoke.

"It's official, I don't know any of you... people." I sighed.

"What do you mean by 'you people' you jackass?" Jay asked.

"What I mean is this, you guys are going to screw an animal that probably doesn't wipe its own ass. I, on the other hand, am going to screw a girl I KNOW washes herself." I sneered with my nose held up high.

I felt something poke my shoulder to get my attention, "The fuck you say about us?" A really pissed off Lopunny, the one from earlier, grabbed the hem of my shirt and picked me, "Did you just say we don't even know how to wipe our own ass?" The Lopunny demanded.

'Oh shit... what do I say...' I wondered before smirking, "No, no I didn't. In fact, you have a nice ass. Firm... round... and Jay," I pointed at him, "Says he wants to fuck the seven levels of hell out of it. He even wanted to skin you and wear it like a coat. Kick his ass." I lied.

She put me down, "Is that so?" she asked, her angry pointed at Jay now.

'Hook, line, and sinker. I love being an asshole.' I smirked in my mind.

"He's lying... okay... maybe I did want to have sex with you but I didn't want to skin you!" Jay protested.

"Don't ever look or talk to me again you fucking creep! Hmph!" She punched Jay with a Dizzy Punch before walking away, her head held high and eyes closed.

Jay rubbed his cheek before glaring at me, "Your a fuckin' douchebag. Why didn't you just apologize like a normal person?" Jay asked.

I started laughing, "And miss the show? Hell no. It was worth it to crush your already shitty sex life. Guess you'll have to promote sergeant righty from reserves to active duty." I joked.

"Aw yeah? Well fuck you, go over to those freshman girls and ask one out. Bet you ten bucks they'll reject you." Jay yelled.

"I'm in. I bet 5 bucks they'll reject you." Derek added in on the fun.

"Sigh, you guys are hopeless." Anthony sighed.

I stood up and stretched, "15 bucks huh? Fine. You two better pay up though."

"Oh, we'll pay if we lose but I'm confident you'll get rejected. You ain't got a chance." Jay smirked.

"Ain't isn't a word Jay. Say it again and I'm going to rearrange your face with a dirty cinder block." I threatened.

"Just get over there and ask one out you dickhead." Derek groaned.

I walked over to the other side of the gymnasium and looked for someone to ask. One girl was being annoyed by that Gallade from before. Knowing that this was a great opportunity to kill two birds with one stone, I decided to ask that girl. The Gallade was harassing her to go sleep with him.

"Come on babe. We can go to my dorm room after they assign them and have a bit of fun. Who'll ever find out?" He asked.

"Screw off you prick. I don't want to date you or go to your dorm room. Leave me alone." She replied hastily.

I quickly intervened, "You heard her asshole. Back off." I told him sternly.

"Oh, its you. Finally got some balls?" The Gallade sneered.

"No, I've always had a pair. Your about to kiss yours goodbye." I smiled.

"Hm?" Wham! The tip of my foot slammed right on his privates, hitting him square in the nuts.

The gallade immediately grabbed his area and fell over in tears, "Sorry he was being a jerk. You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled.

"The name's Rui. Yours m'lady?" I acted courteously.

She blushed but quickly giggled, "Symphony."

"Symphony huh? Well, it may be a bad time to ask but would you be so kind as to date humble me? I find you very attractive and wish to be your second half to complete the whole." I winked.

She blushed a bright red before stammering, "Y-yes."

I turned my head towards Jay and raised a thumbs up with a wide grin, "Told you guys I could!" I yelled before turning back to Symphony, "I'm sorry Symphony but we can't really date. I wouldn't want us to get in trouble with the rules. You can understand that right?" I asked kindly.

She seemed sad at first but quickly shook her head as reason returned to her, "Your right. Sorry. You were just a bit too... I don't know..." She looked away with a light blush.

"Yeah. I know. I'm too handsome for my own good." I gave her a joking wink with my tongue stinking out, "Anyways, I hope you have a nice day." I smiled before heading back to Jay and co.

"You... I... I fucking hate you." Jay muttered.

"Hey, Don't hate. Appreciate. Like how I appreciate the generous 15 dollar donate you dumb shmucks owe me. Come on, fork it over." I demanded.

After all was said and done, the remaining 4 individuals that stood where our principals were, stepped forward. The four of them were a Garchomp, Tyranitar, Barbaracle, and a Audino. The Garchomp and Barbaracle were male while the Audino and Tyranitar were female. This was made apparent when Garchomp pulled out a mic.

"Everyone, shut the fuck up!" The Garchomp yelled.

The Tyranitar got pissed off and smacked the mic out of Garchomp's claws which left me wondering how he even held the mic in the first place, "Sorry everyone. Carl is a little aggressive from time to time. Especially when it comes to getting everyone's attention. Now, I'm the dorm keeper for Gardeviorite academy. My name is Rebbel. Carl is the dorm keeper for Galladite Academy." Several pokemon groan on the other side of the gymnasium, "Carl isn't as bad as you all think. Barbaracle here, is the guidance official. He makes sure the guidance counselors are doing their jobs. If they aren't, bring it to his attention. Now, Audino here is the Head school nurse for both Academies. She, along with several other pokemon help heal all wounds. Physical, Mental, or emotional. You have a problem, they can fix it. Just make sure you don't ask them to do your homework," Several people chuckle, "Alright, now that that's done, let's go to our dorms. Gardeviorite students, follow me. Everyone else, follow Tyrone." With a clap, she started walking towards the front of the gymnasium.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion before just going with the flow. The four of us followed this female Tyranitar to the right side of the school grounds. When we were outside the dorm's doors, she stopped and turned to us.

"We need everyone to separate into four lines. Two lines human, the other pokemon." Rebbel instructed.

Everyone did as instructed and poured into the building towards four booths. Each one gave the person a slip that had a room number on it with the floor its on. When I reached it, the slip said 4-b on the fifth floor. Of course they'd force the freshman to stay on the fifth floor. With a groan, I picked up my suitcase, that I never dropped, and looked for the stairs. When I found it, I started going up the horrid steps until I reached the fifth floor. When I did, I had to complete the long search of finding my god damn room.

"I hate being a freshman already." I groaned.

The floor we were on had blue carpet/rugs on the floor. The roofs were half circles with lights being hung down like a single light bulb chandelier. The walls were plain white as well with rooms on both sides of the hallways. It was extremely rare for a window to be present in the hallway. Not only that but the distances between doors made me assume that each room much be huge. I passed doors with room 1-g and other shit. One room was open with several female pokemon in it. They started to gossip about uninteresting things like their clothes and other stuff. I didn't know that some pokemon wore clothes but that's a pleasant surprise. I looked down at the slip to read what was on it. The slip said 4-b... it took twenty minutes to find the damn room. When I did... the damn room was locked. I knocked on the door repeatedly before slamming my forehead on it.

"Ugh... why? Why does it have to be locked?" I groaned.

"Rui, you know you could have waited for us right?" Anthony asked.

"Oh... your here Anthony." I sighed.

"Correction. We're all here. I guess the four of us are going to be dorm mates. I have the key and the other two have this room as well." Anthony told me.

I stepped aside, "Just open the door." I sighed.

"Why are you being such a downer today?" Jay asked as Anthony unlocked the door.

When we walked in, I was swamped by how big the room was. It was at least 40 feet by 60 feet in total. Two bunk beds were on the opposite corners of the room with four drawers between them. A full master bathroom was present near the door with a full shower, hot tub, toilet, and a sink large enough for two people to wash their hands. The floor was just like the hall but the walls were painted light blue. A small couch was against the wall between the left bunk bed and bathroom with a long coffee table in front of it. The bunk beds were amazing to me. The mattress was so soft and comfortable, you could sink in it. They were kept clean with two long white pillows with one being soft and the other hard. The blankets were kind of light but under the bottom bunk were two extremely warm thick red blankets. Jay immediately called the top bunk on the left bed and I took the bottom. Derek took the top bunk on the right bed with Anthony on the bottom of that one.

"Arceus damn this is soft!" Jay exclaimed.

"I'll give you that one Jay. This place is like heaven right now." I sighed happily as I laid on my bed.

"Yeah... I CALL FIRST DIBS ON THE HOT TUB!" Jay yelled as he jumped down from his bed and sprinted into the room.

"No! I need to..!" The door was slammed shut, "Pee..." Derek groaned.

Derek went to the door and started punching it, "Derek, he's not going to open the door." I warned.

"Jay, you open this fucking door or else I'll get someone to kick it down!" Derek threatened.

"Can't hear you! Too busy living the thug life!" Jay yelled from inside.

Derek punched the door before chuckling angrily, "Oh? Heh... I'll be right back guys." Derek grinned before leaving the dorm room.

"...We're not going to survive... are we?" Anthony asked.

"Your a midget, I'm an intelligent asshole, Derek's a punk, and Jay... is a cancer. I'd be surprised if we do make it through high school." I sighed.

"Wanna play blackjack?" Anthony asked.

"Sure. We need to kill time anyways."

So, Anthony and I played blackjack until Derek came back with a Mismagius. She easily entered the bathroom, much to Jay's disdain since he's afraid of ghosts. The door was opened and Derek entertained it after locking the door. The Mismagius must have watched the entire ordeal as we just ignored it. Jay used to get beat up like this in middle school so we're used to it. The rest of the day was fine. Especially when everyone started playing Texas Hold'em and Jay wouldn't lose. Derek accused him of cheating but Jay just mocked him. Lunch and dinner were sandwiches brought to our rooms. We couldn't eat in the cafeteria since our student ID's were still being finished. The bathroom was amazing once I finally got to see it myself. The flooring was beautiful white tile with a plain white wallpaper. Once everything was done and we were tired, we all went to sleep.

-The Next Day-

The next morning went better than I expected. Too tired to care, we all showered without any arguments. After finishing our morning rituals, brushing, bathing, and becoming fully clothed. With everyone ready, we entered the hell that was the hallway. Everyone was pushing each other around to try and reach the staircases. To make it worse, the higher grades decided to be assholes and tried to stop us from going to school. I didn't think female pokemon were like that but apparently they were. Eventually, they just stopped and allowed us to finally go to school but in the process... we couldn't eat breakfast and get our ID's. Fucking assholes. My first period was a class called human/pokemon interactions.

"The Seniors are a bunch of dickheads..." I muttered to myself.

The inside of the school looked... hm... I don't really know how I feel about it. The flooring were tile based with patterns to give a sense of style but that slightly backfires. Along the walls were pink tiles with white or blue tiles in between. It made a sort of Chess board almost. The blue lockers were along the walls throughout the halls. They piled up to have two in one set space so one person was high while the other was low. I looked at the ceiling to see built in lights with a yellow tiled ceiling. The female pokemon in the halls were rather interesting to be honest. They're not girly which sort of surprised me. I don't have a lot of experience with pokemon so this allows me to learn how they interact. A Scizor actually approached a sophomore guy and openly started hitting on him much like a male would on a female. Are the gender roles reversed? No... the Gallade was hitting on that girl yesterday so are they like individuals or what? I didn't see how the conversation between the Scizor and the dude ended but he rejected her. Something tells me she isn't going to take that well...

"Fuck you!" I looked back to see the guy thrown down the hall.

Eye twitches. Okay... note to self. Avoid all conversation with female pokemon that try something. Unless I want to get my ass kicked.

As I walked, A Gardevoir stopped me, "You a Freshman?" she asked.

"Yeah? Why?" I asked.

A bucket of water was dumped on my head and I stood there with the bucket on my head. I think my rage broke since I didn't even twitch as hatred radiated off me. The Gardevoir and a few others walked by me laughing. I took off the bucket and threw it onto the ground. A Nearby Lucario shivered in fear since my aura must have terrified her. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with her spike piercing the center of it.

I grabbed her shirt, "Who that fuck was that!?" I demanded.

"Silvia! She's Silvia! Senior class president!" The Lucario panicked.

"Thank you!" I screamed before letting her run off.

'Ok Silvia. You want to fucking play this game? We can most certainly play it you fucking whore.' I thought darkly before going to dry off.

-30 minutes later-

I had to go back to my dorm room to get a new pair of clothing. When I finally got to class, the bell rang. I was still on time? What the fuck? I just shrugged and sat way in the back of the room. The desks were set into six rows of five. The rest of the students were as follows from front left to right. Front row had two humans, a dude with glasses and black hair and another guy with long blonde metal hair. In the second row was Monferno, Armaldo, and a guy with no hair at all. The third row had a Marshtomp, Nidoqueen, A guy with short brown hair, Snover, and a sneasel. The fourth row has a Aromatisse and a Buizel. The fifth row has a short silver haired human, Gabite, and Goodra. Then there's the sixth row... me. Our teacher was a rather short human; my guess is that he's only 5 foot 1. He wore a light blue button up shirt with a black tie, cream colored kakies, and black dress shoes. His brown hair was swept back and glossy to make it shine. His eyes were a deep blue with a trimmed thin brown mustache. He appeared to be chewing gum as he started to stand up from his nearly empty desk. The only thing on his desk was a calender, a stack of plain papers, pens, and a picture of him standing next to a Floatzel.

His voice was deep and commanding, "Hello class. Welcome to human/pokemon interactions. Now, I know I'm not contagious, so I'd like everyone to move up to the front. Come on, get up here."

Everyone in the back got up and took the seats closer to the front. I just went from the sixth row to the left side second row. To my right was the Armaldo with the Monferno to my left. Sitting in the last two seats were the Gabite and Snover. I didn't feel like looking behind me to see how the other rows went.

Our teacher was content with our new seating and sat on his desk, "So, what do you think Human/Pokemon interactions mean?" He asked the class.

I raised my hand and he called on me, "I believe it's about how humans and pokemon can have a conversation between one another in a peaceful manner." I answered.

He shrugged, "Simplified, yes. I'm here to teach you guts how to be kind to one another even if you are different species. My name is Mr. Jackson. For the next 8 months, I'll be making sure none of you become a bunch of racists." Mr. Jackson said.

The Gabite in our class raised a claw to ask, "I just need to ask... Are you going to give relationship advice as well?"

A brown haired guy in the front row whispered, "Is she retarded?"

Mr. Jackson heard that and pointed at the kid, "Detention! Also, I'm not a miracle worker. I can't give you advice on that. If you want to date a human, your going to have to ask or wait to be asked. The worst he can do is say no."


	3. Ch 3 I Hate Everyone

Ch. 3 I Hate Everyone

{Rui's Point Of View}

"So, let's start off with this. How many guys in here actually made friends with pokemon?" Mr. Jackson asked.

One guy raised his hand, 'Huh. Least I'm not the only one who hasn't.' I thought to myself.

"Great. Well guess what you social outcasts? We have... nine, ten. Ten possible friends you can make!" Mr. Jackson yelled.

"So... what are we supposed to do?" Another human student asked.

"...Oh my god I'm teaching a bunch of Bidoofs..." Mr. Jackson sighed before saying, "Talk to someone."

"...No. I'm not doing that." One guy said aloud.

"Yeah, screw them!" Another guy yelled.

Mr. Jackson facepalmed, "This is going to be a looooong year." he pat his cheeks before going to the front board, "Okay, lets talk about what pokemon are like. Despite what you may believe, they're not monsters or animals... well some aren't. The ones that aren't can actually think and feel. They're just as human as us. They're just..." One student interupted him.

"Freaks? Perverts!? A Mismagius snuck into my bathroom and watched me shower. Do you know how freaking creepy that is? That some female ghost just watched you bathe and made me have to wash the floor." The student complained.

"Wait, why did you have to clean the floor?" Mr. Jackson asked.

"You don't have to think about it really hard. It's kind of obvious." The student groaned.

Mr. Jackson turned his back to the class and looked at the chalkboard, "Okay? Back to what I was saying. They're just different. Unlike humans, pokemon don't have gender roles at all. Females and Males act pretty much the same. To us, that's unsettling at times. Especially when a male pokemon hits on a girl." Mr. Jackson got cut off again.

"Or when a female ghost tries to rape a male in the shower!" That student complained.

The Silver haired guy looked back at him, "Are you gay or something?" he asked.

"...Bro. Really?" The complaining guy asked.

"What? With all this complaining, your either gay or really inadequate. Don't want the school to know your wee wee is too small?" The Silver guy mocked.

The entire class, minus Mr. Jackson and the guy that keeps complaining, started laughing, "Screw all of you. I just don't want to get stared at while I shower." The complaining guy replied with complete embarrassment.

"Everyone be quiet!" Mr. Jackson yelled. When everyone stopped laughing, Mr. Jackson started pacing, "Look guys. I'm going to be honest with you. Having that kind of attitude isn't going to help you at all. Gabite, what's your opinion on human/pokemon relationships?" Mr. Jackson asked.

"Uh..." The Gabite stared at her desk, "I think they're fine." she blushed.

"Breaking news, the Gabite wants human meat. Whether that's good or bad, I don't know. Hide your junk for her teeth are lethal." The silver haired guy joked.

"Hey, how about you shut up?" I asked.

"Huh?" The guy asked.

"Stop making fun of everyone. It's not our fault your hair makes you look fifty. Need me to fetch your cane old man?" I asked rudely.

"I was only joking." The Silver haired guy responded.

"Yeah? Well guess what. Screw you and your jokes. I wouldn't date a pokemon but I'm not going to be an asshole to those that do. One of my friends wants to and I'll make fun of him but if he's happy then I'll be content at least." I told him.

Mr. Jackson clapped a bit, "Wow, you actually stood up for not only a pokemon but your friend as well. Now, I need you all to ta-" The bell rung, cutting him off, "Siiiiigh. Never mind. Your dismissed." Mr. Jackson sighed.

Everyone got up and started leaving the class. The pokemon were a little pissed off because of the human students. I'll admit, I think I might have been a bit too harsh on not dating pokemon. I didn't think everyone would be such an... asshole about it. The complaining guy had a point though. That Mismagius shouldn't be peeping on everyone. You'd think they'd ghost proof the rooms to prevent that. As I walked through the hall, I found myself picked up by my ankles and held it the air. I looked at my feet to see a blue glow around them as they laid on the ceiling.

'God fucking damn it.' I thought to myself.

I looked around to see everyone laughing at me. That Gardevoir from earlier was chuckling as her eyes had a peculiar gleam to them.

"Silvia, let me down!" I yelled.

...Poor choice of words since she literally just dropped me. I used my arms to cushion the fall as I went head first down. If I didn't use my arms, I could have broken my neck. From the hanging, drop, and landing, I was a bit disoriented. I tried to stand but quickly fell over from the dizziness. My backpack twisted my shoulders, and the fall made my knees slam onto the floor. I was in immense pain but my disorientation stopped me from feeling it. Someone must have noticed how badly hurt I was and helped me stand up. One was a pokemon while the other was human.

'At least someone's helping me...' I thought to myself before blacking out.

-1 hour later-

When I woke up, I found myself in the nurse's office on a soft mattress. I looked around to see an Audino right next to me. She smiled at me warmly before walking to a nearby desk. The Nurse's office is about twice the size of the dorm rooms. Several beds without any sheets litered the room. The entire room was white which started to annoy me since a lot of things were white in this school. The desk she sat at was littered with papers and files. A filing cabinet behind her had at least 8 drawers she uses to separate the student health records. On the wall behind the filing cabinet was a large clock that reads 9:58. I stared at the ceiling for a moment before sitting up only to be pushed back down by an Audino.

"Hey, don't push yourself yet." She warned.

I sighed, "How long have I been out?"

"About an hour. I informed your teacher what happened. Silvia sweet talked her way out of detention though." The Audino frowned.

"Define 'Sweet talked' please." I asked for clarification.

"Her mother is a rather... important diplomat who helps fund the school. She just asked her mom for a little support." The Audino answered.

"Sigh. You mean she kissed ass and it paid off. I swear to Arceus I'll get back at her that stupid twat." I growled.

"I don't recommend that but do as you wish." Audino shrugged.

"So, when can I go to my next class?" I asked.

"About..." she looked at the clock in the room, "ten minutes from now."

"Great... Can you hand me my schedule please? Front zipper. Folded up piece of paper." I asked.

The Audino looked through the front zipper of my backpack and pulled it out, "Here you go." She smiled as she handed it to me.

"Thanks." I opened up the folded up piece of paper, "Let's see... Gym. Yes! Something interesting that I can use to blow off some steam." I exclaimed.

"...okay. Glad to see your fine. Now, try to stand up." The Audino instructed.

I sat up and moved my body to have my feet touch the floor. With a push, I stood up and walked a bit. I was fine and my injuries from falling were completely healed. I looked at Audino to see a thumbs up as the bell rung. I hung my head as I walked but had a dark grin as I imagined how I could blow off some steam during gym.

-10 minutes later-

Gym was... not what I expected. As I stood there in a white plain t-shirt and blue shorts, I couldn't help but notice that... every pokemon wore tight pink shorts. Why? What the hell is wrong with this place? No one has ever said anything bad about this place. Unless every one of those humans were perverts or worse. As I looked around to see if I knew anyone here, I found only one person I knew. That fucking bitch Silvia. Maybe I can kick a soccer ball in her face by 'accident' and laugh later on. She didn't notice me as she gossiped with a Lopunny and Meowstic. Our Gym teacher, A Sawk, started giving us instructions on what gym is all about. Basically, we can do whatever we want as long as it's physical and productive. When he blew the whistle, everyone dispersed to do their own thing. I went into the gym closet to grab a basketball. When I came out, I dribbled the ball a bit and went towards a hoop.

I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise when I heard, "Hey Freshman!" From Silvia.

I turned towards her and saw the Lopunny and Meowstic giggling, "What do you want now?" I asked.

"Think you can play me in basketball?" Silvia asked.

"Huh. Looking to get humiliated?" I asked back with a grin.

"Me? I think you'll be the one to get humiliated." Silvia grinned.

"Fine. Your friends can be spectators to your ass whooping." I mocked.

"Alright, you'll get ball first. Pass it here virgin." Silvia grinned.

That shocked me, "Say what?" I asked.

"You heard what I said bitch." Silvia mocked.

With a growl, I passed her the ball and stood behind the center of the 3 point line. Silvia stood two feet in front of me and bounced the ball to me, signalling the start of the game.

"So, 21 points or more and we call it a win?" I asked as I dribbled the ball.

"Sure." Silvia nodded.

"Also, no abilities or attacks!" I yelled.

"Whatever, let's go." Silvia huffed.

I started walking towards the right side of the court. As we walked, I noticed her dress shift and reveal her pink short shorts. I then twisted my body towards her and started dribbling the ball from left to right. I thrust my body to the left and faked her out as I spun to run to the right. I ran right under the hoop and laid it up for an easy two points.

I turned to her with a grin and flipped her off, "Ha. First blood."

"Yeah, yeah. Just bring the ball over her so I can smack that grin off your face." Silvia chuckled.

We went back to the center of the three point line and passed the ball between us. She gets the ball this time so she was behind the three point line. I didn't play tight defense because I thought she might be a two point shooter. Instead of rushing into me, she jumped much to my surprise and shot the ball. I turned and waited for the ball to bounce off the rim for a rebound. That didn't happen as her shot went right through the hoop without touching the rim. Shocked, I looked back at her to see she was laughing.

"Since you don't know, I'm the captain of the woman's basketball team." She announced proudly.

'bulllll shiiiiit.' I thought angrily.

Since I was closer, she made me get the ball. I went back to the center of the three point line again as we passed it to start the round. I started running trying to get around her but she easily pushed me back. We were inches from the post but I wasn't aiming for a post shot. Instead, I quickly backed off for a corner three and shot it before she could try to block me. The ball went up and started bouncing on the rim a bit before going in.

"Ha, 5-3. I can shoot three too." I boasted.

"Uh huh. Let's see how long you can keep up." Silvia glared.

We went back to our starting points and bounced the ball between us. I went in for some tight defense and she tried to go around my left side. I kept her at about the three point line until she backed off. She bounced the ball in front of her as I quickly reached in and smacked the ball out of her hands. I picked up the ball, earning myself a steal before rushing for the hoop. Silvia ran up and tried to block me as I jumped for a lay-up with my left hand. The ball bounced a bit around the rim but rolled out. Silvia jumped up again to grab the rebound and ran for the three point line. I ran over and tried to stop her but she already shot the ball for an easy three. I heard the swish of the net before the ball hit the ground.

"5-6. Losing to a girl already?" Silvia stuck her tongue at me.

I didn't say anything as she started to laugh at me a bit. I knew she was just trying to get in my head but it's working. This bitch is really pissing me off. We started at the beginning points again and passed the ball between us. I pushed towards her but pulled back a bit. I started running towards my left and put my back towards her. I started pushing her back but she stopped me.

'How is she strong enough to keep me from the post? Her body looks so fragile and yet...' I stopped thinking about it and turned for a fade away.

The shot went up but bounced off the rim. She easily got the rebound and ran for the three point line to clear it again. I ran after her and kept close to stop her from getting another easily three. Silvia smiled as she dribbled between her legs until she bounced it between mine and ran past me. I ran after her and almost caught up as she went for the lay up. I did the best I could to throw her off balanced but she made the shot with ease.

"...what position do you play?" I asked.

"Point Guard and Shooting Guard. I prefer Point Guard though." She answered with a smirk.

'Fuck. Point Guard is the only position I can play. She appears to be slower than me though. Hm...' I thought hard.

The score was 5-8 now. We passed the ball between us as I started sprinting towards the right corner three. Even though she was trying to block me, I still shot the corner three and made it.

"Ah. I see." She went to get the ball.

"I see what?" I asked.

"Your a corner specialist. Aren't you?" She asked.

"Maybe." I shrugged.

8-8 now. Silvia dribbled the ball after I passed it to her. She walked forward until I pressed up on her. She turned her back to me and started forcing me back into the post. As she did, I started noticing her butt grinding to push me back. This made me blush for a moment before getting distracted. Silvia quickly turned around and pushed me to the ground as she did a post hook from the right side of the hoop. I got up and took a deep breath before grabbing the ball. The game got a bit physical after that. We started pushing and shoving in our attempts to outplay each other. The result, a 16-18 game. She needed one more three in order to win the game.

"Nervous your one three pointer away from losing?" she panted.

"Aw hell no. I am not losing to you bitch." I panted back.

"Really? Want to bet on it?" She asked mid pant.

"Fuck that. I'm not betting." I panted in response.

"Oh, so you know your going to lose?" Silvia grinned.

"No, I'm not betting because I'm not an idiot." I replied calmly.

"The winner gets to tell the loser to do one thing. It could be anything. Doesn't that sound enticing?" Silvia asked.

"Only if you'd kill yourself if I win." I replied.

"What? Hell no!" Silvia yelled.

It was my turn to grin, "Afraid you'll lose?" I teased.

"Gr. Fine. If you win, I'll kill myself in front of the whole school." Silvia agreed.

"Cool." I smiled.

"But if I win, then you'll go into the girls locker room completely nude." Silvia smirked.

I've never had a smile turn into a frown so quickly, "No way. I'm not betting if that's what you want me to do if I lose." I replied quickly.

"Figures, virgins are always so quick to puss out." Silvia mocked.

"I'm not a virgin you bitch." I lied.

"Oh yeah, then be honest since I know that was a lie. How many women have you dated?" Silvia asked.

"...Zero."

"How many did you screw?"

"...Zero."

"Uh huh. Totally not a virgin. Well, I'm not since I'm so fucking popular." Silvia laughed.

"Your only popular because of your mom. Your just a useless whore who probably charges 50 bucks a blowjob." I retorted.

She brushed some on her green hair, "No, I'm popular since I'm a star on our basketball team dumbass. Unlike you, I have talent and potential. I'm a straight A student, athlete, and best of all, a pokemon. I was better than you from the start." Silvia mocked with a sense of superiority.

"Just shut up. I want to finish this game." I complained.

"Agree to the bet and I'll pass the ball." Silvia smiled.

"No." I replied.

"Right now, it's 16-18. We have eight minutes of gym left. We wait, you lose. You have to agree or I'm just going to stand here." Silvia smiled.

I looked at the ground, "Ugh... Fine. You win, I'll... do the thing you said..." I was too embarrassed to actually say what she wanted.

"And if you win I'll kill myself. Now, do try to win." Silvia giggled as she bounced the ball to me.

I started dribbling the ball as she watched for any sense of movement. By now, she must know every trick in my book. For her... It didn't matter if I knew what she was doing. I needed to block her shot or throw her off balance to stop a basket. I started walking along the line to the right corner. I pump faked to see if she'd jump but she didn't. Instead, she raised her left hand and used her right hand to block my left. I pushed forward with my dribble but she smacked the ball towards the center. I sprinted after the ball and picked it up behind the line. She jumped to try and block my shot but I ran around her. I ran to the left corner, turned towards the rim, and shot the ball for a three. The ball hit the rim and rolled around before going in. I panted hard as I walked over and picked up the ball.

"19-18. Nervous you bitch?" I asked.

"Just pass the ball." Silvia ordered.

"You know... I could just hold it and win like you wanted to..." worry flashed in her eyes for a moment, "but I'm not a cheater. I never cheat when it comes to anything. So, here we go." I passed her the ball.

She held the ball for a moment and looked at me with a determined look. I got close to avoid a three point shot from her. She turned her back to me and tried to back me into the post. She shifted forward, making me fall onto my knees. She ran to the three point line as I got to my feet and ran after her. As she jumped to take a shot, I jumped up to block it and felt my fingertips hit it. The ball flew up in the air as I ran towards the basket. The ball hit the rim and bounced off towards the other side of the court. I jumped towards it and caught the ball before running to the line. I didn't need a three so I started going towards the post but Silvia blocked me. I started dribbling the ball the best I could but couldn't get her off balanced. After a few seconds I decided to use one of her moves. I passed the ball between her legs as I ran around her. I got the ball behind her and ran for a lay up as Silvia jumped and bumped me from behind. The ball rolled off my fingers and hit the rim but... rolled off into her rebound. I fell forward after the jump which gave Silvia time to run to the three point line and take a wide open three. The ball went in with a swish and I lost to this damn fucking bitch.


	4. Ch 4 Humiliation

Ch. 4 Humiliation

{Rui's Point Of View}

"You lost." Silvia smirked.

"..." I fell onto my ass panting hard.

"Silent? Gonna cry?" Silvia mocked.

"I could have won but..." I sighed.

"Yeah but you didn't. You know what that means. Lopunny can distract our teacher while I sneak you in." Silvia giggled.

"Please don't make me do this." I whined.

"Aw, trying to beg so that I'll let you go?" Silvia giggled as Lopunny got up.

"I could have just let the class end. Please. You beat me, dumped water on me, and sent me to the nurse. Isn't that enough? You don't need to humiliate me." I almost begged.

"Sorry Freshman I-" I cut her off.

"My name is Rui. I may be a freshman but that doesn't give you the right to make me borderline suicidal." I replied.

"You could've just backed out and accepted the loss but you didn't. You wanted to... if I recall from reading your thoughts, humiliate me." Silvia chuckled.

"I was just pissed off about the water bucket and dropping me on my head. This has gotten to..." she raised a hand to silence me.

"Just shut up. Be a man and come with me." Silvia ordered.

"I'm not doing this." I replied sternly.

"So your pussing out. You know, I could just force you to do it and trust me, it'll be easy." Silvia threatened.

"...There has to be something else I could do. Please." I begged.

Silvia didn't care. Using her powers, she silenced me and forced me to get up. I had to watch as she guided me to the woman's locker room. I knew what was going to happen and being unable to stop it made this feel even worse. Then... Silvia started running her hand along my psychic controlled body. The last person that ever touched my body was my mom when I was like 5. It felt so wrong that a pokemon is... My body shivered as her hand went under my shirt to feel my stomach and chest. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see this happen but the feelings were horrible. Soon, my shirt was pulled over my head. I heard a door open and some footsteps before a loud gasp. I opened my eyes to see a Scizor, Aromatisse, and Nidoqueen staring in shock. Silvia looked towards them and started talking in their language. They walked deeper into their locker room to get their things. Silvia rubbed my arms and sides before going down to my pants. She unbuttoned and zipped them before pulling it down. The pokemon started watching with a bit more interest now. The entrance opened again as several more female pokemon walked in. They were a bit shocked but quickly got filled in by the other pokemon. Silvia rubbed up my legs before looking back at the other pokemon. They were taking off their gym clothes... which I still couldn't understand on why they wear it in the first. Silvia gripped the hem of my boxers and I knew it was coming. I kept my eyes closed as my boxers went down, exposing myself to everyone. Immediately, laughter filled my ears. They were laughing at me... To them I must look pretty small and just knowing that is making me feel so worthless. I shouldn't have played that basketball game. I didn't think anything like this would happen. The display went on for a good twenty minutes. At one point, tears came down my face since a few of them still laughed at me. Some insulted me for not being as 'well equipped' as a male pokemon. I didn't want to be like a male pokemon in the first place but I didn't want to be told I was shrimp dick in comparison to them. This has to be illegal in some way. She can't just do this. I need to tell the principal. When it was over, Silvia used her powers to put my clothes back on and released her psychic grip on my body. Unable to stand being there, I ran into the back of the locker room and left through an emergency exit. I left my stuff in the locker room but I didn't care. I needed to tell the principal and get her expelled or something! I left my backpack in the boys locker room but that didn't matter to me right now. I ran into Gardeviorite academy and asked the first teacher I saw for directions to the principal's office. The teacher, A Cacturne, asked why I was crying but I couldn't tell him. It was a matter for our principal to deal with, not a teacher. He reluctantly gave me directions that I quickly thanked before running down the halls. When I found it, it's on the second floor, I immediately entered and found Zoroark acting as a secretary. He sat in front of a computer and quickly typed with his claws. When he noticed me, he seemed concerned due to my tear covered face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I need to talk to the principal. It's urgent." I told him.

"Why? What happened?" The Zoroark asked.

"I... It's personal... too personal to say to anyone but the principal. Please understand." I frowned.

The Zoroark sighed, "Fine. She's in there. Probably sleeping like a lazy... ugh." The Zoroark got up and led me past the desk to a wooden door with the principal's name on it. The Zoroark opened the door and said, "Claudia, a student needs to speak to you."

"Send him in." Claudia responded quickly.

"Your in luck, she's actually awake. Go on in. I have to go back to the desk and do the greatest thing ever. Nothing. Yippee." The Zoroark sighed as it twirled a claw in the air sarcastically.

"Thanks." I went towards the door and opened it more to walk in.

"Close the door please." Claudia asked politely.

I did as she asked and turned to look around at her office. Her office is about 10 by 15 feet with Wooden flooring. The back of the room has a large Rectangle shaped window that almost takes up the entire wall. Along the edges, about 3 inches of wall were present with curtains on both sides. They were dark blue with a space pattern to them. The corners next to the door both sported an in home plant but I couldn't identify them. Her desk was position two feet in front of the window. They desk has a width of 4 feet with a couple of files, papers, calendar, and writing utensils. Claudia sat on a large leather chair and looked at me as the sun illuminated the room from the large window. The walls were decorated with several diplomas and awards. One award was for charity. Another... military service? I decided to stop focusing on the room and approached the desk.

"Hello... I don't recall your name." Claudia said as she relaxed.

"We've never met." I replied.

"Oh? Sorry. You humans all look alike to me." Claudia shrugged.

I chuckled slightly, "That's a strange thing to say considering how ironic that is. Pokemon look exactly the same, unlike humans." I clarified.

Claudia smiled, "I guess your right about that. So, what do you need?" Claudia asked.

"I... Sigh. Silvia forced me to strip naked in the girls locker room." I answered quickly.

Claudia snickered a bit, "What?" she asked.

"Silvia used her psychic powers to force me into the girls locker room and made me strip in front of the female pokemon. It was... humiliating." I looked away sadly.

Claudia sat back in here chair, "Hm... That's quite... a predicament." Claudia spoke.

"You don't believe me... do you?" I asked.

"Well, you accusing our star athlete/best student of public sexual humiliation. Without any proof, we can't just expel her or anything. The school needs her even if she's... a prankster." Claudia frowned.

I slammed my hands on the desk, "Silvia has tormented me all day. She dropped a bucket of water on my head, levitated me and dropped me head first onto the floor, to which sent me to the nurse and beat me at basketball. Those three things I'm okay with but not this. I CAN'T let this one slide like the others. What she did to me has to be illegal." I told Claudia sternly.

"Listen, I understand your distressed but you need to back up. I'm the principal and you need to remember that I have the power to suspend you for threatening me. Look, if you were female, this have been a lot easier since sexual harassment is common. However, your not. Male sexual harassment is still under reported due to the... 'pride' some men have." Claudia warned.

"Can't you just look at the surveillance footage?" I asked.

"There are no cameras in the locker rooms due to the privacy of our students being one of our top priorities. What if we did have cameras and a staff member used the footage to sell as porn? We'd lose a lot more than just money." Claudia explained.

"Well... your a psychic like her since your both Gardevoir, so can't you use my memory as evidence?" I asked.

"Invasion of privacy remember? Legally, I can't use my powers on you at all," she raised a finger, "Unless you forced me to restrain you." Claudia announced.

"...So... you can't do anything?" I asked.

"Unfortunately." Claudia frowned.

"But... what if the girls who witnessed it, came forward?" I asked.

"Right. A couple of female pokemon that know and like Silvia are going to testify against her? Here's my advice, go back to class and get over it." Claudia told me cruelly.

I was a bit shocked by her sudden change in mood, "I... I... I never should have came to this school... I'm sorry for wasting your time." I choked as I turned to the door and left as quickly as I could.

-30 minutes later-

I sat on my bunk bed with my back against the wall as I hugged my knees. I wasn't crying but I felt so fucked over. Silvia could do anything she wanted to me and I couldn't retaliate in any way. Not to mention how humiliated I feel since the school knows what she did. The pokemon that saw me were quick to call me any small penis joke in the book. Its not my fault the entire situation made me soft. This whole thing just... sucks. Honestly... I'd rather be with my mom than here. Even if she crushed beer cans on my head and forced me to ready entire books in an hour to write a 5 paragraph essay on it. I'd rather get a broken nose trying to stop my mom from breaking shit when she's drunk.

"I never should have come here. How stupid of me to think coming to a school with pokemon was a good idea. Even if it's the nicest school I've ever seen in my life." I muttered bitterly.

The dorm room door opened as Jay walked in, "Figures you'd be here. I had to grab your stuff from the locker room. Here." Jay placed my stuff on the bed but I acknowledge or thank him, "Rui, you can't just sulk here." Jay frowned.

"Do you know why I'm sulking in the first place?" I asked angrily.

"The whole school knows. That Gardevoir won't shut up about it. Everyone I go, all I hear is 'Did you know that freshman Rui showed his tiny dick to a few pokemon in the girls locker room?' I just don't understand what happened that made you do that." Jay frowned as he sat beside me on the bed.

"...It was my fault. I was stupid to think I could beat her in a basketball game." I whimpered.

"You challenged the captain of the basketball team to a street basketball game?" Jay asked.

"I didn't know she was at the time! She did eventually tell me though. The game started off about even all the way to the end. When the score was 16-18, she started a bet I wanted no part of. If she wins I'd... do what happened... but if I won she'd commit suicide. Now, I know she wouldn't have done that but what I wanted was the win. The captain of the woman's basketball team losing to some nobody freshman? It was the best opportunity for me... The only problem was the school being 16-18. She was one three pointer away from winning. I knew this and could have just taken the loss without betting but... I wanted to win. To make it even worse, I scored a three and could have held on the ball. If I never passed it, the game would have ended when the bell rang. I... I didn't want to cheat in order to win though. I passed the ball and stopped her from scoring. I got the ball back and went for a contested lay up. ...It missed. I wasn't able to get it in since I was so tired and she shoved me off balance. When I touched the ground, it was over. I couldn't do anything but listen as she shot the three effortlessly. I lost by two points. I told her no. That I wouldn't do it. Instead of just saying okay since I knew she wouldn't kill herself, she used her damn psychic powers on me. I watched as she made me walk into the girls locker room and stand there. Then, she started touching me, feeling me up I guess. Then she started taking off my clothes and some pokemon started coming in. They were shocked at first but didn't want to help me at all. Then, once my boxers were off, they started laughing at me. I guess a human isn't as... endowed as a male pokemon." I explained.

Jay grabbed my shoulder, "I'm sorry that happened to you man but don't forget it was your fault as well. Your the one that agreed to the bet and... they say girls that pick on a guy actually like them." Jay smiled.

"Fuck off Jay. I want support, not a dumbass telling me I'm responsible for what happened." I told him angrily.

"Well, it is your fault in the end Rui. To be honest, it could have been worse. They could gang raped you with rusty pipes." Jay joked.

"Pfft, fuck you Jay!" I laughed.

Jay started laughing, "Come on Rui, you were stoked when they accepted you. Don't let some bitch ruin this for you. Come on man. I wasn't this depressed when our fifth grade teacher kidnapped me." Jay reminded.

"That's because you were too busy being happy that someone actually WANTED to kidnap you." I retorted.

Jay laughed a bit more, "There you go. Your being your usual asshole self."

"Sigh... Yeah... Well... I'm going to use the hot tub. I deserve it after..." Jay ran in the bathroom and slammed the door shut, "Today... Jay you god damn mother fucker!"

-The Next Day-

I only took two classes out of the six I had yesterday. Period 1 and 3. Today, I'm taking periods 2, 4, 6, 1, 3, 5 in that order. That means my first three classes were going to be new. While walking, I couldn't help but notice all the stares people were giving me. Everyone must know by now. One Lopunny started giggling at me but I didn't react to it. Instead, I just walked like it never happened. In the back of my mind, I was a bit pissed off but I didn't want to show it. If I show it and ruin my life over this... then that bitch wins. Silvia tried to instigate a fight with me on my way to period 2.

"Hey, it's shrimp dick." Silvia mocked.

I tried to ignore her but she used her body to block me, "Let me pass." I said calmly.

"Trying to ignore me?" Silvia asked.

"Yes." I replied honestly.

"Well that's not goi-" I cut her off.

"Why are you picking on me?" I asked.

"Huh? Why? 'Cause your a freshman." Silvia answered.

"No, it's not. You only pick on me. Specifically. If you picked on freshman, then why aren't you tormenting anyone else? I think I know why. Your actually a lowlife piece of shit bitch that wants to make me commit suicide and get away with it." I told her.

"Why would I want you to commit suicide?" Silvia asked.

"I think you want to test how far your protection goes. Having a loser like me commit suicide is a great test in your mind. If no one tries to arrest you, then that means you can kill humans without consequence. Plus, I want you to be honest since I'm about to be completely honest. I actually started to respect you while we played basketball. You played really well even if you were holding back. I could tell since you scored threes so easy but purposely missed on other occasions. You dragged out the game just to set up the stupid bet didn't you?" I accused.

Silvia looked a bit surprised, "Huh, you figured that much out at least. So, you think I'm trying to get you killed? You'd have to be pretty stupid to tell your potential murderer that you know his/her plan." Silvia crossed her arms.

"No, I just don't care anymore. My friends are with me every step of the way like they always were so fuck you. I don't care about you or what you do. I'm just going to live my life the best I can now that I was publicly humiliated." I responded with a shrug.

"What was your name again?" Silvia asked.

"Rui." I answered.

"Rui? Kind of a weird name." Silvia commented.

"Go shove a basketball up your ass. Silvia isn't the greatest name ever ya know." I retorted.

"To me it is. It's my name and the only one I want." Silvia smiled.

"So you think it's pretty?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Silvia asked.

"Well, one thing about you has to be pretty. Since your a pokemon, you look god awful and unoriginal. I mean, look at you. Pale white skin, weird ass green fucking hair, ...breasts? The fuck? Probably implants. Some dumbass shard piercing your chest and a bit on your back. You do have some nice hips though but no feet at all. How can anything other than your species find you attractive. I can understand ugly things like Throh or Muk but other pokemon? Ugh." I grimaced.

"..." I've never been grabbed by anything and pinned against a locker before but Silvia did it, "Listen here you fucking little dipshit! My boyfriend is not ugly and-"

I cut her off by casually saying, "Your boyfriend's a Muk? Holy crap you must have been desperate."

"No! My boyfriend's a Throh! Our football team's main quarter back!" Silvia screamed in my face.

"What kind of sport has a dude give quarters back?" I asked in my casual voice.

It was pissing her off beyond belief, "You think this is funny! Don't you!" Silvia yelled.

"No, I find this very serious due to your threatening actions and tone. I feel very frightened right now."

Smack! "Fuck you!" Silvia screamed.

"Hey! What's going on here!?" A teacher, male Alakazam, demanded.

"I am being threatened sir. Help me." I said calmly.

Silvia pointed at me, "You, shut up before I make you shut up." Silvia turned her head towards the Alakazam, "I'm sorry but this freshman was being disrespectful towards me."

"Even so, your the senior class president. Shouldn't you act as an example to your peers? Would harming a freshman make the senior class look good? That'd be as bad as last years sophomore peo rally when a couple students stole alcohol and got drunk." The Alakazam reasoned.

Silvia allowed her grip to weaken until I was free with a sigh, "As always, your right Mr. Fragner." Silvia then whispered, "But that doesn't mean your out of the woods dipshit. I'm sure my boyfriend will be happy to know what you think of him and me."

"Yaaaaay. I'm so excited. A possibly gay pokemon is going to tackle me like he does to all his fellow players." I knew that was a bit much but fuck it.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF-" Silvia tried to Ice Punch the shit out of me but got her arm caught by the teacher's psychic.

"Silvia, you can't let him instigate you like that. Be the better person and walk away." Mr. Fragner lectured.

Silvia struggled as she wanted to break free and ice punch me, "Why are you so mad? I thought you like frustration." I asked calmly.

"Huh?" She was caught off guard.

"Don't you like this feeling? That anger. The frustration. I thought you thrived off it. Guess you don't like it when other people screw with you huh? Well, my work here is done. See ya skank." I whispered before getting out of that situation and tried to walk by Mr. Fragner.

Mr. Fragner stopped me, "Your in my class Rui." He told me.

"How did you know who I was?" I asked.

"You were the only freshman human I didn't have yesterday. Not only that but I brought you to the nurse yesterday." Mr. Fragner explained.

'Shit.' I thought to myself, "Uh... I'm getting detention... aren't I?" I asked.

"How'd you guess?" Mr. Fragner asked.

"Ha!" Silvia laughed.

"Your getting it too Silvia. I'll see you both after school." Mr. Fragner told her.

"...Shit!" We both yelled.


	5. Ch 5 School Before Detention

Ch. 5 School Before Detention

(Guess who has chapters 5 to 26 of School days uploaded to fanfiction? That's right, me. I didn't have much time to edit but I got most of the chapters on here so we have daily uploads for a good long while. Hope you guys will Follow, Favorite and Review.)

{Rui's Point Of View}

I took a seat in Mr. Fragner's class. I sat in the third row. I guess every class in the school is exactly the same. The only difference being the teacher and the wall's paint. Mr. Fragner's walls were painted purple for some reason. On the back wall was a large world map that showed off all the regions and continents. Mr. Fragner paced in front of the class for a moment before looking at us. The other students were mostly pokemon with a few humans. The pokemon were Zangoose, Electabuzz, Magmar, Scyther, 2 Marowak, 3 Nuzleaf, 2 Lombre, and Beartic. The human count, including me, was about six. So eighteen students in this class were present.

"Welcome class. Since one of you wasn't here yesterday, let me introduce myself and this class again. My name is Mr. Fragner and I teach the bloody history of humans and pokemon." Mr. Fragner introduced.

I raised a hand to get called on, "What do you mean by bloody history?" I asked.

The class started to groan, "Ah god damn it."

"Here we go again."

"Where's my razor?"

"Everyone calm down. I won't go into an hour long explanation this time." Mr. Fragner waved to calm everyone down.

The class sighed, "Thank Arceus."

"I almost shot myself yesterday when he did."

"...where's my razor?"

"Now, I'll start off today's lesson with the explanation. You see, 5000 years ago, humans were able to create a society. It was democratic at first but quickly changed into a dictatorship. During this time, Pokemon of the psychic typing started creating groups by copying human society. The major difference between human and pokemon is this, pokemon started off with a Monarchy. To this day, Pokemon are still being ruined by our Monarchy making our government about 5000 years old." Mr. Fragner explained.

The Zangoose rose her hand, "Why did the human society turn into a dictatorship?" She asked.

"Well... I don't know but I'm going to say something a bit racist. It could be human nature. Some humans naturally want to control as much as they can. Pokemon aren't like that most of the time. However, there are some that tried to overthrow the monarchy." Mr. Fragner taught.

I raised my hand, "Who were the first king and queen?" I asked.

"It's believed to be NidoKing and Nidoqueen but that was disproven by one simple fact, Nidoqueen can't breed. The Monarchy needs children to pass the crown on, so it had to be something else." Mr. Fragner thought to himself, "Ah, but it doesn't matter. Back to human history. The dictator at the time started a campaign of human supremacy. That didn't last long since pokemon easily began to overwhelm them. Eventually our Monarchy took over the human race and... started the age of Depression." Mr. Fragner stopped talking for a moment.

"Yeah, the age of depression. As in, your kind enslaved us for a thousand years." A human student muttered.

"Hey, your kind started it prick!" A Nuzleaf yelled.

"That was the dictator, not everyone you extremely unintelligent female dog!" The human yelled back.

"Quiet! Everyone, we can't fight of things that happened thousands of years ago." Mr. Fragner yelled.

"What about the 100 year war? That ended about 70 years ago. Your 'Monarchy' tried to enslave us again for no reason!" Another human student yelled.

"Oh waaah. Your the ones that tried to take land from us." A Electabuzz spoke.

"That's BS. We didn't do anything. I know what you freaks are like in war! My grandparents told me everything. You sick fucks tried to..!"

"Shut up!" Mr. Fragner screamed.

The entire class went silent with small mumbles of, "Sorry sir..."

"Everyone, calm down please. Yes, Pokemon and humans had some wars and... committed horrific acts against each other but that doesn't matter now. What does matter is getting along. Learning to coexist and love one another. Maybe having interspecies relationships will happen to." Mr. Fragner shrugged.

"Yeah... I don't see that happening sir." A Human male said.

"Sigh. You." He pointed at the human, "And you." he pointed at a Nuzleaf, "Get up to the front of class."

"Why?" They both asked.

"Just get up here already." Mr. Fragner ordered.

The human got up and walked to the front. He had dyed red hair with orange streaks through it that extended past his eyes at times. He wore an orange t-shirt with a fist pump on it and Anarchy spelt underneath. His pants were Ocean blue with ocean colored sneakers. He stood in front with the Nuzleaf and they glared at each other.

"Alright, now kiss." Mr. Fragner ordered.

They both looked at him in shock, "Wait, what?" The guy asked.

Mr. Fragner rolled his eyes, "Kiss. Come on, you've all kissed someone before."

"This can't be legal." The guy whispered.

"Oh come now, you can't be afraid of such a little thing." Mr. Fragner frowned.

The guy and Nuzleaf looked at each other. The Nuzleaf was blushing a bit but the guy was extremely reluctant. With a defeated sigh, the guy agreed to it and kissed the Nuzleaf. It was extremely awkward for everyone to just watch them kiss for two seconds.

When they pulled back the guy blushed and whispered, "Tastes like mint."

"Well, your alive, she's alive and I'm pretty sure the sky isn't falling. So, what's the problem?" Mr. Fragner asked.

"Well... it just isn't right. Some pokemon are just too... intimidating to like. Garchomp, Tyranitar, Druddigon etc. It's honestly scary to be approached by one and feel like it's intimidating you into submission." The guy frowned.

"I guess I can understand that. The Nuzleaf isn't intimidating though and she doesn't seem horrified by the kiss." Mr. Fragner suggested.

The Nuzleaf lit up, "No! I... already have a boyfriend..." she blushed.

Mr. Fragner laughed, "It was more of a joke if anything else. Go back to your seats." They did as he asked but the entire class felt awkward.

"Uh... Can we get back to the history lesson now?" I asked.

"Yes. Now, the first human democracy ruled its people fairly. Criminals were punished with exile or imprisonment. Second time offenders were often killed swiftly. The philosophy behind this was simple. If they didn't learn not to commit crimes the first time, then why would they change if we imprison them a second time. Today, that might be seen as extreme but I believe it's the right way to go. With how populated society is, there's no need for law breakers to waste our tax money. Back to the democratic society, the people voted on who they believed were the best to represent them. A group of eleven people were elected and led their people to prosperity. Out of these eleven people, one in particular got exiled. A man named Artorias got romantically infatuated with a Gardevoir. After being exiled, he lived with this Gardevoir in pokemon society for a couple years. Until a man named Caesar got elected and stage a coup to overthrow the others. His men assassinated the other elected men and forced everyone under his rule. Soon after, a war between pokemon and humans ensued. Artorias, in pokemon society at the time, was brutally murdered after trying to stop several pokemon soldiers from beating a defenseless child to death. His mate didn't take it well since she murdered all of the pokemon soldiers for their crime and took the child as her own. After being on the run for several years, they were cornered and put to death. Historians find this important because the relationship was the first between humans and pokemon. Nowadays, 23% of relationships are like this and are found to end up long term with little chance of divorce. Human and pokemon supremists believe the pokemon is controlling its other half but that's not true. During Caesar's rule, human civilians were treated horribly. Innocent women were normally raped after soldiers storm their homes for 'inspections.' Men were usually burnt alive for disrespect of either Caesar or his soldiers. A few men were often killed just because their wife was extremely attractive. Poverty became a major issue since Caesar and his men took everything from their people. Homes, food, children... Everything. During the war, people actually thought pokemon were trying to liberate humanity. People came out of their homes cheering only to get brutally beaten, tied up, and shipped to slavers. In human society, it's normal for only women to get raped. That changed drastically when males were raped a lot more than women were. The ratio was 9 out of 10 men were raped compared to 3 out of 50 women were raped. It was a giant culture shift for this to happen." Mr. Fragner was interrupted by a Scyther.

"Um, sir? Is this going to be important?" she asked.

"I think it is. I love learning how my ancestors were treated by you pokemon." A human male sneered.

"Shut up. Not my fault you pricks are scared of us. Be glad it was a vagina and not a dick going up your ass." The Scyther scoffed.

"Both males AND females committed rape. It wasn't just females but in our school, guys can only we raped by other human males or a female pokemon. In the end, rape is traumatizing to both genders and everyone needs to be quiet!" Mr. Fragner yelled.

"Sorry sir."

"Anyways, the war between Caesar and pokemon lasted four years. Pokemon were victorious since they took all of humanity's land as well as executing Caesar. Caesar had seven children with three different women. In everyone's eyes, he was scum and basically doomed the human race while living in a harem fantasy." Mr. Fragner sighed.

"How did they kill Caesar?" I asked.

"First, he was boiled in hot water. When his skin was ripe, they took him out and peeled off his skin. After that, they started removing muscle tissue until he finally perished. So, he got what he deserved in my opinion. Now, back to Caesar's children, his seven children were originally thought to have been brutally murdered. That was untrue. One of his children did survive but didn't live a good life. The soldiers forced him back to their queen and made him her pet. He was 5 when they took him and barely lived to 16 years old. Historians say he lived like a caged animal. Fed scraps, gets locked in a windowless concrete room to sleep on the floor, beaten regularly, sexually molested, etc. Eventually, his body just gave out and he collapsed unable to do anything until he died. His skeleton was never found. The soldiers just threw his body away like trash. After a few hundred years, humans decided enough was enough and demanded freedom. Our King denied them their freedom but something unexpected happened. Arceus came to him and demanded their freedom. Our king finally agreed and allowed every enslaved human to be free. Angry with how pokemon treated them, humanity moved to a remote part of our region to rebuild. When the remaining humans got to their new land, they were shocked to see how few they really were. They numbered in the hundreds now. If Arceus never came to their aid, pokemon would have committed complete genocide. With this in mind, the humans decided to base their new civilization on religion. Believing that Arceus, a pokemon, is their god. As such, they worked together and shared everything they could. Humanity became very kind and generous. After a couple of years, the king visited them himself. Although he had put them in such a horrible situation, the humans forgave him and-" Ring!, "Ah. Sorry. I'll have to continue on Thursday since I won't have you all tomorrow. Have a nice day everyone and Rui, report here after school for detention." Mr. Fragner reminded.

I groaned as I left the classroom and went to my period 4 class. Period 4 was math class with a Reuniclus as the teacher. I almost died laughing because he looked like a developing fetus to me. Of course, I didn't say that to him but still, how the hell is he going to teach us Geometry. The damn thing showed us how by using its psychic capabilities. It looked at the class as it explained the extremely boring processes in class. I noticed half the class was asleep due to the lecture being so boring. Me, I was writing away since I actually wanted to pass my freshman year in high school. I wrote down all the formulas and the basic sine, cosine, and tangent formulas. If your unfamiliar with it, then I'll tell you about it next time I have math. Since this class was a total snooze fest, the bell rung before anyone could start a decent conversation. Class 6 was English... sigh. Here, this is one thing that happened and its why I want to avoid talking about this class.

A substitute teacher was in since our actually teacher was sick. He was a Bisharp but seemed rather nice. Our class was full of idiots though and one Nidoqueen that seemed rather cool. Jay was in the class and let's just say he really wasn't.

"So, who here has seen a play?" The Bisharp asked.

A human student raised his hand, "Does porn count?"

"No."

"But you see someone play with titties though."

"It's not a play and that's not funny!"

"Okay I'm sorry! ...does banging your mom count as a play?"

"...Get the hell out of here."

So yeah, English went swimmingly. When that class ended, I was the first one to get the hell out of there. I couldn't take the BS associated with that class any longer. Then there was class 1, human/pokemon interactions.

"Welcome back everyone." Mr. Jackson greeted.

The silver haired guy looked around and saw me, "Oh great... your here..."

"Hey, its the repeater. Hard to believe a fifty year old man is still coming to high school." I retorted.

"Shut up shrimp dick!" He yelled back.

"After you cock sucker. Hey everyone," I started to imitate the silver guy's voice, "Breaking news, this man wants your meat. Whether that's good or bad is still to be seen but be wary. He ate his own penis. Whether that's cannibalism or masturbation is beyond me."

Mr. Jackson sat at his desk and smiled at everyone, "I love this school. It makes me feel like a side character." He announced.

"Sorry sir"

"Alright," he got up, "Today we're going to learn about human and pokemon similarities. Who here likes sports?" He asked.

We all raised our hands, "See. One similarity right there."

The silver guy started speaking, "Who here hates this class?"

Everyone raised their hands, "I have half a mind to give you all detention." Mr. Jackson grumbled.

The Silver haired guy grinned, "Who here actually doubts that Mr. Jackson doesn't have half a brain?" No one raised their hands so the silver haired guy continued, "Wow Mr. Jackson. Your right. We do have a lot of similarities. Especially on how we think."

"Sigh. Let's just get back to the lesson. You all have friends right?" Everyone nodded, "Are they of both kind or what?" he asked.

Half the class shrugged while the other nodded, "My boyfriend is human... if that matters." The Gabite yells.

"That's good. Okay, maybe this class isn't completely hopeless. Look, All of you need to learn how to tolerate or like each other. You won't survive otherwise." Mr. Jackson warned.

"What's the worst that could happen?" I asked.

"Well... Just shut up and take my advice." Mr. Jackson frowned.

"Your like, the worst teacher ever. This is our second period together and I haven't learn a Arceus dang thing." I complained.

"Sigh. Okay, I didn't want to say it like this but... our class is supposed to support coexistence and breeding." Mr. Jackson sighed.

The entire class... "...What?"

"Sigh. Pokemon can't talk English unless they have..." Mr. Jackson rubbed his arm nervously, "Human genes."

The Gabite stood up, "Wait, what the heck!?" she screamed.

"Sigh. Here, let me explain. It was discovered a long time ago that by making with humans, pokemon can breed children that can learn it as well. All of you have human ancestry." Mr. Jackson explained.

The Silver haired guy started laughing, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! That's a loud of Tauros Shit alright? That's a myth. Pokemon and humans can't breed alright? We all know pokemon are unloyal bitches that cheat to fake children."

"Wow, sounds like you speak from experience. Don't worry man, any women would rather commit suicide then like you ya old bastard." I retorted.

"You mother fucking piece of- GET OVER HERE!" The silver haired guy screamed as he jumped over my desk to tackle me.

The next few minutes were a flourish of punches, kicks, and crying. He tried to get the first punch in but I caught it and delivered a quick right hook. He fell off me and I quickly to the chance to get on him. I got the upper hand and I started to punch his lights out. By the time, I was pulled off him, he was in full blown tears screaming mercy. It took both the Armaldo and Monferno to get me off him. When I calmed down, I looked at Mr. Jackson to see him sighing with a frown.

"...Please tell me I'm not in trouble for him attacking me." I begged.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine but him. I don't think his face is supposed to look like that." Mr. Jackson grimaced.

"Is that how humans fight?" Buizel asked.

"Pretty much. We can't bend water to our will or anything so we have to get down and dirty." I replied with a shrug.

"How many fights have you been in?" Snover asked.

"Quite a few but those were my fault. Family issues and whatnot." I answered.

I heard the Gabite whisper to Goodra, "Wow, can't believe someone with a tiny penis fights like that."

I almost wanted to knock her out but that wouldn't end well for my life expectancy. Soon enough, that guy was taken to the nurse as everyone fixed the small mess we made. When that was finished, Mr. Jackson sat on his desk.

"Alright, with that settled, we'll start something simple to actually progress the class. You and you, talk." He pointed at me and Snover.

"Um... Hi?" I asked.

"Hi." She replied.

"My name is Rui. Yours?" I asked.

"Snowflake." she smiled.

'Wow. How could I freaking guess an ice type will be named snowflake? Originality is definitely down the shitter.' I thought quickly, "So, what are your hobbies?" I asked.

"I like to make it snow so everyone can have snowball fights. I also like to cause car accidents." she giggled.

"...Your joking right?" I asked.

She laughed out loud, "Of course I am. What about you?" Snowflake asked.

"Eh, nothing interesting. Naps, basketball, say mean things etc." I answered.

"Alright, stop. See that everyone. Normal conversation. No yelling. No curses towards each other. No conflict. Just simple conversation." Mr. Jackson smiled.

Another human approached the Gabite to introduce himself, "My name's Gabriel."

"Terra." The Gabite replied.

The rest of class went better than expected. Especially with that silver haired douche gone...


	6. Ch 6 Detention

Ch. 6 Detention

{Rui's Point Of View}

After human/pokemon interactions, I had gym and man did I hate it. All the female pokemon laughed when they saw me. Yesterday's humiliation still fresh in their mind but Silvia stayed quiet. Her anger still present since we have detention. Our gym teacher ordered us to get changed and that's when things went south. Everyone changed their clothes and left except me. I needed to take a leak so I was the last one out. When I got out of the stall, a big red pokemon came into view. It was a Throh with a very intimidating look on his face.

His voice was deep and commanding, "So your the shrimp dick piece of shit."

"Uh oh. You must be Silvia's boyfriend." I swallowed.

"Yes. Tyrone. You are?"

"Rui." I answered.

"So, why is my girlfriend so mad at you?" He asked after crossing his arms.

I did a sigh of relief, "At least you'll hear my side of the story. Let's see, it started when..." I explained everything that happened up until that point, "So I basically pissed her off for humiliating me in front of the girls in this class."

"Uh huh. Well, now I know what to do." Tyrone sighed.

His hand grabbed my neck, picked me up and slammed my back against the lockers. I grunted in pain as he pulled me back just to slam my back against it again. This time, his hand gripped my neck to choke me as he held me there. He pulled back his left arm to punch me in the gut. I felt all the wind get pushed out of me as I hung my head forward in a gasp of pain. He pulled his left hand back and punched my gut again, this time making me cough up a bit of blood.

He sneered a bit, "Blood already? Well, aren't you weak. I always knew humans were no match for pokemon." He pulled back his arm to punch my gut again for a pained cry, "But it is fun to hurt you. Maybe that's why Silvia takes such pleasure in tormenting certain humans."

I coughed a bit before smiling at him with a trickle of blood, "Or maybe she likes me more than you, 'quarterback' boyfriend. Bet your too busy screwing your football friends or maybe too busy giving people change. I don't really care which. Your an ugly red cu-" I was silenced by having my back slammed on the wall again.

"You know, instead of insulting me. Maybe you should be begging for mercy. After all, I could kill you and no one would know it was me." He growled in my face.

I snickered, "I'd sooner die than beg for mercy. Plus, no one, other than my friends, care about me. You'd be doing me and the world a favor. Not like I care. Plus, your super fucking ugly for pokemon standards. I feel bad for her." I admitted.

"You feel bad for her? The fuck you mean by that dickweed?" he demanded.

"Well, she's really good at basketball and, even though she looks really weird, probably attractive by pokemon standards. The fact that she's dating you is sad. Bet your dick is small from all the steroids you take." I mocked.

"You piece of..." the locker room door opened.

"What's going on in here!?" My gym teacher yelled.

"Oh shit!" Tyrone threw me into my gym teacher and ran before being seen.

My gym teacher pushed me off and got up, "Who was that?" he demanded.

"Tyrone, believe it or not." I answered.

"Tyrone!? No way. What pokemon was it?" He asked.

"A Throh." I answered.

"Hm... Just... are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I feel like my neck was crushed, my ribs broken and my stomach pumped. I feel great." I answered sarcastically.

"Alright, I'll get someone to take you to the nurse. I need to watch the class still." He told me.

"Alright... hey... I have a question."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Are there female Sawk or Throhs?" I asked.

"No." he answered.

"Really? Then how do you have kids?" I asked.

"Dittos." he answered simply.

"Then how can you talk?" I asked.

"Dittos." he repeated.

"But dittos can't... wait... can they..?" I stopped myself from asking.

"Come on. Let's just get you to the nurse." The Sawk told me sternly as he helped me leave the gym.

As I left, I could have sworn I saw Silvia smiling towards us. She must have been pretty proud of her ugly ass boyfriend. I hope she gets murdered or pregnant by him. Stupid whore...

-1 hour later-

I spent an hour in the nurse's office to be healed by Audino's heal pulse. I didn't expect it to be so effective but it stopped all the pain and mended everything. Pokemon can do some amazing things, can't they? I only wish some of them weren't complete... ugh. With a grunt, I got to my feet and picked up my stuff. I couldn't change out of my gym clothes, so I just went to my class 5 in them. My last class is biology. When I entered the classroom, I was pleasantly surprised to see a room with eight lab tables. Lab tables are a type of table that's attached to the floor with a black marble surface. The black marble surface is about 2 and a half inches thick. Between the marble surface and floor, is a metal box that connects the two. Drawers and a cabinet were installed into it for maximum space efficiency. Stools were placed all over the room for us to use. Pictures of a human body and various pokemon bodies(Gardevoir, Aromatisse, Scizor, etc.) were laid out around the walls of the 10 by 20 foot room. Along the walls were marble surfaces as well for science books, beakers, hot plates, and other various tools. The windows were rather large but only one small 3 foot by 1 foot square was actually movable. That meant a small amount of space for air to enter the room. Our teacher, a female human, entered the room with a smile. She stood tall at 6 foot 3 with beautifully long flowing blonde hair. She wore circle glasses with a dark blue tint to them that hid her eyes. Purple lipstick made her lips very distinct from her pale skin. Freckles left dots along the tops of her cheeks. An unbuttoned lab coat with a black tank top underneath, covered her torso that supported D cup breasts. A long brown skirt that went down to her knees, covered her legs with white high heels.

"Hello class. Since one of our students actually came today, I'll reintroduce myself. My name is Mrs. Kamly."

I heard a nearby student whisper, "Did you also hear Mrs. Come on me?"

I shocked my head with a sigh, 'Idiots.' I thought to myself.

"Everyone here remembers what happened yesterday yes?" The class nods, "Then can one of you give our missing student the run down?"

A Bellossom spoke, "If we do our work and behave, we'll most likely pass. Anyone misbehaves, they'll lose points on their tests as punishment. Also, any male student that hits on her will be kicked forever. That good enough Mrs. Kamly?" she asked.

"Yes. I just need to mention one more thing, group projects need to be handed in as a group with everyone contributing. If one person doesn't contribute then he will get an automatic zero. If he's sick, that's a valid excuse but please try to help out in any way at least." Mrs. Kamly smiled.

I nodded, "My name is Rui Santos." I announced.

I heard the bellossom whisper, "Yeah? Whoop dee do shrimp dick."

'I swear to god bitch, I'll throw this fucking stool at you.' I thought bitterly.

The pokemon in this class were Bellossom, Blaziken, Gothorita, Lopunny, Grovyle, Machoke, Lucario, and a Dewott. The others were about twelve humans and some looked weird. One had the look of a meth head gone wild. His head was completely shaved, he looked as pale as a gardevoir, had dots on his arms from needles, and other problems. I saw him shiver like a leaf and felt bad for him. Mrs. Kamly started the lesson off by talking about what biology is.

"Biology is a branch of science that's concerned with the study of life and living organisms. This includes their structure, function, growth, evolution, distribution, and taxonomy. Structure is basically this, what are the basic building blocks of life? Cells. The basic unit of Heredity are genes and evolution is the engine the propels synthesis and the creation of new species." She lectured.

"Um... what does heredity mean?" A human student asked.

"Heredity means the passing of traits from the parents to its offspring through asexual or sexual reproduction. Basically, what's passed on when two parents bang and have a kid. One trait that got passed on is the ability to speak. Humans gave pokemon that ability by having children with them. Although it's disgusting, I do find that extremely interesting. I don't know what else we pass on but one day I'll find out." Mrs. Kamly smiled.

"What makes pokemon and humans different ma'am?" The student asked.

"That's easy to answer. Human genetics are very stable now. Pokemon aren't at all. They break up and recreate themselves all the time. I believe this is what allows them to breed with other pokemon and humans so well. The instability allows for larger connections in their genetic coding. Thus, allowing more genes to be passed on to perfect certain stats and other abilities." Mrs. Kamly started to sigh happily,

"Wonderful... our teacher is a biology fanatic. You think she'll cut one of us open?" A student asked in a harsh whisper.

"Who here knows what RNA is?" Mrs. Kamly asked.

I raised my hand again, "It's what makes the cell create proteins right?"

"Yes, that is correct but what is it specifically?" We all stayed silent, "Rna, or Ribonucleic acid, is one of the three major biological macromolecules in mammallian systems. The other two are carbohydrates and proteins." Mrs. Kamly smiled to everyone.

A male student raised his hand, "Ma'am, I can't understand any of this." He groaned.

"Are her big words too much to understand?" I mocked.

"No! They're just too... complicated to remember." He muttered.

"Ah, tiny brain. I understand." I chuckled.

"Screw off nerd!" he yelled.

"You want me to break your nose like I did to another student earlier today?" I threatened.

"Bring it. Let's see what you got shrimp di-"

"Enough!" Mrs. Kamly screamed, "Apologize to each other now!"

"Sorry man."

"Yeah... sorry."

"Now, let's get back to the lesson, I'll explain it in small words to help you understand, alright!?" she yelled.

"Yes ma'am..."

The rest of the lesson was simplified for the idiot. I think I'm going to have a really bad reputation in this school. With Silvia and her boyfriend being assholes, everyone calling me shrimp dick and actively getting into fights... Eh, I'll be fine... probably. Halfway through the lesson, Mrs. Kamly realized how far ahead she went. She needed to start from the beginning and she did that effectively. No one knew what Dna, Rna, or cells even were... except me but that's thanks to my mom being a bitch. She started off by explaining that nothing in life is random, they all have a purpose.

Mrs. Kamly calmed down as she began to explain slowly, "There are seven properties to life. Order, reproduction, growth and development, energy processing, response to the environment, regulation, and evolutionary adaption. Our purpose is simple, we reproduce to pass on both traits and knowledge. Dna is the key to this. For humans, Dna causes them to become individuals with only twins being able to look exactly identical in both genetics and appearance. However, that doesn't always happen. For pokemon, appearances stay the same but their strengths and weaknesses change. Our bodies use chemical energy to power every cell in our body. Blood cells store the chemical energy to be processed and used. Next is the ability to respond to environmental stimuli. This means, we actively respond to the environment to increase our chance of survival. That way, we can thrive and avoid danger. Then there's internal environments that our bodies actively control. If our bodies stop then we'll shut down because, internally, we need to be a specific way. Finally, we get to evolutionary adaptions. Individuals with traits best suited to the environment have greater reproductive success. Basically, organisms with a trait that gives them an advantage, pass it on to their offspring. Any questions?" Mrs. Kamly asked.

A Lopunny raised her hand, "How does that work in pokemon?" she asked.

"I'll use Kecleon as an example. It can camouflage to hide in its surroundings to avoid detection. Not only that but it evolved to have the ability to become the type of a move it was last hit by. This allows them to become virtually any type necessary to resist an attack except for dragon. Due to the dragon typing being weak against itself, the Kecleon will become a lot more vulnerable. Then there's your species, the Lopunny. Due to your natural good looks, it's very easy for you to get mates to reproduce. Then there's Slugma. It's body natural works to keep its form and internal temperature. That's how it stays so hot." Mrs. Kamly explained.

"Ooooooh. Okay. Thank you Mrs. Kamly." The Lopunny smiled.

"Alright, any more-" Ring! "I guess not. Have a good day class. Don't forget about dinner! It's not good to be hungry since your body will break itself down to prolong your life!" Mrs. Kamly yelled.

I started walking down the hallways to go back to my dorm room but got stopped by a green hand grabbing my shoulder. I turned around to see Silvia, who's still pissed off, grabbing my shoulder. I brushed her hand off aggressively before glaring at her. I felt like bystanders could see visible electricity connecting our glares.

"I'm not letting you skip detention so that I'll suffer alone." Silvia growled.

I growled back, "Oh, your suffering alone you bitch."

Everyone started chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Everyone, Shut up! I'm not fighting her. It'd be pointless. With her powers, she'd kill me in an instant." I sighed.

"He's right. Mimi, Lyla. Go back to the dorm without me. I'll see you two later." Silvia sighed as she calmed down.

A Lopunny and a Meowstic walked by us. They must have been Mimi and Lyla. Silvia got my attention so we walked to Mr. Fragner's class.

"Hey, if you never found me, what would you have done?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Silvia asked.

"Let's say I went straight to Mr. Fragner's class and you didn't know. How long would you search for me?" I asked.

"Probably ten, twenty minutes. Then I'd go back to my dorm. I'd rather get in trouble than go to Mr. Fragner's detention alone." Silvia shrugged.

"is it that bad?" I asked.

"Well... it's extremely boring. He used Barrier around himself and the room to keep us trapped for the entire time. So, we just sit there." Silvia sighed.

"Wait, are you saying you want me there to be someone to talk to?" I asked.

"Talk? No. Argue. Yes. In case you didn't notice. We don't get along at all." Silvia chuckled.

"So the plan is to piss each other off and spend the next hour yelling at each other?" I asked.

"It's not going to be an hour. It's six hours." Silvia informed me.

"Oh Arceus, I think I just shit myself. Six hours of sitting there!?" I groaned sadly.

"Yeah... but hey. Maybe our arguments will cause the time to fly by." Silvia shrugged.

"Well, If your going to hurt me, make sure to knock me out. That way I'll wake up when the detention is over." I joked.

Silvia chuckled, "Oh sure. I'll knock you out. Maybe then, I'll take pictures of your tiny dick to put all over the school."

"What!? Fuck that! You do that, I'll fucking kill you!"

Silvia pushed me, "Calm down. I was only joking. Plus, I know its not really small. I understand how the human body works. You just weren't hard is all." Silvia giggled.

"It doesn't matter what you think though. Everyone always talks about that stupid bet now. Everyone whispers about it when I walk by. I really do hate it but hey. It also means I get to punch an occasional asshole's lights out." I replied sadly.

We got to Mr. Fragner's class and entered it. He told us to take a seat, so we did. We sat in the middle of the room. Mr. Fragner put up his barriers that encased him and the room. It made a transparent purple wall along the walls and ceiling. Around him was a large box of the energy. Silvia and I looked at each other with a shrug.

"Sooooo... what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Basketball." She answered quickly.

"Alright, I want to know why you play it." I smiled.

"I like it because it's fun. Also, I get to meet new friends through it. Not to mention the stardom from being the star player on the woman's basketball team." Silvia announced proudly.

I pretended to look out the door, "Yeeeeah. You have so many fans." I chuckled sarcastically.

She pushed me gently, "Shut up. I'm a star when the season starts." She blushed.

"I just hope you don't try to be a model when the season is over." I grumbled.

She got a little mad, "You still saying I'm ugly!?"

"I'm sure as well not saying your beautiful... although... I can kind of see why pokemon think you are. Oh, and your boyfriend is a jerk by the way." I remembered quickly.

"Hey, your the one that pissed me off." Silvia chuckled with a shrug like she didn't do anything wrong.

"Oh? Well what about you? You dumped water on me, Made me go to the nurse, humiliated me, and made your boyfriend beat me until I spat blood." I listed.

"Uh... Oh yeah... It's your fault." She teased.

"What!? How is it my fault!?" I yelled.

"Your the one that's a freshman." Silvia fake frowned.

"Well your the one being a mega ugly ass bitch." I accused.

"Hey, my ass is fine okay? Tyrone tells me all the time." Silvia pouted.

"Bet you that's the only thing he stares at. Why are you even dating that ugly loser?" I asked.

"You think I could get some better than a star quarterback?" Silvia asked.

"Uh, yeah. Your a star basketball player for the school. Shouldn't you be dating a handsome pokemon. Not a douchebag that looks like he cleans bathrooms in a dojo." I joked.

Silvia blushed a bit, "I only dated him because he asked me out when I was a Kirlia in middle school. He's been an okay guy with a nice... yeah... Maybe the steroids got to him..."

I started laughing, "Oh my Arceus! I actually said he probably took too many steriods and had a tiny dick. Hahahahahaha!"

Silvia smiled a bit, "I was wrong about you... Your nice, for a freshman."

"Shut up Senior. Want me to get your cane?" I joked.

Silvia laughed, "If you want... I could make all the rumors and stuff disappear."

"That'd be awesome." my stomach growled loudly, "Ugh..." I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Silvia asked.

"I haven't eaten all day." I frowned.

"I think I have an idea." Silvia smiled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, you'll owe me one if I do it and get rid of all the rumors." Silvia winked.

I have a bad feeling about this.


	7. Ch 7 It Wasn't So Bad

Ch. 7 It Wasn't So Bad

{Rui's Point Of View}

"Alright, so what are you doing?" I asked.

"Easy. Teleport." She smiled as a flash of light engulfed her.

When I blinked, she was gone, "She... she just left me here... WHAT THE FUCK!?" I screamed.

Then, as quick as she was gone, she came back with a plate of food and a bag of soda, "I'm back." She smiled.

"Oh thank god. I thought you just left me here." I grumbled.

"Nope, I got you food and some soda we can share." She smiled.

She placed the plate on the desk I was sitting in and I felt my stomach growl. On the white circular plate was a cheeseburger and some fries. I heard a cap crack open as she opened up a brand new 2 liter bottle of Pepsi. Some plastic cups were on her desk as I quickly took one.

"I'll give you this one, this is awesome. Thanks." I smiled genuinely.

"I was expecting you to complain since you do that a lot. Being a vegetarian would have been the final straw on the Camerupt's back. Why? Because you'll eat meat eventually. Every guy gets a lick." Silvia giggled.

"Hm..." I realized what she meant, "Pfft! Fuck. Cough." I choked on a fry that I was eating as she said that.

"You okay?" Silvia asked.

I took a drink of pepsi, "Oh god... you poisoned this! Nooooooo!" I yelled sarcastically.

Silvia started laughing, "You idiot. I didn't poison it... yet." she grinned.

"Oh nooooo!" I fake yelled.

Silvia giggled a bit before drinking some pepsi, "Mmmmm. Even if your kind is really useless... they did create some good things." She whispered.

"Hm? Like what?" I asked.

"Soda, candy, you know... bad stuff but it's awesome." Silvia smiled.

"Yeah but, like you said, it's bad for you." I reminded.

"True. Hey, how'd you learn to play basketball?" Silvia asked.

"I played it in middle school with my friends. Why?" I asked.

"Well, your not great but you did good enough against me. I thought you might have played for the middle school team." She guessed.

"Eh, I didn't do that well. You didn't even try but at least you broke a sweat. I can be happy about that at least." I started eating the burger.

"So why aren't you dating anyone?" Silvia asked.

"I just got to this school two days ago. I mean, I could have gotten a girlfriend the day I came here but..." I thought back to the principals' dark words, "That quickly went out the window." I shivered.

"Oh yeah. The new pregnancy rule to stop those idiots from getting pregnant." Silvia recalled.

"My friend Jay was happy since he wants to fuck a pokemon. There's no chance of him getting a pokemon pregnant." I chuckled, "That guy is an idiot."

"Why?" Silvia asked.

I started to giggle, "With his luck, he'll probably become a Beartic's mate. Heh, he'll probably get frostbite on his dick. That'd be priceless."

"Your one of those human purists, aren't you?" Silvia asked.

"Well, I never had any pokemon friends due to my mother screaming, 'Pokemon are the devil.' over and over." I shrugged.

"Ah, so what do you think now?" Silvia asked.

"That most of you are perverted or assholes. A Mismagius peeping on guys in showers, You tormenting me, Some Gabite wanting to bang a human badly... you know. Bad examples of what pokemon are like." I sighed.

"So, I'm a bad example?" Silvia asked.

"Well... maybe not anymore." I admitted.

Silvia smiled, "So... what do you think of me then?"

"Eh... well..." I looked at the food for a moment, "I think I like you a little bit now. That may change when you tell me what I owe you." I told her honestly.

"Hm. After we leave detention, I'd like to play some basketball with you." Silvia smiled.

"Are you trying to spend more time with me?" I asked curiously.

"Maybe. But that doesn't matter in the end. I just want to have fun and that's the most fun for me." Silvia giggled.

"Alright... just NO BETS!" I yelled.

"Don't worry, I won't force you into a bet this time." Silvia smiled excitedly.

"Thank you. Mm. This burger is so damn good." I mumbled as I ate the burger.

"I'm glad you like our cafeteria food." Silvia laughed.

"Heh, sorry. I'm just super hungry. Oh and... I'm sorry about saying your ugly. I think your pretty now." I chuckled.

"Now you think I'm pretty? Wouldn't it be better to say I always were?" Silvia asked.

"Hey, I'm not going to give you a big head over this. I said your pretty now and... wait, you have breasts?" I asked.

"Yeah? You never noticed?" She asked.

"Sorry, I was distracted by a bucket of water, gravity, and basketball. There wasn't much time to check you out. Huh... your body is very... human like in a way. It's act..." I stopped myself from talking by eating the burger.

"Yeah?" Silvia smiled.

"Nothing. Oh, hey. Look. It might rain soon." I acknowledged.

"I'm glad to see you both getting along." Mr. Fragner smiled.

I started hiding my food, "Relax Rui. He won't take your food." Silvia laughed.

I kept silent as I ate, "So, are you two going to kill each other once I let you out?" Mr. Fragner asked.

"Maybe." my voice was muffled from the food in my mouth.

"I don't think so sir." Silvia smiled.

"Alright. Five more hours left." Mr. Fragner reminded.

"It's only been an hour. With this much progress, I was hoping it was 3." I sighed.

"Don't worry. I have an idea." Silvia whispered.

I finished my food, "What's the idea?" I whispered back.

"I can teleport us to the gymnasium." Silvia whispered back.

"Hm... no. That would be a bad idea. I don't want to have another detention. Unless this was an extreme attempt to spend even more time with me. At this point I'm worried your trying to murder me in your dorm or something." I whispered warily.

"How would I do that?" Silvia asked with a playful glint.

"Well, I don't want to give you any ideas but you could be gaining my trust just to backstab me later. Like your dorm room for instance. We become 'friends' and I come to your room to say hi. You kill me and no one knows because no one cares. End of story and you get away with murder." I frowned.

Silvia shook her head, "I wouldn't do that. It'd take too long. I prefer the quick kill and it'd be a waste to murder you."

"Why would it be a waste?" I asked.

"Well... I can't really say but in the end your actually a nice person to talk to. Handsome too." Silvia blushed.

The Handsome part caught me off guard, "Uh. No one has ever said that to me. I always found myself as an ugly motherfucker. It's... slightly creepy that a pokemon had to be the first one to say that. Although... you are a pretty one so that must count for something." I mumbled.

"You think I'm pretty after all?" Silvia grinned.

"Don't get a big head over it. Your pretty for a pokemon. Human... and... wow... your eyes are really pretty too." I shook my head, "Wait, what the fuck is wrong with me? Something isn't right in here. We're both acting out of character towards each other. Especially after our fight and entering this room. Mr. Fragner, are you using your influence on us?" I asked.

"In a way, yes. I'm using my powers to send out calming pulses to help keep you two friendly." he answered.

I looked at Silvia for a moment before sighing, "Guess that means our 'friendship' is fake."

"No. I don't care if he was influencing us, I'm still going to stop the rumors and play basketball with you." she tilted her head cutely with a smile, "I want to be your friend."

'I know this is a bad idea but...' I nodded, "Okay. I do too."

Silvia smiled at me and I felt a bit uncomfortable. Knowing about Mr. Fragner's influence is making me doubt Silvia tremendously. Well... she did get me food and...

"So... let's talk about something else." I suggested.

"Alright. Actually, let's do some arm wrestling." Silvia chimed.

"Are you high? I'd obviously win." I replied.

"Then you shouldn't complain. Come on, kick my ass at arm wrestling." Silvia giggled.

Silvia and sat across from each other after I placed a seat in front of her desk, "You sure about this?" I asked.

"Yep. Ready... go!" Silvia yelled as we started arm wrestling.

I immediately started to win as I pushed her hand back but just as I was about to press it on the desk, she used psychic on my hand, "Cheater!" I yelled.

She stuck out her tongue, "Hey, no one said I couldn't. It's up to you to remember that I have psychic abilities."

"Ugh. Stop using them please." I frowned.

She did, much to my surprise and I decided to lose on purpose, "Oh man..." I fake frowned.

"Why'd you let me win?" Silvia asked.

"A sign of good will." I lied.

"Oh come on. That's obviously a lie." Silvia chuckled.

"Maybe I just wanted you to win because you stopped using psychic." I smiled.

"Hm..." She stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just... think your handsome." Silvia smiled.

"Keep saying that and I'll assume your hitting on me. Say... you want to teleport now? I think an extra detention with you would be fine." I suggested.

I flinched in surprise when she held my hand with a smile, "Sure."

"Don't worry. Your detention is over. Have fun you two." Mr. Fragner spoke as he teleported away.

"Well then. Now he makes it sound like we're dating. Pfft, fuck that." I muttered.

Silvia frowned, "Something wrong with me?"

"Yeah. Your dating someone. helllooooo? Earth to Silvia." I chuckled.

Silvia smiled at that, "That's a relief. I thought you were going to say I was ugly or something."

"Trust me, your boyfriend is the ass end of the universe. You on the other hand are... like... um... let's just fucking go please." I blushed.

Silvia smiled as she gripped my hand tighter and teleported us to the cafeteria in a flash. Motion sickness was an understatement. I almost fell over as a sudden case of dizziness hit me. Within seconds, it went way and I looked to see Silvia spinning a basketball on her fingertip.

She smiled at me, "My own boyfriend doesn't like to play basketball. All he cares about is my ass and football. It kind of pisses me off."

"Football is a stupid game that makes no sense. Soccer should be called football instead. How can a game where you mostly throw the damn ball, be called football? Not to mention how the guys grope each other like a bunch of..." Silvia passed me the ball.

"Come on. Let's just play the game." Silvia smiled.

"Alright, no cheating though. Okay?" I reminded.

"Yep. I don't even want to win. I just want to spend time with you." Silvia smiled.

-1 hour later-

I collapsed to my knees with sweat dripping down my face. Silvia was sweating as well but walked over to me. I looked up at her and noticed her try to help me stand up. I gladly accepted it and noticed she wasn't teleporting us.

"You can't teleport?" I asked.

"I reached my limit for the day. Sorry." Silvia frowned.

"It's okay. It's not like we both smell like ass or anything." I joked.

"Heh. Well, if you want, you could shower in my dorm. My roommates might be busy so you'll have the bathroom to yourself." Silvia suggested.

"You think I'm going to go to a new friend's room, who's female, and use her shower? I'd have to either be high, or just oblivious to agree to that. I'll just go to my..."

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY GIRLFRIEND!?" Tyrone screamed from the entrance to the gymnasium.

"Oh shit..." I whispered.

Tyrone ran over to us and punched me away from Silvia before checking on her, "You okay?" he asked.

Silvia started smacking his hands away, "Yes but he's my friend now! I was trying to help him!" Silvia yelled.

Silvia pushed Tyrone away to come help my exhausted body, "Wait, this shrimp dick is your friend now?" Tyrone asked.

"Yes." Silvia answered simply as she helped me up.

"I don't think he means it. I bet he's only pretending to get close to you but guess what." Tyrone openly grabbed Silvia's ass, "I already banged her and she loves me as much as I love her. Not you."

"Funny you say that. If you 'love' her, then why don't you play basketball with her?" I questioned.

"Ah! ...Well... I... Um... I'm not good at it..." Tyrone answered.

"Have you ever seen her play?" I asked.

"Yes... once..." Tyrone admitted.

"..." I sighed in disappointment.

"It doesn't matter. I own her..." Silvia cut him off.

"You don't fuckin' 'own' me!" Silvia yelled.

"I didn't mean it like that Silvy. Plus, can't you see what he's doing? He's making us fight to get back at what we've done to him." Tyrone pleaded.

"What!? I didn't do anything wrong or say one thing to spark this conflict." I complained.

"Shut up!" They both yelled at me.

('O_O)

"You always do this kind of shit when I talk to any other guys! Even my coach!" Silvia yelled.

"That's because your so damn beautiful! Other guys obviously want you!" Tyrone argued.

"So? That doesn't mean you can be a controlling dick!" Silvia yelled back.

"I'm not controlling! I just don't want someone to steal you away! Can we please not fight right now?" Tyrone pleaded.

"Oh, 'steal me?' What, do you did I'm a football or something? You can't let anyone steal me until your ready to throw me?" Silvia frowned as she let go of me to place her hands on her hips.

I slumped to the ground and watched the two continue to argue, "I wouldn't throw you, even if you were a football. Your the prettiest girl in school. Why would I throw our relationship away?" Tyrone frowned.

"You may not want to throw it away but it certainly feels like your pushing me away. You know, you never once came to one of my basketball games to support me?" Silvia glared.

"I had to study for my tests!" Tyrone lied.

"Oh that's a load of Tauros crap and you know it. You've never studied a day in your life. Your just like a brick. Red, hard, and stupid! It's completely unfair that I've supported you when you played football but you've never supported me. The only thing you support is me sucking on your tiny steroid dick." Silvia accused.

The other people in the gym gasped when Silvia said that Tyrone's dick is tiny from all the steroids he takes. I can believe it. His arms do look a bit bigger than a normal Throh. Tyrone was stunned for a moment before punching Silvia with a Drain punch. Silvia fell onto the floor on all fours before blasting Tyrone with a Psychic. Tyrone got to his feet and glared at her. Tyrone prepared another attack but got held back by a group of pokemon. They started bitching back and forth at each other about the other being a loser and other shit. Tyrone eventually left as Silvia helped me back to my feet again.

"...you okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'll be fine. We fight like this every once in a while." She admitted.

"No, I meant you. It looked like he hit you pretty hard." I frowned.

"A drain punch only does a quarter damage to me due to my typing. I'm fine. Really." Silvia frowned.

"I guess I'm a bad friend huh?" I sighed.

"What makes you say that?" Silvia asked back.

"If I never hung out with you, you wouldn't have had a fight with your boyfriend." I frowned sadly.

"Don't talk like that. I'm happy we aren't enemies. I don't have any guy friends so... having you around is refreshing. Plus, I think I love your douchy attitude. It can be really funny." Silvia smiled to try and show she me she was okay.

"Yeah... I can't believe you yelled about his tic tac dick." I chuckled.

"Pfft. What?" Silvia started laughing.

"It's not your fault he has a tic tac and two raisins. It's sad really." I smirked but then sighed, "As much as I want to continue this conversation, I'm really tired. Wake me up when we get to my room." I started to fall asleep.

"Hey! You can't do that! I don't know where your dorm room is!" Silvia yelled.

"Ugh. Mom! Five more minutes!" I fake whined.

"Last I checked, I'm not your mom and far from it." Silvia whispered.

"Uh huh. Whatever hoe. Just get me back to bed so I can pass out." I whispered back with my tongue sticking out at her.

Silvia shook her head, "Your such an asshole." she chuckled.

"Sorry but that's my gift to the world." I joked.

Silvia added to the joke, "Sorry sweetie but the world wants a gift receipt."

I couldn't stop myself from smiling as we walked back to the dorm. It took about ten minutes and no one was there. Still exhausted, Silvia helped me lay on my bed and I sighed contently.

"Thank humanity for mattresses." I whispered.

"You know it takes flaffy wool and other materials to make that right?" Silvia asked.

"Yep but humans still created it and I don't give a fuck." I chuckled.

Silvia sat on the bed with her back to me, "Do you think I was too harsh on Tyrone?" Silvia asked.

"Oh god. Boyfriend troubles. I feel like I'm being forced to go to church." I joked.

"What's up with the church in that sentence?" Silvia asked.

"Just saying we need Jesus or something. I dunno. I'm tired." I sighed.

"Well, I'm going back to my dorm. Um..." Silvia looked at me sadly.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye." I smiled.

Silvia got up and walked towards the door, "Okay. Bye." she smiled.

With her gone, I fell asleep. Thank Arceus.


	8. Ch 8 Uneasiness

Ch. 8 Uneasiness

{Rui's point of view}

A week has passed since Silvia and I have been 'friends'. We talked occasionally but I mostly stayed away from her. I didn't really want to be associated with her because of her pranks. I was still slightly mad about them but she stopped the rumors. The only problem is this. Everyone thinks we're secretly dating or something. Jay and Derek question me about it daily. We finally got lockers to put our stuff into but I hate where mine is. It's a top half locker near a guy who's dating a Lopunny. Every day he'd pin her against my locker as they make out. Me, I get so annoyed, I sometimes flip and knock the guy out. The Lopunny takes him to the nurse but the next day, he does it again. Maybe he has brain damage or something. Mr. Jackson tries to use me and Silvia as an example of 'friendship' between pokemon and humans. I'm starting to get pissed off that everyone talks about me. I really need to stop putting my two cents in everything so I can disappear into the background. Jay is currently 'talking' with a Gothorita and by talking, I mean dating. He says they're just friends but I think walking into our room and seeing pants get pulled up is a sure fire sign of some really advanced shit going on. Derek and Anthony have been hanging out in the school library, wherever the fuck that is. I still have trouble finding an exit, let alone the damn library. Tyrone has been... I don't know what but I think he's following me. Then there's the serious things that are going on. Yesterday, a male student went missing during lunch and hasn't been found. Around this time, strange posters have popped up around the school. They say something like Join PSS with a blue cross surrounded by a red circle. I have no idea what it means but I got a bad feeling about it. School ended and I headed off towards the dorms to eat in the cafeteria. I've never really explained that place huh? Well, I'll be honest. This is the second time I've been to it. The Cafeteria is a huge room on the first floor of the dorms. I'm not exaggerating when I say 99% of the first floor is the cafeteria. In it, is enough space to fit at least 5000 students in seats. The room itself is about 150 by 200 yards with 90 complete rows of tables and chairs that connect to each other. The chairs are a long wooden board that can fit 8 humans or 4 large pokemon on each side. Each row has about 60 tables so about 960 humans can sit in each row but most of the students are pokemon. And...

"Hey Rui. What's up?" Jay asked as he ran up to walk beside me.

"Oh, Jay. I didn't know you were around. I thought you were in the dorm getting a blowjob from that Gothorita again." I replied calmly.

"That's not what happened!" Jay denied.

"Suuure it's not and I'm the president." I said sarcastically.

"Can you not be a dick for like, 5 seconds?" Jay asked.

"Sure." I stayed silent for five seconds, "Done. You proud of me?" I chuckled.

He pat my back, "Heh. Yeeeeah... I hope a Swanna shits on you one day." Jay chuckled angrily.

"Sure and then Arceus is going to shit gold on your head. Enjoy that thought." I joked.

"Ugh. Man, I'm about to go eat. Why did you say that?" Jay asked.

"I just say what comes to mind." We walked into the cafeteria, "Damn. It's always so loud in here." I complained.

There were at least 4000 people in here, "Well, today is taco tuesday." Jay shrugged.

"Uh, Jay? It's Thursday." I corrected.

"Aw man. That means it's turn up thursdays." Jay groaned.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked.

"It means vegetarian food. Salads and tofu crap." Jay groaned.

I looked around, "You think that Beartic would kill me if I called her a slut?" I asked.

"Bro, tofu is not worth suicide over." Jay frowned.

"Its not suicide, its murder. There's a difference." I shrugged.

"Right... um... back to decent conversation. Have you seen Anthony or Derek?" Jay asked.

"There in the library." I answered.

"There's a library?" Jay asked.

"I know, that's what I said." I laughed.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Jay asked.

-Meanwhile-

"Find any porn magazines yet?" Derek asked.

"Not yet. Wait... Ugh. Gay magazine. Oh wait, there's a coupon in here for free icecream." Anthony smiled.

"Let me see that... this expired... twenty years ago. What the hell? Keep looking!" Derek ordered.

"You got it." Anthony nodded.

-Back to what's important-

"They're probably playing with rulers like swords or something." I shrugged.

"Yeah, that sounds like something they'd do." Jay agreed.

"Ugh... this salad looks... colorful..." I noticed as we approached the front of the line.

"Yeah. Say, you still trying to date Silvia?" Jay asked.

"I already told you. I'm not interested in her. That was a complete misunderstanding. We were friends and now I'm keeping it as acquaintances." I frowned.

"That Throh is still pissed off at you." Jay reminded.

"Oh god, don't remind me." I groaned.

"I heard he tried to pay a Scizor to make out with you in front of Silvia. The guy is fucking paranoid of you." Jay explained.

I grimaced, "Ugh. That's really gross. A steel plated bug kissing me? Think I could get iron poisoning from it?" I joked.

"Dude, that ain't cool." Jay frowned.

"Pfft. Your response 'ain't' cool." I mocked.

"Yo man, why are you such a dick to your friends? Is it too much to ask for you to not be an asshole to us?" Jay asked.

I sighed, "Okay, I can see your point on that. I'll try to do better but you need to stop hogging the hot tub." I countered.

"Aw man! Fine... That should make Derek a bit happier as well. Oh, how're your classes?" Jay asked with a raised brow.

"Let's see... perfect. I'm ahead of everyone so that's good. You?" I asked.

"Yeeeah... I may need your help with math... and science..." Jay sighed.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Just admit your sleeping with that Gothorita and I'll help you." I chuckled darkly with a grin.

"I'm... fine. I'm banging her but no one can find out or else her boyfriend will fucking kill me." Jay whispered.

"Oh shit boy. This is a lot more interesting than I thought it would be. What are the details?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later when we get to the dorm room. Oh, and did you know that Mismagius apparent had sex with Derek in our shower?" Jay asked.

"...What!? Is that why there were purple ooze in our shower!? Oh god... I washed my face with that bar of soap! Fuck!" I screamed in shock.

The entire cafeteria went quiet from my outburst. Jay and I got our shitty food and ran out of the cafeteria. When we got to our room, we started talking again.

"Yeah. I caught them this morning. You were asleep at the time but he was fucking the shit out of her." Jay remembered.

"Jay, it's a ghost. How... never mind. That's just fucking gross. I'm going to scrub the hell out of that shower before I use it. I think I'll also keep my own bar of soap as well. Thanks for telling me. I thought it was you and that Gothorita screwing in the shower. I'm glad it's not but I think that ghost needs to leave us alone." I sighed.

"Well, it likes Derek so obviously that's not an option." Jay sighed.

"Ugh. That means we're screwed. You think Anthony is in on this?" I asked.

"Probably. The two of them are close enough to screw the same... ugh." Jay grimaced.

"Yeah... not going to say anything." I sighed.

"Oh, did you hear about the woman's basketball team playing against another high school team today?" Jay asked.

"No." I shrugged.

"...you wanna go see it?" Jay asked.

"Why?" I asked back.

"Well, Silvia is playing and I thought you'd like to see what she's fully capable of. That way, you know if she's holding back in gym." Jay reasoned.

I sighed, "Nah. I rather relax. You can use the hot tub first alright?" I sighed.

"Sure." Jay smiled.

Jay went into the bathroom and locked the door after closing it. I heard the water turn on and got up from my bed. I pulled out a new sweater to put on and walked out of the dorm room. I was wearing a grey sweater now with the hoodie on. I was going to the Gymnasium to see Silvia play but I didn't want Jay to know that. When I arrived at the gymnasium, I noticed how different the room was. The walls extended to make seats for people to sit in. The basketball court was open completely from left to right. Silvia's team was ready for the beginning jump ball of the game. On the court was Silvia, A human girl playing Shooting guard, A Sneasel as a Small Forward, Beartic as center, and a Seismitoad as a Power forward. The bench had four more human girls and some more pokemon but I didn't care. Their uniforms were pink with a bit or blue. Silvia had her gown off, replaced with a black Sports bra with a loose sleeveless pink jersey with a 1 on the back. Her smooth white legs were covered by tight pink shorts. The opposing team had A Blaziken as a Shooting guard, A Grovyle as a Point Guard, Machoke as a Power forward, Marshtomp as a Small forward, and a Goodra as Center. I was only there to see how Silvia played and I sure as hell wasn't disappointed. The second the game started, she went off. The first basket was a three that happened within ten seconds of the start. As she walked towards their side of the court, she must have noticed me. I waved at her with a nervous smile. After that, She played her hardest.

-One hour later-

The game was almost over with two minutes left on the clock. Silvia's team is winning by five points. The other team had the ball and started passing it around until Silvia got caught by a screen. This allowed the Blaziken to run in for an easy dunk. When Beartic passed the ball in, Silvia was immediately covered by the Grovyle. Faster than she could react, the Grovyle knocked away the ball and picked it up for the steal. The Blaziken ran across the court as fast as it could.

'Oh no... they're going for the alley oop.' I thought to myself.

Silvia did her best to stop the Grovyle's advance but the Blaziken ran right by her. The Grovyle threw the ball up into the air as the Blaziken jumped with a spun to catch the ball and complete a 360 dunk. Now it's a one point game with a minute 30 on the clock. The Beartic threw the ball to Silvia who passed it across the court to Seismitoad. He easily caught the ball by the Marshtomp tried to steal it. Noticing her chance, Seismitoad ran around her and jumped for a lay up. However, the Goodra jumped up and blocked the lay up as well as hit Seismitoad with gooey to slow him down. The ball was rebounded by Silvia luckily as the time started to wind down. The shot clock was at 3 when Silvia had to shoot for a contested three. It missed however. Goodra got the rebound and threw it across the court to Blaziken. The Blaziken threw the ball up to bounce off the backboard so she can catch it and slam it down again. The other team is winning by one now with 55.6 seconds on the clock. Beartic passed the ball to the human girl playing shooting guard. She had short blue hair, white skin with a height of about 6 foot 1. She looked a bit manish so... I'm not going to say anything bad about her. They were able to get over to the enemy's side of the court but the blue haired girl got double teamed. Silvia got herself open with a screen and called for the ball. The blue haired girl tried to pass it but the double team caused it to be tipped. Grovyle quickly ran over to catch the tipped pass and ran the fastbreak with Blaziken. Grovyle jumped up for a lay up but turned it into a pass to Blaziken. Blaziken caught it with one hand and pulled back for a powerful slam. Now they're losing by 3 points with 33 seconds left. Silvia got the ball and ran across the court. Silvia ran into the Grovyle to push it back. Silvia pulled back and took a shot for an easy two. Silvia's team changed its formation into a 3/4 court press. Silvia kept close to Grovyle as the ball was passed. The Grovyle caught the ball but quickly lost it as Silvia stole it. I almost cheered but calmed myself. Silvia ran up and laid it up for another easy two. Silvia's team was winning by one now as the other team ran the ball with 29 seconds left.

'Come on Silvia...' I thought to myself.

The other team started going towards their side of the court and passed the ball around. The Grovyle ran around the court to catch Silvia on two screens. The Grovyle started a fake jump shot as Silvia jumped to block. The Grovyle passed the ball to the Blaziken who shot a three. The shot went in with 7 seconds left on the clock. Silvia got the ball as the coach called for a timeout. That way, they could pass the ball in on the enemy's side of the court. Silvia ran around to try and get open but the Grovyle slid by screen after screen. With no time left to wait, Beartic passed the ball to Silvia. Silvia glanced at me for a moment before jumping to take the three. Grovyle jumped to try and block the shot but it went over. I watched as the ball fell towards the hoop and went right through it. I looked at Silvia to see her grinning. That shot was going to go in no matter what. I've tried to block her numerous times and she just doesn't miss sometimes. The gymnasium was in an uproar as the time went to zero and Silvia's team won by one point. 85-84. The two teams went into the women's locker room to change and I decided to wait as the fans left the gymnasium.

-ten minutes later-

Silvia left the locker room in her normal dress with her teammates crowded around her. I stood by the door as her teammates walked by me to head back to their dorms. Silvia approached me with sweat clearly going down her face.

"You came to watch me play?" Silvia asked.

"Among other things." I shrugged.

"What did you think?" Silvia asked.

"It was amazing. I didn't think you guys could win but you pulled through. That Grovyle and Blaziken combo was impressive to watch to though." I commented.

"Yeah. That Grovyle is a boy though. They cheated." Silvia growled.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"I used psychic to feel him out and he has a penis. Not only that but he and that Blaziken are mates. You can smell it... well... I can since I'm a pokemon." Silvia sighed.

"Well... you still won. Isn't that what matters?" I asked.

"Yeah. I guess and... you came to watch. Something Tyrone obviously won't do." Silvia spat angrily.

"He'll come one day and he'll see how amazing you really are." I smiled.

"You know... I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore." Silvia made a small smile.

"Well... I didn't want to cause you to lose your boyfriend." I shrugged.

"I thought Tyrone threatened you or something. Let's talk in my dorm room. My roommates aren't there and I can shower so I don't smell like... you know." Silvia blushed.

"Um..." I looked away, "You sure you want to do that?" I asked.

Silvia rolled her eyes, "Oh come on. What's the worse that can happen?" Silvia asked.

"Tyrone follows us like a psycho and murders me." I whispered.

"He wouldn't do that because I'd murder him if he tried due to my severe type advantage." Silvia chimed.

I shrugged in defeat, "Alright. We'll go to your room then."

-30 minutes later-

I was in Silvia's dorm room and it looks... girly. The walls were painted pink and the top bunks both had little stuffed pokemon animals on them. It was cute I guess. Silvia's bed was exactly like my bed position wise. It was the bottom bunk on the left side of the room. She had light green sheets and a small picture of a Gallade under her pillow. ...Okay. I'm not going to ask what she uses this picture for and hopefully it never comes up ever again. I moved her pillow to cover the picture as she finished showering. She came out in her dress and dried her hair.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Amazing. I also smell much better." Silvia smiled.

"That's good. ...You know. I thought senior rooms would be an improvement... Instead, they're the same as Freshman rooms." I commented.

"Yeah... but they're closer to ground level and I think it's harder for nearby rooms to hear what goes on in them." Silvia chimed.

"So... what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Hm. We can play rock, paper, scissors." Silvia suggested.

I looked at her hand, "Yeah... no thanks."

"Okay, then lets just talk. Did you like my uniform?" Silvia giggled.

I blushed a bit, "It looked good on you." I admitted.

"Giggle. Thanks. I saw you staring at me the entire time though. Even when I was on the bench. Did you find me sexy?" Silvia grinned.

"Well... I... Um... No..." I lied.

Silvia's grin grew, "Really? Well, then how did I play?" Silvia asked.

"You looked amazing out there. Your a three point master. I know you looked at me as a kind of, 'watch this', motion." I blushed.

"Yeah... I wanted you to know I made that shot specifically for you. It's a slight thanks for playing basketball with me during gym a lot. Even if you tried to avoid me at any other time." Silvia smiled.

"Well... everyone keeps talking about us like we're dating and I know that's causing problems for you and your boyfriend. Especially since he's a jealous sack of shit." I replied.

"Yeah..." Silvia sighed.

"I think I can understand why your boyfriend would be worried. You literally brought a guy to your room and showered while he was there. That never looks or sounds good." I blushed as I scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah. You have a point there but... I don't care. I want you here with me." Silvia sat beside me.

"Yeah... but I'm starting to feel like this was a mistake. Being in your dorm room, I mean. It's just... weird." I looked at Silvia and saw her red scarlet eyes looking into mine.

I felt a blush develop, "What's wrong Rui?" Silvia smiled.

"Nothing. Your eyes just caught my attention for a moment." I looked away.

Silvia smiled, "What else caught your attention?"

"Um... I think I should go. Jay is probably telling everyone that I snuck out to see you." I replied.

"Well, he's not wrong." Silvia giggled.

"Yeah but that's why I need to go before it becomes a thing. I..." Silvia grabbed my hand.

"Sh..." Silvia whispered as she caressed my cheek.

"What are you..?"

Silvia silenced me with her lips. I felt my entire body freeze up for a second as Silvia's tongue forced itself into my inexperienced mouth. After a couple seconds of licking my tongue, she pulled back.

I immediately got up, "That... was a mistake..." I whispered as I quickly left her room.

I can't believe she did that. That's going to make everything worse and I... why didn't I pull back when she kissed me? Fuck this school is changing me for the worse...


	9. Ch 9 There Is No 'Us'

Ch. 9 There is no 'Us'

{Rui's Point Of View}

Another week has passed and rumors spread like wildfire. I did everything I could to avoid Silvia at every turn. The kiss ruined everything. Tyrone started to follow me and hurt me whenever he could. This made me go to the nurse every day since the kiss. Silvia heard about the nurse visits and tried to talk to me about them but I ignored her. I didn't want to be with her and I didn't want to be her friend anymore. Ever since we met, she's been nothing but trouble. Jay spread word that Silvia and I have been seeing each other. That made everything even worse. Right now, I was alone in our dorm room. Derek stopped screwing that damn ghost so that's one good thing.

"Sigh. Fuck everything. I hate this fucking school." I groaned.

Knock knock knock. Obviously, someone was knocking on the door. I turned to roll onto my right side to stare at the wall. I wasn't going to open the door and I know the others have keys now. There's only one person who knows where my room is that'd come talk to me. I heard the door get unlocked so I assumed it was one of the three stooges...

Instead, it was Silvia using psychic to unlock the door, "Rui, you in here?"

"Leave me alone." I groaned.

"Rui, I already said I'm sorry about the kiss. Come on. Please don't be mad." Silvia frowned.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just done with you. Ever since we've met, problems have followed. It's even worse now with the stupid rumors about us being a thing." I grumbled.

I felt the bed move as she sat on it, "So what? It's not like anyone's attacking you because of them." Silvia frowned.

I flinched at that, "Don't act like you don't know about my nurse visits. I'm constantly getting harmed and given death threats every day because of them. If you'd just... leave me alone then everything will get better... probably." I shrugged.

"Rui, at least look at me. Please." Silvia pleaded.

I sighed and turned my body to face Silvia, "Better?" I asked.

Silvia looked so sad, "You hate me still?" she asked.

I felt myself frown, "I... don't hate you."

"You don't?" Silvia asked.

"No... I think your wonderful... beautiful... talented..." I started blushing.

I felt my heartbeat rise as Silvia shifted to lay next to me. Her hand rubbed along my arm until it grabbed the back of my head and smashed our lips together. I tried to pull my head back but her hand kept me there. Her tongue explored my mouth again and twirled around my own tongue. When she pulled back, she smiled with a blush.

"What is up with you?" I frowned.

"I want you." Silvia admitted.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well... I feel closer to you than I do with Tyrone. Plus... you taste good." Silvia blushed.

I blushed just as much, "Well... you do too I guess." I admitted.

"Mm." Silvia pulled me in for another kiss that I accepted.

We started making out on my bed and I noticed her get on top of me. When she pulled back, I sighed and stared at Jay's mattress.

"My first kiss and it was with a pokemon... sigh..." I groaned.

Silvia frowned, "Is that a problem?"

"..." I looked at Silvia for a moment before sighing, "No. I'm... happy it was you."

"Really?" Silvia asked.

"...Yeah. Your an amazing pokemon Silvia." I smiled a bit.

Silvia frowned, "Am I just a pokemon to you?" she asked.

"No. Your a beautiful gardevoir. I'm not very good with things like this." I blushed.

"Oh? You did fine so far. You've done more than my own boyfriend. I want you to be my boyfriend now and that's a demand." Silvia told me sternly.

I blushed hard, "A demand? Your trying to say that I can't say no?" I asked.

"Yeah." Silvia grinned.

"Well I'm saying it. I can't let you leave Tyrone for some shmuck like me. If you do he'll fucking kill me!" I complained.

"I'll keep you safe." Silvia rubbed my cheeks, "I promise."

"No!" I yelled.

"I did say it's not a request. It's a demand." Silvia reminded me as she leaned in close, "Besides, he already left me for a human girl. I walked into his room and found him screwing her on his bed."

I felt my eyes widen, "What? Then I'm just a rebound?" I asked.

"No. I've been wanting to date you since our first kiss. I want your body next to mine. I want your lips touching mine. I want to play basketball with you. I want you to be mine." Silvia whispered a little bit threateningly.

"I think you need to think things through. Deep down, your just pissed off at Tyrone right now. I'm your number two and the sooner you mph!" Silvia silenced me with a kiss.

I felt her hand rub my stomach for a moment before traveling downward. I used my left hand to grab it and stop her hand from rubbing my area. I heard the door open with a loud gasp. Silvia pulled back and we looked to see Anthony, Derek and Jay at the door.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT! YOU HYPOCRITICAL PIECE OF SHIT!" Jay screamed.

"It's not what it looks like! Honest!" I yelled back.

"Uh, Rui. You have Silvia sitting on your lap with you two locked in a tongue war. That makes it exactly what it looks like." Derek corrected.

"Guys, she was... trying to rape me okay! Thank you for coming back when you did. You saved me. There is no 'us'. I'm just a victim in all this." I frowned.

Silvia looked heart broken, "So you never liked me at all."

"No! I do like you, I... fuck!" I realized I screwed myself over.

"He admits it!" Jay ran into the hallway, "Yo! Everyone! Spread the word! Rui's banging Silvia! It's official!"

I laid back my head and sighed sarcastically, "Oh why thank you Jay. You sure know how to make a shitty situation worse."

Jay walked back in and closed the door, "I always got your back buddy." Jay smiled with a thumbs up.

"Silvia... hurt him and I'll kiss you." I groaned.

"With pleasure." Silvia used psychic to throw Jay into the ceiling and drop onto the floor, "How's that?" she asked.

I leaned up to kiss her lips quickly, "That was fine. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to go find the tallest cliff to jump off of."

Silvia pinned me down and said, "No way am I letting you do that."

"I was joking. Jesus. Are you going to be controlling?" I asked warily.

"No but I will be clear. I can make you very happy, just don't hurt yourself okay?" Silvia whispered.

"Duely noted." I whispered back.

"So... does this mean we can't be back to this room around this time or what?" Anthony asked.

I raised a brow, "What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well, we came home at this time and you two were about to mess up your bed." Anthony reasoned.

"...want me to hurt him too?" Silvia asked.

"Actually... hurt Jay again." I grinned.

"What!?"Jay slammed into the ceiling and landed on the ground before squeaking, "Whhhhhy?"

"Why? 'Cause fuck you, that's why. I think I'm starting to like this." I chuckled at Jay's pain.

Silvia leaned down to whisper, "You may want to calm your friend before they notice."

"Yeah... thanks." I replied.

"Don't mention it or else your friends won't shut up about it." Silvia giggled.

"Anyone else feel like it's unfair that Rui, the asshole that never wanted to date a pokemon, is dating the most popular pokemon is school?" Derek asked.

I got a little mad, "She's a Gardevoir. Not some random ass pokemon." I corrected.

"Damn. He's going to be that kind of boyfriend." Anthony sighed.

"Kind of boyfriend? He's always been that kind of person." Derek reminded.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Anthony laughed.

"I actually forgot why we're even friends with him." Derek wondered.

"Well..."

-several years ago-

"Are you bullying my friend!?" young Derek yelled.

"Huh?" young me asked before getting punched, "You unbelievable poopstain!"

We started fighting until we were sent to the principal's office. Young Anthony came with us and we sat outside it.

"So, why were you bullying my friend?" young Derek asked.

"Um... he wasn't bullying me Derek. Honest." Young Anthony pleaded.

"Yeah. I actually stood up for him jerk." Young me growled at Derek.

"You want me to punch you again?" young Derek asked.

"Bring it." Young me egged on.

Young Anthony started to cry, "Can't we all be friends?"

"No." young me answered.

"WAAH!" Young Anthony cried.

"Okay! We'll be friends!" Young Derek yelled.

"Yeah... wait what?" young me asked.

-Back to the Present-

"Wow. I completely forgot how stupid that memory was." I groaned.

"Same. That memory was pretty bad and you were such a crybaby Anthony." Derek remembered.

"So!? I grew out of it." Anthony frowned.

Silvia grinned, "It could be worse, he could still be sleeping with a night light."

I started laughing, "That's awesome! You beat me to the punch!"

"Aw shit. His girlfriend is just as much of a dick as he is." Derek groaned.

Jay got up and groaned, "Are you really surprised? I'm not."

"Shut up Jay. Your just jealous that my children will actually become something. Your child can and will suck Jay. Fuck your children." I retorted.

"Are you calling my future children retarded?" Jay asked.

"Pretty much. What cha gonna do about it bitch!?" I joked.

Silvia giggled, "I find all of this rather interesting."

"I'm just shocked that Rui is dating the most popular girl in school." Anthony shrugged.

"She's not the most popular girl in school. Maybe beautiful but not popular. There are Lopunny with some intense fans I'll tell ya." Derek sighed.

"Intense fans? You mean hoes." I joked.

Silvia rolled her eyes and got up, "I'm going back to my room. See you tomorrow Rui." Silvia blew a kiss to me before throwing Jay aside with psychic and leaving our dorm room.

"...I think I'm in love..." I whispered.

"Help..." Jay groaned.

"Shut up Cancer. By the way, Let's go in the hot tub Anthony." Derek suggested.

"Sure. That sounds like fun." Anthony agreed.

Jay flipped them off and groaned, "Fuck... you guys..."

I laid back and thought to myself, 'I made a bad decision today. A really Fucking bad decision. I kissed a pokemon. What the fuck is wrong with me? I kissed a pokemon that dumped water on me, hung me, sent me to the nurse, had that throh kick my ass, humiliated me in front of all those girls, and got me stuck in detention. On the plus side, she's fucking hot. I never noticed until her basketball game but she has a nice fucking ass. Those pink short shorts hugged the curves perfectly.' I felt my cheeks blushed.

Jay struggled to his feet, "Hey... think you can help me get to my bed?" he asked.

"Alright. Just shut up and admit your child sucks." I grinned.

"But I don't have a kid yet." Jay groaned.

"Yet? Oh god, you might have one?" I fake grimaced.

"What makes me having a child so bad?" Jay asked.

"It'll have the intelligence of a brick with the look of a woman in the first episode of biggest loser and I don't even understand that reference." I joked.

"Just shut up and help me. My back and legs hurt." Jay whined.

With an aggravated sigh, I got up and help Jay into his bed. With that all set, I got back in my bed and decided to go to sleep. The next day was weird. Everyone knew about me and Silvia thanks to Jay's retarded yelling. Every female pokemon kept their distance from me like I had a deadly disease or something. Silvia, on the other hand, was in my personal space in between classes. By in my personal space, I mean rubbing up against my body like a Bidoof scratching it's back on a rock. A Lopunny tried to get to her locker but Silvia viciously hissed at her, causing the Lopunny to jump back in fear. People stopped talking about the locker room incident but Silvia's attachment was a bit annoying. I like my personal space and alone time throughout the school day. She wants to see and hug me, that's fine but rubbing her body on me, grabbing private parts, talking about me loudly... That's a no no. Not to mention completely embarrassing. After school ended, I ran to Mr. Jackson's class to hide from Silvia in it.

"Rui? Something wrong?" Mr. Jackson asked.

"Yeah. It's Silvia. She's all over me and I need to hide out." I answered quickly.

"Why's is she all over you? Did you make her mad?" Mr. Jackson asked.

"No. Apparently we're dating and she's all over my personal space. I feel like she's taking half of my air as well. It's ridiculous." I groaned.

"I never thought you'd date a pokemon Rui." Mr. Jackson admitted.

"Yeah... me neither. Why are they like this?" I asked.

Mr. Jackson sighed and sat back, "It's how female pokemon are. Extremely clingy, hormonal, and jealous."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I have experience in that category. Why do you think I even have this job?" Mr. Jackson asked.

"..." I looked at the picture of a Floatzel and him, "Who is that?" I asked.

"She's my ex-girlfriend." Mr. Jackson sighed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Sex. A lot of it. Too much for my body to take. That Floatzel made me very happy once upon a time. However, once you screw a pokemon, they come back for more. A lot more. They expect you to be able to fulfill their needs constantly because their bodies are built that way. At one point, Floatzel caused bruising on my chest from our 'fun' but that was only the beginning. Then came biting, limb breaking, rape, etc. It got so bad that I couldn't even recognize her anymore." Mr. Jackson explained.

"Damn. That must have sucked." I frowned.

"Yeah. She was a water type so it wasn't as bad as it could've been. Fighting, Psychic, Dragon, and Dark types are the worse kind. Fighting types tend to be extremely rough, Dragon types tend to bite or claw their mates, Dark Types always stalk their mates or prey until they're alone and then strike, and finally, Psychic types are extremely forceful and tend to make their mates do what they want. If you want my advice, be careful not to make her angry or annoyed." Mr. Jackson shrugged.

"If you went through that relationship and know all this, then why take this job?" I asked.

"I don't hate her or any pokemon for that matter. I came to terms with myself that I am, what others call, a dirty perverted pokephile. I just want everyone to get along and actually like each other. Whether as friends or for a romantic attraction. Also, I need to ask you something important. You know those PSS posters?" Mr. Jackson asked.

"Yeah? What about them?" I asked.

"Have you seen who's been putting them up?" Mr. Jackson asked.

"No. Why?"

"Word has it, that club isn't a part of the school. In fact, none of us even know what 'PSS' stands for. Then, to make it worse, a student has gone missing." Mr. Jackson sighed.

"A student has gone missing?" I asked.

"Yes... it was this student." Mr. Jackson pulled out a picture and gave it to me.

I took the picture and looked at it before noticing what made him concerned. It was a student from our class period. That asshole silver haired guy who tried to make fun of everyone. He was curled up on the floor with his arms tied behind his back and legs tied as well. His shirt was ripped apart with three visible claw wounds. Due to it being black and white, I couldn't exactly tell how much blood was on him. His face was dirty with a few bruises and faint tears. His eyes were wide with fear as tape covered his mouth to keep him quiet. Along his arms were large dots that looked like injection sights from a poisonous pokemon. A faint shadow of a pokemon was across him to disorient the lighting a bit but it was impossible to tell who's it belonged to.

"Hm... How do you know this is connected to PSS?" I asked.

It was attached to the back of one of the posters. The poster itself was covering his locker to make it even more obvious. From examining the picture, we know the abductors were pokemon. The injection marks, injuries, and the faint shadow confirms it. We just need to know who did it and why. Sorry for bothering you with this." Mr. Jackson frowned.

"It's fine. I-" Boom.

The door was thrown open as Silvia barged into the room, "Rui, are you hiding from me~?" Silvia giggled.

"Silvia! Fuck Off! Your invading my life like the pokemon in the battle of York!" I yelled.

Silvia wrapped an arm around my neck and pulled me close, "Oh? You mean the battle where... what happened?" Silvia asked.

"It's the battle where the human city of York was attacked after the guards abandoned the town. Soon after, pokemon attacked the helpless town. The people there were brutally assaulted and forced to watch as everything they owned was burned to the ground. The people were chained and forced to march 50 miles to a pokemon city just to be sold as slaves of all kind. It was only three days later that the human alliance found out and tried to do something about it. In the end, everything was gone." I answered.

Silvia gingerly poked my cheek with a grin, "Your so smart. So much better than Tyrone." Silvia grinned.

"Are you just dating me to make him or anyone else jealous?" I asked.

"No. I just wanted you to know." Silvia frowned.

"Well, I'm letting you know now. I'm not dating you. Your obviously just using me to make yourself look happy. Well, I'm not happy about that or the fact that I can't even walk without you pulling on me in some way." I complained.

Silvia pinched on my left cheek before whispering, "Aw. That's cute but not up to you. You see, I know where you sleep, who you talk to, and what classes you have. I will not accept your resistance freshman. I couldn't care less about you not wanting to be with me. Your mine now and if you try to run or talk with another female. I'll find out and you'll pay a consequence."

'Did... Did I just allow myself to fall into the hands of a psycho yandere Gardevoir?' I thought in fear.

Then Silvia pulled back and laughed, "I'm just kidding! Hahahahaha! I really had you going didn't I?"

"Huh?" I was dumbstruck.

"Everything I did was to make you think that but..." Silvia kissed me, "I'm interested in you. That's a fact and I couldn't give less of a shit what everyone else thinks." Silvia smiled.

I let out a huge sigh of relief, "Thank god. I was terrified for a moment."

"Good. You should be. I'm a Gardevoir after all. I can kill you. Never forget that." Silvia giggled.

She looked so cute like that. I just sighed and hugged her. Honestly, it felt nice to be in a relationship.


	10. Ch 10 Lies

Ch. 10 Lies

{Rui's Point Of View}

The Next Day started off like any other. I got up, took a shower, went to school, spent time with Silvia, and went back to my room. I finished my homework in about ten minutes since it was so god awfully simple to me. Jay took about two hours to finish his and I laughed at him. He started swearing at me for being an intellectual before running into the bathroom.

"Crying in the hot tub won't help you know!" I yelled with a snicker.

I heard music start to play before the lyrics hit, "I don't, fuck with, you! You little stupid ass bitch, I ain't fuckin' with you!"

"Ain't isn't a word dickweed! Even if some dumb ass song says it! That only shows the singer's own stupidity!" I yelled after kicking the door.

The music turned off and I started laughing before going back to my bed. I started reading a book on the first human society to pass the time. Artorias, the human that fell in love with a Gardevoir, apparently had a child. What happened to the child was never known but it's possible that it was saved by pokemon. Why was I reading about the first society? Well, something about the way human society has developed intrigues me. It feels... wrong. Like we're so behind when we should be so much more advanced. Pokemon have to be involved somehow and I'm hoping that history may shed some light on that. After the age of Depression, humans left pokemon lands to live far away from pokemon society. Unbeknownst to them, Zoroarks accompanied them in the forms of male and female humans. Gardevoir also accompanied them to 'make sure' they were safe. After a couple of years, the Gardevoirs left but the Zoroarks stayed. They basically spied on the human society to relay important information back to their king and queen. As the human society grew, they began to become suspicious of the hiding Zoroarks. To avoid detection, the Zoroark silently left the human society and never returned. They didn't want to cause any trouble since humanity still resented pokemon for what they've done.

"Help!" I heard someone yell from another room.

Our door was open so sound actually enters the room. At first, I didn't want to go but quickly got up to investigate. I looked into the hallway hesitantly before walking out. I noticed some scrape marks along the wall to my left. I walked over to it and noticed an open room.

'Damn it. Where's Anthony and Derek when I need them for back up?' I thought angrily.

-Elsewhere-

Anthony and Derek were around a campfire with marshmallows and chocolate.

"S'moooores." Derek chimed.

"I feel like we should be doing something useful. What about you Derek?" Anthony asks.

"...S'moooores." Derek repeats.

"Eh, Jay will handle it."

-Back at the bathroom-

"Ah shit. Now I need to take a piss... ah... now I don't. Fuck whoever comes in next." Jay chuckles as he relaxes.

-Back to something important-

I sighed as I looked into the open room to see it in a complete mess. Small puddles of purple ooze was on the floor with the left side's bunk bed crushed. Scratch marks covered the left side's wall as if someone was attacked with a bit of blood splattered on it.

'What the fuck happened in here?' I wondered in both fear and shock.

I walked into the room and started to look around until I stepped on something. I looked down to see a broken picture of four guys who looked like they were having fun. The four of them had their arms draped across their back as they huddled together for the picture. On the right side was that silver haired kid with deZ written over him. I flipped the letters to remember that his name was Zed. I started to feel bad as I remembered how hard I might've been on the guy. Maybe he wasn't being an asshole after all. Maybe he was nervous about being in this school with pokemon and jokes were his way of dealing with it. The other guys were all white except for the guy on the left most side who had extremely dark skin with fuzzy black hair. I turned the picture around to see this written across it. With the four of us here, we'll get through high school and fuck up any pokemon in our way. I looked at the picture again before throwing it aside and sighing. These guys were just like me before I befriended Silvia. They must have hated pokemon with a hidden passion or something. These four were specifically targeted by the ones that kidnapped Zed. I looked at the purple ooze before going over to it and putting my hand above it. Heat radiated off the purple ooze and I immediately began to realize what it was.

'This must be poison from a pokemon that makes those track marks. It could be the same poison used on Zed in that picture to make him so vulnerable. Maybe it's a hallucinogen that makes pokemon appear as horrifying monsters. Wait... That can't be it. From what I heard, the victim was able to scream for help but suddenly went silent. Scratch marks... purple ooze... This poison must shut down all motor and mental functions. That way they can easily take their victims and run away without anyone noticing. Well... we're on the fifth floor so someone must have noticed...' I thought to myself before looking around some more. The door was busted down, judging by the door's hinges being broken. The bathroom was open but nothing out of the ordinary was in it. With nothing else to see, I quickly ran back to my room to avoid a potential witness from pinning the blame on me.

-The Next Day-

I was in Mr. Fragner's class as he began reviewing the Age of Depression, "So, how many humans died during the Age of Depression?" he asked the class.

"75,854 or 87% of the human population at that time." we answered.

"Good. Now, Queen Hialia(Hi-Al-E-uh) was the one to end the age of Depression. It was said that she felt bad for humanity due to how strained they were. Others, however, believed she had an affair with one of her servants. When humanity was allowed to leave, one human, a servant stayed with her and her husband. The King, however, didn't like that and virtually worked the human to death. Against her husband's wishes, Queen Hialia held a funeral and expressed great sadness at his passing. No one knows what really happened between the two, so everything is pure speculation. However, it was thanks to her, that humanity was finally able to breath again. Any questions?" Mr. Fragner asked.

I raised my hand, "What happened to Queen Hialia?" I asked.

Class groans, "Ugh."

"Why doesn't he just shut up?"

"Still can't find my razor."

"She lived to be 27 before dying with her husband from a traitor that was never caught. Even now, we don't know who it was. After they died, two Tyranitars took the throne and ruled over it's pokemon." Mr. Fragner sighed before looking at the class to see my hand was up, "Yes?" he asked.

"Why do the pokemon in charge change? First it was, presumably, the Nido's. Then, during the age of depression at least, were Gardevoirs, and then Tyranitars. It's slightly strange." I replied.

"Ah. Well, you see Rui. The Monarchy is ruled by pokemon with a certain... pigment." Mr. Fragner answered.

"Pigment? What do you mean?" I asked.

"In pokemon society, this is kept hush hush but... you all deserve to know. There are pokemon born with a different coloration from a genetic code in their bodies. This change in skin pigment seems to cause a strange change in the pokemon. This causes them to be a lot more powerful than normal as well as give them a right to the throne. However, the chances of being born with this genetic coding is extremely rare. In our world, the chances are... 1/8192. However, that doesn't mean 1 pokemon in over 8000 born will be born with this. The chance is individual, making it so that one is born before the current Monarchs die at the least." Mr. Fragner explained.

I nodded as the bell began to ring. He dismissed class as we all crowded to leave with the knowledge that we have a test tomorrow. The rest of the day went well with nothing of interest happening. Silvia said she had something important to do after school so she wasn't going to be around to annoy me. Even though we're supposedly 'dating' I feel like it's more of a chore. Like she's doing it to make Tyrone jealous but she denies it every time I bring it up. I went back to my dorm and looked to see the broken room to be fixed. The door had a sign that said, 'Do Not Enter' on it. I wonder what the school is doing about this. When I walked into my dorm room, I saw Jay talking with a Gothorita.

"Ah! Rui! I... thought you were with Silvia." he chuckled nervously.

"You act like I just walked in on you two having sex. Calm your nipples bro." I joked.

The Gothorita got up, "I'll see you later my little blue Jay." Gothorita giggled.

Jay smiled like an idiot... which isn't hard considering he is one before saying, "Bye Goth."

"Goth? Wow. It's nice to meet you." I nodded towards her before slamming the door behind her, "Goth!? Really? What, too stupid to remember her actual name?" I accused.

"That's her real name! I swear!" Jay yelled.

"Wow, for a psychic type, her parents must have been incest babies or something. Pfft, good thing she's banging you. Maybe the human genes will make her family less retarded... oh who am I kidding!? Your children suck! They will always suck! Hahahahaha!" I mocked with a loud laugh.

Anthony and Derek walked into the room, "Why are you laughing so much? Figured out how hopeless Jay's children will be?" Derek asked.

"Yes. He's dating a Gothorita named Goth. Try to figure that one out. Hahahaha!" I laughed

"Are you serious!? Her parents couldn't come up with a decent name?" Derek joined in on the laugh.

Jay pushed me, "Go killself you suicidal piece of pessimistic shit!" Jay screamed before forcing his way out of the room.

"Jay, wait! Come on man!" Anthony frowned before going after him.

Derek soon followed with a grin, "Yeah man. We didn't mean to say your child is going to look like Voldemort when he got caught in a grease fire!"

I shook my head as I regained my posture and sat on my bed. When I did, one of my pencils fell off the bed and rolled underneath it. With a groan, I got onto my knees and looked underneath to get my pencil. However, I found something else that was underneath my bed and pulled it out. It looked like a small pink diary but there wasn't a name on it. A small broken heart lock was on it but quickly fell to the ground. I sat back down on my bed and opened the diary to it's first entry that took place ten years ago. Here's what it read.

'October 8th, 2086  
I love being a Gardevoir. We're naturally beautiful to both humans and pokemon. We're powerful psychic/fairy's. But most of all, we feed on emotions through our Mic tem. Ah. I love our language. Mic tem. Mic tem. Mic tem. I could say heart all day in our language. Today I finally got with that dumbass freshman boy. The idiot resisted me as best he could but my mic tem finally broke through. I completed it during English class since I sat right next to him. By using my mic tem, my heart, I can try and invade a human through his heart. Once I invade it, the knot is sealed. It's an old technique used by our ancestors to brainwash human into our perfect slaves. The first being Caesar's son. I love everything about being a gardevoir, giggle. After braking through to his heart, I easy got him alone to feed. Mm. Human emotions are delicious. Pure, unrestrained, sweet emotion. There are a number of ways to feed off emotion. I use the physical ways though, wink, ha! Kissing is the weakest way through physical contact. It allows us to touch our tongue with theirs to connect to the nervous system. This allows our psychic abilities to connect to their brain. Once the connection is made, step 2 can be done. Step 2 is using our mic tem to connect our heart. Gardevoir human relationships are strange to us due to the fact that our mic tems aren't connected. That means it's harder to feed off our Beh sze's emotions. However, by connecting our hearts, it binds him to my will making him a slave. Then step 3. Sex. Oh god was it amazing. I felt every emotion he had in him. His original consciousness screamed for freedom as his body rammed itself inside me. The pleasure I felt was magnified as my mic tem gained strength from feasting on his emotion. Eventually, he got tired so I took over and kept going until I couldn't do it anymore. He laid there exhausted but strangely happy. To show my appreciation, I snapped his fragile neck and threw his body in a nearby river. I didn't want him around anymore since I already feasted on his pure emotions. If I let him go, he'll just tell someone so fuck it. I killed him and I feel great about it. Humans aren't mate worthy anyways but man do they taste good. I found another freshman that I marked as my prey. Giggle. With any luck I'll get him to mate with me within three weeks instead of a month.'

I stared at this entry in shock. I placed the diary under my pillow and started pacing. I knew I had to read more but that entry freaked me out. I didn't know anything about Gardevoir before but now... it kind of scares me. I remembered to back when Silvia pinned me to the bed and kissed me. She didn't try to connect our heart but I know she was trying to break into my mind. I could feel it in the kiss but she didn't break through. She didn't open my heart with her mic tem yet so she must have jumped the gun so to speak. I didn't know what to think at this point and it seems like Anthony, Derek and Jay weren't going to be back for a while. If Jay wasn't a complete dumbass, then maybe we wouldn't make fun of him. Sigh, why do I even know them or waste my time living.

'It feels like I walk in circle from one pile of shit to another. Now I feel like I'm stuck in some high school drama. Maybe the Gardevoir wrote her name down in the book.' I thought quickly before grabbing the diary.

I opened the diary and started flipping through the pages but... I couldn't read any of them after the first page. Except... the back. The last page had some writing on it but no name. Instead, it was a warning towards whoever was reading it. This is what it said.

'Hi, whoever is reading this. If your at this point then you were obviously looking for a name. Sorry but Gardevoirs are intelligent unlike you. But enough about us, you should be worried about yourself.'

I froze for a moment, 'I... I should be worried about myself if I can read this? Why? It's written in English so...' I went back to reading.

'You see, human(Yeah that's right. I know your human if your reading this, heh.) if you become attracted to a Gardevoir, you start to understand us. As in, you can read and hear our language as English. The more connected you are to us, the more of our language that's revealed. Let me give you some advice. Gar ga devio...' The rest was written in Gardeviorian.

I felt panic start to overwhelm me as I slid the book underneath my pillow. I started pacing back and forth in my room as I began to wonder what I should do. I started to feel like the room was suffocating me like I had claustrophobia. Eventually, I took a deep calming breath before grabbing my black sweater. I was going for a walk, maybe something interesting is happening at the Gymnasium. Without a second thought, I left the dorm room and went to the gymnasium.

-Fifteen minutes later-

As I walked to the Gymnasium, I watched as the moon began to rise. It was about 8 p.m. so the moon was about right. The Gymnasium looked lively with lights and sounds blaring from inside. As I approached it, I noticed some movement going behind the Gymnasium. With a shrug, I decided to follow the movement until I saw that it was Tyrone. That's when I got interested and started walking faster. I peeked around a corner to see and hear what was going on. I did not like what I saw. Silvia and Tyrone were meeting in secret.

"Hey babe. How's everything going with that loser?" Tyrone asked.

"Eh, that fucker isn't making it easy for me to break him. I try to feed on his emotions but he keeps forcing me out or off him." Silvia sighed.

"Don't worry, he's just some dumbass human. You'll break him." Tyrone smiled.

"Actually, he's not a dumbass. He's actually been extremely suspicious of me and knows that I'm trying to do something." Silvia frowned.

"Well... the whole cheating on you was kind of obvious and cliché. Not to mention the sudden kissing." Tyrone crossed his arms.

"I know but I was desperate to just break into his heart. Once I do that, I can make him believe that he loves me. Then when the time comes, we reveal that we've been together this whole time and shatter his heart." Silvia admitted.

"So how will this work?" Tyrone asked.

"I can't tell you everything but he'll have sex with me eventually. That's when the deal is sealed. However, the prick is very self conscious. Even more so from the humiliation I put him through. I guess I unintentionally made this harder on myself. Although, he is an... interesting human." She blushed.

"What do you mean by that?" Tyrone questioned.

"Well, he came to one of my games. I didn't expect that. You still haven't." Silvia glared.

Tyrone shrugged, "It's just sports. I don't want you watching me play Football because it gets cold out." Tyrone explained.

"Aw." Silvia kisses Tyrone, "You do care about me. I missed you." Silvia moaned.

"Yeah. Me too. People keep taking like we actually broke up. Can't believe how easy that was." Tyrone laughed.

"Yeah. However, that smartass doesn't believe it entirely. I looked into his mind the best I could and he's smart. Really fucking smart. Kadabra smart and that's fucking impressive for a human." Silvia admitted.

"This'll work right?" Tyrone asked cautiously.

"Yeah. All I need to do is get in his pants. If I can do that then boom. The bitch is mine. He wants to play the psychological warfare game, then I can play it too. Little fucker. I'm still pissed that he called you and me ugly." Silvia growled.

"Actually, when he talked to me, he called you pretty." Tyrone argued.

"He was joking though right?" Silvia asked.

"No. He was serious. I think he really finds you attractive." Tyrone reasoned.

"Good. That makes this a lot easier." Silvia grinned.

"So, what's the plan?"

"I'll get him to my room when my room mates aren't there. That's when I'll spring my trap and force him to have sex with me. I couldn't give one ounce of a shit how he feels about himself, I'm getting my fucking revenge. That's all there is to it." Silvia growled angrily.

I heard enough and started walking back to my dorm room. Halfway there, I started grinning to myself instead of feeling down. I knew... I guess I always knew but now I have proof. Now I know what she's planning so I need to plan too. Heh heh heh.


	11. Ch 11 What To Do

Ch. 11 What to do...

{Rui's Point of View}

I was back in my dorm room, "So I came back here after finding out." I Told Jay and co. everything that happened.

"Damn, sorry about that man." Anthony frowned.

"Don't be. I knew something was up with that bitch anyways. There's no way she'd suddenly become my girlfriend, without my say so by the way, and expect me to believe it. She knows that I suspect something but I don't think she..." Knock knock knock.

"Who is it?" Jay asked kindly.

"It's me." Silvia answered.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear." I whisper to myself.

Jay looked at me for a moment and I nodded back at him to open the door. When he did, Silvia walked in with a smiling happy face. She waved at me and I just smiled and waved back.

"How are you doing?" Silvia asked nicely.

"Fine."

"Meh."

"I'm kind of hungry..."

I didn't answer but shrugged and sat on my bed. I could feel something tugging in my chest and mind but I rejected it quickly. Silvia suddenly looked at me with a questionable look. I looked back at her with a smirk before patting my bed to invite her to sit on it. With a nervous chuckle she walked over and sat on the bed next to me.

"So... this is your Mic tem huh?" I asked as I started stroking her chest blade.

Her eye expressed great shock as she looked at me, "H-...How do you know it's called a Mic Tem?" Silvia asked.

"Oh, I know a lot of things. Like how your kind loves emotions and feeds on them. Does mine taste good?" I asked with a sly grin.

"I... well... uh..." Silvia was in a loss of words.

"You also seem very... sweaty. Did you have basketball practice or something?" I asked with a calm smile.

"Y-yeah. Why?" Silvia asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about how ugly Tyrone is. He needs to stop taking steroids right?" I asked.

"Ha... yeah." Silvia reluctantly agreed.

"He's also really really smelly. Probably from tackling all of his team mates. Ugh. Probably charges a quarter per blowjob. Ha. What an ugly gay..."

Silvia exploded, "FUCK YOU! TYRONE IS NOT UGLY YOU IGNORANT PIECE OF SHIT HUMAN. I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU FOR MAKING FUN OF MY BOYFRIEND!"

I just started laughing, "I knew you and him were still together. In fact, I listened in on your conversation with-Urk!" Silvia started to strangle me.

"Your dead." She growled.

My friends tried to help but Silvia, being extremely pissed off, used psychic to keep them back. I tried to force her off me but I couldn't. Her hands kept squeezing around my neck until I was choking. Remembering what her heart is, I grabbed her chest blade and squeezed it. Silvia reacted violently and started to thrash her body as she stopped choking me. I forced her onto her back and kept squeezing her chest blade.

"So, your mic tem is a weakness huh?" I asked coldly.

"Urk. Ah..." Silvia couldn't do anything as her body feebly shivered with weak breaths.

I moved her head to look at me, "Aw... what's with that face?" I grinned evilly.

"Whoa... Rui are you-" Jay started.

"Shut up!" I screamed.

Everyone seemed startled by my sudden mood, "You've caused me a shit load of trouble you know. Your almost as bad as my fucking mom. The only problem being that, even though it was fake, you seemed to care. It'd be a shame to kill you, ya know? Such a pretty pokemon being murdered by a human. Do you think I care though? No, I really don't. To be honest, it was nice being with you. I had a lot of fun but do try to be more subtle next time you try to make a guy believe you want to date them. Just jumping from one boat to another won't help make you look like a victim, no matter the excuse. That whole fight between you and Tyrone was staged, wasn't it?" I demanded.

Silvia looked at me sadly, "Yes..."

"Yep. I knew it. You started formulating this plan since Mr. Fragner's detention huh? You knew about his psychic influence and used it to your advantage. Your a fucking skank. I can't believe I actually thought you were an okay pokemon. Instead, your fucking garbage like the rest of your kind." I growled angrily.

"Whoa, Rui your not actually going to kill her, are you?" Derek asked hesitantly.

"Derek, I'm surprised your first one to puss out. Whether I kill her or not is entirely up to her. Tell me Silvia, do you want to die?" I asked in a demonic whisper.

Silvia replied shakily, "No. I don't want to die."

"Good. I wouldn't want to kill you. Your an amazing basketball player and I think I'll come see more of your games." I replied calmly as I stopped squeezing her chest blade.

"You... You will? Why?" Silvia asked.

"Simple, I liked watching you play. Don't get me wrong, I fucking hate you. I hate you so much that I want to turn you into Skid marks under a bus but... I also don't want you to die." I admitted.

"You don't?" Silvia asked.

'Idiot. She's actually falling for this sudden nice guy act.' I thought before smiling, "No. How about we make a deal. Don't pick on me or try to get revenge and I won't say ANYTHING bad about your boyfriend. Hell, I'll even apologize to the dude's face if you want. As long as there's a teacher around to keep my life expectancy above average."

"You don't have to apologize. Sigh. Fine. I guess I'm slightly sorry for everything." Silvia growled.

"I'm also very slightly sorry. Oh, and when you play tomorrow, don't be such a ball hog. Pass the ball around and get some assists. I do so enjoy watching you run." I smirked at that.

Silvia just looked at me like I had two heads, "Okay. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Silvia asked.

I acted extremely calm, "Nothing. I feel fine. My attitude is pretty neutral. I don't feel too hot or too cold. I think I need a shower but that's about it."

"I..." Silvia shook her head before holding it, "I think I have a headache." Silvia muttered before leaving our dorm room.

With a grin, I looked back at everyone as the door closed shut, "Bro. Are you like... bipolar?" Derek asked.

I stayed silent for a couple minutes before sitting back on my bed, "No. Why?" I asked.

"You just went from borderline murderer to nice guy in a matter of seconds. Like, what the actual fuck were you doing?" Derek asked.

I got up and went to our door to look out into the halls. I looked both ways and above to make sure Silvia was no where to be seen. I walked back into the room and paced a bit before laying on my bed.

"I planned all of this. I knew she'd come here and try to get closer to me. I used this opportunity to get her to spill the beans about Tyrone. Now, the problem was her trying to kill me right here. I got scared and just grabbed her chest blade by accident. I didn't know it was going to hurt her like that. Luckily it did and that's when I got threatening to instill some fear into her. When the fear aspect was set, I changed my attitude to kind in order to make her mind swirl around anger, fear, and confusion. Thus, creating the headache she suffered from. Now, the basketball thing is something random. I did enjoy watching her play and I'll admit she did look rather... interesting... in her basketball uniform. However, she's a bitch." I flat out say.

"Yeah? And your a fucking asshole." Jay snorted.

"So?" I asked.

"Never mind. Just don't get yourself killed." Jay sighed.

I sighed sadly before saying, "You know, Jay... I never really meant it when I said your child is gonna suck right?" I frowned.

"Doesn't mean it won't hurt me." Jay frowned back.

"Wah, Wah, Wah. Do you ever stop bitching?" Derek asked.

"Derek, don't be a Rui right now." Anthony joked.

"The fuck? When did my name become an insult!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Rui but me, and the committee, decided that when we think of pessimistic asshole, your the only definition." Anthony answered.

"I... I hate you guys. Sigh, whatever." I pulled my covers over me, "Night guys."

"It's only 8 p.m." Jay complained.

"Good night!" I yelled.

-The Next Day... again.-

School went better than I expected. No one annoyed me, I finished first on Mr. Fragner's history exam, my other classes were quiet, and Silvia left me alone(Thank)(God). After school was over, I went to my biology teacher to ask some questions about Gardevoirs.

"So Mrs. Kamly, what can you tell me about Gardevoirs?" I asked.

"Hm? Gardevoirs? Why the sudden interest?" Mrs. Kamly questioned.

"I'm just curious since I know so little about them." I responded.

"Uh huh. Well... sorry to disappoint you but I don't know anything about them or their biology. Gardevoirs and Gallades are very secretive about themselves. Unless you were to mate with one then you'd most likely know everything. Interested in one?" Mrs. Kamly asked.

"You can say that." I shrugged.

I thanked Mrs. Kamly for her time before leaving to go to the cafeteria. Silvia's basketball game starts at about 6 p.m. so I have enough to time to eat and finish my homework. Jay was in the room talking with Goth and I just shook my head. I never actually talked to her so maybe she isn't such a bad pokemon.

"So, Goth, what grade are you in?" I asked.

"I'm a Junior." She answered.

"How'd you meet him then?" I asked.

"Cafeteria. He helped me stand up after a Sneasel tripped me. He's really nice." Goth smiled.

"Uh huh." I glanced at Jay, "Reeeal nice. Right." I grinned.

Jay had the, 'Don't ruin this for me' face. I thought it was hilarious but didn't cause any trouble. After I finished my homework, I started getting ready to go watch Silvia's basketball game. I liked watching basketball so that's why I'm really going. Plus, it's the only way I can actually meet female humans.

-Couple Minutes Later-

I started walking into the gymnasium and stood near the doors to watch the game. I made it just in time for Silvia's team to get the ball first. From what I could tell, her opponents were rather interesting. Two players looked like a mix between Zoroark and human and the other being a mix between Garchomp and human. I've never seen anything like it... are they hybrids or something? The Garchomp Hybrid has light blue skin with scales along her cheeks and elbows. Her mouth line extended farther than normal with extremely sharp teeth. Her eyes were more Garchomp like with large yellow eyes with a serpant's pupil. Her nose wasn't visible with two small dots to act for it. Her ears looked more like an elf with a light grey color. Her brown hair was tied into a bun behind her head. Her feet looked normal along with her legs being Caucasian white and scaleless. Her torse looked bulkier than normal with a fin extending from her back. The jersey the opponents were wearing, were baggy green colored jersey's with a tree on the front. Their legs were covered by baggy green shorts to match the tops. The Zoroark Hybrid has extremely dark skin from what seems like fur covering it. On her cheeks along the corners of her mouth, is a red circle. Her eyes were crimson red with black outlines. Her hair looked purple and extended all the way down to her knees. Her arms were Zoroark in nature with very wide shoulders as well. Her legs were human in nature with virtually no fur but dark skin. Why they were important enough to describe? That's simple. They were the first hybrids I've ever seen. I used to think they were a myth but now... I know they're real. Just what school are they from? Hm... Anyways, the game went on to be a hard fought battle. The opponents were extraordinary from the three point line. Not as good as Silvia but almost as good. Silvia shot nine threes and made seven of them. However, she's not sharing the ball properly and it's costing her. She tried to pass the ball while being double teamed but that made it easier for the opponents to steal. The Zoroark Hybrid uses her ability to mimick a teammate for easy steals. The Garchomp Hybrid was extremely strong and aggressive, especially in the paint. I watched as the Garchomp Hybrid easily pushed over Beartic and Seismitoad for a powerful dunk. The entire game was full of dunks, steals, and threes. Silvia scored about 31 points with the rest of her team scoring 40 points. The other team gained 73 points though as they went into the fourth quarter. With them already behind, they needed to go on a run to keep the lead. The only problem is that the opponents got the ball first. The Garchomp Hybrid ran across the court and charged into Silvia. Silvia fell onto the ground and the ref's called a charge on the Garchomp Hybrid. Angry, The Garchomp Hybrid threw the ball aside hatefully. I watched as Silvia stood up and panted hard. I saw sweat dripping off her chin as she stretched to make sure she was fine. She finally noticed me and I just shrugged with a smirk at her. She just looked away and got the ball to walk up the court with it. After noticing me, Silvia started to pass the ball to her partners. By doing that and setting up screens, Silvia was able to get seven assists, two offensive rebounds, and 8 more points. Her stat line must have looked amazing but the only problem is their defense. In the final minute, the score was 97 to 99. The opponents got the ball and started going up the court. The Garchomp Hybrid was fouled out of the game but the Zoroark Hybrid is still in. She stole the ball 12 times this game thanks to her ability. The enemy team started to drain the time a bit as they passed the ball around and laid out screens. Currently, the Zoroark Hybrid, two human females, Carracosta, and a Electivire were on the enemy team. They passed the ball to the Zoroark Hybrid who used her quickness to get in close for a lay up. When she jumped for it, Silvia cut her off and blocked the shot with all her might. Silvia's teammate, Seismitoad, caught the rebound and they started running to the other side of the court. With 36 seconds on the clock, they needed a lay up to tie, or a three to take the lead. The clock started to wind down to about 25 seconds before Silvia shot the three after being double teamed and missed. The opponents got the rebound and ran up the court. They could wind the clock down to 1 second if they wanted but Silvia stole the ball with 11 seconds left. Her team took a time out to reset everyone's position onto the enemy's side of the court. With so little time, they needed to set up a screen for an easy two or something or else they'll lose. Silvia panted hard as she ran to try and get freed up. Eventually the ball was passed to Beartic as two screens were put up to free Silvia. 5 seconds left as Silvia got to the three point line and got the ball.

'Come on Silvia. You can do this. Your the best three point shooter I've ever seen.' I hoped.

Silvia turned towards the basket and shot the ball as two defenders jumped to block it. I watched as the ball flew towards the basket and sunk towards the rim. The buzzer went to zero and the basketball hit the rim. I expected it to go in but the ball bounced off the rim which meant they lost. Silvia realized what just happened and fell to her knees as her teammates walked by her. I wasn't sure but I think she was crying which unsettled me a bit. I watched as everyone started to leave and Silvia left the gymnasium through a side exit. I followed her to see what she was going to do and found her as she Ice Punched the wall.

"Damn it! That was an easy shot! I've made hundred of threes before! How could I miss!" Silvia cried as she laid her forehead on the frost covered wall.

I decided to be the nice guy and said, "Your team didn't lose just because of you ya know. You scored 39 points, got 9 assists, 5 rebounds, 4 steals, and 2 blocks. You hit 13 out of 18 shots tonight. You looked amazing out there. Yeah, you missed the last shot but your not always going to win. You'll just get better and next time you'll be ready for them and make the final shot to rub it in their faces. Come on, go wash your face and stop abusing that poor wall." I smiled.

"Why are you being nice to me?" she asked.

"Cause your honestly the best player on our women's basketball team. We need you to be in the right state of mind and lead our team to victory. Losing one battle doesn't mean you lost the war. You'll play those losers again and when you win, you'll be able to rub it in their faces. Speaking of those losers... were those two players hybrids?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think that damn Garchomp one hurt me. It's my leg." Silvia sniffled.

"Want me to look at it or can you heal it yourself?" I asked kindly.

"It'll be okay. I don't want you to touch me after... you know." Silvia sighed.

Silvia wiped her eyes before walking past me and going back into the gymnasium without saying goodbye. I snickered a bit before touching the frost on the walls. It interests me how pokemon can do such amazing things but I need to head back to my dorm. I'm not always going to be a nice guy but that bitch better start being nice to me or else she'll never see this nice guy again. When I got back to the dorm, I noticed our dorm room was silent. Particularly silent... That wasn't a good sign. I looked inside to see it was just empty with a note of them going to make s'mores. Taking my chance, I locked the door and walked over to my bed. I pulled out the diary from underneath my pillow and opened it. I flipped to the back page to see if I could read some more of it. In fact, I could.

'I don't know if this is a good thing but oh well. Let's see what the advice is.' I thought to myself.

It read, 'Here's my advice. Either get the Gardevoir to actually like you, get her to be completely uninterested in you or resist our probing the best you can. Once you can sense our probing, you can easily push back against us. The only problem is being alone. If your alone, they can be a lot more... violent. They'll most likely try to pin you to a wall or something to make it easier to force their probing deeper. However, this is a very loud process due to screams, fighting and the like. Once you can resist our probing, you'll be able to seal your mind off to make it difficult for psychics to violate your mind. The more intelligent you are, the easier it is to seal your mind. However, no matter how intelligent you are, if we want to invade your mind. We will. It'll be painful to you but we will, even if we have to tear apart your mind. Good luck human.'

'Yeah... thanks. Whoever the fuck this was.' I thought to myself.


	12. Ch 12 PSS

Ch. 12 PSS

{Rui's Point Of View}

-Two Weeks Later-

It's halfway through October now... It's funny how time flies and I haven't even though about it. I watched Silvia's games regularly and found myself on a support role for her. I'd cheer for her and smile whenever she'd look at me. It was a facade of course but I like to think it really does help her. I love a good basketball game and with her on the court it was always a good game. Football season started and I noticed that Silvia went out to watch her boyfriend practice. I always thought it was unfair that Tyrone never seemed to openly support her but I really couldn't care less. What really annoys me is that book since it hasn't revealed any new information. I knew how I could get that information... I'd have to befriend Silvia at least. That wasn't an option though. She's a star athlete on the court but off the court she was a bitch. During gym was rough on me. Silvia would take the time to play as far away from me as possible. That left me completely alone as I practiced basketball by myself with no one to even watch me. Even though Silvia kicked my ass at it... at least she took the time to help me. I guess I missed playing basketball with the bitch. However, she didn't do anything to annoy or harass me. To my surprise, nor did her boyfriend. He just ignored me whenever we saw each other. In fact, the entire school did that... even my friends. I soon found myself eating alone, studing alone, and just... being alone... I began to realize that the one thing that caused me harm growing up... was being alone. I isolated myself from my mother due to the fear of her being drunk and out of control. Some nights, I slept under my bed to hide from her drunken rage. My brother, that fucking murderer, ruined everything by killing my father. I just wish I knew why he did it but instead, he fucking got away from the police and went on the run. Without my dad to pay the bills, my mom had to do everything she could. The stress of everything that happened, broke her down and molded her into a drunken monster that I hate. Sigh... with the first quarter more than halfway through, a special test is coming up. It's a test only the top ten students of each grade can take. I didn't consider myself good enough to be one of the ten. The Senior list came out and Silvia was number four which boiled my core. I started to study harder, took tests seriously, and... continued to watch her play. I didn't want that bitch to be better than me. I absolutely refuse to let that be the end result. I started to challenge her to street basketball games during gym to see how much I've grown. Shamefully, I stole her own damn moves and used them as if they were my own. Silvia called me a copycat... I... unintentionally called her my inspiration to be better. I meant to insult her but instead I gave her a compliment. After that, things went back to being lonely. Jay... Derek... Anthony... They were never around anymore. Jay started to date Goth openly and usually slept with her in her dorm room. Anthony and Derek were always out doing something. They two of them were always best friends and never forgets that. I only wish they'd include me in their fun as I sit here alone in sorrow. I hate how I act towards people now... maybe I shouldn't be such an asshole anymore. Maybe I should get a girlfriend but... who'd date a loser like me. I can't date a human girl because they're too afraid of the death threats and the pokemon still try to remind me of the shrimp dick insults. It's just a huge waste of time. My friends say they're always going to be there for me and yet...

Derek barged into the room, "Rui!" he yelled.

I shot up startled, "What? Ow!" and hit my forehead on Jay's bunk, "God damn it!" I complained.

"Did Anthony come back here?" Derek questioned.

"No." I answered.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Derek asked in a panic.

"Last I saw, he was with you. Like usual while I sat here alone..." I sighed.

"Bro, I think Anthony's been kidnapped." Derek started to pace in a panic.

"Yeah right. Bro, maybe he just got lost or something. He'll be back here by tomorrow. I guarantee it." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Rui, he's been gone for an entire day." Derek paced.

"Okay... Maybe he's in the nurse's office for a serious injury?" I suggested.

"I already checked there eight times!" Derek yelled.

"Alright! Alright! Jeez. Um... Maybe he got a girlfriend?" I suggested again.

"Dude, he'd tell me that kind of shit. We're brothers. Nothing is kept secret between us." Derek growled.

"Yeah... your right. Sorry. Ugh. I can't think of where he'd be." I groaned.

"Ugh! I can't stay here! I'm going to check the library! If he comes back, tell him to stay put here!" Derek yelled over his shoulder as he ran out of the room.

The door slammed shut, leaving me alone, "What am I? A house sitter? This is bullshit." I complained.

I sighed as I laid back down and rubbed my forehead to feel for a bump. Luckily there wasn't a bump and I tried to relax as the sun began to set. Silvia had practice today but I don't go to watch practice. If I did, I think the players would say I'm into one of them and that'd be embarrassing. I started studying for history class since we just got passed the age of depression completely. It's interesting how the Tyranitar monarchs caused a famine to spread across the region. Due to their selfishness, they started to imply money and taxes as a way to trade goods. Naturally, most of the food went to the 'wealthy' pokemon as the poor pokemon were left to starve. Eventually, the workers started to die and food production ceased to a halt. The king and queen at the time demanded for food but there was none. Eventually they lifted the tax idea and gave wealth to it's citizens to help kick start their lives. Luckily, they weren't too late and a decent economy was born. I circular flow on cash started to create a system of balance that lasted 3000 years. Businesses and farmers used the money given to them, to fairly pay all their workers and themselves. There was no extra money to be kept away because it wasn't necessary. They work, ate, and slept to live a decent life. The King and queen soon died after to make a pair of Lucarios become king and queen. That's when the lesson ended and when Jay barged into the room.

"Rui!" Jay yelled.

"What the hell is it with you dumbasses barging into the room screaming my name?" I asked rudely.

"Look, no time to be an asshole alright. Anthony's been kidnapped." Jay told me worried.

"Bro, chill out. You probably bumped into Derek and think he hasn't told me. I don't think he was kidnapped. There's no real proof." I stated with a shrug.

"No proof? Look at this. I found it taped to my fucking locker." Jay pulled out a picture and gave it to me.

I looked at the picture only to almost drop it in both fear and surprise. It was a black and white photo of Anthony with his shirt ripped off. He was on his stomach with his arms tied behind his back. The picture was taken at an angle to show his face as he looked to his left. His facial expression was so blank with track marks along his back. A hand print bruise was present on his left shoulder. A Scizor's hand was present in the top right corner of the picture above his right leg. A few claw marks are seen along the bottom of his spine with a bit of blood dripping further down. I was flabbergasted to find this piece of evidence in Jay's hands no less. I looked at him suspiciously before shaking my head since Jay would never do that.

"What should we do?" Jay asked.

"Wait for Derek to come back. He'll want to see this picture and probably kick down every door to the principle's office." I looked at the back of the picture, 'Huh...' I thought to myself.

"What is it?" Jay asked.

"There's a series of numbers written backwards on here. Look. 711A. If written correctly, it'd be A-164. That sounds like a locker number..." I explained.

"Hey, yeah. ...Rui. Who do you think did this?" Jay asked worriedly.

"...PSS. It has to be. The kidnappings only started after their posters came up." I reasoned.

"Hm... You could be right but is it really that simple?" Jay asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well... if it was just some club, wouldn't they have been found by now?" Jay asked.

"Yeah... I guess your right about that... guess there's a first time for everything... but I still think they're a possibility." I replied.

"Alright... I... I'm worried about Anthony. He's such a kind person. He doesn't deserve to be tortured like that. I mean... look at him. They must be injecting shit into him to make him unable to fight back. He looks so... helpless..." Jay observed.

"I know... it angers me to see him like this. Even more so since I don't know if he's okay or not." I agreed.

Derek ran into our room and yelled, "Did you see him or anything!?"

"Yeah... we saw him and he doesn't look too good. Look at what was taped to Jay's locker." I responded as I got up and gave Derek the picture.

He flinched in surprise before dropping the photo, "What... what is this?" he asked as though he was lost.

"Derek, we need to go check something out. It's a lead that might allow us to find him but... we might need to tell a teacher or an adult." I suggested.

"Fuck that! My friend is in danger! We're going now!" Derek demanded.

"Derek, calm down. If we rush into things, we'll only get caught and that'll get us all killed. We're dealing with pokemon Derek with poison that's able to incapacitate a human without a sound. We need a plan." I told him sternly.

Derek was about to yell but something stopped him as his gaze drifted to the ground, "I know Rui..." he whispered before throwing his head up to look at the ceiling, "But he's my best friend. I can't just sit here and wait for him to be found dead." he cried.

"I know but we need help. The three of us aren't going to be able to takedown a pokemon you know." I replied.

"Then we'll bring a pokemon of our own. Jay, Goth could help us right?" Derek asked.

"Well... She..."

"Right!?" Derek demanded.

"I'll have to ask her." Jay sighed defeatedly.

"Alright and you. That Gardevoir. Ask her for help. I don't care what she'll want you to do. She could ask you to jump of the school building and I wouldn't care. We need to stop whoever's kidnapping human students or else we're next anyways. They taped the photo to Jay's Locker. They must know who we are. Come on. Please." Derek begged.

"I... She wouldn't help us Derek." I frowned.

Derek looked so sad and pitiful, "Rui... I'm asking you as a friend to at least try. We need to save Anthony."

"...Fine. I hate this plan so you owe me big time." I replied.

"That's fine. Come on, let's go. Every minute we waste, his chances of survival lowers." Derek ordered.

'His chances of survival were already low to begin with Derek.' I thought to myself sadly as we began to leave the dorm room.

We first went to Goth's dorm room to get her help. She instantly opened the door and accepted it at Jay's request. That's when we started heading to the Senior's floor and my anxiety started to kick in. On the way down, we passed two students, a Gardevoir with headphones and a human male. They were the same two from the bus ride when I first came here. They hummed happily as they walked past us with their head against each other. Their hands happily held each other as they seemed so... peaceful. I couldn't help but look on in envy at how... happy they seemed together.

"Rui?" Jay asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Those two just caught my attention. Come on, this way." I continued to lead everyone to Silvia's room.

I started to feel like my heart was being gripped by a hand with every step I took towards her room. I fucking hated this plan because I literally have to beg a bitch like her to help me. I know she's either going to say no or she's going to want something in return. This is not going to end well and once we reached the room. I couldn't even knock on it and eventually Silvia just opened it.

"You know, there is such a thing called knocking right? Instead of just standing outside my door like a fucking creep." Silvia bitched at me.

I turned to Derek and whispered, "Bro, do we seriously need her help? She's already bitching at me."

"Rui, stop being a pussy and just fucking ask her." Derek fumed in a whisper.

I sighed defeatedly before turning to Silvia, "As much as it kills me to say this. I need your help. Oh god I think I just tasted shit in my mouth for saying that." I whispered the last sentence to myself.

"You need my help? No." She answered.

I decided to use this as an opportunity, "Oh thank god. I was hoping you'd say no." I said in a fake sigh of relief.

"Huh?" Silvia asked.

"I told them you'd be too busy to be useful in our adventure. Every adventure needs one beautiful female and you'd fit that description but since your too busy we'll go to someone else. I heard a Lopunny was interested in being that beautiful pokemon... I mean female." I corrected.

"...Reverse psychology won't work on me dumbass." Silvia crossed her arms with a frown.

"Sigh, okay. Here's the deal. Our friend has been kidnapped and we need your help for protection. Sigh. Anthony is one of my very few friends." I grabbed Silvia's hands making my skin crawl a bit, "Please. I'm begging you. I need your help with this one thing and you know I'd never come to you unless it was major. There has to be something, anything I could do for you." I begged.

"Ugh. Fine. As for what you can do for me, we'll discuss that later." Silvia groaned.

"Okay. Thank you very much." I kissed her right hand for emphasis before turning to Derek, "I'm going to fucking kill you mother fucker. If I get herpes from kissing her hand, your getting shipped to your mom in a body bag, got it?" I whispered to Derek.

"I understand. Come on." Derek nodded as we began to follow him.

Silvia stopped me, "Um... can I ask you something personal as my favor?" Silvia asked.

"Unfortunately. What is it you want to ask?" I asked back.

"I want to know how you truly feel about me. I want to know how much you hate me, how much you like me, how beautiful you think I am. Everything." Silvia explained.

"God damn it I really want to lie honestly. I really really do." I groaned.

"Well, you can't. So tell me, what do you think of me?" Silvia asked.

"Look, when all is said and done, I'll go into your room, you can lock it, and I'll tell you every god damn feeling I have for you. Right now, Anthony needs our help. So can we go please?" I asked.

Silvia did what looked like a smile before following the others, "You coming?" Silvia asked.

'Of course I am you bitch.' I thought with a bit of annoyance.

-A Few Minutes Later-

We explored the school and found it completely pitch black. I found myself walking closer to Silvia, much to her surprise. To be honest, she's so white, it's like she creates light. Goth created an orb of light using her psychic powers while I whispered to Silvia. I told her to use her abilities to find a light switch and she quickly flipped on the lights. Goth looked at her and I suppressed a laugh as we search for locker A164. When we found it, the locker looked extremely old. Like no one bothered to replace it because it held some kind of significance. Even the lock was rusted so we easily opened it, to find an empty locker. Everyone looked pissed off for a sec until I started to observe the locker to give it an in depth search. Eventually I found a tiny button along the top right corner of the open locker. The lockers started to shake violently until a small amount of lockers moved back and aside to reveal a staircase down.

"Why do I feel like a main character in a story?" I asked.

"Maybe it's because your a self centered asshole that thinks the world revolves around you." Silvia answered.

I feigned a British accent as I retorted with, " I dare say beautiful pokemon that you are daft and unintelligent. I wouldn't even dream of such a petty thing I tell you. Not to mention, if I was a main character, I would be loved by many. Your just jealous of my fine social skills."

"Social skills? A dead Magikarp has more social skills than you. At least he gets noticed." Silvia retorted.

"Can you two like make out or something instead of bitching at each other. This isn't helping." Derek asked in pure annoyance.

With a sigh, Silvia and I agreed and walked down the staircase with the others until we reached a door. I hesitantly opened the door until it reached a dimly lit room with Anthony in the center of it. Derek immediately ran into the room and tried to help Anthony. Anthony looked exactly like he did in the picture but when Derek touched him, he woke up screaming.

"Don't hurt me anymore! I'll be good masters!" Anthony screamed in fear.

"Anthony! It's me! Derek! We're here to save you." Derek told him.

"Derek? Oh thank Arceus. I was so scared. It's PSS. They're behind the kidnappings." Anthony told us as we freed him from the bindings.

"Who's PSS?" I asked.

"It stands for Pokemon Slaver Society. They kidnap human male and female students to ship to the southeastern part of our region. It's a pokemon owned portion that has the sale and purchase of slaves still legal. They were going to ship me out tomorrow. Thank you so much guys!" Anthony cried.

"Alright, your friend's safe. Can we go?" Silvia asked rudely.

"Okay, come with me over to the stairs." I told her.

"Uh, okay?" Silvia replied with a hint of confusion.

I started whispering to her when we went to the staircase, "Silvia, I'll tell you this here since I don't want them to know. I think you look sexy in a sports bra and tight pink shorts okay?"

"Oh..." Silvia started laughing, "I was not expecting that at all."

I shrugged, "Yeah... can you keep that hush hush?" I asked in a whisper.

"Not promising that." Silvia giggled.

"Ugh. Now your being difficult." I groaned.

Derek and Jay both had one of Anthony's arms around them as they help him leave. Silvia, Goth, and I were lookouts to make sure nothing would jump out at us. I'm guessing whoever kidnapped Anthony must be scared of Goth and Silvia. I would be too since Silvia is a monster with a really tight grip... has to be from all her blowjobs. Ha. When we got back to our dorm, Silvia started healing Anthony with her powers.

"He'll be okay right?" Derek asked.

"Derek, your not helping Silvia by being all over her. Back off man." I told him with a frown.

Derek backed off and allowed Silvia to finish healing Anthony, "There we go. Now, If you'll excuse us. We need to talk due to an arrangement. Follow me." Silvia led me into my bathroom and locked the door, "Begin."

"Ugh. Okay. Let's see... you were a bitch. Straight up. I hated you. I still do. You tormented me, humiliated me, hurt me but... I'm over that. When it comes to basketball... your amazing. Your basketball outfit makes you look like a fucking model. As a pokemon, your so attractive that I find myself envious of Tyrone. Also, I was surprised to see you as the number four pick in your class. That made me want to try even harder. I don't want to lose to you but... I... can't help but like you. I guess that's why I was mad when that Garchomp hybrid hurt you or when you started crying. I just felt like I was hurting too. In short, I think your a wonderful Gardevoir. Is that sufficient?" I asked.

"Quite." Silvia smiled.

"Good. Now get the fuck out of my dorm room please." I replied with an intense blush.


	13. Ch 13 PSS 2

Ch. 13 PSS 2

{Rui's Point Of View}

Silvia left our dorm room, thankfully, as I went back over to Anthony, "So, what happened Anthony?" I asked.

"A lot of things happened but I assume you mean, how did I get captured. Well, it started off like any other day. I was leaving school to meet up with Derek when I heard something in a nearby bathroom. It sounded like a fight, so I did the really stupid thing and investigated it." Anthony started.

-Memory-

{Anthony's Point Of View}

I looked at the bathroom and hesitated for a moment, 'Derek wouldn't want me to do this but... I can't ignore someone in trouble.' I thought to myself.

I walked into the bathroom slowly and noticed that the lights were flickering. It was a cliche horror movie set up. I swallowed a lump in my throat as I began to creep into the bathroom. I could swear I heard a hiss or something but I couldn't see anything. I immediately noticed something on the floor. It looked like a purple puddle with a few drops of blood near it. I knew then and there that I should have ran but I was curious. The entire bathroom was silent with no hissing present as the lights kept flickering. I slowly crept into the bathroom but hugged the walls as I went toward the stalls.

'Maybe someone's in the stalls to try and scare me. This is certainly a perfect set up for it.' I thought to myself.

I started to open stalls but found every single one of them empty. At one point, I decided that there wasn't anything in the room so I went over to the purple puddle. I started looking at it until I felt something drip onto my shoulder. I felt my entire body freeze as I looked up to see a Drapion attached to the ceiling. It's arms and tail dug into it to keep the Drapion flat against the ceiling. The flickering lights didn't help to make me identify it as a Drapion. It's claws stopped gripping the ceiling and tried to drop itself right on top of me. I dodged it by jumping foward and landed on my stomach. I quickly picked myself up to run but the Drapion grabbed my leg and dragged me back. I twisted my body to try and kick the Drapion's claw off my leg. It didn't work as the Drapion picked me up and threw me to the other side of the bathroom. I almost hit a stall but luckily didn't as my back slammed upright against the wall. The wind was knocked out of me as I just slumpt to the ground. I picked my head up to look at the Drapion as it thrust it's tail at me. I fell onto my right side and allowed the tail to hit the wall. I tried to get to my feet but the Drapion grabbed me with one of it's claws. It picked me up and pulled me over to it in order to grab me with it's other claw. Using both it's claws, the Drapion effectively restrained my arms and legs.

"Let me go." I demanded.

"Draaaa." It whispered as I felt it's tail stab into my back.

I felt something get injected into my body as every nerve began to shut down. Slowly, I felt sleep overtake me as I passed out in Drapion's grasp. When I woke back up, I was surrounded by pokemon but my vision was blurred out.

"How much do you think he'll sell for?" One asked.

"2000 easy. 7000 in an auction if we're lucky."

"Sigh. Why can't we find strong human males in this damn school. They make great slave workers and sell for double."

"Hey, he walked into our grasp. Sure, he's a midget but maybe that'll make him look cute and innocent. Like a pet."

"Pfft. I liked it better When I first joined the Pokemon Slaver Society. We made a lot more money then. Now the principal wants more money for bribes. It's getting ridiculous. We need to move to another school with humans."

"That's not an option. This is the only independent government school in the region. It literally exists between the boundaries of pokemon and human societies. If we went to any other school, how will we kidnap humans without getting caught?"

"Damn it... your right. Ugh. Hey, he's awake. Knock him out Blaze."

I watched as a blurry red figure walked over to me, raised it's foot and knocked me out with a kick. While I was knocked out, I woke up in a dream tied to a chair. I looked around, trying to understand what's going on. However, I was surrounded by a black void with only a circle of light around me. For what felt like hours, I saw nothing until a large sparkling white grin came into vision. The white grin came closer until a Gengar walked into the light. It looked at me for a moment, the grin never leaving her face as she observed me. I didn't know how I could tell but this Gengar was female. Soon she turned to look beside me as she began to cough until a desk came out of her mouth. I swallowed hard as I began to wonder just what she wanted to do to me.

"I do so love my job. I get to do the best things to people." The Gengar grinned.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" I stammered.

"The real question is what am I not going to do to you." The Gengar giggled as she opened her mouth.

She started reaching into her mouth to pull out various weapons. The first one she pulled out was a small scalpel followed by a hammer. Then came a large butcher's knife, a screw with some nails, a metal baseball bat, and finally a straight edged razor blade. The Gengar picked up the Razor first and looked at me. I immediately started to freak out and tried to get out of the bindings.

"Now, calm down. This is just a dream after all... it'll just feel... real." She stabbed into my knee and twisted the blade to pop my kneecap.

I let out a blood curling screech as tears exploded from my eyes. The Gengar pulled out the blade and tossed it aside like it was trash. The Gengar started laughing as it picked up the scalpel. The next thing the Gengar started to do, was peel the skin off my hand using the scalpel. I had to sit and endure the pain as the Gengar stabbed my finger tips to slice a line and stick the blade underneath the skin. When she was halfway done with my hand, I could literally see my bones and a cut vein spilling out a constant flow of blood.

The Gengar caressed my cheek with her bloody ghost hand, "Don't worry. I'm a professional. I won't kill you in the dream and I won't go far enough to make your real body die of a heart attack. No. I'll make sure I do it slowly so you'll live through it all. Now, call me Master please." She whispered.

"M-...Master." I feebly whisper.

I blinked to find my knee and hand completely healed with the pain gone, "Surprised? Now, let's get rid of that left eye of yours." She picked up the hammer and a nail, "Shall we?"

"No. Please don't do this." I begged.

Ghost hands forced my eye lids open as she aligned the nail's tip with my pupil. Then, with a hard hit, the nail pierced through my left eye. I couldn't even close my left eye as I hung my head to scream and cry. Then I heard shuffling as the Gengar took a screw to my area. I did everything I could to try and break free but I couldn't. Suddenly, the screw started to twist into my crotch as two nails floated over to it. With a powerful hit from the hammer, one nail pierced into my left testicle. Then the second nail pierced my other testicle as the screw went through my member. Even if it wasn't real, the pain was enough to send my entire body into a stat of shock. I couldn't feel or do anything from the sudden burst of pain overloading my nervous system. The Gengar laughed until my body was completely healed like nothing happened. I looked at the Gengar as panic rose in me instantly. She picked up the metal baseball bat and stood in front of me.

"I'll make you obedient. Trust me." The Gengar grinned as it swung the baseball bat.

-Present-

{Rui's Point of View}

"And then I woke up. It was... horrible. They were going to sell me as a slave and tried to break me... They did break me. I've never been so fucking scared in all my life. What the fuck is wrong with those pokemon?" Anthony cried.

"It'll be okay Anthony. We're not going to let them take you and sell you. You got that?" Derek asked.

"Uh, Derek. I hate to shit on your parade but they knew where my locker was. They must know where our dorm room is." Jay reminded.

"Yeah they... oh shit..." I muttered.

"What?" Jay asked.

"Didn't it seem a little too easy to get away? No one was watching him and the locker number was WRITTEN on the picture like someone wanted us to find him. If Jay's locker number was written on the picture, that'd make sense but it wasn't. Not only that but the principle's in on this. The pokemon were talking about it." I reminded.

Derek stood up and said, "Wait, that means that bitch... no both of those bitches are in on this! They kidnap female humans too! How can they be allowed to do this!?"

"Remember what was said. That this school is in the middle of both societies and falls under it's own jurisdiction. That means no one but the principal has a real say on what happens here." I added.

"But our principal said that she's also supposed to take care of us. How can she do this?" Jay asked.

"You just said it Jay. She's SUPPOSED to protect us but that never meant she had to. In the end, it's up to her if she wants to protect us or not. With some money being swung her way, she's purposely turning a blind eye." I explained.

"Damn it. Just... FUCKING DAMN IT! Why did we even come to this school!?" Derek asked.

"We were tricked by what people said about this place." Jay sighed.

"I wanna go home." Anthony cried.

"Don't worry Anthony. Your safe now. I'll never let anyone kidnap you ever again. I promise." Derek replied sternly with a back rub.

"I don't know what to do..." Jay sighed.

"I have an idea." Goth finally spoke up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I think I can start a rally of pokemon to help protect the human students. Not every pokemon is hateful towards humans and in most cases are dating one. Would a pokemon want their mate to be taken from them? I think not. We just need the help of some important pokemon." Goth explained.

Everyone looked at me, "Aw come the fuck on guys. I can't keep fucking doing this if it means I have to get fucked over. I need to scrub my damn mouth to get the Silvia out of it from kissing her damn hand to flatter her. Couldn't you just ask her and leave me out of it? Please?" I pleaded.

"Sorry dude I gotta shit!" Jay yelled as he walked into the bathroom and closed it.

"...Damn it Jay..." I sighed.

"Uh, Rui. Newsflash. She'd only do it if you asked her. Not us. She knows you better than us." Derek reminded.

"She hates me and I hate her. Get off my back on that bitch. God..." I mutter.

"Rui, stop bitching. If you didn't like her, would you go to her basketball games just to see her?" Derek questioned.

"...I don't go there just to see her. I go there to watch a decent basketball game. You guys know I love watching basketball and attractive women possibly being in it is an acceptable plus." I argued.

"Uh huh. Right. You totally don't go to see a Gardevoir who's intelligent, popular, and exceptional at basketball. Literally your dream girl if I recall." Derek accused.

"I was 12 when I said that! I accepted my fate of being alone the minute I found out that Silvia was planning some bullshit okay! You stand there judging me now that something happened to your friend but where were you when I was alone or when I got fucked over. I'll tell you where, no where to be seen. We're supposed to be friends right? So where the fuck are you on a daily basis? Cooking s'mores? Looking for magazines? Double teaming a Lopunny? WHAT!?" I screamed.

"I..! Hah... sigh... I guess I can see your point." Derek spat.

"How are we going to survive high school if we're so divided all the time? If I knew where Anthony was, maybe I could have been with him? Maybe I could've helped. Come on, I know Jay is helpless now that Goth is dating him but us three aren't. We used to hang out all the time before we came here. What happened to that?" I asked.

Anthony stopped crying and looked at me, "Your right Rui. I'm sorry we were isolating you." Anthony whispered.

I felt so bad for him, "No. It's fine Anthony. I should have tried harder too though so I'm to blame as well." I sighed.

"Alright, we done playing the blame game?" Derek asked.

"Sorry dude I still gotta shit! I'll blame something on you later though bae!" Jay yelled from the bathroom.

"I vote we let PSS take Jay away. All in favor?" I asked.

Everyone replied with, "Agreed."

"Carried. Unanimously." I chuckled.

"You hear that Jay? Your the next one to get tortured by that pokemon. Enjoy it bae!" Derek mocked.

"Too busy living the thug life!" Jay responded.

I started laughing, "Oh god. Did anyone else just imagine Jay with a blunt while sitting on a sidewalk with Straight outta poverty written in the background?"

"Rui, can you please just stop making references no one can understand?" Derek asked.

"Ditto." Anthony agreed.

"Guys, your supposed to double team a Lopunny, not me. Come on." I groaned.

"Just shut up. Your voice is the leading cause for headaches." Derek joked.

'Silvia would definitely agreed to that.' I thought to myself before shrugging and walking over to my bed.

Goth left us alone as Derek tried to make Anthony feel safe. I decided to read my notes and homework to make sure everything was okay. I wanted to check out that diary but I couldn't with everyone here. They'd ask too many questions, starting with why I was reading a book written in Gardevoirian. ...That's a stupid name for a Gardevoir language... let me try to think of a better one. Does... Gardevian sound better? I don't know. I really wish someone would give me feedback. I started to feel tired though from today's results and so, I quickly fell asleep.

-The Next Day-

I woke up to find myself alone in the dorm room. I groaned as I got up to get ready for school but paused when a thought crossed my mind.

'They're not here... that means I can read the diary.' I thought to myself.

I walked back over to my bed and picked up my pillow to get the diary. I flipped to the second page and found myself able to read it.

'October 13th, 2086  
It's so much fun tricking boys into thinking I like them. However... there's one boy that I met who doesn't... seem right. Something about his eyes are... threatening. Every time he looks at me, I can't help but look away as quickly as possible. He's evil in a way that makes him scary to us pokemon. A Beartic tried to talk to him but his eyes just stared her down. Like she knew he'd kill her once he found the quickest way. She ran off after he grinned like a psycho towards her. Humans aren't scary in the slightest. They're not. They're not! THEY'RE NOT! So, why? Why... do I feel like he's a threat? Why do I feel like his hands are gripping my Mic tem when he looks at me? Why do I feel like he's going to rape my body instead of the other way around? I heard all three of his room mates disappeared recently. That psycho probably killed them. I'm not going to seduce that human, no way. He's a monster. I don't care what anyone says. People think I'm a monster for being a Gardevoir but that human is the true monster.

October 14th 2086,  
That kid beat the shit out of a Dragonite today. He can't be human. It's impossible. No human could beat a Dragonite as easily as he did. I saw it! No human can move that fast and punch hard enough to bruise a pokemon. As a Gardevoir, I'm fragile to physical hits but a human can't bruise me. Trust me, I've had my slaves hit me as hard as they could. Where they hit me is up to the reader's imagination. They made my sexy white skin red but no bruises ever formed. I'm going to start snooping on this kid and find out what his name is. Maybe looking up his family will give me some insight. Hell, maybe he's a Zoroark/Hybrid in disguise. Right now though, I have homework on two things. History and a very tasty freshman. I met him in my gym class too and he's such a good pet. Occasionally I pet his head or kiss his cheek since he's so cute. However, time is emotion and I want to feed on some. Tomorrow I'm bringing him to my room so when that happens, it's time to feast. X3'

That's the end of the page and nothing else was revealed. I kept flipping through the pages only to find it all in Gardevian still. I have to wonder who this Gardevoir is. She was here ten years ago as a student and I just learned of a human student that scared everyone. Who was this guy? Not only that but is this Gardevoir completely insane or just addicted to emotion like a drug? Heh. Maybe Silvia's using Tyrone to feed on his emotions and then will dump him. Oh man would I love for that to happen. Now is not the time to worry about that. I have to go to school. I walked over to the door and opened it to find a Drapion standing front of my door. I instantly froze as it stared at me with a threatening expression.

"Draaaa." It whispered.

'...Shit!' I thought quickly.

I tried to close the door but the Drapion forced it open with a crazy amount of strength. I fell onto my back and rolled as it's left arm slammed onto the ground where I used to be. I rolled backwards onto my knees and looked up at the Drapion. It glared at me for a moment before slamming my door shut and locking it.

"You fucking bastard." I growled.

It appeared to grin, "Drapion..."

"Well... guess what? I'm getting out of her even if I have to KICK YOUR ASS! HELP!" I screamed.

Drapion tried to hit me with it's tail but I dodged it and ran for our window. I tried to jumped through it but... I bounced off like a ball. The Windows were made with reinforced glass. Great...

Drapion grabbed me and held me close to it's face, "Uh... best two out of three?"

It growled angrily as it's tail stabbed my arm and injected it's venom into me. I tried to stay awake but the venom started to spread throughout my body and I drifted to sleep.

(Oh Shit Guys. This is starting to get serious now. I hope you guys will Favorite, Follow, and Review to support the story. Not only that but follow so you don't miss the next chapter to Rui's story.)


	14. Ch 14 PSS 3

Ch. 14 PSS 3

{Rui's Point Of View}

When I woke up, I found myself tied to a chair with Anthony, Derek, and Jay beside me. I loojed around the best I could until I realized we were trapped in the Nightmare Anthony described. I struggled to try and get free as the others started to wake up.

"You guys okay?" I grunted.

"Ugh. My head hurts but yeah." Jay replied.

"Where are we?" Derek asked.

"Oh god no... No! NO!" Anthony started freaking out as he tried to free himself from the chair.

"Anthony calm down!" I yelled.

"No... No! You don't understand. She's coming and she's... oh god." Anthony was already crying as he struggled desperately to free him.

I looked ahead to see the white grin of a Gengar in the darkness, "So, your the one freaking Anthony out." I say to her calmly.

"Hm... Anthony, your master demands you to be quiet." Anthony stopped freaking out, "See how effective my teachings are?" The Gengar asked.

"Teachings? Torture doesn't teach anything. It forces obedience into unwilling subjects through psychological and physical pain. However, being in this nightmare allows you to cheat, doesn't it?" I asked.

"Correct. Using Nightmare, I can bend your dreams into anything I want." Gengar replied.

"Hm. Interesting. So you used it to link our dreams together in order to torture all four of us." I analyzed.

"What are you doing? Complimenting her?" Jay asked.

"No. Analyzing the situation we are in. I've all but learned that pokemon aren't perfect. That means their attacks have weaknesses." I told them.

"Oh? What kind of weakness does my Nightmare have?" Gengar asked.

"Well, there's one glaring flaw already. There's only one of you. Wouldn't it be a lot more intimidating if there were a hundred of you all armed with weapons? The least you should do is have four of you to torture each of us." I critiqued.

"Are you giving her advice?" Jay asked.

"Damn right I am. Look at this shit Jay. We're tied to a chair. Huh, I wonder who that happened to. The fact is, your not very intelligent are you? Professional my ass. A professional would know multiple ways to torture someone. Oh, are you gonna hit me with a baseball bat? Ooooh. I'm so scared. Your about as scary as a wet skitty." I insulted.

"Grr! You think I'm stupid then I'll start with you." Gengar pulled out a scalpel, "I hope you'll enjoy me skinning your hand."

"Wow, hey Anthony. Do you feel like this has been done before. I could have sworn I've heard of this happening. Are all Gengar as hopeless as you? Your so... laughable. I find it cute that you think you can scare me." I mocked.

"Stop mocking me!" Gengar screamed as she tried to stab me with the scalpel.

The scalpel disappeared as I started laughing in her face, "Aw, what's wrong? Am I getting to you? Are you sure your in my nightmare... or am I in yours? You can't even touch me." I continued to mock.

"What... what's going on?" Jay whispered.

"You human junkyard... gr..." Gengar pulled out a Metal Baseball bat and reeled it back.

"Wow. Are you going to knock me out with that like you did to Anthony? How disappointing. You don't have any other ideas do you? So pathetic. Want me to show you how it's done?" I asked with an evil grin.

"S-shut up! You will fear ME!" Gengar screamed.

Gengar tried to attack me in a fury. Her body phased through mine as she continued her failing assault. She couldn't touch me at all. In my nightmare, she's nothing but a useless ghost that goes right through me. Eventually my bindings disappeared and I got up to stretch my back. I turned to face her and noticed how shocked she was.

"What's with that face? Did you think someone as weak minded as you could restrain me?" I grinned before waiting for her response.

"..." She tried to tackle me but phased through me, "I'll kill yo-"

Smack! I smacked her onto the ground, "Shut up. Your nothing more than a bitch. I'm your master. Now, suck my dick like the cum slut you are!" I ordered.

I had a knife in my hand and drove it into her mouth. She started gagging on her own blood until I grabbed her head and ripped out the blade, "Don't worry." I leaned in to whisper darkly, "I'm a professional. heh heh heh heh."

Suddenly, the nightmare was over.

-Present-

I woke up with a sigh and found myself in the room where we found Anthony originally. The others were around me and I tried to move but my legs and arms were bind. The Gengar who tried to torture us, was passed out in a corner. The others started to wake up and I turned my body the best I could to face them.

"You guys okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Dude... that was sick. How did you learn to do that?" Jay asked.

"I had loads of practice. Being around a psychic type really trains you on how to block others out. I just used my ability to piss people off to make it easier. The second she was angry, she lost complete control to me. By using Nightmare on all four of us, she strained the little bit of power she had. I assumed she was hoping Anthony's story would terrify us. I, however, was not. Panicking is the worst thing to do in any situation." I explained.

"Yeah... that's great and all but... we're still trapped down here." Derek groaned.

"Not for long. Jay, use your teeth to untie me." I ordered.

"On it." Jay wiggled over to me as I exposed my wrists to him.

It took a few minutes but he freed my hands. I rolled onto my back and sat up to untie my legs. After that was done, I started to untie the others as well. With everyone untied, we were going to leave but Anthony wanted to go over and stomp on the Gengar's face. We stopped him however. Since Gengar is a ghost type, we can't harm it but Derek can fuck one. Like that makes any sense whatsoever.

"What should we do Rui?" Jay asked.

"Why are you asking me?" I asked back.

"Well, you are the one that got us out of trouble. I think you should try to come up with a plan." Derek reasoned.

"...I have to hold everyone's hand... god damn it." I sighed.

"You are the one that wanted us to hang out more." Anthony reminded.

"Shut up Anthony." I retorted.

"Can you just come up with a plan?" Jay asked.

"Ugh! Fine! We'll... beg the principal to tell PSS to leave us alone. Obviously, PSS is after us and I'm tired of getting screwed over. I don't want to have to go to school and always look up or over my shoulder for a crazy ass Drapion." I complained.

"We're with you boss man." Derek saluted.

"Your... your serious? You really think begging the principal will help?" I asked almost dumbfounded.

All three of them nodded and I just stared at them. I need a vacation... Sigh. Well, we were able to open the locker doorway and found ourselves in a pitch black school. Great, that'll make this a lot easier. We started looking around until the lights came on and we were surround by pokemon.

"...Lights off please." I chuckled nervously.

An Armaldo approached me, "So your the one causing problems." He growled.

"Uh... sir. Your not supposed to be on this side of the premise... Galladite is way over there." I continued to chuckle nervously.

"...Kill him." Armaldo ordered.

"Whoa! Okay, we got on the wrong foot. The name's Rui. Nice to meet you."

"Kill him." Armaldo ordered again.

"Oh come on!" I complained.

"Halt!" That was our principal's voice... this should be good.

I looked around the Armaldo expecting our principal to be here to help them but instead, she brought the international police force, "Jay... give me some water so I can spit it all over the ground..." I whispered.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"Our principal just came here with the international police force..." I answered.

"No fucking way." The others whisper.

The international police are a special task force designed to protect humans from pokemon. The pokemon with our principal were 3 Claydols, 2 Machamps, Shiftry, a Flygon and a Lucario with a badge. I was praying that they were here to help us and thankfully they were.

"Surrender. We know what you've been doing. For crimes against humanity, you are all under arrest!" The Lucario barked.

Jay fist pumped, "Sweet justice."

The Armaldo walked over to the Lucario, "What proof do you have that we did anything wrong?" Armaldo demanded.

"Every bit of proof we need thanks to agent Claudia. She's been a spy this whole time. She allowed you to bribe her in order to get all the information we needed." Lucario explained.

"No... that can't be true." Armaldo whispered.

Our principal pulled out a badge, "Ta da!" she yelled with a happy international police badge looked like a silver shield with a blue Arceus indented into it. Along the edges were red lettering to spell out international police force. What looked like a ditto was indented alongside Arceus as well but it was green. The pokemon surrounding us, tried to attack the international police but quickly failed. The Claydols used their powers to incapacitate the non dark types while the Lucario easily stopped the Drapion. The others quickly cuffed the pokemon with special handcuffs. They each had a green glow about them that must have turned off their natural powers.

Our principal approached us, "Are you four okay?" Claudia asked.

"Yeah... I'm just kind of shocked that your a member of the international police force. I thought you didn't care about us." I admitted.

"I care about all my students. Especially the gifted ones." she started petting my head which made me blush, "I couldn't let them sell one of my top ten freshman students."

"I'm in the top ten?" I asked.

"Barely but yes, you are. Congratulations. You'll see the lists tomorrow. Right now, you all must be exhausted. Let's get you back to your dorm room." Claudia chimed.

"Wow, our principal is really nice actually." Jay whispered.

"Um... Mrs..." Anthony started.

"Yes?" Claudia asked.

"There's a Gengar down there. Are you going to make sure nothing like this ever happens again? I'm scared... I'm scared that the Gengar will come after me again." Anthony sniffled.

Claudia floated over to Anthony and gently hugged him, "Don't you worry child. Nothing like this will ever happen again. I swear." Claudia assured.

Anthony nodded as Claudia hugged him gently before pulling back, "Come on. Back to your dorms. Your lucky it's Saturday tomorrow or you'd have school." Claudia giggled.

All of us looked at each other for a moment before nodding and leaving to go back to our dorms. On the way out, Claudia healed us to make sure we weren't injured and had enough strength to make it to our room. I'm... really glad she's our principal now. I guess I have a fatal attraction to Gardevoirs or something. Hm... I still wonder who's diary that is... She's obviously not a student anymore but I wonder who she is so I can find out who she became. Oh well. I know what I'm doing tomorrow. Relaxing with my friends. That's all I want to do right now.

-Three Days Later-

Mr. Jackson was trying to teach us about how human some pokemon really are. The second Gardevoirs were mentioned, I just flipped. I'm tired of Gardevoirs always being a main topic so he changed it to Lucarios. He was slightly right about them being human like except for them being mostly male and have fur covering theur bodies. The News spread like wildfire about how PSS was finally stopped. The only problem being that most of the human students were never coming back. They were sold off as slaves to the southeastern part of our region. I felt bad for the silver haired guy but now that he was gone... things went by smoothly. One of the humans in our class got up and talked about his girlfriend being a Lucario. I was surprised by this and how far he got into it. Even going so far as to describe how her... area looks a bit human. We didn't need to know that particular information but we know it now. Mr. Jacksom was a bit weirded out by this sudden turn of events but that didn't deter him from his lesson. He basically had to explain how every female pokemon did have a vagina. Again, we didn't really need to know this but he told us anyways. I felt I was in interspecies sex ed. Next he'll tell us to drop our pants to 'amaze' our female classmates. Yeeeah... this class is golden...

"Anyways, back to what I was saying. Pokemon are a lot more human than you guys think. Once you get that through your heads, you can befriend them easily." Mr. Jackson lectured.

"Sir, we already learned this weeks ago. Can we please learn something new?" Gabite asked.

"Yeah. I agree with the Gabite." A human student agreed.

"If I'm going to move on then show me you've learned something." Mr. Jackson frowned.

"Sigh." The student got up, "Do I have to nail a pokemon on my desk before you realize we have learned something. Look, because of your class, half of us are dating pokemon. I'm interested in pokemon now. Are you happy now!?" The student yelled.

The class was silent, "Damn..."

"Sigh... alright. We'll move on. Let's say you were working with a pokemon in a work place, like a store. How should you treat each other." Mr. Jackson asked.

"Good." The class answer.

'Oh god we have nothing left to learn.' I groaned.

Gabite raised her hand, "Sir, may I suggest that you try teaching us what not to say to each other? I'd like to know what humans find offensive so that I may not say something rude in the future."

"Alright, if you wish. One thing humans hate is being treated like an item. Especially when their significant other acts like they're better than them. As you know, pokemon have been know to think themselves above humans. That's what leads us to dislike pokemon and avoid you. If your friend is human and you start ordering him around like you own him, he'll begin to hate you until he just stops talking to you. On the other hand, pokemon hate being treated like they're just their species. Like if I said, 'All Garchomps are ugly monsters' wouldn't you be offended?" Mr. Jackson asked.

"Yeah." Gabite answered.

"The same goes for humans too. We had being generalized by statements like, 'All humans are stupid' or 'all humans are weak'. Compared to pokemon we may be but we're also very diverse and that's what gives us strength. I remember one Gardevoir here that likes to make herself diverse from the others. She wears headphones with music playing all the time that blocks out all sound. However, she can still understand speech even if she can't hear it. She learned how to read lips and body movements instead. This made a human boy start to get interested in her and they eventually started dating. I wonder how they're doing..?" Mr. Jackson wondered.

'Hm... he must be talking about those two. The two I saw the other day. They looked so happy...' I remembered.

Ring! "Dismissed. Have a good day class." Mr. Jackson smiled.

I left the class and started walking down the hallway until I noticed the four papers listing the top ten students in each grade. I was number 9 so I was happy and I looked at the other. I didn't know anyone else on the listens except Silvia so I turned to leave until I heard.

"Look Jason! I'm number 7!" A Gardevoir yelled.

It was that guy from the bus with the Gardevoir that had the headphones, "Calm down Coral. Your yelling too much. ...Turn off the music." Jason groaned.

She turned to look at him, "Isn't that great!?" she yelled again.

"Turn off the music." Jason replied.

Coral turned her music off, "I was being too loud huh?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just a bit." Jason frowned slightly.

"Sorry... hey... your name isn't up there." Coral noticed.

"So what? I don't want to take that test. Bad enough I have to take normal boring tests. Why would I want to take an extra test that wouldn't help me?" Jason asked.

"It'd show everyone how smart you are." Coral chimed while laying her head on his shoulder.

Jason blushed a bit, "It doesn't matter what other people think." He wrapped an arm around her waist, "What matters most is that we have each other." Jason smiled.

"Could you two, like, get a room?" I asked.

"Hey... don't I know you?" Jason asked.

"We passed by him a few times and I think he was on our bus." Coral reminded.

"Yeah. You also stole my style. Only I like to wear sweaters when it's warm out." I frowned.

"Uh, earth to dumbass. How can that be possible when I'm older than you? I'm a junior, meaning I started wearing this style two years before you did. How the heck did I steal the style if I wore it first?" Jason asked.

"Well... you got me there." I shrugged.

"Wait! I know you. Your that freshman Silvia hates. The one that makes fun of Tyrone." Coral realized.

"What? It's not my fault he has a small dick from all the steroids he takes." I joked.

Jason snickered a bit, "Heh. Yeah... fuck that guy. Tyrone's a dick. Before Silvia, he used to be with a Lopunny. Big slut and I mean big. I think she screwed every male pokemon in the junior class last year. At the end of last year, she got some disease that killed her, from a poison type pokemon." Jason sighed.

"Well, that's what she gets for being a slut. An STD to wreck her life." I chuckled.

"Yeah... Let's go Coral." Jason suggested.

"Sure." Coral smiled as she turned her music on and hugged Jason's left arm.

I watched them walk by together and felt a little envious. It must be nice having someone to love...


	15. Ch 15 More Time-More History

Ch. 15 More Time-More History

{Rui's Point of View}

-1 month later-

It's November now and history covered the Age of Reclamation and Famine. The first human and pokemon society's were established around 3000 b.c. The Age of depression lasted between the years 2734 b.c. to 2699 b.c. After that, the two societies worked to expand and grow due to their... own problems. Humans needed to repopulate and pokemon needed to advance in order to feed themselves. With the Tyranitars took control in 2967, they started the Age of Famine in 2963. This lasted twenty years until they finally fixed it in 2943 b.c. While they were in the age of famine, human numbers doubled over the 56 years. Now numbering in the hundreds of thousands, humans began to expand back into the society they once were. However, human society took a strange turn as they began to develop culture. Silk was soon made in order to create effective clothing and other useful materials such as blankets and curtains. Books were made as well and written with ink extracted from inkay's near the sea. The Inkays were unharmed in the process as human culture took a different turn. Religion. Some humans began to spread the belief that pokemon are a means to salvation. In my mind, I think this is a good religion to spread due to the idea of peace between races. However, the religion has spread pokemon supremacy. Stating that being a slave to beings created by god should be a privilege. Threatened, human society banished the followers to exile where they began their own society. Pokemon were still recovering from famine until, 40 years later, the humans of that religion gave them food. These humans gave the pokemon everything they had and expressed their willingness to do anything they wanted. Using knowledge stolen from the original human society, they taught the pokemon how to farm effectively. The Monarchs at the time, Bisharps, saw this as a new opportunity. With these humans, they can try to do something they've never done before. Speak in human tongue. Taking the men and having them stay in large apartment filled buildings to mate with female pokemon. After ten years, over a thousand pokemon were born with the ability to speak english. Gardevoirs were starting to spark hatred from the monarchs due to their unwillingness to treat these humans as mates. To the Gardevoirs, a mate is someone they'd spend their lives with. Not a one night stand in hope to laying an egg. To help with this, certain males were wed to Gardevoirs and forced to have children. Forced is used in this case due to the constant needs of sexual intercourse from the female partner until the egg is finally fertilized. This can cause a lot of discomfort due to a male's skin being rubbed raw. However, Ralts were born and spoke in human tongue with a strange expertise. That's the origin of how pokemon were able to learn how to speak english. Soon, the religious followers parished due to their unwillingness to mate with their own kind. That didn't matter as their job was complete. With the gene to speak in these children, later children will be born with the ability to speak as well. That's how every pokemon nowadays can speak english as well as their own language. The people in human society were completely oblivious to this since the religious followers were all exiled. It wasn't until 2876 b.c. that human society met with pokemon society. The amount of shock expressed by humanity when pokemon approached them speaking english was mind boggling. The Monarch at that time, was a Gardevoir. She didn't have a husband and demanded to meet with the human's leader. Humanity still didn't have a leader but elected a man to represent them. This man, Swirl, met with the Gardevoir but found himself in a bad spot. The Gardevoir was willing to start a war unless Swirl agreed to bring her his son. Swirl responded with the fact that he didn't have a son. Disappointed, the Gardevoir told him to relay this message. Give her a boy by the end of next month or else be slaughtered by her armies. Swirl ran back to human society and told everyone what had happened. Every man started to arm themselves for the coming battle. No one wanted to just hand their son over to some pokemon making demands when humanity did nothing wrong. On the last day, it seemed like hell was going to break lose... but it didn't. A twelve year old boy approached Swirl and expressed his willingness to surrender himself. Swirl was reluctant at first but the boy explained how he wanted to protect everyone by sacrificing himself. No one knew this boy... nor where he came from. It was like he was a gift from Arceus to save them. The Queen welcomed the boy and wondered why he was shivering. He expressed how afraid he was for doing such a brave thing. The Gardevoir laughed a bit but understood how he felt. After that day, the boy was never seen again. Some believe the boy was murdered as a tribute to protect his kind. Others believe the queen married the boy for being so brave and kept him hidden. In the end, no one knows for sure. The Gardevoir queen kept her promise and never attacked humanity as they continued to rebuild. The Gardevoir queen died in 2859 b.c. During her reign, pokemon and human populations both increased twofold. Pokemon became more advanced however and started creating a wall to separate the two societies. It was to keep peace but the real reason, was to help make it impossible to humanity to invade. The wall was 50 feet high and made of hard cement blocks. The wall extended all around the right half of our region. Our Region looks like your continent of Australia. The wall took about 40 years to make but by the end of it, Humanity started building their own wall as well. It was made of stone blocks that weren't as hard as cement but still good enough. Due to the abundance of stone, it was easier to build the wall. It only took Humanity 20 years to make a 50 foot high wall that extended all around the other half of our region. Most of the human side was still uninhabited which allowed us to expand in any way we wanted. This is when our class stopped and began reviewing everything. From what I can tell, pokemon are more advanced than we are at this point. Now that it's near the end of November, I have to wonder what I'll be doing for the holidays. At the end of December is a holiday call the festival of thanks. It's five days of peace between humans and pokemon where anyone can travel anywhere without restriction. It's to show true trust for one another and acceptance. The three dumbasses are going back to visit their families while I'll stay here. I don't even know what I'll even do here while I'm waiting. Hey, maybe I'll play solitaire three card flip while I'm alone. I'm sure as hell going to win at least one game while they're gone. Silvia's, I mean the women's basketball team has won 18 games and lost 4. They're looking good while our male's basketball team has a record of 2 and 22. ...Losers. That's why I only go to see the women's basketball team play. Football season also started and Tyrone fumbled 4 times in the first game. Four! If he's supposed to be our star quarter back, then shouldn't he be, oh I don't know, winning games for us? The guy has about as much talent as Jay's future child. Speaking of Jay, guess who almost failed two classes in his first quarter? Yep, Jay. He got three C-s and two Bs and 1 A. I gave him a handshake for the A since I knew how hopeless he is. Derek and Anthony started hanging out with us more often and that made me happier. Derek stopped banging that Mismagius thankfully but they're an official couple now. Creeps me out but okay. Whatever floats your boat Derek. Anthony... oh god Anthony what are you doing!? He's dating a Tyranitar... that can kill him! I think the Gengar did a lot more than just torture him. He got a girlfriend that'll both protect and kill him. Am I the only sane person left? Ugh... enough of this long ass paragraph. Let's wake up.

I stretched as I got up from my bed, "Hey, he's awake." Derek noticed.

Anthony, Derek and Jay were playing texas hold em on the floor, "Sweet. Gambling. Who wants to lose their lunch money to me?" I joked.

"We don't have lunch money." Anthony frowned.

"Anthony... it's a joke. Did anyone else hear that plane take off after it flew over his head?" I asked.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Just shut up and play. It's snowing so school was cancelled today." Derek informed me.

"Ah. So it wasn't my cold heart that was chilling this room. Bummer." I sighed.

"Sad you couldn't go see Silvia play her basketball game today?" Jay teased.

"Hmph! Fuck you Jay!" I yelled in embarrassment.

They started laughing, "Wow, that escalated quickly." Anthony chuckled.

"Just shut up and give me my two cards." I groaned.

Derek dealt me my hand and the game was on. We played for hours with Anthony getting the most victories. He won six hands, I won four, Derek won four, amd Jay won three. Then came the seventeen ties... how the hell does that happen?

"Damn. Anthony got the luck today. Maybe he won't break his legs if he gets 'lucky' today." Jay joked.

"Jay, it's a rock monster. A Tyranitar. If it goes top, Anthony is screwed." I responded.

"She isn't that heavy!" Anthony argued.

"...Hahahahaha!" Everyone started laughing.

"You know what else is funny!?" Jay asked as he laughed.

"What?" Derek asked back.

Jay stopped laughing to say, "Rui is such a bitch. He comes here all like, 'I ain't gonna bang no pokemon, bitch!' but he's going to basketball games for a Gardevoir!"

"...I hate you so much Jay. So much. Go get cancer." I retorted.

"After you buddy. After you." Jay grinned.

"You can be such a waste of life, you know that buddy?" I asked.

"Only on Tuesdays." Jay smiled.

I shook my head with a chuckle, "Whatever. What should we do now?" I asked.

"...I'm out of ideas." Derek sighed.

"Um... Lunch?" Anthony suggested.

My stomach growled, "Uh... yeah. I could do with some lunch." I agreed.

Everyone got ready to leave and walked down to the first floor. When we entered the Cafeteria, the place was packed with almost everyone in here. I almost wanted to just leave but I was starving so I decided to wait in line. Halfway through the wait, we started playing rock, paper, scissors. When we got our food, we went back to our dorm room and started eating. I got a burger and fries with soda. ...It's my favorite thing to eat for lunch. I know that's unhealthy which is why I only eat it once a month. Normally, I'll eat something healthier like a chicken wrap or salad. I work hard to keep myself fit so I can beat the crap out of other guys. Why? I don't take bullying lightly. Try to bully me and see how long until your teeth are knocked out. After we finished eating, we started talking about school and how our classes were going. I found out that after the second quarter, my Pokemon/Human interactions will be replaced with Ceramics. A class where we use clay to create various objects. I wasn't excited about it but I could think of worse classes. I decided to go for a walk to check if the snow has been cleared around the dorm. As I walked down to the first floor, I walked by Silvia as she gossiped with three other pokemon. Too caught up in their gossip, she completely ignored me as I stepped down the stairs. I was relieved she didn't try to do anything to me since I was going down stairs. She could have tripped me and I wouldn't be able to prove it. I walked outside and looked around to see pathways were cleared with mountains of white snow everywhere. As I looked around, I could help but flinch from the cold.

"Hey! You'll catch a cold. Here." I heard Jason say.

I looked over to see Jason wrap a black scarf around Coral after having her put on a white sweater. She looked at him with a blush before kissing him as thanks.

"But... you'll be cold too. Here... hug me." Coral unzipped the sweater and had Jason hug her.

They looked so happy together... like... like protecting the one they love is all it takes to make them happy. I felt envy develop as I began to realize that they'll have a great life no matter what is thrown at them. As long as they have each other, they can survive anything. Having enough of the cold, they walked past me and headed back inside. I stared off towards the gymnasium and felt something go down my cheek. I wiped my face with my arm before going back inside. I'm sure my friends have something to do. I couldn't care what since I wanted to distract myself from this nagging feeling. I don't know why I'm hurting now but... seeing everyone spend time with a loved one... it's something I've never done. Anthony... Derek... Jay... they all have families to go back to. Families that love them. Girlfriends that keep them happy. I... I have nothing. No one... and it's all my fault. I'm an asshole. A douche. Someone who's reputation was ruined by rumors and hated by most pokemon now. Silvia must have spread some nasty rumors about me or something. Maybe the locker room incident is still a thing and every thinks I'm not well enough equipped to please them. Fucking whores. Who needs any of them...

-The Next Day-

I came straight back to the dorm after school ended. Biology became sex ed. as our teacher Mrs. Kamly, explained how human and pokemon reproduction works. Pokemon anatomy really baffles me at times. I will admit, it's extremely interesting to find out that pokemon powers come from dark energy within their body. Using this energy, it allows them to learn and use attacks and abilities. I sat on my bed and looked at my pillow. I started rubbing my hand underneath the pillow to find the Gardevoir's diary. I opened it to flip through the pages but nothing has revealed at all. It's official, Silvia is done with me. The only reason the pages were getting revealed, was from her trying to invade my mind. Once she gave up on revenge, I guess she stopped caring about me at all. I helped her after that game and that allowed me to read more but I think that was from her liking me a bit for helping her. Three friends... that's all I have and it's the end of November... I really am a loser aren't I? I put the diary back under my pillow and walked over to our window. I looked down and noticed everyone walking around in pairs. I then saw Silvia and Tyrone walking together towards the Gymnasium. I almost wanted to follow them and spy on what they were plotting but I didn't. There's no need to interfere with her life and I'll be at the basketball game later anyways. I had homework but I decided to not do it since there really wasn't any point when I think about it. I'm lonely. Plain and simple.

'I need to date some girl. Why even bother being a human purist? It's so... pointless... like everything is. I laid on my bed and looked at my scarred wrists. I remember when I used to cut my wrists to see how much blood I can get away with spilling. I did it to distract myself. To learn about myself. What I ended up learning is that I'm filled with useless red blood that boils under my skin. Intelligence was wasted on me and could have been given to someone who's actually important. I stood up from the bed and wandered into the bathroom to look at myself. I feel so ugly. So bland. I guess that's why I wear these clothes. To hide my unworthy body from the world. To hide how disgusting I am compared to everyone. I pick on Jay and yet... he has a girlfriend. What did I even do that makes even one ounce of a shit? Scare a Gengar? Piss off a Gardevoir? Read some damn fucking diary!? Why can't I just be happy? Am I just not good enough in anyone's eyes? From the beginning I wasn't loved. My parents cared about my older brother instead of me. In school, people and teachers just ignored me as I passed my classes with flying colors. My mother abused knowledge into me with empty beer cans and hurtful words. My father died without giving me one present or word of praise. I'm an asshole to my own friends from how unhappy I am. I'm no better than my mom. Throwing my anger and disappointment on friends to try and hide my own shortcomings. I wish my brother killed me but now I know why he didn't. He didn't want a witness. He just knew I'd suffer more from living than if he just killed me. That sick twisted bastard... Why couldn't he just slice my throat open. Actually... why didn't I slice my own throat open. I felt my throat with my left hand to feel how soft and sensitive it really is.

'One slice and I could...'

The door to our dorm busted open, "Rui! Yo! Where are you!? We're going to go eat s'mores!" Jay yelled.

"Ah!" I yelled.

Jay walked over to the bathroom, "Oh, you takin a shit or something? You know, you really should close the door if your going to do something in there." Jay joked.

I shook my head, "Sorry. Come on. I bet the other two are waiting for us." I told him as I walked past.

"Yeah..." Jay looked inside the bathroom, "Huh." he looked confused but shrugged before walking with me out of the dorm.

We went outside and behind the dorm building to be out of sight behind a large snow bank. Derek started a fire with a lighter he normally carries around in his back pocket. Anthony had the graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows in his backpack. I sat with them as we huddled around the fire. We started to cook our marshmallows before putting them into graham sandwiches and chocolate. It was good. Not just the food but being with my friends to push back that nagging feeling of loneliness. With a sigh, I looked up at the sky and began to wonder what I should do. Next week are the preformance tests for the top ten students of each grade.

"Hey Rui, you okay bud?" Jay asked.

"Not really but that's normal." I sighed.

"Usually that is but your so down in the dumps today. What's wrong?" Jay asked.

"Everything. I just feel so hopeless. Everyone hates me. I'm nothing but that asshole shrimp dick freshman that knows a lot. If I wasn't a retarded human purist when I first came here, I could have dated a pokemon. Now I'll never get the chance thanks to that stupid locker room incident. The human girls on the other side wouldn't go for me now since they're probably dating male pokemon. Me, I'm just stuck here." I sighed.

"You don't know that. Hey, try asking out that Lopunny. She's been alone for a while." Jay suggested.

"Sigh. You know what? Why not? The worse thing she could do is say no. Wish me luck guys." I whispered as I stood up.

I walked over to the said Lopunny and greeted her, "Hi."

"Hi." She replied quickly.

"My name is Rui. What's yours?" I asked kindly.

"Loop." She sighed.

"Are you dating anyone?" I asked.

She started laughing, "Oh god, your actually trying to ask me out onto a date? The ears aren't just for show. I heard what your friend said. Why would I date a stupid ass shrimp dick like you?" Loop asked.

"Okay, jeez. Sorry to waste your time." I frowned.

"You waste everyone's time you ugly ass human. Why don't you just kill yourself and save everyone the trouble. Hey everyone! This loser actually tried to ask me out!" Loop yelled.

"I get it. I'm sorry!" I yelled.

"You better be sorry. You ugly disgusting piece of trash. Bet you only wear that to hide your ugly ass. Aw... are you gonna cry?" Loop asked.

I was just overly sensitive today, "No! I'm not crying." I sniffled stubbornly.

"Aw, now I just feel bad that I made a stupid bitch cry. Actually... I don't! Ha!" Loop laughed.

I hung my head as I felt so horrible and depressed, "Hey! Don't pick on him you bitch!" I heard Silvia yell.


	16. Ch 16 Wait, What?

Ch. 16 Wait, what?

{Rui's Point of View}

Loop and Silvia were staring at each other eye to eye, "What, are you the only one allowed to hurt this human or something?" Loop asked.

"No, I want you to back off." Silvia demanded.

"Me? This dumbass was the one who approached me and asked if I was single. You know what he did in the locker room." Loop reminded.

"Who cares!?" Silvia yelled.

"Pfft. What's this sudden change bitch? You used to tell everyone about how you torment this guy. Now that I torment him, you step in. Have you never heard the old saying, 'Share the bread you have with others'?" Loop asked.

"You can go get double teamed all you want if you enjoy 'sharing' but fuck off. He's not a dumbass. He's smart. He's one of the top ten students in the freshman class. You... pfft. The only thing your good at is sucking dick. I've seen your grades. Ds. Man, you must love Ds huh?" Silvia mocked.

"Screw off Silvia! I least I get Ds. You, on the other hand, couldn't properly pleasure a D in your life. I bet every boyfriend you ever had was disappointed in you and cheated on you behind your back. The sad part being that you never find out even though your psychic. Not only that but we even lost games because of you missing like a loser. Good job star of the basketball team, pfft. I don't need your stupid bitching, I'm leaving you slut." Loop held her head up high and turned to go back in the dorm.

I could tell Silvia was pissed as she growled and clenched her hands. With a huff, Silvia turned around and headed towards the Gymnasium. I didn't say thank you, mostly because Silvia was pissed off. I walked back to Jay and co.

"Damn... remind me never to take a suggestion from Jay." Derek whispered to Anthony.

"I agree. Jay, do us a favor and never suggest anything again, alright?" I asked.

"That wasn't my fault!" Jay complained.

"...S'moooores." Derek smiled.

"Hahahahaha!" We started laughing.

-The Next Day-

The day went by quickly but that Lopunny started to cause problems for me. I don't know what Loop's deal is but it's getting really annoying. She started spreading rumors that I tried to sleep with her and ended up being a disappointment. It's bad enough that pokemon bring up the damn locker room incident but come on. I think screwing her would give me some kind of STD. She definitely looks and acts like a slut. Then she started rumors that Silvia was trying to cheat on Tyrone because he was cheating on her. I really hate people like that. You know, the ones that try their hardest to ruin everyone's lives for literally no reason. They just do it for their sick kicks. The day started to get a bit shifty since Silvia's temper was started to show. I was walking in the hall and saw her walk by. A nearby student whispered something about her and got hit with an energy ball. I was literally two centimeters from the attack hitting me and thankfully it didn't. I didn't want to go to the nurse for several broken bones. Eventually, it got so bad that Silvia openly assaulted Loop. Cat fight is not how I'd describe these two fighting. It was a brawl. They started beating each other with their bare hands. It was like they forgot about their actual attacks. Instead, they began to beat each other to a bloody pulp. With everyone watching, I couldn't understand why no one was doing anything to stop them. At one point, Loop tackled Silvia to the ground and started wailing on her. I just couldn't watch it anymore, so I ran over and forced Loop off Silvia.

"She's had enough!" I yelled.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Loop yelled as she punched me instead.

I staggered back and heard Jay yell something but I didn't quite catch it. I saw him stand in front of Loop with his hands up to stop her from advancing on me. I got up and saw Silvia get up to grab Loop by her ears and throw her into the ground. With her on the ground, Silvia stumbled a bit and wiped some blood from her lips. She looked like she was going to fall, so I just decided to help her.

"Thanks." Silvia sighed.

"No problem. Consider this thanks for yesterday." I whispered back.

"Whatever you say." Silvia chuckled slightly.

I helped Silvia stumble to the nurse as someone else went over to help Loop. I couldn't give a Raticate's ass about Loop since she's just a bitch. When we got to the Nurse's office, I help Silvia sit on one of the beds.

Audino approached us, "Well, this is a strange occurrence. Your actually unharmed."

"Yeah. Silvia got into a fight." I told her.

Silvia grumbled a bit, "I can see that. Should I be expecting another visitor?" Audino asked.

Loop was finally brought into the room, "I'm positive." I smiled.

"Great. Well, they'll be healed in no time." Audino assured me.

I shrugged, "I don't really care. See ya Silvia. I'll be watching your game later so that'll be exciting." I waved before leaving.

I'm not sure if she waved back but that's fine if she didn't.

-Later That Day-

I was shooting around in gym class when Silvia approached me, "Hey, want to play a game against me?" Silvia asked.

"Nah. I'm not interested in losing. I just want to relax and..." I shot a corner three but missed, "Perfect my corner specialist."

"You can't perfect a shot. You can increase it's accuracy, sure, but it's never going to be perfect. Misses happen. It's the end game misses that hit the hardest though." Silvia replied.

I remembered when she cried over missing the last second three, "Yeah. Your right. Still, I don't want to get competitive with you. I'm done with fighting over stupid stuff. Especially if this is all a ploy to get me in another stupid bet." I sighed.

Silvia sighed and gave me the ball, "You need a constant stroke if you want the shot to fall the same way. If you constantly change it, you'll end up missing a lot. Also, straighten your back before you jump to give it more height. With more height, it'll take less strength to make the shot reach the basket. It'll also help save muscle strength so you don't get tired. There, now try." Silvia instructed.

I did as she asked and shot the three for an easy three pointer, "Wow. That was much better." I commented.

"Yeah. Tyrone promised to be at tonight's game so be careful not to piss him off. If he catches you staring at me like usually, he might get the wrong idea." Silvia whispered.

I started blushing, "I do not stare at you! I'm... examining the field and bench. I evaluate how well the team does when your not playing. I also try to evaluate which player does what effectively. Your the best shooter and thief on the team while the others are... you know... good." I chuckled nervously.

Silvia smiled a bit, "I'll see ya then. Bye." she waved before leaving.

I didn't wave back but followed her instructions again for another three, 'Damn her for being so good at everything...' I thought to myself.

When Gym ended, I got a notice listing when the test, called the IEE(Intellectual Evaluation Exam), start. Apparently it's this weekend and covers virtually everything I should know, plus some, in over 300 questions. Holy crap that's a huge test. 125 multiple choice, 100 math equations, 50 short answers and 25 essays. I think I need a new change of underwear... Oh. The test takes place in Mr. Fragner's room for me. That's convenient, a room I know. I wonder where the other students will take their tests. Oh well, it doesn't really matter. Later on, I came back to the gymnasium to watch Silvia's basketball game. I looked around for Tyrone but he wasn't there yet. I stood near the entrance like I usually do and waved at Silvia. She gave me a curt nod before looking around for Tyrone. I noticed sadness flashed through her eyes when Tyrone wasn't there. I felt a little bad until the entrance opened and Tyrone walked in.

He looked at me and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Titties man. Gotta see the bouncing titties." I joked.

Tyrone actually snickered at that, "Well... I guess that's one benefit to female sports. Their outfits do look nice on them." Tyrone mumbled.

"Yeah..." I agreed.

Tyrone walked over to the bleachers and sat there to watch the gave. As the game went on, he cheered for Silvia the best he could but eventually started falling asleep at the beginning of the 2nd quarter. Silvia noticed this and started to play worse. Her shots became erratic and she started to get visibly upset. When I noticed this, I started cheering for her to keep trying. That changed her mood a bit and helped her play better. When half time started, Tyrone left from his boredom causing Silvia to look so... sad. Tyrone is an asshole. The second half was pretty one sided due to Silvia's sadness. I did the best I could to try and keep her in the game but nothing worked. In the end, our team got beat 97 to 84. After the game was over, Silvia barged out of the gymnasium. I didn't know what she was planning to do and I didn't want to be in her way. Instead, I went back to my dorm room to get teased by the three assholes about going there to see Silvia play. I don't understand why they tease me about liking a Gardevoir I initially hated. It's just... well... it's lots of things. One, I like a good basketball game obviously. Two, woman... insta win. Three, they look hot as they play the game. I'll admit... Silvia looks... so damn... fuck... I'm just going to shut up and go to sleep.

-Five Days Later-

Currently, I'm sitting in my English class waiting for the time to finally reached 3:30, which is when school ends. Today, those that participated in the IEE were getting their scored posted in front of the dorms. That test was pretty impressive, I'll give it that. I know I got at least every multiple choice, math and short answer question right. The essays were my only concern. I always hated writing five paragraph essays. The test days themselves were grueling.

I stayed in Mr. Fragner's room for 4 hours. That's the longest I've ever stayed in a room for a single test. The multiple choices, Math, and Short answers took about 2 hours. The essays alone took the other 2 hours due to editing and other corrections. I felt like I should be praying since I want to be number one. I want the school to know I'm number one in the freshman class. When the bell rung, I sprinted out of the classroom. As I ran, Jay waved at me but I ran around him. When I reached the dorms, several people and pokemon were there. I pushed through the crowd until I could see my score. I got the fourth spot in the grade with a 95.4. I looked at the Senior class test to see Silvia was number 2 with a 98.2. I looked at the junior board next and saw Coral was number 5 with a score of 93.7. I heard a happy gasp and turned to see Coral kissing Jason.

"Top 5!" Coral yelled.

"I tried to tell you not to worry but you just wouldn't listen to me huh?" Jason grinned.

"Oh shut up. My parents will be super happy to hear about this." Coral giggled.

"Yeah. Mm. I think you deserve a present. Wanna come with me to our dorm room?" Jason asked.

"Always." Coral smiled as they started walking into the dorm.

That same feeling of envy started to swell inside me. Those two always were together and seemed so happy no matter what. Silvia pushed through the crowd and saw her number before jumping for joy. Then she started looking at the freshman board. I was wondering who she was looking for until she glanced at me with a grin.

She yelled at me, "Ha ha! I got second place in my class!" she stuck her tongue at me.

I shook my head, "Yeah, yeah! Whatever!" I yelled back.

My friends finally made it to the dorms and I battled my way through the crowd in order to meet them, "How'd you do?" Derek asked.

"Got the fourth spot." I shrugged.

"Nice dude!" Jay yelled.

"Yeah. Congrats man. What do you win?" Derek asked.

"Well..." I really wasn't sure what the test was for.

"It's just a test to show who's the smartest person in the grade. No one gets anything." Anthony answered.

"Ah, that sucks." Jay sighed.

"Honestly, I just wanted to beat that bitch in position number but she got the second spot." I admitted.

"Bro, your like obsessed with that Gardevoir." Jay grinned.

"I am not! ...Okay, maybe I am when it comes to being better than her. I refuse to let her continue to outshine me." I pouted.

"Wow, your being so competitive over nothing." Anthony frowned.

"Yeah... I think your right Anthony. I need to focus on my future, not being better than Silvia." I sighed.

"Have you tried asking out the girls on the basketball team?" Jay asked.

"Ugh... they're all taken so it... wait, why am I telling you guys this?" I started to blush.

"Hahahaha! I didn't think you actually did!" Jay laughed.

"Shut up Jay! At least my child wouldn't be a failure! Your child sucks!" I yelled.

"Bro, my child won't be born for a couple years. How would you know if it sucks?" Jay asked.

"Simple, you suck. If they have your genes, the only thing that'll be broken is their chromosome count. Yeah, I just called your child retarded, what cha gonna do about it son!" I joked.

Everyone started laughing at Jay, "Gah... Well at least I'm dating Goth. All you do is watch the girl you like play basketball. Bet your super interested in her 'jumping' skills." Jay grinned.

I instantly stopped laughing, "I don't go there just watch Silvia play! God! Your like a broken record! Do I need to smack the shit out of you or something?" I asked angrily.

"Why you mad bro?" Jay mocked.

I almost lunged at him, "Hum na na na." I bit my tongue to avoid saying what I wanted to say.

"Uh, Jay. I say you back off before Rui goes Ape Shit on you." Anthony suggested.

"Yeah, your kind of pissing him off." Derek added.

I was fuming, "You know what. I'll take your good advice." Jay chuckled nervously with a bead of sweat.

"Seriously though, do you like that Gardevoir Rui? It's okay if you do." Anthony asked with a slight frown.

"No. I don't. I swear." I replied.

"Alright. Let's just take his word for it guys, agreed?" Anthony asked.

The other two simultaneously say, "Agreed."

After that conversation, we went back to our dorm. I began to realize how fast time is flying by due to the uninteresting things I do on a daily basis. Sure enough, the end of the day came and we were about to go to sleep when someone knocked on our door. It was our principle and she looked sad for some reason.

"Rui... I have some bad news." She whispered.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your mother committed suicide..." She whispered.

I felt my eyes widen, "She... she did?" I asked.

"Yes. A couple days ago, she stopped going to work. At first, she was going to be fired but due to her sudden disappearance, the authorities were called. They came to her apartment and found her dead while listening to the radio. I'm not sure of the details but it looks like she slit her throat. During vacations, your going to have to stay here since you have no other family members to go to. I'm really sorry about this." Claudia frowned.

I looked at the ground as a swirl of emotions flowed through me, "It's... okay. I wasn't close to my mother and had no intention of going back to that... apartment. I... just can't believe she'd commit suicide like that..." I whispered the last few words.

"What caused you two to drift apart?" Claudia asked.

"My brother. He murdered our father and ran off. The search for him was called off years ago and he's been declared dead. Prior to this, my parents favored him greatly. Killing dad was a slap to the face. After that, my mother became an abusive drunk. She'd crush beer cans on my forehead if I got something wrong. Once, she smashed a filled bottle of vodka on my head for 'being a pest' when I asked what we could have for dinner. I had to be taken to the hospital and lied to everyone saying it fell on me. Honestly, I can't say I'm kicking myself over her death but... it does leave me unsettled. Thank you for telling me the news." I nodded with a straight face.

Claudia's frown never left her face, "Alright... if you need anything, you can always ask your teachers. ...If it means anything, your one of the most valuable students we have in this school, okay?" Claudia responded.

"Alright." I closed the door and allowed myself to sigh and pinch my nose, "Always something..." I mutter under my breath.

"Sorry about your mom bro." Jay frowned.

"Whatever guys. Stop frowning over this shit. It doesn't matter to me in the slightest." I shrugged.

"You sure? I know you didn't like her much but she was your mother." Anthony frowned.

"Not when she was drunk and I don't think she was ever sober." I grumbled as I walked over to my bed.

"So... can I get the free shit from her will since you don't care?" Derek asked.

"Oh sure. Take the debts too. Idiot..." I mumbled angrily.

"So, you don't care huh?" Derek grinned.

"Look, you guys are pissing me off over this. I care a bit but not enough to cry about it. All I wanted was to become successful and shove it in my mom's face. Now that she's dead, I'll have to gloat at her stinkin' grave. That's no fun. What's the point in gloating if no one retorts or gets pissed off?" I asked.

"...Your really fucked up you know that?" Jay asked.

"You won't be saying that when your child is born." I replied rudely.

Jay started fuming, "What's up with you guys thinking my child will be retarded!?"

"Uh, in our defense, we didn't say anything." Derek mumbled.

I shook my head, "Everyone go to sleep. I'm tired of this bullshit." I ordered.

I pulled the blankets over my head and tried my best to go to sleep. Knowing my mom is dead worries me but it's how she died that has me scared. They saw she slit her own throat but is that true? What if a pokemon killed her? What if my brother killed her and they're too lazy to actually investigate? My brother... he... He's the only person I'm purely afraid of...


	17. Ch 17 Turning Things Around

Ch. 17 Turning Things Around

{Rui's Point Of View}

Three weeks have passed since my mom has died. Next week is vacation week and my friends were going back home to see their families. I was going to be stuck her alone with a few other students and faculty. These three weeks have been disastrous for our women's basketball team. Out of their 18 games, they only won 1. The reason, Silvia had a mental breakdown. Turns out, Tyrone is Bisexual and was cheating on her with the football teams running back. Some Machamp, ugh. Gross. After that, Silvia's been different. She's been skipping class, missing assignments, crying a lot, sucking at Basketball. It's gotten so bad that she isn't a starter on the basketball team anymore. I started to feel so bad for her. Everything was going her way but now she's an emotional wreck. During gym, she'd just sit alone on the bleachers, staring at her knees. I never thought I'd see her like this and no one knows what to do about it. How the hell does a girl get over that? I heard they've been dating for two years. That's two full years of them saying they love each other just for Tyrone to throw her aside for some Machamp. That's probably why he didn't find the basketball game interesting. I bet it's the steroids. Stupid pokemon. Now, because of him, I can't even watch a good game of basketball. History class revealed that after the walls were made, pokemon and humans were locked in a technological battle. Using their powers, they can advance at a faster rate as long as they know what materials they need. Peace lasted throughout the lands for 500 years after the wall's completion. Now we're just reviewing everything we've learned for Midterms. Biology started to explain how Dark Energy affects humans. It turns out that having Dark Energy within us, allows us to mate with Pokemon. It doesn't give us any powers but allows us to be diverse, gain or lose muscles, and mate. I didn't really understand why we had dark energy in our body to begin with. No one knows where it came from and I think it's weird. Oh well, at least I know how it's possible to impregnate a pokemon now. As I walked through the halls, I noticed how sad Silvia was as she progressed. Loop tried to make fun of her over Tyrone dumping her but I flipped shit. In the end, I got a black eye and knocked the fuck out. I woke up in the nurse's office with a killer headache but it was worth it. Why can't these people leave Silvia alone so she can heal and get back into the flow of things. Jay and Goth have started dating for real after Goth dumped her old boyfriend. Anthony's girlfriend, a Garchomp now, was actually kind of nice. I was pleasantly surprised until I realized her ability was rough skin. Uh oh... someone's gonna have a few rough nights ahead of him. Heh. Derek... I really don't know what's been up with Derek. I think that Mismagius finally left him so he hasn't been screwing anyone. Right now, I'm currently watching Silvia's Basketball game. I was screaming my head off cheering for her. It didn't work since she seemed to ignore everyone. She missed 14 shots in the game and made 3. She has 6 points on her stat line with 1 assist but 5 turnovers. She was playing like it was hopeless but the game was close. The lead changed hands in almost every possession. The only problem being that in the last ten seconds, Silvia's team was losing by two with no time outs. They got the ball to the other side and Silvia was at the three after a quick screen. She got the ball and shot it but... it was an air ball and missed completely as the buzzer went off. Silvia fell to her knees and started crying as everyone started to boo her. I think even her team mates were saying shit to her. When she got up, she ran out of the building crying and I just had to do something. I ran after her and caught up with her.

"Hey!" I yelled.

Silvia was crying into her hands with loud wails and tears streaming off her chin, "I'm a fuck up!"

"What?" I asked.

"I'm a fuck up! Oh Arceus I'm a fucking idiot! How could I be so stupid!? I'm worthless! My own boyfriend left me for a male! I'm failing classes! My own mother said she was disappointed in me!" Silvia sobbed.

"Silvia, your not a fuck up. You just need to clear your head. I know you can turn this around." I argued.

"No I can't! I'm washed up! My team mates hate me! I can't even make a simple fucking free throw! You were right! I'm ugly! I'm so ugly I turned my boyfriend into a bisexual!" Silvia sobbed.

"You are not ugly. You look incredible. Come on, just calm down. Here." I hugged her, "Your a great attractive Gardevoir. You just need to get over that asshole." I whispered.

Silvia cried into my shoulder, "How could he do this to me!? I loved him for years! I supported him through thick and thin so... why!? Why was I still not good enough!?" Silvia cried.

"You are good enough Silvia." I rubbed her back soothingly, "He's just an idiot. He lost an amazing girl and will regret it one day." I promised.

Silvia sniffled as her tears soaked my left shoulder, "Why aren't you making fun of me? Don't you hate me?" Silvia asked.

"I stopped hating you for a while. Your the only person I come here to see since your the best." I smiled.

At this point I'm just bullshitting to make her feel better, "Sniffle. You do?" Silvia asked with a hiccup.

"Yeah. If it wasn't for you, I'd still miss a bunch of my corner threes." I admitted.

"Sniff, hic. Yeah. Your still kind of bad at that even if your a corner specialist." Silvia sniffled.

"Do you feel better now?" I asked.

"A little bit..." Silvia sighed.

"You think you can turn this around? I believe in you." I whispered.

"I never thought you'd be so nice." Silvia whispered.

I shrugged, "All I want is for you to win games and the only way to do that is to get you out of the dumps." I admitted.

"So... you don't like me?" Silvia sniffled.

I looked into her eyes, "I do like you Silvia. Your amazing. Smart, beautiful, talented. You look stunning right now in your uniform." I admitted.

"Thanks... You look handsome." Silvia blushed.

"I'm not handsome. Far from it. Hell, Jay's better looking than me." I sighed.

Silvia caressed my cheek, "Shut the fuck up and kiss me." Silvia pulled me in for a kiss.

I was shocked because, I'm kissing Silvia and felt her tongue lick mine. I didn't fight it since I remembered what I wanted to do. I need her happy and if this... fuck, I like her a lot. I kissed back and licked her tongue. Her spit tastes like cheri. I love cheri berry. She held me in a tight hug and that made her mic tem touch my chest.

When we finally stopped kissing, I found myself swallowing her spit, "So... is this for real or what?" I asked.

She took my hands and placed them on her tight pink shorts to rub her ass, "Oh it's real this time." Silvia whispered.

I started to blush brightly as I felt her bottom, "I'm tempted to almost believe you." I replied.

"I need to get my gown. We're going to my room, okay?" Silvia asked.

"I'm not su..." She looked at me with cute wide hopeful eyes, 'Fuuuck. She looks so cute.' I thought to myself, "Fine." I agreed.

Silvia smiled and kissed my cheek before running inside the gymnasium. I watched her run and found myself staring at her bottom before shaking my head. I found myself wondering where I went wrong. Silvia came back in her gown and led me to her dorm room. Her room mates were in there, A Lucario, Lopunny and Beartic. Silvia smiled at them as she pulled me into the room.

"New Boyfriend?" Beartic asked.

"Yep!" Silvia chimed.

"Wait... I never formally agr..." She silenced me with a passionate kiss.

"Funny, I don't see you resisting." Silvia whispered.

My blush returned, "I... I love it..." I admitted.

"Good. We're going in the hot tub." Silvia whispered.

"What!?" I blushed hard.

"Sh. Come on." Silvia started pulling me into their bathroom.

Her room mates looked interested but didn't do anything. Silvia locked the door and walked over to the hot tub. It was big enough for four people... or one Snorlax. As she turned it on, she started taking off her gown. I found myself staring like an idiot as she revealed her naked form.

She walked over to me and rubbed my chest, "It's not polite to stare." she whispered.

"I... uh... Well... Um... This is the first time I've ever seen someone naked." I blushed.

"Mm... then what do you think?" Silvia asked.

"You look... amazing." I admitted.

Her white skin made her pink nipples shine in the light. Her breasts were a C cup with her Mic tem substituting a cleavage. Her butt was so small but well defined with cute round cheeks. Her area looked small with a pink clit but I focused more on her breasts. Her eyes shone with a mischievous grin plastered on her face. Silvia smiled as she started stripping me with the eagerness of a child opening a candy bar. When I'd protest, she would silence me with a kiss. Eventually, she pulled me into the hot tub and snuggled with me. We were sitting side to side and she laid her head on my right shoulder. My head was spinning from what just happened until I felt her kiss my neck. I looked at her and kissed her lips as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Mm. Everyone's wrong you know~" Silvia whispered after breaking the kiss.

"About what?" I asked.

"Your not small." I felt my member harden, "I'm sorry about everything." She frowned.

I shrugged, "It's okay." I kissed her, "This makes it up to me. You look so sexy."

Silvia got up, "Thanks. Ready to get out?" She asked.

I nodded, "Sure. I guess this is how your showing me it's real?"

"Yeah. You like my body?" Silvia asked.

"Uh..." I blushed hard, "I like it a lot... okay I love it."

Silvia giggled, "I can see that." She pointed at my member.

I blushed hard and covered myself as Silvia handed me, my clothes. At this point, I had a lot of mixed feelings since I literally allowed her to see me nude and go in a hot tub. Sure, we didn't have sex but... we could have. I still remember what that diary said about feeding on emotions and tying our hearts and minds together. After getting dressed, I left while blushing like a tomato. Her room mates noticed and started whispering as I felt. I ran up to my dorm room and walked in with the blush.

They immediately noticed, "What happened?" Jay asked.

"Uh..." I stayed silent.

"Did Silvia get naked or something?" Derek laughed.

"..." I stayed silent.

Derek's jaw dropped, "No way..."

"It wasn't on purpose!" I yelled.

"Holy shit... I need to tell everyone!" Jay yelled.

"Tell anyone and I'll rip your god damn tongue out." I growled with the blush still present.

"So... what actually happened?" Anthony asked.

"I went to Silvia's game. She lost the game, ran out crying, I calmed her down, she kissed me. Then she brought me to her dorm room and we sorta soaked in the hot tub." I recalled.

"Uh huh. Riiiiight. You two totally just 'soaked' in the hot tub." Jay teased.

"I'm serious!" I yelled in embarrassment.

They started laughing, "Oh yeah! You two owe me twenty bucks!" Jay laughed at Derek and Anthony.

"God damn it." Derek grumbled.

"You guys... took bets..." I felt my left eye twitch.

"Dude, it was kind of obvious. So obvious that if this was a story, the characters in it knew it was going to happen. So how did she look?" Jay asked.

I suppressed a laugh, "I'm not telling you that. She's for me to see nude, not you dipshit." I replied.

"Ah man. Come on. I'll let you see Goth nude." Jay suggested.

"You want me to break ever bone in your hand?" I asked with a hint of hostility.

"Uh... no." Jay whispered.

"Then shut up. If not, bad shit is gonna happen boy." I growled.

"Gulp." Jay swallowed.

"So... like... you gonna tap that or what?" Derek asked.

"I'm not going to 'tap' anything. I have better things to do than that." I sighed.

"Like what?" Derek asked.

"You know, planning my future since my mom is dead and I'll be homeless once I graduate." I reminded.

"But brah, nothing is more important than tapping." Derek argued.

"Oh yeah? 'But brah,' living is slightly more important than that so your argument and life is invalid." I retorted.

"Your face is invalid!" Derek yelled.

"...Sadly that was the best comeback he could think of." Anthony frowned.

"Shut up Anthony." Derek grumbled.

"Derek, be careful. His girlfriend might kick your ass." I grinned, "Especially if it's shark week."

"Ooooooh!" Derek and Jay both yell.

"...You guys are assholes." Anthony muttered.

"Whatever midget." I shrugged.

"Hey, don't call him a midget." Derek glared.

"It is what it is. I don't really care just like Jay is retarded." I smiled.

"Oh screw you." Jay rolled his eyes.

"See? He's even trying to screw me. Man his chromosome count must be fucked up." I grinned.

"I swear to Arceus I'm going to kill you." Jay whispered angrily.

"You can try Jay but let me just state for the record, that is assault." I chuckled.

"Uh huh. Let's just go to sleep." Jay said angrily.

"Aight. Night bitches." Derek announced as he pulled the covers over him.

With a head shake, I walked over to the door and turned the lights off. As I walked back to my bed, I started wondering about the diary. I'll try reading it tomorrow.

-The Next Day-

When I woke up, I noticed everyone was gone like usual. I stretched with a yawn and got up to go take a shower but stopped. I looked at my pillow and picked it up to pull out the diary. I opened it to find a few more pages in English now. I started reading them but most of the pages were about school stuff. Like how she did good on tests and got school wide praise for it. Then I found this.

'November 2nd, 2086

Well... I found a guy I really like... a lot. My friends have started calling me the 'Succubus Gardevoir' due to my boyfriends dying. Now I met this guy and he's... perfect... to me. He has these wonderful blue eyes that just shine with confidence. Smooth skin that scream of innocence with his blonde hair. His voice makes me feel so calm and soothed. I almost wanted to kiss him while he spoke to me. Instead, I invited him to my room. I'm currently waiting for him.

So... I sealed the deal. I got him alone in my room and man was it easy. I said I wanted to change what I was wearing so I got up. I bet he thought I meant in the bathroom but instead, I just took off my gown. He just stared at my naked form and looked so cute. After that, it was easy to seduce him into doing it with me. Human males don't understand how bad it really is to screw a Gardevoir hahahahaha. Yeah, we look very human compared to other pokemon and can act sweet but we just want your emotions. To feed off them endlessly until we grow bored of you. Once a human male mates with us, we own his life. Their minds are warped into loving and wanting only us. To fuck us. To marry us. To be us. If we date another pokemon, we can't make them obsess over us. However, we have sexual intercourse with a human male, he's ours. He'll never cheat. He'll never disobey. He'll be our puppet forever. We break up with him, he'll either commit suicide or live a sad lonely life wondering why he can't get over us. The best part, the effect is permanent and causes sex with anyone else to be painful. That means no other Gardevoir or psychic type can reverse the effect. Also, the painful sex secures that they'll stay single. I heard it's excruciating. Like a thousand knives are cutting his member with ever thrust, every move. One got raped by a Garchomp, he died from the pain overloading his nervous system to the point his body believed he died. It just stopped working. So, as of right now, that boy is my mate and I'm perfectly happy about that! X3.'

That's the end of it and it was pages 23-24. Pages 6-22 were about school as I mentioned earlier. I heard a knock on the door and quickly went to open it. Silvia smiled as I opened it.

"Good morning." Silvia smiled.

I smiled back, "Good Morning. To be honest, I was expecting you to have a weapon or something and be like, 'Gotcha bitch!' but I guess not." I joked.

"Aw. Don't be stupid, dumbass. I wouldn't do that to my mate. After all." She held my hips, "I don't want to lose you." She whispered.

'Who the hell is this Gardevoir?' I wondered with a bright blush, "I-I... got to go take a shower still." I blushed hard with a stammer.

"Oh~? Mind if I wash your back?" Silvia whispered.

"Uh... just wait out here please." I blushed with a shiver.

"Okay." Silvia chimed.

'Holy crap... when did she get so seductive? It's really surprising.' I thought quickly.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Silvia held my hand as we started walking towards the stairs. As we walked, I couldn't help but glance at her face. She looked so happy as she looked forward before looking at me and planting a quick kiss on my lips. I kissed back and quickly found my back against a wall as we kissed for a good minute. Her tongue licked my lips for entrance that I quickly gave into. I didn't want to give in so easily but I found myself unable to resist as she kissed me with all her might. Her arms were wrapped around my torso with her Chest blade pressed against me. I initially tried to push her away but halfway through the kiss my arms just dropped and dangled. When she pulled back, she went straight to licking my neck.

"S-stop." I panted, "We're going to be late for school."

Silvia smiled and pulled back, "Alright. Come on." She held my hand again.

'She's why different now. No doubt about it. She's taking this very seriously. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?' I thought to myself.


	18. Ch 18 Mates

Ch. 18 Mates

{Rui's Point Of View}

Today has been great. I got high grades on my tests, as I expected, no one was talking about me, and Silvia's been keeping me company. During gym, we played basketball and I had so much fun. She started teaching me how to trick opponents with dribble moves and speed. After that, we took a break and sat on the bleachers. At one point she sat on my lap and hugged me saying I'm already the best boyfriend ever. I've never knew how much a relationship could change things. I was genuinely smiling the entire time as she said nothing but compliments. When gym ended, she was a bit sad but I told her we'll see each other after school. Instantly, she smiled and kissed me. This Gardevoir... what the hell happened that made us progress towards dating? We hated each other and constantly tried to screw each other over any way we could. ...It's my fault. I knew this but I guess I didn't want to blame it on me. If I didn't like basketball, I'd never go to Silvia's games. I bet she loves me because of that. It was something Tyrone just didn't have enough interest to do. I mostly went to them to see Silvia... I'll be honest now... I lied every time I said it was to see a good game. I wanted to see Silvia in her basketball uniform. She looked awesome in it. My only problem is if she just latched onto me because of her problems while I was her only light. Would she leave me for Tyrone if he apologized and asked for her back? I found myself wondering that but Silvia stopped it by telling me she wanted to date me for a while. I accepted it and kissed her cheek but I still felt like that was a lie. It doesn't matter. After school, we went back to her dorm room and started doing our homework. I found myself having some difficulty with her homework due to how advanced it was.

"Jeez. Even I can find this hard." I grumbled.

Silvia kissed my cheek, "Your only a freshman after all. Hey... I have a game today... you gonna be there?" Silvia asked.

"Silvia... I'm going with you to that game." I told her with a smile.

Silvia smiled brightly, "Best. Boyfriend. Ever." She whispered.

"How could I even be a good one if I don't support you? There's more to a relationship than kissing and saying compliments." I stated matter-of-factly.

Silvia laughed, "Yeah. Rui... are you scared of me?" Silvia suddenly asked.

I couldn't lie to her, "Yeah. I know what Gardevoir do."

"What do you mean?" Silvia asked with a small frown.

"I know Gardevoir feed off emotions. I also know what happens if we..." my voice trailed off.

"Your scared that I'll leave you." Silvia whispered.

I looked down, "You will leave me... your a senior. That means you'll be graduating at the end of the school year." I frowned sadly.

Silvia smiled and rubbed my back, "Rui, we've only been together for a day. You can't serious love me yet. Your too smart for that. I know your still doubting me and thinking it could still be a trick." Silvia chuckled.

I blushed a bit, "Well, look what happened last time when you did in fact try to trick me. To be honest... you were my first girlfriend and kiss..." I admitted.

"...Did you like it?" Silvia asked.

"I loved it. You taste like Cheri. I love Cheri berry. Ugh... I feel so embarrassed telling you these things." I blushed.

Silvia giggled, "So, let's say I want to marry you. Would you reject?" Silvia asked.

"Right now, hell yeah. Next year? ...Dunno. Maybe. Depends on this. Us. I've liked you ever since your first basketball game. You look so sexy with..." Silvia showed me she was wearing her sports bra and pink shorts under her gown, "Those... you bitch." I muttered.

Silvia giggled, "How am I a bitch?"

"Your wearing those on purpose to tease me." I blushed.

"Yeah, I am. Mm." Silvia rubbed my cheek.

"Jesus... your so different." I blushed hard.

"Mm. That's because I am actually dating you now. You know, the bra was specially made because of my mic tem." Silvia whispered.

"Oh my god..." I found myself staring right at it.

The black sports bra wraps tightly around her breasts and make her nipples so noticable. I felt my blush continue to grow until she made me look at her. I looked away in embarrassment since I'm not used to doing these kind of things. I always try to avoid such... trivial activities since I thought I'd live alone.

"You wanna touch me?" Silvia whispered seductively.

"N-no. Um... oh! The game is in twenty minutes! We'll be late if we don't leave now." I realized.

"Aw. Just when I thought you were going to have a little fun and grope me." Silvia grinned.

"Not today. Come on. I want to watch you win. You win, we'll go in the hot tub. Deal?" I asked.

"Hell yeah. Now, I'm going to annihilate the other team." Silvia chimed with newfound confidence.

"You better." I grinned.

Silvia kisses my cheek a couple times before whispering, "I'll do it for my boyfriend since he stopped me from being so sad."

"I'm still suspicious on that. We've only been dating for a few day and your so happy. I thought you'd still be moping." I admitted.

"I don't mope." Silvia pouted.

"You literally walked around with a depressed look all the time and cried on every occasion. You were moping from being devastated." I stated firmly.

"Oh~ So you were watching me? Were you worried?" Silvia asked with a grin.

"Well... yeah. Your team was losing and... I like you." I sighed with a blush.

Silvia smiled and caressed my cheek, "Well, aren't I glad it wasn't all about me." she giggled.

"S-shut up." I stammered.

Silvia kept giggling as she stood up and grabbed my hand, "Come on. Let's go."

"Okay." I blushed as she had me walk with her.

We walked to the gymnasium and I quickly sat at the bottom of the bleachers closest to the court. When she finished changing, she stuck her tongue out at me as she ran by. I just smiled with a blush in response. Due to Silvia's previous performances in the last few weeks, she had to sit on the bench. With two minutes left on the first quarter, she was subbed in and I noticed her team mates groaned. I smiled at her as she was given the ball and ran to the three point line. Her defender backed off since their team must have heard about her horrible performances. With a smirk, Silvia jumped and shot an easy three. She smiled at me and that's when everyone knew. Silvia was back in business. The rest of the game was incredible. Silvia took 18 shots and made 15 of them. She was on fire with her stat line looking like this. 40 points, 3 assists, 4 rebounds, 2 steals, 1 block, 2 turnovers, and made 10 out of 11 threes. When the game was over, Silvia's team won by 23 points. Throughout the game, I was cheering for her and I think that made her play even better. When it was over, Silvia was dripping in sweat.

She panted, "How'd I do?"

"Amazing. You looked perfect out there." I complimented.

Silvia smiled, "Thanks. Come on. The hot tub awaits."

"Well... you should probably take a shower first though. You smell a bit." I giggled with a blush.

"You trying to watch me shower?" Silvia grinned.

"No." I blushed.

"Mm. Then I won't see you watching me while your in the hot tub waiting right?" Silvia asked in a whisper.

I shrugged with a smile, "Sure."

"Okay. Let me go get my gown." Silvia smiled.

I nodded as she walked by me and went into the locker, "Are you the one that saved Silvia?" A person asked.

I looked to see our Gym Teacher, A Sawk, is their coach, "Yeah. I guess you can say that." I shrugged.

"Keep her happy please. I'll make her a starter again now so, I'll say it again, Please keep her happy so she'll dominate." He told me.

"I'll do my best Mr. Halion." I nodded.

"See that you do." Mr. Halion nodded before leaving the gymnasium.

Silvia came out in her gown with the clothes underneath it, "Come on, let's go stinky." I grinned.

With a giggle, Silvia held my hand as we started leaving. When we got to her dorm room, her room mates were teasing us as we walked into the bathroom. I turned the hot tub on and found myself glancing at Silvia as she took her clothes off. The Sports bra had a clamp on the back of it. With that separated, it comes forward since it has a hole that goes around the chest blade. That's how it keeps from ripping and secures her breasts. When she took off her shorts, she walked into the shower and turned it on. I took off my clothes and went inside the hot tub to relax. As she washed herself, I found myself just staring at her. I don't know why but she looks like a pure white goddess. Derek was right when he called Silvia my dream girl. She's... perfect... wait... what am I saying? It's only been a few days. I can't really be thinking that but... I just kept staring. Her hands running up and down her body with the soap. The soap being invisible due to her beautiful white skin. Her nipples shone due to them being pink and very distinct from the white skin. When she got out, I blushed hard and looked down quickly. Silvia got in right next to me and laid her head against mine.

"Mm. This is nice. I'm used to being alone but having you with me makes it better." Silvia whispered.

"Is it because of the rule against visiting the other dorm?" I asked.

"Yeah. But since your in this dorm, that's null and void. Not to mention..." Silvia shifted to sit up.

"W-what?" I stammered.

"Mm." Silvia started licking my neck and rubbed my arms.

I blushed hard, "I think I know what your getting at."

Silvia pulled back, "Yeah. The only people who'll know are the two doing it and anyone that walks in on it." Silvia giggled.

I started shuffling uncomfortably, "This is a little awkward for me." I admitted.

"I know virgin boy." Silvia teased.

"Shut up!" I retorted with a deep blush.

"What? I'm not wrong. Plus, your not going to be one for much longer." Silvia smiled with a grin.

I blushed hard, "Whatever. I think I'm good for now."

Silvia got up and out of the hot tub. I followed suite and wrapped a towel around me. Using psychic, she just wiped off the layer of water on her skin. I felt a few droplets hit my forehead and gave her a 'really?' look. She just shrugged like she did nothing wrong. With a sigh, I shook my head and started getting dressed to leave. Silvia started to pet my head until I pulled back with a deep blush.

"Stop!" I yelled with a bit of fluster.

Silvia laughed, "Aw, your so cute!"

"I'm not cute!" I replied stubbornly.

Silvia rolled her eyes, "Your such a weird guy but I can't help but like that about you. It makes you... unique." Silvia smiled with a bit of happiness flashing in her eyes.

I started rubbing her mic tem, "So... is this really your heart?" I asked.

Silvia blushed with a bit of a moan, "Y-yeah." she stammered.

I stopped rubbing it, "That's really interesting though. What does it specifically do?" I asked.

"Well... it's the source of our fairy powers and links to our psychic powered brain." Silvia tapped her head, "It also lets us connect our hearts to others. Normally this is saved for a mate we want to spend the rest of our life with. It's our version of marriage but runs a lot deeper than a stupid piece of jewelry. When we pick a life long mate, we experience a kind of conjoined consciousness. We're able to feel our partner's emotions and react to it. We can also use our partner to keep us calm. As a Gardevoir we feed off emotions and love it from a mate. It makes the effects multiply tenfold. The least effective way to feed Gardevoir's emotions is through kisses. I know you've felt me feed off you a few times while we made out. Sometimes I just can't help myself." Silvia giggled with a deep blush.

"Ah, so that's why you've pinned me to walls and looked like you were going to rape me or something," I smirked, "But I guess that's fine."

"I wouldn't do that. Other Gardevoirs may do that in order to get an abundant supply of emotions to feed off but I wouldn't. You know that Gardevoir named Coral?" Silvia asked.

"Yeah? What about her?" I asked.

"She's been dating that human since he was in middle school and she was a Kirlia. Pokemon grades work differently from human grades. You have 12 grades but we have 8. She was in fourth grade while he was in eighth grade. She used to be a good friend of mine until freshman year. I've never seen her so... happy... She used to be so gloomy and sad until he came into her life. Jason and Coral... they spend every minute together. The only thing they need to be happy, is each other. I remember making fun of her for dating a human until she started crying. Then... Jason stood up to me and even punched me onto the ground. I've never known a human to be so... brave. I had all my friends with me picking on them but he still went right up to me, looked me in the eyes, and told me to fuck off before laying me out. While getting up, I looked to see him holding her trying to calm her down. Seeing Coral cry into his chest made me realize how horrible I was being to her. Jason nuzzled her telling her that he loved her for being a wonderful Gardevoir. That she was perfect by just being alive. I could tell he wasn't lying which added even more impact to his words. After that, every human just acted like a coward. They backed down at every occasion as I picked on the freshman. Then came you, the one asshole that had a pair. I'll admit, I picked on you since you were a lot like Jason. Especially the style of clothing you wear. Kind of ironic really." Silvia started to think to herself.

"Huh... interesting. Do you think... you also started thinking about being with a human after seeing Jason and Coral? Me... when I saw them together... I sometimes... imagined us. I know that sounds a bit stupid since I used to hate you but... deep down... I always thought you were an amazing Gardevoir." I blushed and looked at her with a bit of embarrassment flashing in my eyes.

"Well... sigh... I never thought of you as a possible mate due to steroid dick fuck bitch talentless Quarterback Tyrone." Silvia's words dripped of hatred.

I kissed her to change her focus, "However... after that shit happened, did you think of me since I always supported you at your games?" I asked.

"Yeah... Heh... to be honest it crossed my mind to force you into becoming my boyfriend but... you wanted to date me. I was... so happy. I had to ask Tyrone a few times before he agreed but you... it was instant. I didn't need to ask... you wanted me and-" I grabbed her for a passionate kiss.

"Yeah, I wanted you. You look damn sexy." I whispered.

Silvia blushed, "Damn right I do." she smiled and hugged me tightly.

I shifted to make her mic tem not hit me, "I need to head back to my dorm room." I whispered.

"I know. I'll walk you there." Silvia smiled.

"Alright." I smiled.

Silvia and I left her dorm room and walked up to mine. When we got there, I assumed she was going to go back down but no. She wanted to hang out a little longer and I just couldn't say no. When we entered the room, the three dumbasses were playing poker.

"Are you guys addicted to losing money?" I asked with a disappointed frown.

"No! We just get... bored." Jay replied while slowly putting away his plain black wallet.

"Hi, Silvia." Anthony smiled with a wave.

"Hey guy that looks like he's going to a wedding everyday." Silvia smiled back.

"Oh god. When will it end. Even his girlfriend is a-"

"You say bitch and I'm ripping your tongue out with psychic." Silvia threatened with an innocent.

"...So what you guys doing tomorrow?" Derek asked.

"...She's definitely Rui's dream girl." Jay whispered.

"Don't mind them. Jay's chromosomes didn't match up or something. I feel bad for his shitty future child." I shrugged.

"For the last time, My child doesn't suck!" Jay yelled.

"Bro, it's going to be the only pokemon that DOESN'T speak English." I joked.

Everyone started laughing, "Fuck. All. Of. You." Jay yelled as he pointed at each of us at each word.

"Go eat your mom's ass. Your brain's the size of the doorknob." Derek retorted.

"Jesus... there's enough salt here to fill an ocean." I grumbled.

"Uh... what does that mean?" Silvia asked.

"I have no idea. It just says to say that and... 'your child sucks.' on this piece of paper." I frowned with a sigh.

"Uh... okay? Let's just get back to what's actually going on. Mind if I crash here?" Silvia asked.

"Sure, if you don't mind sleeping on the floor." Silvia looked so sad and I just sighed in defeat, "Or I can just sleep on the floor."

"Holy crap... Rui... did you just pull a 360? You... you actually were... nice." Jay was amazed.

"Oh fuck. Call the presses! Rui's being nice to his girlfriend! Holy shit we found it! We finally found that black hole he calls a heart!" Derek yelled like an idiot.

"..." I think I was five seconds away from kicking someone's teeth in but Silvia got my attention.

"We can just share the bed." Silvia suggested.

"Dude... nice." Jay gave me a thumbs up.

"Uuuuuh. I think it's too small to fit both of us." I tried to come up with an excuse.

"Then we'll just hug each other and try to take up less space." Silvia suggested.

"Dude... double nice." Jay gave me two thumbs up.

"Shut up Jay!" I yelled with a blush.

"Bro, man up and sleep with her!" Derek yelled.

I sighed, "Fine. Come on." I nudged my head towards the bed.

Silvia walked over to my bed with me and I pulled back the blankets. I moved to the left side and had my back to the wall. Silvia got in after me and I couldn't help but blush. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the three idiots snickering.

"Go to sleep!" I yelled.

The lights turned off as they went to bed but then Jay hung his head over the edge to look at us, "So... if the bed shakes am I allowed to take pictures?" Jay asked.

"Silvia... psychic." I ordered.

Jay suddenly flew straight up and hit the ceiling before falling onto the floor, "Why is it always me?" Jay groaned.

"Guess he's the one sleeping on the floor." Silvia whispered.

I chuckled, "That was awesome."

"Thanks. Night." Silvia smiled before kissing me.

I laid my head on the pillow with her head inches from mine. As I tried to fall asleep, I found myself cuddling up to Silvia. Before passing out, her arms wrapped around me and pulled me close. I think I'm going to have good dreams tonight.


	19. Ch 19 Vacation

Ch. 19 Vacation

{Rui's Point Of View}

December 24th, 2096

When I woke up, I found myself staring right at Silvia's peaceful sleeping face. I doubt many people get to see a Gardevoir look so peaceful. I tried to get up but found her arms restricting me. I sighed and started to struggle in order to loosen her grip but she didn't. Instead of struggling further, I just accepted the situation and nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck. It's been a week now since we've started dating. Today is the start of Vacation week and I didn't want Silvia to leave me here. I was going to miss her. In the week we've been dating, she's slept with me every day. I've gotten... used to it. I started kissing her mic tem as it released heat and comfort. She started to stir until her eyes flickered open and she immediately kissed me.

"Mmph mm... Morning." She yawned.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Good." I started tickling Silvia, "Hahahaha! Stop it!"

Jay started yelling into his pillow, "Will you two shut up!? I'm trying to sleep."

"Sure! Let's be quiet Silvia!" I yelled.

"Good idea! Others are trying to sleep!" Silvia joined in on the fun.

"Oh fuck this. I'm sleeping in the shower." Jay grumbled angrily as he got off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

"He means hot tub. Hey, look at the bright side. He'll be sterile for a while." I chuckled.

"Yeah... the world's better off without his offspring." Silvia agreed.

We started chuckling before I stopped and shuffled nervously, "So... vacation starts today..." I blushed.

"Yeah..." Silvia must have noticed the change in mood.

"So... what are you going to be doing?" I asked.

"Well... I'm going to go back to see my mom and dad..." Silvia remembered.

"I... hope you have fun." I looked at the ground to hide my sadness.

I forgot that Silvia could sense my sadness, "Hey, your coming with me. I wouldn't just leave you here." Silvia told me as she picked my head up to make me look at her.

I felt myself start to blush before shaking my head, "You don't have to. I can just stay here alone and wait for you to come back. I'll be fine, lonely, but fine. Plus, I don't think your parents would like me at all. I'm nothing in there eyes." I told her.

"Hey, don't put yourself down like that. I mean... yeah we might have to pretend we're friends so my mom doesn't... you know... kill you. Dad will like you though. I'm sure of it." Silvia rubbed my back.

"I'm not sure. If we have to pretend we're friends then..." My voice trailed off.

Silvia kissed me, "Screw it. I won't let her harm you so I'll tell her and if she doesn't like it, she can shove her opinion up her ass." Silvia told me sternly.

"O-okay." I stammered.

"Plus..." She started shifting her hands to rub my sides a bit to make me blush, "I want you to see where I live and marvel in it's glory." She joked.

I started giggling, "You can be so silly."

"Your conversation is giving me cancer! Can you please just leave!?" Jay asked.

With a head shake, I held Silvia's hand, "Fine. Let's go." I smiled.

"Great! I got your suitcase packed with what you'll need." Silvia chimed.

"Great!" I opened my suitcase to find it empty... "Silvia... where's my clothes and, you know, everything!" I blushed hard in embarrassment as she laughed.

"Who said you'd need clothes?" She grinned.

"I need a change in clothing you know!" I yelled in embarrassment.

"Pokemon usually are naked silly. So what if you join us, plus I'll buy you some new sweaters, and sweatpants. Here." she grabbed a few shirts, "Take these okay?" Silvia smiled innocently.

"Boxers too please." I glared.

Silvia did a nervous chuckle, "Shit... Fine." Silvia put six pairs of boxers into suitcase.

I quickly pulled out the diary when Silvia wasn't looking and put it inside the suitcase as well. I then smacked Silvia's ass as payback for the empty suitcase.

She jumped with a Gardevian yelp, "Gvo!"

I started laughing, "That was so cute!"

She looked at me with a blush, "Oh your gonna get it this vacation boy." Silvia chuckled.

I swallowed hard, "So... how are we leaving?" I asked.

"My dad is coming in his car to pick us up. He should already be here so let's go." Silvia smiled.

I held her hand again and picked up the suitcase, "Alright, lead the way." I smiled as I looked at our hands.

We left the dorms and walked to the drop off zone, the place the buses dropped us off on the first day of school. We waited for about two minutes until a blue SUV drove up with a male Gardevoir driving it.

"It's about 50 bucks an hour. 100 if you want it weird." Silvia's dad joked.

"Ugh! That's so gross dad!" Silvia complained.

I waved with a nervous smile, "Hi."

"Who's this guy?" Silvia's dad asked.

"Oh, my new boyfriend." Silvia chimed.

"What happened to Tyrone?" Silvia's dad asked.

Silvia was about to go on a rant but I stopped her, "Turns out, he likes hotdogs instead of the buns. So, he broke her heart by cheating on her." I told him quickly.

"Yeah, then he picked up the pieces and glued them back together. Dad, he's amazing. He makes me happier than Steroid douchebag ever could." Silvia chimed.

Silvia's dad raised what should've been a brow, "Eh... it's not my business who my daughter bangs so... get in."

"Did your dad just..?" I asked.

"He's... down to Earth. Knows stuff like this happens and just accepts it." Silvia explained.

We got into the back of the SUV and immediately he was off. During the car ride, I felt butterflies fill me as we crossed the border into pokemon territory. I've never seen the pokemon side of the region. Thick fields of bright green grass and flowers with Beedrills and Combees fluttering about. Wondrous forests filled the border with territory for expansion that never seems to happen. I opened the window and wind on my face as I looked out the window. Once we reached a town, I noticed the streets were a pure black colored cement with Red lines to separate the lanes. The Sidewalks were made of Pure white cement to show a difference between street and sidewalk. Pokemon of all kinds walked around and I noticed a Fennekin running in circles happily. When he saw me, I waved as he jumped happily before breathing an ember into the air. The building seemed to be made with a cement base instead of a standard wooden base. The building were painted in various colors that made it impossible to identify what they're made of specifically. Silvia poked my shoulder to get my attention. I looked at her to see her point at a building to see it was a night club for pokemon. She grinned and I think I knew what she wanted us to do. I shook my head no but quickly changed to a nod after she gave me a sad face. Ugh... she's using her cuteness to make me agree to everything. How is that fair?

"So, just so you know, This is Pokerus. It's a center city closest to the border between human and pokemon societies. It's also a pretty wealthy city due to its citizens being of medium or high class. I'm currently a diplomat working for peace and unity. I make quite a bit for being that, believe it or not." Silvia's dad told me.

"That's really cool. Say, are pokemon supremists common around here?" I asked.

"No. Quite frankly, our people just don't give a crap about that. They care more about the environment and stuff like that." Silvia's dad answered.

"Alright, thank you sir." I smiled.

"Sir? Just call me Alko." Alko told me.

"Alright, Alko it is." I nodded.

"How do you like our city?" Silvia asked with a grin.

"It's really cool. I've never seen so many pokemon living in one city before. Makes me feel like an endangered species." I joked.

"Don't worry. There are plenty of humans on this side of the region." Alko told me.

"That's good." I smiled since I had no idea what to say.

"We're here. Grad varde gior!" Alko yelled happily.

"Dad, you can't speak Gardevian with Rui here." Silvia told him sternly.

"His name's Rui?" Alko asked.

"Oh crap. I never introduced myself, did I? My name's Rui Santos. I'm 14, Freshman, human, white male. I'm a Straight A student and I like basketball." I told him.

"You like basketball huh?" Alko parked in their driveway before turning to look a Silvia with a grin, "Sounds like quite a catch." he teased.

"Dad! Garve devi ardevoir!" Silvia yelled in embarrassment.

I started laughing, "Gardev viarde Gavior!" I yelled.

They both looked at me with a huge amount of shock, "What the fuck... Did he just..." Alko looked at Silvia.

I suddenly realized what I just did and Silvia might get in trouble, "Don't look at me! I never taught him how to speak Gardevian!" Silvia yelled defensively.

Alko looked at me with a worried look before sighing, "I never heard anything and you never said anything. Got it?" Alko asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. Sorry. It'll never happen again." I apologized.

We got out of the car and I felt my jaw drop from how big Silvia's house looked. It was painted light green with blue curtains inside and outside the windows. The building was at least three floors high with width of 50 yards and length of 70 yards. Her yard spanning at least 100 by 200 feet. A small cement walkway led to the front door. A finely chiseled wooden door with a glossy finish. A Gardevoir was indented on the door with it's eye made of glass. It was turned to make only it's left eye visible. The door didn't have any locks at all as Alko just turned the knob and opened the door. I guess there's no burglaries on this side of the border.

"Margrev! We're home!" Alko yelled.

A Gardevoir with a black gown came around a corner, "That's good to..." She stopped when she noticed me, "Who the fuck is this?" Margrev asked.

"Silvia's new boyfriend." Alko smiled.

Margrev turned her gaze from me to Silvia, "Come with me for a sec." She told Silvia with a beckoning finger.

Silvia sighed as she walked over to Margrev and followed her into another room. I looked around at the awe-inspiring inside with several portraits of pokemon. One had two gardevoirs sitting on a throne with several necklaces and other pieces of jewelry decorating them. The floor was made of pure white carpet that's fluff made you sink right it. I felt it with my hand and noticed how soft it was against my skin. Alko smiled as he watched me take in the sight of their luxurious home.

"What the fuck is your problem? Where's Tyrone!?" I heard Margrev demand.

"He cheated on me!" Silvia complained.

"So you went to a human!? Do you know what this'll do to my reputation if you kill him!?" Margrev demanded.

"I'm not killing him you psycho!" Silvia yelled back.

"Oh, so what's your plan then!?" Margrev screamed.

"There is no 'plan' you moron! He's not your generic 'human', he's an exceptional one. He's better than Tyrone ever was!" Silvia argued.

I looked at Alko with a frown, "I could just call the school and ask for a pick up. I don't want to cause you all problems."

"Don't worry, Margrev will come around eventually." Alko smiled to try and have more faith.

"How is that kid better than any other pokemon?" Margrev demanded.

"He's a straight A student and loves basketball. Steroid dick didn't care about my hobbies or anything. He only cared about me sucking his tiny sausage. Rui is cute! Unique! And your gonna back off before I make you back off you..!" Smack!

I ran over to see Silvia on the kitchen floor, "Don't you dare threaten me you dirty little whore!" Margrev yelled.

I ran over to stand between Margrev and Silvia, "Back off from my mate!" I yelled.

"Get out of my way you pathetic little gnat!" Margrev yelled as she grabbed my shirt.

"No. I'm not letting you beat on my mate, even if she is your child. My own mother beat me and I'm not going to watch someone else get beat too. I know you can fatally injure me but I can't just stand by and allow someone I like get harmed." I told her bravely.

"Huh..." She stopped gripping my shirt, "Fine. You proved your loyalty to her. Enjoy your stay." Margrev huffed before turning around and walking out of the kitchen.

I turned to Silvia and helped her up, "You okay?" I asked.

She rubbed her left cheek, "Yeah. I've been in worse moments." Silvia replied.

I hugged her, "I'm sorry for getting you in trouble." I frowned.

"It's not your fault really." Silvia smiled smally.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. Let me show you around. This, is the kitchen where we make our wondrous food." Silvia smiled.

I looked around to see it was about 12 feet by 20 feet. Along the right wall was a counter with a set of cabinets, drawers, and appliances. I saw a large metal sink with a few fancy dishes in it. Above the sink was a tiny window with tiny white curtains. There was a cutting board out with a knife holder next to it. A toaster large enough to take 8 pieces of bread at the same time. Her stove top had six burners and the oven was large enough to fit an person in it. Ugh... that'd suck ass. I looked to the left side of the room to see her fridge next to a closet. The fridge was the size of a throh or 2. It's outside has a shiny silver finish to make it look nicer. The freezer was a drawer on the lower third of the fridge. The flooring was white tile due to the possibility of drinks or water being spilt onto the floor. The cabinets above the counter sported various plates, bowls, and cups. One was full of fancy wine glasses and white, red, or yellow wine. Overall, it feels like this room alone was larger than my mom's apartment. Silvia grinned as she watched look around until I just stopped.

"...I've seen better." I lied.

Silvia started laughing, "Uh huh. Right. Come on, this is the dining room." Silvia smiled.

I blushed, "Jesus... are you rich or something?" I asked.

"Sort of." Silvia grinned as we walked into the dining room.

The dining room was huge. The room took up two floor due to a large chandelier with litwicks lighting it. It looked a bit menacing due to the chandelier being a silver color with the purple litwick flames. The dining room table stretched from one end of the room to the other with sixteen chairs lined with it. One on each end with seven along the sides. The table was made of fine wood with a shiny exterior. Nothing was on the table currently but it still looked nice.

"Pretty nice?" Silvia asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"The next room is the training room where we work out and practice our moves." Silvia led me into another room that was larger than the dining room.

Its ceiling was only one floor high however and mats were laid out on the ground for random workouts. On one side of the room were a group of mannequins for attack training. Generally, it looked good for a training room with the white walls and white carpet.

"Upstairs has the bedrooms but..." Silvia turned to me with a grin, "You'll sleep in my room."

"No, he won't." I heard Margrev say as she entered the room.

"Why not?" Silvia groaned.

"Because he'll be sleeping in the guest room." Margrev told her sternly.

"But..." Silvia started.

"No buts. I'm not going to let him... defile you." Margrev tilted her head as she thought of a good word.

"Tyrone already 'defiled' me. He'll undefile me." Silvia growled.

"You mean purify Silvia." I corrected with a grin.

"I know. I was just using her own word to make her aggravated." Silvia whispered to me.

"Well, if he's so pure than let me check." Margrev smirked.

"Check?" I wondered.

Margrev walked over to me, "Yes. Check. It's a trivial task for a Gardevoir like me to look into your mind. All I need is your permission." Margrev told me.

"What will you be looking for?" I asked.

"Just for your first time." She replied.

"Uh... do you have to?" I asked.

"Well, if you have nothing to hide, it wouldn't be a problem now would it?" Margrev grinned.

I glanced at Silvia who glared at her mother angrily before saying, "Okay."

Margrev placed her hand on my forehead, "Alright. Here goes." I felt tingly as her hand began to glow a light blue color.

Suddenly, I felt a presence in my mind that felt so alien. It started to look through my memories and I began to feel violated. Margrev tore through my memories as she looked for what she wanted. That violation continued to grow until I felt like I was being interrogated or raped. Then, the presence was gone as she took off her hand and snickered. Without uttering a word, she turned around and started laughing as she went towards the room with the front door.

"Go ahead! Sleep in her room! Hahahaha!" Margrev laughed.

"...bitch." Silvia whispered.

I looked down sadly, "Was it really that funny?" I asked.

Silvia hugged me, spreading comfort throughout my body, "Don't let her bother you okay? I'm happy your here." Silvia whispered.

I kissed her shoulder, "Thanks... I feel like a bother though..." I whispered honestly.

"Your not though. Trust me. You being here has already made my vacation perfect." Silvia nuzzled.

"But your mom hit you because of me." I frowned.

"So? You've hit me before." Silvia pulled back with a grin.

I blushed hard, "That wasn't on your face t... oh yeah. I did hit you before..." I suddenly felt worse, "Sorry."

Silvia shook her head, "I meant on my butt silly." she giggled.

"Oh. Oh! Silvia!" I yelled flusteredly.

Silvia started laughing, "Calm down Rui."

I blushed hard, "Pervert." I muttered.

"Heh. Let's just be happy we're going to sleep together in my soft roomy bed." Silvia chimed.

'Yeah... Like that's never led to anything between a couple on vacation.' I thought to myself with a blush.


	20. Ch 20 Vacation 2

Ch. 20 Vacation

{Rui's Point Of View}

Silvia and I were standing in front of the main entrance, "This is the main entrance as you know. This staircase leads up to the second and third floors. Third floor is off limits to us due to it being reserved for important political talks." Silvia explained.

Next to the front door was a large stairs, I'd say wide enough for one Snorlax to go up or down. Each step was line with a reddish brown rug to distinguish the differences between stairs and floor. Silvia grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs. I noticed a large picture with Silvia's parents, Kirlia, and a Ralts. Silvia's parents looked happy as they sat on a picnic blanket next to a Pecha Berry bush. The Ralts is chasing the Kirlia as they both showed signs of happiness. I began to wonder which one was Silvia since no one ever talked about her having a sibling. When we reached the second floor, it form a large T to create a hallway with five bedrooms, and 1 bathroom. All of the rooms were closed so I couldn't look inside. Silvia led me to a room in the middle left of the hallway. When she opened the door, I was surprised to find it look so green and white. The walls were painted in the same shade of green as her hair. The floor was lined with the same white rug as the one downstairs. Her bed is a Queen size with several fluffy white pillows, black blankets with a white comforter. A large brown dresser was laid against the wall near the door. One of her white dresses and a black sports bra was sticking out of it. The drawer is litered with love letters and postcards. Other than that, the room was pretty empty. If I had to guess, it was 13 by 16 feet. I walked in and started looking around until I noticed the love letters.

"What are these?" I asked.

"Oh, stupid love letters from my neighbors. I get those occasionally but all they do is piss me off." Silvia sighed.

"Would a love letter from me piss you off?" I asked with a smirk.

"Uh, you wouldn't send me a love letter silly. We always hang out so why bother?" Silvia asked.

"Yeah. I like your room." I smiled.

"I wanted my room to reflect my colors. Haha." Silvia joked.

I chuckled a bit, "I can tell... you know... your hair is pretty cute with your eyes. I love how it curls and hides one of them." I blushed.

Silvia smiled with a light blush, "I like your hair too. I also like it when you blush too along with your cute voice." Silvia complimented.

I sat on her bed, "So, who was the Ralts in the picture?" I asked.

"...That's my brother Chrono." She whispered sadly.

"Something probably happened that I don't know about. I'm sorry for bringing it up." I frowned.

Silvia walked over to me and sat on my lap, "It's okay. If we're going to be together, you should know since I refuse to keep secrets from you. That Ralts was my little brother Chrono." Silvia answered.

I hugged her, having her rest her head against mine, "He probably died huh?" I whispered.

She nodded, "Yeah... I've never experienced anything so sad until that happened. He went on a journey to find a Dawn Stone. It was his dream. He always wanted to be a Gallade since he wanted to be a protector. A protector in Gardevoir culture, is a Gallade dedicated to keeping his siblings safe until the next generation is born. I don't really know why he wanted to be one but he was stuck on it. I did admire him for doing it though. By going down this path he dropped out of school and gave up on marriage. Being a protector, he has to focus his life on keeping us safe. He has to sacrifice so much just to do that his entire life."

"It sounds like he wanted to protect his older sister." I whispered.

"Yeah..." Silvia sighed.

I rubbed her back, "I'm sure he's happy that at least you're safe." I whispered.

"I hope so... Rui... I disliked humans for a long time because of his death." Silvia whispered sadly.

"Is that why you picked on freshman humans?" I asked.

"Yeah. It happened before I went to Gardeviorite Academy. Chrono started his journey with a large sum of money. During his journey, a human had a dawn stone and refused to give it too him. He offered her money but instead threw the stone into a river. I never heard my brother sound so angry and heartbroken at the same time. A couple days later, my brother was found dead. Apparently, rogues attacked him for the little money he had left. They were all humans and were never found after retreating to the human side of the region. It disgusted me. He could have evolved if that stupid woman gave him the dawn stone. If that happened, he'd be here, meeting you and becoming a good friend. He was a kind gentle person but his journey taught him so much. I remember when he told me about how he saved a torchic from a slaver. The slaver was a 40 year old man that kidnapped the Torchic in a park. The Torchic wasn't old enough to do any attacks but he saved it." Silvia smiled.

"He sounded like a great person." I whispered soothingly.

"After he died, his body was brought here and we buried him in our backyard. The reason why was simple. It was his favorite place to be when he was growing up. I'm sure he'd be happier, knowing he was buried there. However... I feel like Arceus hates us for no reason." Silvia spat angrily.

"Why?" I asked.

"Three days after we buried him, I went to his grave to cry. As I cried, I rubbed my eyes to clean them of tears. Then, I noticed something in the bushes and went to investigate. When I did, I found a god damn dawn stone laying on the ground. I picked it up and felt a surge of anger flow through me. How long has that been there? Was this some kind of joke? In my anger, I crushed the dawn stone and grinded it into dust with psychic. After that, I guess I became very snotty and hateful. Especially when Tyrone started dating me. I guess I did all of that for nothing..." Silvia whispered.

"No. It wasn't for nothing." I replied which surprised her.

"Huh?" She asked.

"If you weren't a bitch to me, I'd never have met you. I'd never have went to your basketball games. I'd never like you. Instead, you made me hate you but by doing so, you got my attention. If I never met you, I'd be in my dorm all alone right now. Sitting... Waiting... for no one. I kind of hate to admit it but... you've turned into a light for my dark day. I'm happy you were a bitch to me because now, you make me happy." I admitted.

Silvia blushed, "Thank you Rui."

"Don't thank me." I started kissing her cheek, "I'll be honest with you. I'm... considering being your mate. Completely. The only thing is, I need to get to know you more, to trust and like you more." I told her.

"I know. That's why I haven't seduced you completely. Since your human, it's dangerous because I don't want to ruin your life. I like you a lot." Silvia blushed.

"I like you guys too." We looked towards the door to see Alko, "Dinner is almost done. You two behaving?"

"You ruined our moment dad." Silvia glared.

"Dads always ruin moments. It's the best part about being a dad, remember that." he winked at me.

I shook my head, "So, what's for dinner?" I asked.

"Barbequed Tepig." He chimed.

"..." I looked at Silvia, "Gardevoirs are carnivorous?" I asked in a whisper.

Silvia opened her mouth showing canine teeth, "Uh, yeah? You saw me eat a cheeseburger before. Remember?" Silvia frowned.

"Oh... Oh yeah... You did. Sorry..." I blushed from embarrassment.

"Personally, I love Barbequed Tepig because we slice it up for the sole purposes of sandwiches. We Gardevoir are extremely similar to humans. In fact, we believe Arceus made us in humanity's image to help both societies towards peace... well... some of us do." Alko smiled warmly.

"I... always thought pokemon were monsters... animals... My mom forced that down my throat to the point that I actually believed it myself." I held Silvia's hand, "I guess I was wrong and I... wish I saw it sooner. Although, if I didn't... I wouldn't be with Silvia. I want to be with Silvia." I told them.

Silvia kissed my lips gently before pulling back, "You two make me feel so nostalgic. Silvia, go ahead and help your mother okay? I'll help Rui find a place to put his suitcase." Alko told her.

"Okay." Silvia got up and walked out of the room past Alko.

I felt embarrassed that I forgot my suitcase but it floated into the room, "So, how do you like my daughter?" Alko asked.

"She's awesome." I replied honestly.

"Yeah... I used to say that about Margrev a lot." He looked up at the ceiling as if he was lost in memories.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah... I just remembered a Gardevoir story I like to tell since it has a deep meaning to me. Would you like to hear it?" he asked.

"It depends. What exactly does the story involve?" I asked.

"A Gardevoir and his trip through life that he deemed unfair." Alko smiled.

"Sure. I'd like to hear it. That sounds very interesting." I smiled.

"That's good. I don't get to tell it often, so it makes me a bit happy." He smiled as he walked into the room.

"So, what's the story?" I asked.

"Well... it started off with a Male Kirlia that wanted to become a Gardevoir. He was looking towards the future because he wanted a family. To be a father and teach his children to be kind. Then came the day he finally evolved into a Gardevoir. It was the best thing that could ever happen to the male but then came high school. Being a male Gardevoir caused a lot of controversy with the others students. Homo, Queer, fag... The students called him these names due to his 'femine' appearance. This started to change the Gardevoir since the constant name calling began to emotionally harm him. Then, the Gardevoir snapped and started changing everything he could. Discarding his gown, he started wearing human male clothing and began to do crazy things. He'd be late to school, get into fights, and tell everyone to go kill themselves. Soon, the name calling came to an end and everyone called him a psycho. Soon after, the Gardevoir began to wear darker human clothing to reflect his hatred towards people. Then, the Music industry started to come alive and the Gardevoir began to sing. He'd go to concerts just to get on stage and steal the mic. He'd sing about the world and what he wanted to achieve. They were hateful lyrics but when he sung with everything he had, it was beautiful. He started singing more often until one day he met a female Gardevoir. He was singing a love song in the gymnasium when the female Gardevoir came in. It had a lot of embarrassing lyrics but the Gardevoir loved it. The female Gardevoir was very clumsy though since listening to his music caused her to be late for class. The Male Gardevoir found himself attracted to the female Gardevoir quickly and told her about the time. She reacted with an embarrassed chuckle before waving to say goodbye. After that day, The Male Gardevoir decided to live off his singing. He graduated High School and quickly joined a band. On his last day, he approached the Gardevoir and declared, 'I'm going to become a famous singer. When I do, please go out with me!' The Female Gardevoir smiled and tilted her head before saying, 'Okay.' The Male Gardevoir felt so relieved before waving goodbye and getting on a bus. Soon after, his first big gig came and he found himself singing in front of thousands of people. He grabbed the mic and sang for his own sake, trying to empty himself of all his emotions. That was his motivation... to empty himself of those hateful feeling he still had. His fame quickly grew as more and more people began to listen to his music. Soon, he went to a meeting to see some interesting fans. Children with abusive families, were in accidents, or born unlucky. The kids used his music to cope and scrapped what they could to give him a bouquet of flowers as a present. It was at that moment he realized... all this time... his music was never his own. It belonged to everyone that listened to his music. After meeting those kids, he was never the same as the realization hit him. Losing his original motivation, his music began to lose it's meaning. Soon, his popularity began to fade until a human in the other society killed his father and blamed it on his music. The kid was never found but this shifted some of the blame to the Male Gardevoir. His popularity faded quickly until finally, it was over. He became a nobody. In order to cope, he turned to alcohol and drugs to help with his depression. Soon after, he started singing but this time singing of a false reality and came up with lyrics that contradicted each other. It just didn't make any sense. In truth... he was only singing because he feared losing singing the most. When he realized it was over, he decided to get help and got rehabilitated. After being rehabilitated, he found himself dropped off in the town he was born it. He stood there in depression at the realization of everything that's happened. However, he noticed someone approaching and looked to see it was that Gardevoir. He shuffled nervously and hid his face a bit since he didn't know what to say. However, the Gardevoir just smiled at him and said, 'How's your music been? I'd still love to hear some of your love songs.' At that moment, the male Gardevoir broke down into tears. No matter what happened, in her mind she just listened to his love song from the first time they met. What was really important, wasn't becoming famous but to sing for the one person that mattered." Alko finished.

I looked at the ground, "Huh... interesting story. What happened to the two of them?" I asked.

Alko shrugged, "Maybe they got married and had two children. Who they were, isn't what's important. What's important, is this. Do what you can for your loved ones and you'll never be alone. If not, you might as well be alone." Alko smiled.

"I see... thanks. I really liked the story though." I smiled honestly.

"No prob. Let's go downstairs. I'm hungry now, haha." Alko laughed.

With a nod, the both of us headed downstairs to the dining room. Silvia smiled at me warmly when we both arrived. She was sitting in the seat closest to the back left side, next to the training room. I took the seat right next to her and saw Alko sit next to Margrev, across from us. Between us, were large dishes/bowls of mashed potatoes, mixed berries, and a honey roasted barbequed Tepid cut into slices. On it were pieces of cut pineapples and some oran berries. Next to the berries was a bowl of salad with leppa berries in it. Silvia used her powers to gather food for herself before looking at me.

"What would you like?" She asked.

"You don't have to get it for me." I blushed.

Silvia rolled her eyes, "Your a guest. Don't you treat guest in your house kindly?" Silvia asked.

"He's never had anyone go over his house." Margrev answered for me.

Silvia gave her mother a dirty look before looking back at me, "So, what will it be?" Silvia asked.

I decided to piss Margrev off by giving Silvia a quick kiss before answering kindly, "I'd like some tepig, mashed potatoes and salad please."

Silvia blushed a bit and in the corner of my eye, I saw Margrev grip her fork tightly. Silvia quickly got me what I wanted and we started chowing down. I looked out the window and quickly noticed it was snowing. I began to remember when the dorms were snowed in and school was cancelled. I also remembered how Jason gave Coral his sweater to keep her warm. Then they started hugging for warmth before going back inside. That was the first time I ever felt such envy...

Silvia noticed and put her hand on my shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about when Jason gave Coral his sweater when she was cold. Wearing that dress must suck during cold weather..." I whispered.

"Not really but why are you thinking about it?" Silvia asked.

"I'm thinking about it because I'd do the exact same now. I wouldn't want you to be cold." I told Silvia with an embarrassed glance.

Silvia smiled a bit before hugging me, "Your so adorable." She whispered.

I looked over at Margrev and Alko to see they were locked in some argument. They didn't say anything but they were staring at each other fiercely. They must be communicating through psychic to keep us in the dark. Silvia was too busy nuzzling my neck to notice as my embarrassment grew. When the argument was over, Margrev just sighed before finishing her meal.

"So, your parents are dead huh?" Margrev asked.

"Sigh. Yeah. What exactly did you look at when you were violating my mind?" I asked.

"The question is, What don't I know? Your clothes are medium sized, Your shoe size is 10, and you've literally never touched yourself." I gasped with a deep red blush.

"That's private!" I yelled.

Margrev shrugged, "Your fault for letting me look around in your mind. Also, I'd like to know more about this diary you found." Margrev smirked.

"Diary?" Silvia asked.

"Oh? You don't know? Rui has a diary that he found under his bed in the dorm room he sleeps in. To keep it hidden, he hid it under his pillow for months on end and it's currently in his suitcase. The Diary was written in Gardevian, our language. It's taught him quite a bit about our people. Especially the consequences for being involved with us. Is that why your scared of her? Are you scared your making the wrong choice so your purposely keeping Silvia from going all the way?" Margrev accused.

"Well... I..." I glanced at Silvia to see her look a bit betrayed so I came clean, "Okay. I'll tell you exactly what I think. Using the diary, I'm able to understand how Gardevoirs work. I wanted to use it in order to see how far our hearts have connected. I can learn your language by deepening our connection." I told her.

"I know... I've been teaching you in secret. I wanted you to learn." Silvia quickly said.

"So that... What?" I was caught off guard.

"You heard me. I wanted to teach you Gardevian... because I love you. I wanted to talk to you in a way no one else but my kind would understand." Silvia chuckled a bit, "I also wanted to make the three dumbasses freak out since they'll be clueless."

I was still stuck on the 'I love you', "Oh." I blushed hard.

"This is the first time he's ever heard anyone say it and mean it. He's a bit shocked. Question is, does he love you?" Margrev explained.

Silvia glared at Margrev hatefully as I began to let everything sink in, "I..."

(Boom. Just like that, end of chapter.)


	21. Ch 21 Confession

Ch. 21 Confession

{Rui's Point Of View}

"I... Don't know." I whispered with an embarrassed blush.

I bit my lip nervously as Silvia looked at me and gave me a searching look as Margrev started to say, "See, he's nothing but a-"

Silvia cut her off, "Quiet. I already knew that. I wanted to wait until he was ready to say it before I laid out my true feelings. I'm not disappointed Rui." Silvia caressed my cheek.

I looked at her sadly, "Really?" I asked.

She gave my lips a gentle kiss, "Of course not." Silvia whispered.

I heard Margrev snort, "Whatever. Why does the diary concern you so much?" Margrev asked.

I bit my lip a bit before looking at Silvia, "Well... it's a mystery. In the diary, she wanted someone to find it. If she didn't, why would there be a message for a human to find it?" I wondered.

"Yeah. The thing that doesn't make sense, is why it's under a freshman's bed." Margrev smirked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Think about it. Your a freshman and that Gardevoir had to be a Junior or something, yet it was under your bed. Couldn't it have been someone else that purposely put it under your bed? If so, doesn't it make you wonder who?" Margrev grinned.

I felt my mouth drop open as the logic in her words hit me like a brick, "Your right... but... I still want to figure it out myself." I looked at Silvia sadly, "I'm sorry Silvy." I blushed at that nickname.

"Silvy? Pfft." Alko started snickering.

Silvia blushed a bright red before whispering harshly, "I told you to call me that in private! Dad will never let me live that down!"

"Sorry." I frowned.

"Silvy! Hahahaha! Oh Arceus!" Alko laughed.

Margrev elbowed her mate, "Shut it." She ordered.

"Fine, I'll let you figure it out but..." Silvia sat on my lap to caress my cheek more, "Make sure to ask me for help when you need it. Okay?" Silvia asked.

I blushed more, "Okay. I will. I promise." I kissed Silvia's hands.

Silvia smiled and kissed me but stopped when Alko coughed, "Well look at the time, It's about 8. Time for bed everyone." Alko declared.

"Yeah. I also have some important politicians coming over. So, you two better behave and stay out of sight. If they see him with you, then I'll be a laughing stock. Got it!" Margrev ordered.

"Yeah, we'll make sure to keep our voices down while making your grandchild." Silvia rolled her eyes as her words dripped of sarcasm.

"Yeah, like he'd ever do that. Go on, move it." Margrev nudged her head.

Silvia and I went up to her room. Silvia was a bit pissed off and jumped onto her bed to fall on her stomach. I sat on the bed and looked at her sadly. She sighed occasionally, indicating her aggravation. I looked at her door to see it open and got up to close it. She flipped onto her back and looked at me.

"I'm sorry that my mother is a total bitch." Silvia frowned.

"Don't be. I have a good way to get back at her." I told her.

"What's the plan?" Silvia asked.

I closed the door, "Well... How far does it have to go in order to make me yours forever?" I asked with a nervous blush.

"Well... intercourse is the only way. Oral doesn... wait, what are you suggesting?" Silvia blushed hard.

"Well..." I rubbed my arm nervously, "I'm not comfortable with it but... I love you too."

The look on Silvia's face told me her heart skipped a beat. I didn't want her to say anything since it might make me chicken out, so I kissed her hard. She kissed back quickly as my hand began to rub her arms. I quickly slid my hands under her dress to rub her legs. I kept us locked in the kiss as I pushed her onto her back. Soon, I rubbed up her body to grope her breasts. I could feel her nipples and sportsbra but still pinched them. She gasped into my mouth as my tongue slipped in to lick hers. Our tongues started swirling around each other until she pushed my tongue back into my mouth. Breaking the kiss, Silvia pulled back to take her dress off with newfound excitement. She had her black sportsbra on and white panties. With a quick snap, her bra came undone as she took it off quickly to reveal her nipples. From her movements, I can tell she's been eager for any kind of sexual experience with me. Her pink nipples were erect and begging to be teased. Hesitantly, I raised my hands up and gently groped and squeezed her breasts. They were so soft and hot with her mic tem pulsing between them. Light gasps and moans escaped her lips as I squeezed them gently before twisting her nipples. She threw her head back with a gasp as she gripped her sheets. I started to feel something and looked down to see her hand rubbing my leg. With a deep breath, I started moving my head towards her breasts. With a tentative lick, I tasted her nipple. It tasted good to me so I started to lick both her nipples. She rubbed my leg more as clear moans escaped her lips.

"Your so good at this." Silvia moaned.

"Thanks." I whispered in between licks.

As I licked her nipples, I started to swirl until I placed one in my mouth. I started sucking on it hard earning a loud moan from my lovely Gardevoir. I felt her hand move to my crotch making me frown as I sucked on her nipples. The feeling felt so dirty... so alien... but I wanted her to be happy. Even if it means making me feel uncomfortable. Her rubs causing me to shiver in disgust as I keep pleasuring her breasts. I started sucking on them harder until she was holding my head with loud moans. One of her hands grabbed mine and forced it to her crotch. I could feel how wet she was because her panties were soaked. That familiar feeling of nervousness returned as I pulled back and gripped her panties. I took them off and looked at her area to see it slightly open, revealing the soft pink flesh within. Her pink round clit swollen as she began to rub it with one of her hands. I brought one of my hands to it slowly and began to feel it a bit. Instantly, my fingers were wet and I noticed how much heat was radiating off it. Soon, her hands grabbed mine and forced my index finger to go inside her. My finger felt like it was being sucked on as the walls of her vagina clenched around me. She made my hand pull back before going into her. Understanding what she wanted, I began to finger her. One of her hands went back to rubbing her clit as she moaned louder. As time went on, I added my middle finger causing Silvia to yell out in pleasure. I started to go faster and faster with my hand movement as her walls started to get wetter and clench more. Then, Silvia yelled out in pleasure as her juices started dripping out onto the bed. I pulled back my hand and noticed her juices all over my two fingers.

"Suck your fingers clean." Silvia instructed.

"What? Why?" I questioned.

"Just do it." Silvia giggled.

I looked at my glistening finger before giving it a fake lick. I looked at Silvia to see her giving me Lillypup Eyes and I just groaned. I started sucking on my fingers to swallow her juices before looking at her.

"Happy?" I asked.

"What does it taste like?" Silvia giggled.

I gave her an unimpressed look, "Like fish."

"Uh huh." Silvia smirked.

"Fine. Like my favorite kind of berry. You happy now?" I asked.

"Very. Hey, grab me a new pair of panties, will you?" Silvia asked.

I started grumbling to myself, "Yeah, that's how it starts then it becomes demands and angry requests."

I grabbed another pair of white panties before going over to her. I expected her to have her bra on but she didn't. Instead, she quickly grabbed me and pulled me on top of her, just to flip us.

I blushed hard as she licked my cheek, "What's your deal?" I asked.

"Mm. I'm super happy and my orgasm is making me react randomly." Silvia giggled.

"Or your just up to something and mmph-!" Silvia silenced me with her lips.

She traced her tongue to my ear, "It's not fair to be the only one naked you know~?" she whispered as her started nibbling on my ear.

I was going to protest but she shoved her hand in my mouth. She started licking my ear before biting the nub of my ear. I started gasping as her hand kept me from talking. Her other hand started rubbing my crotch as she blew into my ear. I gasped more as she used her legs to keep me from moving mine. My area was betraying me as her administrations caused it to slowly harden. When it was half erect, she stopped messing with my ear and quickly looked at my crotch.

"Mm. My turn~" Silvia grinned.

She started pulling my sweatpants down and forced my member through my boxers. She started licking it and her hand in my mouth kept me from objecting. She licked my shaft from my base to my tip and I gasped around her fingers. As she licked, I felt my area harden further until she started sucked on my tip. I did a bit of a squeak from the sudden feeling as she sucked on it. Her tongue furiously licked my slit as her free hand began to stroke me. I heard her moan as she began to suck me off with head bobs. She took every inch into her mouth as she kept bobbing her head quickly. I felt my inevitable release building up as she viciously sucked me off. Her tongue licking and swirling around me as she bobbed. She pulled back with a pop and licked all along my shaft before plunging it back in her mouth. She stopped during one bob to keep my entire member in her mouth. My moans became sporadic as I began to try and thrash my head in pleasure. It felt amazing to have my lovely Gardevoir pleasure me like this.

She pulled back and stroked me hard, "Mm. You like that?" She grinned.

"Mmph!" I moaned.

Silvia giggled as she licked my tip, "You love me?" She grinned.

"Mm! Mm!" I moaned.

"Yeah. I know you love this." Silvia giggled.

I felt her lips wrap around my member as she sucked on my tip. Her hand stroked it as hard as she could until I couldn't take it anymore. I experienced my first orgasm and came in her mouth. Silvia pulled her hand out of my mouth and I gasped out as I laid on my back spent. Silvia crawled up my body and opened her mouth to show my essence before swallowing it.

I panted, "Jesus..."

"How was that?" Silvia smiled.

"It was mind blowing." I admitted.

Silvia started giggling as she pecked my face with kisses, "I bet it was."

I kissed her, "I love you."

Silvia smiled and laid on top of me, "I love you too. What do you want to do now?" Silvia asked.

"Um... I'd like to spy on your mother and her 'guests'." I told her honestly.

"That might be a bad idea considering the people she knows are associated with the slavers. Meaning, one word they could kidnap you and I'm not strong enough to beat them." Silvia frowned.

"That reminds me. Put your clothes on and when you do I'll ask you something important." I told her sternly.

"Aw... fine." Silvia groaned.

Silvia got dressed and laid next to me, drawing circles on my chest, "Well..." I blushed from the circles, "What's up with your mother's dress?" I asked.

"What do you mean exactly?" Silvia asked.

"Her dress was black. Why is that?" I asked.

"It involves rank in Gardevoir culture. Low leveled Gardevoirs wear white, Medium leveled Gardevoir where light blue, and High leveled Gardevoir wear black. After Graduating, I think my mother is getting me a light blue gown. To do that, she'll have to kill a Wailmer to turn it into the dress by skinning it. Using it's skin and melding it with psychic, the skin turns into psychic induced fabric." Silvia explained.

"How are black dresses made?" I asked.

"Sneasel or Zoroark skin/fur." Silvia shrugged.

"Interesting... So you openly kill these pokemon?" I asked.

"No. We ask the families and give them a small sum of money in exchange for the right to skin the body." Silvia replied with a small frown.

"Hey, I wasn't accusing your kind of being murderers. I just wanted to be sure plus you look cuter when you smile." I smiled with a small hug.

Silvia blushed and bit my ear nub lightly, "Shut up." She whispered.

"Ow. You don't see me biting your ears." I complained.

Silvia pulled back and stuck her tongue at me, "Nn. You would if you could, giggle." Silvia grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "No I would not."

"Uh huh. Anyways... can I ask you something?" Silvia asked.

"Uh, maybe?" I joked with a giggle.

"No jokes, it's a very serious question." Silvia looked very serious.

"Okay, you have my attention. What is it?" I asked.

"With your mom dead and nowhere else to go after high school... would you like to move in with me?" Silvia asked.

"Of course." I answered instantly.

Silvia smiled happily, "Really?"

"Yeah. That's if your actually still with me when that happens though." I shrugged.

Silvia punched my arm, "I wouldn't just leave you ya know!" Silvia yelled.

"Ow!" I rubbed my arm, "Holy crap, I'm just saying. You don't know what'll happen in the future." I replied quickly.

"Oh yeah, like you'll cheat on me when I have such a fine ass. You'd have to be an idiot." Silvia retorted quickly.

I blushed hard, "S-shut up."

"Aw. Someone's blushing." She started poking my chest and arms playfully.

"Stop it." I replied stubbornly.

Silvia started laughing, "Your so cute."

"I am not!" I growled.

"Wow. Such a fierce growl." Silvia poked fun in me.

I silenced her by kissing her hard and licking her tongue, "Just stop poking fun at me please." I whispered after the kiss.

"Or what?" Silvia smiled with a blush, "You'll grab my mic tem?"

I started rubbing her mic tem, "Something like that." I grinned.

Silvia's grin grew as she got on top of me and pretended to try and bite my nose, "Should I be afraid?" Silvia asked with a grin.

"Nah. I wouldn't hurt my girlfriend." I smiled.

"Aw." Silvia smiled as she nuzzled my chest.

"So what do you wanna do now?" I asked.

"I think sleeping would be a great idea." Silvia chimed.

"Alright." I agreed.

Silvia used her powers to turn off the lights as we got ready. She slept on the right side of the bed while I was on the left side. Since we were so used to it, We huddled in the middle and snuggled. Silvia kissed my nose before drifting to sleep. I rubbed her waist a bit before I too went to sleep.

-The Next Day-

The next morning, I woke up to Silvia stroking my head. I yawned as I sat up and looked around.

"Mm... Morning." I muttered sleepily.

Silvia bit my ear, "How was your sleep?"

"Ugh, good. Why are you biting my ears so much?" I asked.

"They're just so... inviting." Silvia giggled.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, right."

"Mm. Want some breakfast?" Silvia giggled.

"Sure. Let's go." I smiled.

Silvia and I went downstairs to her kitchen. We pulled out some milk and cereal since we were too lazy to actually cook anything. As we ate, I noticed that it was dead silent in the house. I'm guessing her parents were working, leaving us alone for a bit. When we finished eating, I turned to look at her as she took my bowl.

"If we're alone, what should we do?" I asked.

"Well... I'm not sure. Usually, I just stay in my room when I'm here but with you... Heh." She blushed as she scratched her head in embarrassment, "I didn't think that far ahead."

"There has to be something we can do that doesn't involve nudity." I blushed.

"Hm... We could go to the club down the street but it's closed until later." Silvia frowned.

"I'm not much of a club guy. Music's too loud, people are douchebag's, and we'll probably get separated. Especially if it's a pokemon club and I'm the only human there." I reminded.

"Oh yeah... that might be bad considering the fact that you'll get hit on a lot for being human." Silvia chuckled.

"Hm... How about... we just go for a walk together?" I suggested.

"Sure." Silvia chimed.

With that, me and Silvia left her home and started walking around the town. Pokemon society is a lot less chaotic than human society. There were no accidents, no burglaries, and no murders. It was... strange. How can they be so peaceful and yet some pokemon are assholes? Do they have a natural sense of peace with each other or is it something else? Could it be that they hate humanity and use that as common ground to stay peaceful? In the end, I just don't know. It's impossible to know what motivates these creatures but I guess I shouldn't worry about that. After all, I'm with my lovely pokemon girlfriend.

-Elsewhere-

"Your sure he's at Gardeviorite academy?" A man asks.

"Yes sir." Another man answered.

"Not very surprising considering what I've done. Now, I just need to find out his dorm room. I'll see you guys when I come back with our new recruit. Until then, don't kill each other. I hate missing the murder. Heh hahahaha." The man laughed darkly.

"Why is this kid important sir?" The second man asks.

"He's not but that's what makes this fun. I do what I want and right now, I feel like recruiting him. We can always use a smartass and if these reports are correct, he may be just what we need. After all, how can we advance if we don't have a smartass to research for us eh?" The first man asks as he slams a door.

(Uh oh... I wonder who that was. Anyways, favorite, follow and review to support the story! Hope your all excited!)


	22. Ch 22 Vacation Continues

Ch. 22 Vacation Continues

{Rui's Point Of View}

Silvia and I were walking aimlessly around the city. Our hands holding each other tightly as we walked. I looked around and took in the sights since it was interesting to see how pokemon operate. They seemed to have a certain amount of stores placed specifically in each area. As an example, lets say there's a bakery, there won't be another bakery for at least a mile to keep it from losing business. Of course, there'd be loyal customers that travel larger distances but at least there's a local store to support. One thing I noticed, is that there are bars but no strip clubs for pokemon. Guess they don't really have a need for that since they all have someone to love. I mean... I have Silvia to love so why would I need a strip club around? I guess pokemon follow that mentality and I can't help but respect that. Humans aren't like that though... we're pathetic. We're married and yet we still go to strip clubs for a 'quick squeeze' but it's just pathetic. Then again, I guess that makes me look pathetic when I'd go to Silvia's games for their... uniforms... Although, now I'd go just for Silvia's uniform... I started eyeing Silvia a bit and couldn't help but blush.

Silvia noticed, "What?"

"Just inspecting your beautiful body." I smiled.

Silvia blushed a bit and held my hand tighter, "Thanks."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "So... who's that?" I asked pointing to a poster.

On the poster was a human looking dude with black and green hair. His eyes were crimson red and almost white skin. His mouth didn't seem to have a coloration of lips to distinguish itself. A chain necklace with a rainbow colored stone attached to it. His elbows were pointed like a Gallade's with his hands being a dark green. In his right hand was a mic with an electric guitar in his left. He wore a black t-shirt with a red antichrist symbol and Anarchy written in blood above it. His legs were cut off with Hybrid Theory written above him.

"That? That's the singer Hybrid. He's relatively new in the music industry but extremely popular. His dad is a Gallade while his mom was a human. Generally, Hybrids are outcasted but he worked hard to get where he is today. I slightly respect him but pokemon have a slight hatred for hybrids." Silvia muttered.

"Why? What's wrong with Hybrids?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Hybrids are only born from a female human and male pokemon mating repeatedly. The chances from a one night stand are slim to none. Hybrids have the positives from both parents. Being half pokemon, they can use our attacks and abilities to great effect. It's said that they don't even have a cap for their strength unlike pokemon. Not only that, but due to being half human, they don't have any type disadvantages. That means our attacks can't be super effective but their's can. Since Hybrids usually get outcasted, they're left in the wild to fed for themselves. However, our society has started to come around and allow them to live with us. Hybrid, as in the singer, can be seen as a beacon of hope for other Hybrids." Silvia concluded.

"So... will our child be a hybrid?" I asked.

Silvia started chuckling, "No. Our child will be a Ralts silly."

"Oh yeah. You said female human and male pokemon." I laughed.

"Exactly... you look so cute." Silvia smiled lovingly.

I blushed a bit, "Thanks..."

Silvia hugged me before engaging in a kiss with me. I eagerly accepted the kiss and we were basically making out in public. That was brought to an end when douchebag Typhlosion pushed me onto the ground.

"Hey, what chu doing with a loser like him? Wouldn't you want a real male?" The Typhlosion asked rudely.

I got up and quickly yelled at the Typhlosion, "Get the fuck away from my girlfriend you ugly ass walking volcano!"

"Oh yeah, how about you leave before this volcano erupts and kills your useless ass." The Typhlosion retorted.

"Bitch please, the only time you 'erupted' was when you were in your room and sergant righty was in active duty." I mocked.

Silvia started giggling as the Typhlosion flared up, "You piece of garbage! I'm going to roast you alive!"

"I wouldn't recommend that. Hurt me and you'll be sent home in a bodybag thanks to my lovely girlfriend." I smirked.

With an angry snarl, he glared at Silvia for a moment before snorting and leaving. Silvia walked over to me and checked to see if I was injured at all. Stubbornly, I told her I was fine before kissing her hands.

"What an asshole." I muttered.

"Yeah... but that was great to watch. I didn't think you'd actually stand up to him." Silvia chimed.

"For you, I'd stand up to anyone." I told her honestly.

She kissed me quickly for that, "Thanks Rui, you're really sweet."

I blushed hard, "Don't mention it."

"Let's go back to the house." Silvia suggested.

"Yeah, I think I'm done with seeing buildings and stupid pedestrians." I agreed.

Silvia and I headed back to her house. When we arrived, I noticed her dad's car was home. Initially, I just ignored it and we went to the kitchen to grab some bottled water. As we drank, I could have sworn I heard someone playing music. Silvia told me not to pay attention to it but it intrigued me.

"Did your dad ever sing or anything like that?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. The only time he sings now is for her. Hell, it's the only time she's ever happy nowadays. Ever since she became a politician, she's gotten so stressed out that she has to take it out on us. Then Chrono died and she was never the same. I know deep down that she's hurting inside. I only wish she could smile more often instead of being so... angry." Silvia looked at the floor sadly, "I wish Chrono was here..." she whispered.

I hugged her, "Hey... don't get lost in the past or else you'll never see the future. Plus, if he was here, he'd probably interrogate me on why I'm dating you and other Gardevoir related crap." I whispered.

Silvia sniffled with a giggle, "Yeah. He'd probably warn you about the life long mate crap but I think he would have liked you. Maybe he could have taught you how to fight." Silvia suggested.

"Oh god no. A Gallade teaching me to fight? I feel like that's just setting me up to get myself laid out." I grimaced.

"Yeah... your probably right..." Silvia smiled smally.

"What about the Gallades at our school? Are they protectors?" I asked.

Silvia rolled her eyes, "Obviously not. If they were, they wouldn't be at our school. They chose to live normal lives and told our culture to go screw itself."

"Ah. Sorry if my questions annoy you." I frowned.

Silvia blushed, "No, no! I didn't mean to sound or act like that. I'm just saying."

"Alright... So... what's for lunch?" I asked.

"Hm..." Silvia grabbed my hand, "How about a date?" Silvia grinned.

"Uh..." I blushed, "A d-date?" I stammered.

"Yeah. I've got money and a nice place in mind." Silvia chimed.

I was a bit embarrassed, "Are you sure? I'm not really good with this and it's literally my first date, date." I clarified.

Silvia rolled her eyes playfully before pulling, "Just come with me silly."

Silvia and I left the house again for the second time. This time, Silvia had a clear destination for us. From what little she said on the way there, it's a restaurant she loved to eat at when she was younger. When we arrived, it was a moderately sized restaurant. It's color was mostly brown with a Lopunny shaped sign. The minute I saw the sign I knew this was going to be interesting. Even the name was interesting because I flat out started laughing. It was called Low Pun Eats. Silvia looked at me in confusion but I just waved it off.

"This might be a bad idea Silvia." I whispered as we entered.

The place itself wasn't so bad. It was perfectly square with about half of it cut off for the kitchen. Every waiter or waitress was a Lopunny but that didn't surprise me. The floor was covered in black tiling with reddish brown rugs underneath the tables. Every table and seat was the kind that's attached to the wall and extends. The seats were soft and padded with red leather. The tables were made of a kind of plastic that acted and looked like wood. Salt and pepper shakers with napkins were placed at each table. Several different kinds of pokemon littered the room and all of them looked at me. I guess being the only human there makes me a prime target. I huddled behind Silvia since I didn't know what was going to happen but none of them did anything.

"Didn't your mother say not to get it publicly known that we're dating?" I whispered nervously.

"I couldn't give a Rattata's ass what she wants. I want to enjoy myself with my boyfriend." Silvia smiled as she hugged me.

A Lopunny quickly approached us, "Hello wel- is that a human?" she quickly changed her focus to me.

"Yeah he's-"

"Really cute. Hey, let me look at you~" The Lopunny grinned.

"Silvia... I really don't think this is a good idea." I whispered as I huddled behind her a bit more.

A Male Lopunny yelled at our Lopunny from across the room, "Denise! Get back to work! Your bothering the customer!"

Denise sighed, "Grumble... grumble." Then she started smiling again, "Two people?" she asked.

Silvia faked a smile, "Yes, please."

"Alright, this way." Denise smiled before leading us to a window seat.

As we sit down, I started to feel really uncomfortable about everything, "Here's your menus and what would you like to drink?" Denise asked.

"Cheri Coca Cola please." Silvia answered.

"Alright, you cutey~?" Denise asked with a smile.

I heard Silvia growl to herself as I cleared my throat, "The same as her." I answered.

"Alright, I'll be right back with them." Denise winked.

I shuffled my feet uncomfortably, "I'm sorry for ruining our date already." I muttered miserably.

Silvia shot up, "Rui, it's not your fault." She frowned.

"Yes it is... being human, all I do is attract trouble..." I whispered.

Silvia tapped the table to get my attention, "Rui... I love you." She smiled sincerely.

I couldn't help but blush at that and nodded with a smile as Denise came back with our drinks, "There you go. Do you know what you want or do you need more time?" Denise asked.

"I'd like the Miltank steak with mashed potatoes." Silvia answered.

"Alright, now for you cutey, what'll it be?" Denise asked.

"Stop calling him cutey." Silvia growled.

Denise completely ignored her as she waited for my answer, "Um... Cowboy Tauros Burger please." I answered.

"Awesome, a CTB. A fan favorite really. Well, that's all settled. I'll be back in a bit to see if your okay." Denise smiled.

Denise walked away leaving me and Silvia to talk, "I hate that slutty bitch." Silvia muttered.

I decided to make a joke to lighten the mood, "Hey, it's not my fault I'm cute. Bitches line up for miles to be one of my hoes."

Silvia snickered before laughing hysterically, "Wow, I did not expect you, of all people, to make that joke." Silvia took a sip of her Cheri Coke.

I smiled at her warmly and took a sip as well, "I'm full of surprises."

"Ugh..." Silvia grimaced.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Silvia told me as she got up.

"Okay, hurry back." I frowned.

Silvia quickly walked off to the nearest restroom leaving me alone and basically vulnerable. I wasn't surprised when Denise came back while Silvia wasn't here. I was, however, surprised to see her with a bowl of vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup.

"On the house." She told me.

I looked at her as if she was crazy, "Meaning..?"

"It's free." Denise clarified.

I stared at it before asking, "Why?"

"I'm just being kind. Your the first human I've ever seen." Denise told me.

I still didn't try to eat the ice cream so Denise sat next to me and grabbed the spoon, "Come on. Say aw." she whispered.

"You know my girlfriend is going to murder you right?" I asked.

"Oh come on. Just eat some. Don't make me beg." Denise made cute sad wide eyes.

"Ugh, fine." I groaned and ate some of the ice cream but took the spoon from her.

"See? It's good right?" Denise asked.

"Sigh... yeah. What is it you want?" I asked.

"I've never been to the human half of the region so I'd like to know what it's like." Denise smiled hopefully.

I frowned and sighed, "I'm sorry to disappoint you but it's a worse version of here. It's unsafe, poverty is normal, murders, theft, etc. I could name a plethora of reasons its bad." I told her honestly.

"There's one thing it has a lot of that this side doesn't have; humans. Are the others of your kind as cute as you? I'd love to get a chance to go out with you." Denise giggled.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm already taken. Plus, I'm ugly by human standards." I told her honestly.

"Your not ugly and since you might not know, did you know that Lopunny have three different abilities?" Denise winked.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Limber is an extremely rare ability, the male over there has klutz," I heard something get dropped onto the floor, "And I have Cute Charm." She giggled.

"C-cute charm?" I blushed.

"Yeah... it gives me the ability to seduce people of the opposite sex." she put a lot of emphasis on sex.

I blushed hard and quickly noticed what was going on, "Can you please just leave me alone. Your making me really uncomfortable." I pleaded.

She started rubbing my chest, "Aw, poor baby. I can always make you more comfortable with a blo-" She stopped.

I noticed her left ear shake as she quickly grabbed the bowl of ice cream and walked away. Silvia was none the wiser as she walked over and sat down.

"Sorry about that but are you okay?" Silvia asked worriedly.

I bit my lip and sighed, "The Lopunny was hitting on me. She brought ice cream, asked about human society and even started rubbing my chest. Don't get mad please." I begged.

Silvia sighed and face palmed, "Ugh. Fine, I won't flip out and murder that slut. However, she does anything else to you and I'm going to gouge out her eyes." Silvia threatened.

"Alright. Let's just try to enjoy our date okay?" I asked.

"Okay." Silvia nodded.

Denise came over to us and placed our food on the table, "I hope you enjoy it cutey~." Denise winked before walking off.

Silvia picked up a knife, "Think I could nail her right between the eyes?" Silvia asked.

I shrugged, "Most likely. You are extremely talented." I then smiled warmly.

Silvia smiled at that and put the knife down, "You seem to know just what to say."

"I think of it as my gift." I grinned slightly, "Just like how you're a gift from Arceus."

Silvia blushed before blowing me a kiss. I just shrugged with a smirk as the Lopunny brought us our food. She winked at me before leaving us to eat. I ignored it and started chowing down on my burger. Silvia started eating her mashed potatoes. As we ate, I started to notice both genders going into the same bathroom. I guess in Pokemon Society they evolved past that sort of privacy. That, or they never cared about gender differences in the first place. You see, pokemon are a lot more interesting than I initially thought. They don't suffer from any of the petty troubles humanity has. Maybe that's what causes pokemon to think they're better than us and in most cases they are. Hell, humans still fight over trivial things like belief and money. For pokemon, I guess they just fight over who they like which is nornal since you like who you like. Another thing I noticed is their obsession over humans due to the fact most barely see one. We must look attractive due to our diversity since most pokemon look identical whether they're Male or Female. Gardevoirs look almost identical except Males have completely flat chests. However, they still have slightly feminine appearances and get picked on for it. Like the Gardevoir in Alko's story... That Male Lopunny must be mistaken for a female all the time or made fun of. Wait... maybe he isn't because pokemon don't care. The Gardevoir might have been made fun of by humans. I don't recall if Alko was specific on who made fun of him. I watched as the male Lopunny struggled to keep his trays from falling. It must suck to have... wait... what is that pokemon doing?

An Eelektross approached the Male Lopunny, "Here, I can help you. Gastro Acid."

The Eelektross hurled on the Male Lopunny a bit but he quickly stopped shaking the tray, "Thanks. Now that my Ability with be suppressed, I can actually work without incident."

"No problem. It'll stay on for about a week. I'll be around next week to give you another dose. See ya then." The Eelektross turned and left.

"Wow... I didn't think pokemon would help each other like that." I muttered.

"We help each other in any way we can. We have an entire list of attacks just to suppress abilities and other things to help those in need." Silvia smiled.

"That's amazing. We don't do anything like that for our own kind. It's all about appearances. About ACTING like we want to help people but I can see right through it. They don't give a Rattata's ass about those in need. They only act like it to make themselves feel like they're better than everyone else. It's pathetic that we couldn't care less about our own kind. Maybe that's why we have idiots in power that abuse authority over us. That send us into battle because they wanted to. I thought Pokemon were the same but now I know that's untrue." I replied.

"You don't HAVE to stay with your fellow humans. You can live here-" Silvia reached across the table to hold my hand, "With me." Silvia finished.

I thought about it for a moment before sighing, "I'm not sure. We've only been together for a few days and... I do love you but we need to see what happens before making promises." I told her.

"Are you afraid of making commitments?" Silvia frowned.

"Only if I'm scared that they won't work out. I'm also scared that I'll be kidnapped or worse by another pokemon. That Lopunny... I'm scared that there'll be other pokemon like her but willing to do more." I told her honestly.

"I understand. Know this though... I'll do everything I can to make you obsessed with me." Silvia chuckled, "It's what we Gardevoirs do to our mates."

I chuckled a bit too, "I know you will. Your my first girlfriend you know? I never expected a pokemon to be my first but I have to say... your my dream girl. Smart, talented, kind... I love you..." I whispered.

Silvia shook her head with a giggle, "Yet you still have some doubts?"

"I like to be the pessimist." I smiled.

"Yeah... but when we're alone I'll make you an optimist. Maybe I'll make you scream too." Silvia winked.

"S-shut up." I stammered.

"Make me." Silvia challenged.

I just took a sip of my Cheri Coke with a deep blush. We finished our date after eating our food and paying for the meal. I have to admit... it was nice even with the Lopunny being a slut. On the way back, I thought about the diary and how much more will be revealed to me. I probably know the entire Gardevian language by now. After today, Silvia and I will have two more days of vacation before returning to School. I hope they'll be worthwhile.


	23. Ch 23 Going Back To School

Ch. 23 Going Back To School

{Rui's Point Of View}

The last few days of vacation with Silvia were fun. We hung out, walked, talked, and occasionally fooled around. Alko and Margrev were around sometimes but didn't really do anything. I like to think Margrev was coming around to me but that's not likely. Soon, the fun times were over and I decided to read the diary a bit more. I found the entire diary was revealed but most of it was stuoid school bullshit. One page was talking about how the 'one for her' was reacting to her mind control. It was revealed that he knew what she was doing and accepted it. It also went to reveal their 'adventures' alone. I didn't really need descriptive detail on a Gardevoir's love life. Then I came across an entry that made me stop reading.

'December 19th, 2086.

Today is the last day before the winter vacation... I... I haven't seen my lover in quite some time. I'm worried. He wouldn't leave me, I know that much, so he must be in some sort of trouble. To make it worse, that one kid, the human no one messes with, well... he got messed with. A Garchomp tried to make him submit and... he killed her. I couldn't believe it. He started skinning her in front of the entire school. Everyone was so shocked, we couldn't even move. We just watched with wide horrified eyes as he plunged the knife under her skin. Using the expertise of a Gardevoir trying to get skin for a dress. I was horrified to see a human with such... skill. He hummed to himself as if he'd done nothing wrong. The knife was... it... it can't be a normal knife. A normal knife wouldn't be able to cut a Garchomp's rough skin. It had to have a psychic lace to make it cut so easily but that's impossible. He's human. Completely human. So how the Fardev did he cut her flesh? When he finished, he walked by everyone as we stood there stunned. When we could finally move, everyone started looking for this monster. However, he was gone. No trace. I'm still gonna go look for him though and find out if he did something to my mate.'

I had to ask Silvia what Fardev meant. She says its the Gardevian bad word for to mate or fuck. I started laughing as I realized how simple that was to figure out if I just thought about it. I guess having a translator will make me a little lazy when trying to read this diary. I turned the page to find her last entry.

'December 20th, 2086.

...He murdered my mate. They found his body in that murderer's room along with his three room mates. I can't even express how angry and distraught I was. It boiled up inside and overflowed until I felt nothing. Just an emptiness that will never be filled now that someone I actually loved was taken from me. I bet the dumbass reading this is laughing on the inside. Going 'hey, you get what you deserve you murderous bitch,' well fuck you. No one deserves to have their loved ones murdered. I'm going to find that son of a bitch and kill him. Hell, that'll make me a hero now since he officially is on the run. Turns out, the asshole murdered his father and traumatized his younger brother and mother. Poor kid was only 5 years old. I'm not allowed in the human society but I don't give a fuck. I'm finding that bastard and I'm killing him for what he's done. My name is-' The name was ripped out of the diary.

I stared at the diary in shock as we were on our way back to the school. The person that committed those murders... he couldn't be...

"What's wrong love?" Silvia asked.

"I... I'll tell you later. If I got into it now, I'll experience a lot of negative emotions. I'll be more emotionally prepared in a few hours. Okay?" I asked.

Silvia nodded and laid her head on my left shoulder, "Okay."

We both sat in the back of the SUV as Alko drove. I slipped the diary back into my suitcase and hugged Silvia. Silvia kissed my cheek gently and I couldn't help but giggle from it. Without defined lips, the kiss feels so ticklish on my neck. I wanted a little love I guess since my mind drifted back to my now dead mother so I kissed Silvia on her lips. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Alko watching but he just chuckled and shook his head.

"Hey Silvy." I whispered.

She blushed hard, "What is it love?" She asked.

"Do you have any plans for when you graduate?" I asked.

"Yeah. My mother is going to help me get into politics like her." Silvia whispered back.

"Are you sure about that though?" I asked.

"Yeah. If I'm in politics, it'll be easier to change everyone's mind on humans. I want to show everyone how much I love you and have them accept it." Silvia responded.

"Well, they didn't seem too concern when we were out together except for a few pokemon." I replied.

Silvia bit my shoulder lightly, "I also want everyone to know your mine. That way they'll screw off and leave my mate alone." Silvia growled.

"Now honey, you can't keep being so possessive over Rui. If you keep doing that, you'll start treating him like a tool. Then he'll start to resent you since your trying to 'own' him." Alko warned.

Silvia sighed, "Ugh. I know dad. I'm just saying. Plus..." Silvia rubbed my chest, "I don't think Rui would mind if I owned him~." Silvia winked.

I blushed a bit, "That depends. What do you plan on doing with me if you 'owned' me."

"Mm... Anything I'd want~" Silvia whispered.

I kissed her lips licking her tongue, "Garde harv yoier medio." I whispered.

Silvia blushed hard from my Gardevian talk, "Don't talk like a Gardevoir. That turns me on." She whispered back.

I started giggling, "Sorry. I can't control it. It just slips now my wonderful girlfriend."

"Keep it up and your going to be the one to teach our baby Ralts one day." Silvia warned.

"Will you be there if I do? I want you to be there to watch and smile. That way you'll no doubt have another Ralts with me." I grinned.

"You better shut up before I try to have a Ralts in front of my dad. I don't care if he's in the car." Silvia warned with a deep blush.

"And at this moment, I am turning my voice box off." I joked.

"Good." Silvia smiled and hugged me.

I hugged her back as we entered the school grounds. Alko dropped us off and warned Silvia not to be forceful. I knew what he meant but just laughed at it. I gave Silvia a light smack on her rear before kissing her gently. She pushed me in embarrassment before crossing her arms and calling me an idiot. I laughed at her embarrassment before hugging her from behind. She sighed and embraced the hug but broke it to make us walk to the dorms. Today was Saturday but we had school on Monday. Technically we could have came back on Sunday but we just wanted to be safe. Silvia went to her dorm room while I went to mine. Turns out, no one else was back from their vacations leaving the dorm virtually empty. When I entered the dorm room I found Jay with Goth on his bed with movement under the sheets...

"Close the door!" Jay yelled.

I slammed the door shut and stood in the hall with my eye twitching, "Was he..?" I wondered.

I opened the door again to find both of them just sitting on the bed, "Hey dude. How was your vacation?" Jay asked as if nothing happened.

"...You... are you serious?" I asked.

"What?" Jay asked.

"I'm... oh god I'm going to have to wash my eyes with soap and have Silvia wipe my memory. You were screwing Goth in our room!" I yelled.

"No I wasn't." Jay blushed.

I covered my nose, "Oh god it smells like shit in here! How long have you two been doing it!?" I yelled.

"Bro, just get an air freshener." Jay countered.

"Bro, get the fuck out." I demanded.

Jay flipped me off, "Whatever. Let's finish in the hot tub Goth." Jay suggested as they walked into the bathroom.

"Turn the shower on if your going to be an asshole! I don't need to hear that shit!" I yelled.

I heard the shower turn on and sighed in aggravation as I laid on my bed. Ugh, fucking dumbasses and their hormones. I then thought about Silvia and sighed since I was becoming one of those dumbasses. With how close Silvia and I have become, it won't be for much longer until she takes my virginity. Once that happens, my life is basically hers since I won't be able to fall in love again. So, I'll have to do my best to keep us in love or risk losing my entire love life. I did love her a lot now... Is this really the right thing though? To get married to a Gardevoir? A Gardevoir that's smart, talented at Basketball, sexy as hell... I felt myself blush as I remembered her naked form until I shook my head of the thoughts away. I pulled out my notes for school and started to read them over. I needed to recap on what I've learned so I don't forget something important. I started to hear moans from the bathroom over the shower so I threw a book at the door. It got quieter again and I shook my head with a disappointed sigh. I kind of wish I was living with Silvia already. The only moans I'd like to hear are Silvia's since they're so... sexy. I went back to rereading my notes on class and forgot about how Pokemon taught us how to purify water. That allowed us to purify tainted water from poison type pokemon and swamps. That was interesting and I started reviewing the equations for my math class. As I reviewed, I heard a knock on my door and felt surprised. I didn't think Silvia would be settled in so quickly and visit already. It's only been about ten minutes. With a smile, I got up and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Silvia, I didn-" I stopped when I realized it wasn't Silvia.

Instead, A 24 year old male human stood in front of me. He was at least 6 foot 3 with long black hair with light green tips. His hair was cut across the forehead but covered his ears. His eyes were a lighter shade of red with paler than average white skin. No facial hair was present on his face with a perfect straight nose. His body was very skinny with a black t-shirt and brown open overcoat. Black leather straps crossed over his chest with a Gray backpack on his back. Around his hips was a black belt with two brown pistol holsters. The bottom of each pistol was extending a long Serrated blade with the ammo clip slipping out the back. His hands were covered with black leather gloves with a tiny razor etched in the back of them. His pants were military brand with knee pads built into them. The color was a mixed between green and brown with a few cuts in them for wear and tear. On his feet were black Commando Boots with a throwing knife holster along the side of them.

"Hey Rui, how've you been?" He asked in a deep voice.

"C-Cray!? What-What are you doing here!?" I stammered as I back up.

I tried to slam the door shut but he grabbed it, "I'm looking for you. You see, I heard our mother passed and I, being the good brother I am, came to get you. You must be so sad and lonely now but don't worry. Your big brother is here to help you." His words dripped of evil sarcasm.

"You... Your supposed to be dead!" I yelled.

"Oh? What made you think that? Just because I disappeared?" Cray laughed.

"What do you want!?" I demanded.

"I just want to bring you back with me alive little brother. That's all." Cray grinned evilly.

"Why the hell would I ever go with a psycho like you! You murdered our father you bastard!" I screamed.

"Father? Ha! Idiot, we're only half brothers." Cray closed his eyes and sighed with a twisted smile, "Your still a fucking idiot. I had high hopes after receiving reports on your progress but it looks like you still never figured it out." Cray laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" I demanded with increased fury.

"Our mother was a whore. My father, was a male Gardevoir." Cray grinned.

"W-...What? No... that can't be true! THAT ISN'T TRUE!" I screamed in distress.

"Well dumbass, it is. You see, my dad died in an accident." Cray told me.

"No. There's no fucking way! If she did fuck a Gardevoir then she'd never marry my dad!" I yelled.

"Ah! That's a good point... unless she was under the influence." Cray grinned.

"Your trying to tell me that our mother slept with my dad while drunk. That's a load of bullshit. She'd never do it because it'll be too painful. Any human that fucks a Gardevoir is bound to them no matter what!" I yelled.

"Before I say anything, stop fucking yelling. You'll lose your voice and that might not be a good thing for you. Anyways, your dear old daddy seduced our drunk mom, had her pass out, and fucked her. That's how she got pregnant with you dumbass. Then married him when she found out your dear ol' dad popped a cap inside her." Cray laughed a bit.

"Why is that so funny?" I asked.

"I just remembered his face when he was telling me all this. Hahahahaha! He looked so scared and pathetic! Yet... look at you! Your not stupid or terrified of me. Pissed off yeah but not brave either. Honestly, being my younger half brother, I have to somewhat care. I'll figure it out when we get back home." Cray smiled evilly.

"I'm not going with you to anywhere!" I yelled.

"Aw, don't be like that. You'll love being a rogue with your big brother." Cray smirked.

"Rogue?" I asked.

"Yes, rogue. Surely you know what a rogue is." Cray glared for a moment like my mother would.

"A dishonest or unprincipled man." I answered.

Cray clapped, "Wow, a definition but we're a rogue group. We hate both societies and want to take over. We're going to unite the two societies under our rule. That's our goal, a goal your going to help us achieve!" Cray yelled.

"How can I do something like that?" I asked.

Cray laughed like I was an idiot, "There are so many ways. So many god damn ways. Research. weapon smithing. Breeding. There's so many possibilities."

The bathroom door opened and Cray walked out with Goth, "What the fuck is going on here!? Why is everyone yelling!?" Jay yelled.

"Well if it isn't the little Blue Jay. Too busy fucking whatever breeze comes your way?" Cray asked with a grin.

Jay looked at me, "Why is it that everyone you know is an asshole?" Jay asked.

I shrugged, "I stopped trying to figure that out after meeting you." I retorted.

"Oh screw you." Jay rolled his eyes.

Cray grabbed Jay by his face and picked him up, "I always did hate insects." Cray muttered.

"Let him go!" I yelled.

Goth tried to hit Cray with a Confusion but it was negated with a wave of his hand, "Really? Was that the best you could do?" Cray asked.

"Let my mate g-" Goth couldn't finish as Cray kicked her on the side of the head.

"Shut up." Cray snorted.

He started squeezing Jay's head, "Ack! That hurts man!" Jay complained.

"You think this hurts? I can squeeze harder." Cray grinned as Jay struggled by gripping Cray's wrist.

"Cray, stop! I'll go with you! Just let Jay go!" I yelled.

"You act like if I don't you'll get away. I can do whatever I want and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Cray growled.

"Please! I'm begging you!" I pleaded.

Goth got up, "Please... don't kill my mate. I love him." Goth begged.

For a moment, Cray seemed to soften, "Alright... I won't kill him." Then a wicked grin came across his face, "Psyche." He crushed Jay's face, shattering the skull.

His body literally fell back onto the floor with his face missing. Blood poured out of his face as Cray dropped his clenched hand. In his hand was a bit of blood, skin, and hair. Goth tried to attack him again but Cray waved it away. He grabbed Goth by her throat and used his own powers to unzip his pants. Next thing I knew, Cray was raping Goth orally. I just stood there in shock, watching all of this happen. Tears streamed down her face as she sucked on my brother's dick. When he finished, he slammed his entire member into her mouth and throat. Her eyes went wide as he released down her throat before pulling out. He picked her up to be at head level with him before spitting in her face and smearing Jay's blood all over her face as well. Then he threw her onto the ground and fixed his pants. She tried to get up but he kicked her onto her back and curb stomped her head in.

"I always did hate her kind... but they give some amazing blow jobs. See? Didn't I tell you? You had no control over anything except that choice. The one you refused and allowed time to pass. If you had bowed your head like a good boy and left with me. None of this would have happened." Cray got in my face with a grin, "It's. Your. Fault." he whispered.

My vision started to blur as tears developed and I dropped to my knees, "Oh my god... Jay..." I started to whimper.

"Oh god, your not going to cry are you? I hate it when escort missions involve crying bitches." Cray groaned.

I started weeping as I fell onto my left side and covered my face, "What are you doing to my mate!" I heard Silvia screamed.

"Mate?" Cray picked me up forcefully by grabbing the back of my head, "You mean your the bitch banging my brother? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's fucking hilarious! HAHAHAHAHA! Your just like mom! Your fucking a Gardevoir!" Cray laughed maniacally.

I sniffled and looked at Silvia through tear filled eyes, "Silvia please... don't try to stop him. I can't go on knowing he killed you too." I pleaded.

"I can't just let him take you!" Silvia countered.

"JUST DO IT SILVIA!" I screamed.

Silvia flinched as I glared at her, "But..."

"No. Teleport now. You need to tell everyone what happened here. Please." I begged.

Cray sighed, "Look, you gonna leave or do I have to kill you... no... I have a better Idea. I'll knock your bitch ass out and take you with us. It'll be great. I'll fuck the shit out of you right in front of Rui. Think of all the fun. Wine. Tears. You moaning my name cause I'm better at fucking than dick weed here." Cray grinned as he chuckled darkly in my face.

"...I'm sorry..." Silvia whispered as she teleported away.

I looked at the floor both sad but slightly relieved, "Yeah... I'm sorry too..." I whispered.

"Alright. Let's get out of this dorm. I hate this stupid ass school." Cray snorted as he carried me out of the building and met with an Alakazam outside the dorms, "Teleport back to base." he ordered.

"Of course Major Cray." The Alakazam nodded.

Soon, we were enveloped into blue light as I took what could be my last look at the dorm... where Jay and Goth's dead body now rests.


	24. Ch 24 Captivity

Ch. 24 Captivity

(I bet a lot of you are super angry about Jay dying. If not then you'll probably still see this. This was written before Ch. 5 was even uploaded so that might have been weeks or months ago. Either way, I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Review, favorite or follow to support the story.)

{Rui's Point Of View}

When we reappeared, it was inside some sort of cave. Grabbing the back of my neck, Cray continued to drag me. In the distance I could hear water dripping off a pipe. The air was pure, clean. I could tell as I breathed with ease. There was no smell at all. Dim lights were along the walls to keep the cave barely lit. As Cray dragged me, the Alakazam went off in some other direction.

"Cray... Why do this to me? What have I done to deserve your hatred?" I cried.

"Hatred? I don't hate you. In fact, I feel nothing towards you. Your my half brother genetically but that doesn't mean shit to me. I only did all of this because I found it hilarious. Yes, I fucked your life up because it gives me a good laugh. I enjoy your suffering. I enjoy your hatred towards me. I also enjoy that your going to help us." Cray chuckled.

"Why should I help you?" I asked.

"Simple. You don't and that pretty Gardevoir will be taken her and I will fuck her. I'll fuck her until she has a child. Then I'll raise that child to skin her own mother and, if it's a girl, rape you every single day. Do you want that to happen?" Cray warned.

I looked at the ground miserably, "No... I guess not..." I whimpered.

"It won't be so bad. As a researcher, all you have to do is learn and research. That's it. No strings attached. Just learn until you can teach us something new." Cray told me.

"Alright... but... you'll leave my friends and Silvia alone right? That's all I ask. Please. Bro. I'm only asking for that." I begged.

"Fine. They don't mean anything anyways. Killing them wouldn't benefit us in any way shape or form." Cray answered.

I released a small sigh of relief, "Thank you. So where are we?" I asked.

"Rogue HQ. An underground city known as The Smoke." Cray answered.

"How'd you get involved in all of this?" I asked.

"Believe it or not, Mom and Dad were already a part of it. After my dad died, however, she quit to drown her sorrows." Cray replied.

"Are there other Hybrids here?" I asked.

"It's 90% hybrid Rui. Hybrid Lucario, Lopunny, Gallade, Rhydon, hell even a Hybrid Beedrill. How that happened, I don't know. All I know is that Wasp likes his privacy... and lightbulbs hahaha." Cray chuckled.

"Your acting... calm. I thought you'd be killing your own friends or something." I muttered.

"I only do that to non rogues. Here, I know everyone. They're my true people. That includes you if your genuine about being a researcher. I can make you a top one too. Give you the VIP treatment. Free food, Free place to live, and all the knowledge you could ever want to learn. We have everything from every subject down here." Cray told me.

"What about Hybrid? Is he in on this?" I asked.

"The Singer? Yeah. He's one of our key contributers. Helps give us a steady stream of food, water and technology. Thanks to his contributions, we have electricity. By using water purification to make a high speed river, we use water wheels to create electricity. Not only that but we hid solar panels on the surface to power our homes during the day. This allows us to save electricity during that period to have a steady stream for the night. It's quite impressive." Cray spoke.

"Sounds like your thinking aloud." I acknowledged.

"Yeah, I basically am. I'm not one for conversation with captives." Cray grumbled.

"I hate to ask but... did you hate me as I grew up?" I asked.

"No. There was no reason to. It wasn't your fault you were born. Like I said, our mother was a whore." Cray mumbled.

"Your bored of our conversation huh?" I acknowledged.

"Your definition of conversation must be very lenient. Well, welcome to The Smoke." Cray shrugged as he dropped me.

"You could have pulled me to stand up. Ugh." I pushed myself up to stand on my feet.

"Your a big boy dumbass. Pick yourself up. So what do you think?" Cray asked.

I got up and look over a metal railing to see a huge crevice. Three levels were carved out with large box shaped metal buildings. Under the third level were six caves shooting out water into a pit below. I looked at the pit to see a huge whirlpool with seven Waterwheels spinning from the waters momentum. I went back to looking at the levels to see seven hybrids walking about. One looked like female Dragonite Hybrid with light orange scales covering her body. She had wings sprouting out of her back but still kept a human figure with average sized breasts. She wore a White tight t-shirt but I couldn't see what else she was wearing. She walked along side a normal human boy that looked 4 years younger than her. Her hair was a light blue, probably dyed. The metal buildings couldn't be distinguished as anything. Any one of them could be a home or some kind of market. The human boy looked happy and walked with the Dragon hybrid as she led him somewhere.

I looked at my brother, "So... where will I stay?" I asked.

"Well, you'll need to be in a cell until I clear it with our leader. If she's here, then it'll be quick. If not, it may be a day but I'll make sure no one confuses you for a breeder. Someone comes in, tell them code 45342417. You do that, they'll know your not a breeder. Got it?" Cray asked.

"45342417. Got it." I nodded.

"Good, come on the elevator with me." Cray told me.

The elevator was to our left and it was a very crude metal elevator with no side railing. It was just a square platform surrounded by metal crosses to ensure structure. At the back of the elevator was a hand scanner that Cray touched.

"Scanning. Major Cray. Good day. Which floor level do you wish to go to?" A voice spoke through a speak.

"Level 3. I have a prisoner to place in captivity. If Kelly is there, I need to speak to her about said prisoner." Cray replied clearly.

"Kelly is currently out fixing a Solar Panel. She will be back shortly. I have already notified her of your request. She'll see you when she gets back. Until then, Wasp needs help in training. Please go assist him, Kelly's orders." The voice told him.

"Sigh. Copy that." Cray took his hand off the scanner, "I hate training. Especially with scrubs." Cray muttered.

"You seem to hate everything dear brother." I told him sarcastically.

"I only hate things I deem useless." Cray grumbled.

"So I'm probably at the top of the list?" I asked.

"No. To be honest, I was a bit impressed by your progress in school. Being one of the top ten students in your class must've been tough to do." Cray crossed him arms.

"Not really. My classmates were a bunch of idiots." I frowned.

"You sound like me when I went there." Cray scoffed to hide a laugh.

I growled a bit, "Don't try to get all buddy buddy with me you murdering son of a bitch."

Cray shook his hands, "Oooh. What are you going to do about it you fuck boy?" Cray grinned.

I just shook my head and sighed, "Whatever asshole..."

When we reached the third level, Cray led me into a nearby metal building. As he led me in, I noticed a bunch of sound proofed celled. The doors were made of solid polished metal with a slide. One door's slide was moved aside to show sound proof glass. They must torture their captives... that, or their captives are too loud with they scream. I'm gonna go with torture though. A Lopunny Hybrid walked by us and eyed me for a moment with a grin. I looked away earning a giggle from her as she continued walking. Cray looked back at me with a glare but I just shrugged. Soon, we got to a cell that he opened and pushed me into.

"I'll be back in an hour with water. Try not to go insane." Cray warned.

The cell was an empty 6 foot by 6 foot room. The walls and floor were made of cement. I sat on the floor and sighed as Cray closed the door. I heard a click as the door was locked, leaving me all alone in there. I looked around wondering where the air was coming in from. The thought that I'd suffocate ran through my mind but I quickly forced the thought out. I just needed to wait here for an hour or two. I wonder what being a researcher will be like. Researching for these... bastards. Maybe I can make a virus to kill all of us. Might as well... my life is over. I wonder who Silvia will marry now... I hope her new mate will... I started to tear up and cried into my hands as I thought about Silvia moving on. Why the hell did everything have to go wrong now? We just got back from vacation and we were going to go back to school. All of us just continuing our leisurely lives. Is it my fault? Jay... oh Arceus... Jay... I killed him and Goth. Goth must've been so emotionally devastated to have watched her mate die, get orally raped, and then curb stomped like an insect. If I just killed myself or went with Cray... they'd be alive. Instead, it's my fault. I killed them... I guess I deserve this...

"Anthony and Derek must have found out by now... They must be worried sick or too busy cooking fucking s'mores." I spat bitterly.

I didn't want to get mad but I felt it start to boil over. I hate this shit. Why the hell did it have to happen to me? Why the Fuck did it happen to me!? I punched one of the cement walls hard enough to crack my knuckles. I fell back and gripped my hand in pain as it wracked my body. I looked at my hand to see it was split in the middle but it kicked kicking the walls with the bottoms of my feet. I looked like a little kid having tantrum. Eventually, I got tired and just laid on the floor panting. My right hand hurts, my legs were exhausted, and I was distraught. I tend to reveal how I truly feel when I'm alone but this just sucks. I want to break every bone in Cray's body for what he did. I glared at the door, expecting my brother to come in at any time to laugh at me but no one did. I just laid there with my hand bleeding internally. My skin started to turn a reddish black from the vein popping. Unable to do anything else, I started to cry again like a sad pitiful child. I heard the door open as an Aromatisse walked in and inspected me. I couldn't move anymore from everything I've done but she instantly healed with a heal pulse. With my entire body back to good health, the Aromatisse just left and locked the door. I got into a cross legged position against the back wall and stared at the door. I saw the slide move as someone looked in and then opened the door.

It was that Lopunny Hybrid and she was carrying a plate of brownies. She was at least a foot taller that me with Lopunny ears. She had sleek brown fur covering her entire body. She wore a tight white tank top that barely kept her D cup breasts contained and exposed her slim stomach. Her eyes were just like a Lopunny's. Black with a red circle iris. Her hands had five fingers and feet with five small toes. Her hips were well defined to make going into labor easy for having children. She wore a tight mini shorts that bare covered past her crotch. She must be a breeder from how slutty she looks. I think I officially hate fucking Lopunny in general. I think they're all sluts from my previous encounters with them.

Her voice was sweet and kind, "Hey there. You hungry?" She asked.

"I'm pissed off. Leave me alone. I'm not a breeder. I'm going to be a researcher." I told her sternly.

"Says who?" She asked.

"Major Cray. He's going to clarify it with Kelly when she gets back." I answered.

"What's the code?" She asked.

"45342417." I remembered.

"Hm... How do I know your not lying?" She giggled.

"I'm brand new here. How else would I know the code unless Cray directly told me. He's my brother too if that means anything." I told her.

"Brother? You don't look like a Gardevoir Hybrid at all." She looked puzzled.

"Half brother. That's what makes us different. I'm pure human, he's a hybrid." I explained.

She held out the plate to me, "At least take a brownie. You must be sad and hungry. It'll help both." She smiled.

"No thanks. You obviously did something to these brownies." I told her.

"What makes you think that?" She smirked.

"It's only common knowledge that captives get poisoned by drink or food. Not only that but since your a breeder... that brownie has to have some kind of lust filled drug in it." I told her.

"Bingo. This brownie makes whoever eats it, experience a Lopunny's heat cycle. Being a Hybrid of said kind, I know how it feels and embraced it. Not to mention it allows me to survive a lot more than a couple rounds. It's also surprising to find out that the Lopunny genes speed up the development of the baby. Causing me to give birth to a health Lopunny hybrid in just three months instead of nine. I'm 19 and I have 8 children already. Mmmmmmmm. I think you'll give me number 9." She giggled with an evil grin.

"How about you go fuck yourself with those brownies and have Cray's baby. I'd sooner die that let you fuck me you stupid whorish skank!" I yelled.

The Lopunny hybrid started laughing, "Do you think it's YOUR choice? I'd thought by now that you'd learn from Cray that we Rogues don't give a shit. We just do our jobs. Mine is to fuck, get pregnant, give birth, repeat. Sure, I might get a slap on the wrist for disobeying orders but that's it. A slap on my wrist... or maybe my nice ass instead, giggle."

I realized for moment that she was right, they wouldn't do anything to her if she did something to me, "Just leave me alone please. I don't need this on top of the list of problems I have." I pleaded.

"The way I see it. You can either eat this body and enjoy my company or I can kick your ass until you can't move, force them brownie down your throat, have Aroma heal you, then have you fuck me until you spill enough seed to impregnate me twice. I can go either way." she warned with an advance towards me.

"I'm not doing this!" I yelled.

"In this room no one can hear you beg, cry or scream. In the end, I'm the one who'll decide what's going to happen. If you don't want this to get ugly, I suggest you do this." She glared.

"Fuck you!" I screamed.

The Lopunny hybrid sighed and placed the plate on the ground, "We could have done this the easy way." She cracked her furry knuckles, "Now we'll do it the hard way." She immediately tackled me into the back cement wall.

The back of my head slammed against it, disorienting me, "Get off me!" I yelled through the disorientation.

I felt her knee grind between my legs to force some separation. She pressed up against me, making me grab her breasts as she tried to kiss me.

"Wow, your really weak. I don't think I'll even need the brownies for you." She giggled.

Just then, the door opened, "Scarlet, what the hell are you doing in here?" I heard my brother ask casually.

Scarlet immediately stopped and turned to smile at Cray, "Oh! Cray! I must be in the wrong room. Sorry about that." She picked up her plate of brownies.

"Lying bitch." I grumbled angrily as she slipped past Cray.

"I'll agree with you on that one. The training was a total wash. I didn't even break a sweat because the dumbass had to visit his son. So I basically waited an hour for nothing." Cray complained.

I decided to be real casual about this, "Oh that's just great. So I was going to get raped in order to give you a nice whore ass neice."

"You don't like Scarlet?" Cray asked.

"Fuck no! I don't want a whore like her screwing me! She could have some kind of horrific disease or worse!" I yelled.

"Uh huh... Just because she had like... 8 kids doesn't mean anything. She's in perfect health... I think." Cray shrugged.

"Then why don't you go screw her instead of me?" I asked.

"Eh, I can do that later. Until then, Kelly says it's okay for you to be a researcher..." Cray stopped.

"What is it?" I asked sensing there's more to it.

"Well... you'll find out later. As for right now, you need to meet Kelly." Cray told me.

"Alright. Lead the way." I shrugged.

Cray opened the door and had me follow him out of the cell and back to the elevator. On our way out, Scarlet eyed me as we walked by her in the hallway. I looked back to glare at her but she groped her own breasts with a wink. I turned my head back forward and rose my hand up high to give her the big finger. I heard her laugh until the metal door closed behind us and we went to the elevator.

Cray placed his hand on the scanner, "So who's Kelly?" I asked.

"You'll see when you meet her." Cray told me.

"Come on Cray, just tell me who she is." I groaned.

"She's our leader. If you mean what she is, she's a Salamence Hybrid as well as your sister in law." Cray gave me a dark look.

"Wait... your dating the leader?" I asked.

"I'm not dating anyone dickwad. She's my wife. I'm 25. Not some dumbass teenage trying to get his dick wet." Cray growled.

"So do I have Nieces and nephews now?" I asked.

"No... Hybrids can't breed with each other. They can breed with humans and pokemon but not Hybrids." Cray told me.

"Wow... How the hell does she even like you?" I asked rudely.

He grinned at me, "She likes that I'm quick, ruthless, and deadly. She particularly like it when I torture my poor victims. I guess you can say we're both sickos. Heh heh heh." He chuckled darkly.

"What made you become such a psycho!?" I replied in shock.

"It's not really what, it's who. My father taught me many things and gave me most of his memories. This region needs to be united under one group and live together. I'm a hybrid. I want pokemon and humans to fuck and have children. I want more hybrids to be born, to be treated as equals!" Cray yelled.

"Then why kidnap me when I was dating Silvia?" I asked.

"I already killed your dad... I still hate him for treating me like I was perfect. I hate perfection. I hate being treated and called perfect. I am a monster. So, I allowed myself to become one and look at me. I'm a main leader of these rogues. I call the shots with my wife and no one can stop us." Cray started laughing.

I looked at the ground and bit my lip, "Your insane..." I whisper to myself.


	25. Ch 25 Forced

Ch. 25 Forced

{Rui's Point Of View}

Cray and I were on the second level now and headed towards a metal building. It annoyed me that everything looked the same without any indication of what the building is. He opened the door and had me walk in first to find an office. The room was a lot bright than the rest of The Smoke. The flooring was made of wood instead of stone with the metal walls being covered by a thin layer of tanned paint. A wooden desk, with sheets of paper and a map of our region on it, stood in the back middle of the room. Brown leather couches were placed in circles around the room with red rugs between them. Four Ceiling fans were hung from the ceiling in equal distance from each other at each quarter of the room. Potted plants were placed in the room to produce both oxygen and style. Behind the wooden desk, sitting in a lab chair, was Kelly, the Salamence Hybrid. To be honest, I expected her to be ugly but she wasn't. Instead she was about 5 foot 9 with teal colored scales covering her body except her face. Her face had pale white skin instead of scales. Her eyes were a deep blue and four sharp dragon teeth petruding from her closed mouth, two on top and bottom corners. Her hair color is brown with red streaks that extended past her shoulder. From what I could see, she was wearihg a white lab coat. Her slim figure exposed her C cup breasts well under her lab coat. Her nails were long, sharp and pointed like claws from each finger. Red crescent wings protruded from her back and her lips were ruby red. From just her eyes, I could tell there was something wrong with this woman. She smiled at Cray for a moment before sitting back.

Her voice was gentle but commanding, "So, your my brother in law I've been hearing about."

"Yes." I nodded.

"From Cray's report, you seem to be intelligent in some way. You were only a freshman though so I can't go off that. However, that's not the main problem." Kelly sat forward to pull out a piece of paper.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"Scarlet ran up here after Cray came back to your cell. She told me you completely rejected her. That makes me... disturbed." Kelly spoke nicely.

"Disturbed? What do you mean?" I asked.

Kelly didn't beat around the bush, "Well,you rejected probably one of the most attractive hybrid's in our group. It makes me assume two things. One, you love someone already or two, your gay."

"I'm in love with a female Gardevoir." I told her honestly.

"Did you have sex with her?" Kelly asked.

I didn't want to be honest, "Maybe..." I blushed.

Kelly glanced at Cray and nodded at him, "You know what to do."

Cray grabbed my face, "Relax. I'm accessing your memories." He told me.

I struggled as I felt that familiar feeling of being violated. I could feel him copying all my memories to know everything about me. When it was over, he stopped holding me by my face and started laughing. Kelly looked bewildered at this and I got back to my standing position.

Cray looked at her and shook his head no, "You mean, at all?" Kelly asked for clarification.

"Yeah. Kelly, you got see some of these memories. It's hilarious. I'm telling you." Cray laughed.

I started grumbling to myself, "What was that?" Kelly asked.

"I said, he didn't need to laugh about it." I repeated clearly.

Kelly sat back, "Well, Rui, I need to ask you something." Kelly sighed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What are you willing to sacrifice in order to be a researcher?" Kelly asked.

"Sacrifice?" I asked.

"Yes. Sacrifice. In order for you to be a Researcher, I need to trust you. That means you need to have an attachment that will make you loyal." Kelly told me.

"I already told Cray that I'll be loyal as long as my friends and Silvia are safe." I answered.

"Yeah that's all fine and dandy but what if they try to save you? You'd instantly side with them and try to help them. You need something to keep you bound here with us." Kelly told me.

I bit my lip, "What if you..." I cursed myself on the inside, "Kidnap my friends and place them under your control. That way if I rebel you'll kill them. If you do that, I'd be loyal to you forever." I told her.

"That did cross my mind but... I thought of something better. A family." Kelly smirked.

I flinched as I realized what she just said, "A family... no. I'm only 14, turning 15 next month. I'm way too young to have a family! Not only that but I'd kill my own child if it was with someone I hated." I warned.

"Not if you love them." Kelly's grin grew.

"W-what?" I stammered.

"You see, Rui, we female hybrids are in complete control. Know why?" Kelly got up and kissed Cray, "Attract."

"Is... isn't that..?" I couldn't finish.

"A move? Yeah~ It allows us to get any mate we want. The Hybrid males were too... destructive so we took over with Attract." Kelly giggled evilly.

I looked at Cray, 'So he might not be in control. She's just using him. That means the hybrids are controlled by females.'

"After seducing the male Hybrids, it was laughably easy to pin down the human males. To instill fear into them, we introduced the Dark Room. A completely pitch black room with twenty female Hybrids inside. Each one has eaten one of those brownies, making them extremely horny. Then, a male human is thrown into there with the only exit locked behind them. He's trapped in the pitch black room for two days continuously getting raped until he's completely rubbed raw. Unable to even put clothes on without his member burning in agony. Female pokemon, joined us quickly since they're in control as well. Female humans were against this so we turned them into breeders to be raped by male pokemon and give birth to hybrids." Kelly giggled evilly.

I got a good look at her bottom half now to see she was wearing white lab pants and no shoes. Her feet were completely dragon like with claws instead of toes. A tail came out from a hole in her lab pants. The scales on her feet were a teal color as well.

"That's horrible! You female Hybrids are fucking insane!" I yelled.

"Oh, you shouldn't talk about your future wife like that. It's not nice and it might make them angry." Kelly giggled.

"No way. I'm not falling into this same... pit you've thrown everyone else in!" I yelled defiantly.

"Sorry Rui but that's not your choice. Cray was right about you. You try to make these demands like we'll follow them but that's not going to happen. Your our property now. We own you. Every inch of you. We can do whatever we want to you." Kelly grinned.

"I'm owned by no one! I'd sooner die than become one of your slaves you stupid cunt!" I yelled.

Cray punched me across my face, making me stumble back. I tripped over myself and fell onto my ass. I looked up to see Cray raised his foot and stomp on my chest. He pinned me on the floor with this foot and used psychic on my limbs. I could only move my head to look and watch as Kelly started crawling towards me. A devilish grin was spread across her face as she crawled up my body.

She grabbed my crotch and chuckled in my face, "See? I'm touching your private area and there's absolutely nothing you can do to stop me."

I turned my head away shamefully, "You've made your point..."

"Good." Kelly stood up, "Oh, your wife is here." Kelly giggled.

"Hm?" I looked at the door just in time for Scarlet to walk in, "No..."

"Hey, I came to check out what's going on." Scarlet smirked.

"Good thing you did. We need to make sure Rui's loyal. Think you could... help with that?" Kelly giggled.

"Yeah. I think I can definitely help with that. Bring him back to his cell and lock me in there with him for a few hours. He'll change his tone." Scarlet giggled darkly.

"Alright, he's yours. Your fine with him living with you right?" Kelly asked.

"Of course! That gives me hours of entertainment." Scarlet smiled.

"I'm not agreeing with anything!" I yelled.

"You don't have to agree with anything. Cray, take him back to his cell. Kelly, I'll just need you to sign these papers to convert from breeder to family breeder." Kelly ordered.

"As you wish." Cray nodded.

He grabbed the back of my neck and started dragging me out of the room. Halfway to the elevator, I started grunting in pain. A Gallade approached Cray and exchanged words with him on progress for some kind of experiment. When it was over, he continued to drag me.

"Hey, I can walk you know!" I yelled.

Cray snorted, "Fine." He made me stand on two feet in front of him, "Then walk."

I felt my legs become free of psychic, "Hey... dumbass says what?" I spoke softly and quickly.

"What?" I kicked up my right foot as fast as I could and caught Cray square in the balls.

The rest of my body was freed from Psychic as he keeled over. I spun around quickly and grabbed Cray to throw him over the edge. I watched him fall down the crevice into the large whirlpool at the bottom. You take that you piece of shit, that was for Jay and Goth! Now I just need to get the fuck out of here. If I ever get out of here alive and see Silvia again... I'm screwing the seven shades of hell out of her. I'm gonna need some stress relief after this one, I'll tell ya. I walked over to the elevator but quickly back up after remembering the scanner. I need to find another way to... oh shit. I heard a metal door open and I looked around to see there was nowhere to hide. I looked over the edge to see the third level was only six feet down.

"Shit..." I whispered.

Scarlet walked out and immediately noticed me, "What the fuck!?" she yelled.

"Oh shit." I quickly whispered as I jumped over the railing.

As I fell, I reached out and grabbed the railing on level 3. The momentum almost tore my arms off but I kept my grip and hung there. I tried to pull myself up but I didn't have the strength anymore. This was such a bad idea! I looked down at the water and started guessing what my chances were. Then I heard the elevator start to go down and I knew I was beyond fucked. Scarlet was going to get here and pull me up. To make it worse, if I let go and somehow survive the whirlpool down there, Cray is going to be waiting. If I know him, he'll kill me no questions asked after what I did to him. The elevator reached level 3 and Scarlet looked over the railing down at me.

"Hey... how's it hanging." She joked.

"..." I immediately let go of the railing.

As quick as lightning, Scarlet reached down and grabbed my hand, "You have no sense of humor." She smirked.

"Worst. Day. Ever." I muttered.

"You won't be saying that for long. What did you do to Cray?" Scarlet questioned.

"I kicked him in the nuts and threw him over the railing. Don't know if he's alive but if you let go I'll be sure to check." I fake smiled.

"Oh, so your a comedian." Scarlet smirked.

"I try but seriously. Let go." I told her.

Scarlet started pulling me up, "I never let my prey escape."

"Yaaaay. Is that like the next stage? Prisoner, escapee, and now prey. Oh great glory geebus, what's next?" I asked sarcastically.

"Fuck buddy." Scarlet giggled.

"And the good news just keeps coming! Damn it!" I screamed.

Scarlet pulled me over the railing and I fell onto my back panting, "Your a lot lighter than I expected." Scarlet panted.

"I hate you." I glared.

"I'm sorry to say... okay, I'm not sorry to say, but your my property now." Scarlet chimed.

"Great, does that mean I have to shit in a corner?" I wasn't impressed.

"No. You can make all the retorts you want but guess what?" she grabbed me by my shirt and got in my face, "Your trapped here. Your body is mine. Your seed is mine. Enjoy knowing that your children will be born from me." Scarlet whispered darkly.

"No matter what you do to me, I'll never stop loving Silvia. Silvia means more to me than anything. Nothing, Attract... cute charm... sex... nothing could ever make me love you!" I yelled defiantly.

"Oh really? Let's test that fact out shall we?" Scarlet grabbed my leg and started dragging me.

She was walking towards the metal building with the soundproof room. I rolled and struggled the best I could but that only slowed the progress down. My nails scraped against the floor as she dragged me inside. I grabbed and help on the doorway but she easily pulled me off. Soon, we got to the soundproof room and she threw me inside. She quickly walked in after with the door closing behind her and a click was heard. With nothing else to do, I stood up and took a fighting pose.

She started snickering, "You can't be serious?"

I tried to punch her but she caught me by my wrist and kicked me in the stomach. I fell back and hit the wall behind me. I panted before charging at her but she easily sidestepped me and kicked the back of my knee. I fell forward and hit my head on the metal door before falling to my knees.

"Oh humans..." Scarlet grabbed my hair and forced me to stand up, "Your all so weak and pathetic." She spat as she threw me into a wall.

I slammed my back on it and dropped into a sitting position. I panted hard but glared defiantly at Scarlet as she took her tank top off. She reached behind her to unstrap her white bra and take it off. Her D cup breasts were covered by sleek brown fur with the nipples hidden among it. She shook her hips in a deep sway as she approached me and I knew this was going to happen. No one was going to stop her since... I'm alone... I'm completely alone... helpless. Ever since I went to high school, I couldn't really protect myself. I was just saved by everyone else. Teachers... time... pokemon... I'm... helpless.

I started to tear up, "Silvia... please save me..." I cried.

Scarlet straddled my lap, "Mm. No one's going to save you little boy. Still... say it again." She whispered in my ear.

"Silvia... please come save me. I need you." I cried.

Scarlet licked up some tears, "Mm. Yeah... keep saying her name. Silvia isn't here but say her name. Say it so that when I make you cry from pleasure, you'll say my name and forget hers."

"No... you'll never pleasure me better than Silvia could." I glared but still cried.

Scarlet grinned and licked my neck, "Oh yeah? Kelly told me about you being a virgin. How can she please you more than I can if she hasn't pleased you at all?"

"S-shut up!"

"Mm. Your neck is sensitive." she started sucking on it like an expert.

"Stop it!"

"No." Scarlet grinned as she gripped my shirt and started tearing it to pieces.

"Stop ripping off my clothes! I don't have any extra!" I yelled.

"No." While I was yelling, she grabbed my head.

She forced us in a kiss and used her expert tongue to lick every part of my mouth. As we kissed, she even spat in my mouth to force me to taste her. When she finally pulled back, she grinned at me and looked at my crotch. My member was half hard from her kissing and licking. She cupped her breasts and brushed aside to expose her nipples. Her nipples were a light brown color and they were slightly erect.

"Suck on them." She commanded.

I turned my head away defiantly, "No."

Scarlet grabbed my throat and punched my stomach, "It wasn't a request, it was a command."

"Ack. Cough. Oooh. What are you doing to do? Pant. Nothing I say or do matters right?"

Scarlet gave me a smile so evil that it scared me, "I'll be right back," She got up and walked to the door before glancing at me darkly, "I hope you like brownies." she giggled evilly.

"No... your not going to-" Slam!

Just like that she was gone and came back with a brownie in hand. Knowing what she was going to do, I tried sliding the best I could to get away but she kneed the wall softly to stop me. As she stood over me, she looked down with a devilish grin and I noticed her breasts didn't sag at all. They were perfectly firm and round. Scarlet grabbed my jaw and forced me to open my mouth. With a quick shove, she forced as much of the brownie into my mouth as she could. The rest fell onto the floor as she forced my mouth closed and pinched my nose. I tried to free my face of her grasp but I couldn't and ended up swallowing the brownie. She sat down in front of me and started groping her own breasts to tease me. I looked away and growled but suddenly felt something. My entire body started to burn with an urge to plow this Lopunny Hybrid. Dirty images of what I wanted to do to her filled my mind as my skin felt like it was ablaze. I started rolling and scratching myself in agony as I tried to fight these damn urges. Scarlet just watched with a smile as I suffered. Then, I decided to harm myself and get distracted from the burning urge. I took my nails and dug them into my elbow before ripping down to my wrist. The sudden burst of pain began to override the urge and distract my mind. I laid there panting hard as my arm bled a bit. Then, Scarlet forced me onto my back and sat on my stomach.

She forced me to grope her breasts, "Mm. It burns, doesn't it?" She asks evilly.

I stared at the ceiling trying to ignore her but she forced my mouth on her nipple. I didn't suck on it like she wanted so she pinched my bleeding arm. This caused me to inhale, inadvertently sucking on her nipple. Warm liquid touched my tongue and I realized it must be breast milk. After having so many children, she must produce a lot of it. The urge started to come back and before I knew it, I was sucking on her nipples willingly. I drank her warm breast milk and felt my consciousness slipping. I looked up at Scarlet eyes to see her grinning knowing that she's officially won.

"Yeah. Keep sucking on them. My breast milk tastes good, doesn't it?" Scarlet whispered.

I didn't answer but kept drinking her breast milk until it stopped coming out of her breasts. When that happened she giggled as she got up to take off her shorts. She didn't have any underwear on, probably because she was a breeding. She kneeled down and forced my face into her crotch.

"Lick my area." she ordered.

Doing as she commanded, my body stuck its tongue out and licked her area. Her slit was covered with sleek brown fur as well but her pink clit was exposed. She used two fingers to spread her lips to help my tongue lick her inner folds. My inner consciousness was so against this that I basically watched myself become this female's slut.

"Bet you wish you could be doing this to Silvia huh you little slut. Instead your licking my pussy and enjoying it." she told me as she gripped my hair.

While licking her, she told me hurtful things saying I'm a no good cheater. That I wanted to cheat on Silvia. That Silvia would never want to be with a slut like me. At one point, my body pulled back and swallowed her juices.

Then it spoke, "I'm nothing more than a slut for you Mistress Scarlet. Please help me get rid of this burning urge." I watched as my body rubbed itself.

I was pissed off to the point that I broke through and used my left arm to grab my right arm, "No!" I screamed.

Scarlet grabbed my pants and pulled it and my boxers down, "Yes." She whispered as she engulfed my member.

My consciousness was thrown back as pleasure went through my body. She started sucking me off as my body released soft low moans. Her head bobbed up and down my entire member before pulling out to lick all over me. Soon she started stroking me with her mouth open. Her stroking got faster and faster until finally, I shot my seed into her eager mouth.

She swallowed and grinned, "Now round 2."


	26. Ch 26 Punishment

Ch. 26 Punishment

{Rui's Point Of View}

"Now Round 2." Scarlet grinned as she positioned herself over me.

My body grabbed her hips to help her position over my member. As soon as she went down and my tip slipped inside, my body thrusted up to slam every inch inside her. Scarlet threw her head back in a moan before bouncing on my member. My body moved with her and I just couldn't believe my own body would betray me. Scarlet's breasts bounced around as my member slipped in and out of her tight soaked cavern. My body began to move faster and Scarlet knew what that meant. She pulled my body into a heated kiss as it repeatedly slammed its whole member in before releasing its seed deep inside her womb. Scarlet laid on top of me and panted before laying on her back. My body got up and went between her legs to slip my member back inside her. It grabbed her hips and started thrusting into her as fast as it could. Scarlet's breasts bounced from the force of his thrusts.

"Mm. Harder!" Scarlet moaned.

"Yes mistress Scarlet. it's so hot and tight." my body moaned.

"Tighter than Silvia's?" Scarlet asked with an evil grin.

"Yeah. Your perfect. I love you. I want you to have my babies." My body kissed her as he fucked her.

I couldn't deal with it anymore. I tried my best to close my eyes and block out the sound. However... this continued for seven straight hours.

-7 hours later-

My body finally stopped and slipped out its member before collapsing onto the ground. My off-white seed spilled out of Scarlet cavern as she got up. My cum was smeared all over her fur.

"Damn, that was good. Hey Rui, your a good slut. Aren't you?" She mocked.

I panted hard as I got back control, "Go... go fuck yourself."

"Oh, your back in control. Pity, I liked my sex slave. Oh well, I know how to bring him out." Scarlet giggled.

"I'll... I'll get you for this. No one rapes me and gets away with it!" I yelled.

"Rape? Oh you were perfectly willing. Seven hours of you fucking me as hard as you could. That's not rape. Heh. That's you cheating on your precious Silvia. Oh, and three months from now, your having a son or daughter. Enjoy. Let that sink into your mind." Scarlet laughed evilly as she cleaned herself with scraps of my clothing.

After that, she got dressed and left me laying there in the cement walled cell. Was this punishment? What did I do wrong? What did I do to deserve this? These thoughts boomed in my mind as I struggled to stand up. I got to my hands and knees to crawl to the door. Sweat dripped down my face and I got to my feet. I grabbed the door but it wouldn't open. It was locked again. I stumbled backwards until my back rested against the wall. I stared at the ground in sadness before sliding down into a sitting position.

"What's next? What more can Arceus put me through?" I sniffled.

My thoughts wandered back to Silvia as I tried to recall her voice. Silvia... my dear sweet Silvia. I miss you so much. I hope you'll forgive me but you won't. No one could. I'm a failure. Then, my door was kicked open as Cray barged into the room dripping wet. The only clothes he had on were a sleeveless t-shirt, his pants, and socks. He looked pissed off as water visibly dripped from his body. His clothes were darker from being so damp.

"You bastard!" Cray screamed.

Cray grabbed me and threw me across the room. My face slammed into the cement wall, breaking my nose. I hit the ground hard and held my nose as it bled profusely.

"Do you know what I had to do in order to get back here!" Cray screamed as he started kicking, "Six hours of swimming just to end up going over a waterfall into an underground river that exited to the outside world. It took me two fucking hours to get back here AND I'M STILL FUCKING WET!" Cray screamed.

I started crying, "I'm sorry Cray."

"YOUR SORRY!? Well guess what!? I don't give a fuck if your sorry! I'm breaking your fucking legs and throwing you into that whirlpool!" Cray screamed.

"But Scarlet will-" Cray stomped on my chest.

"Scarlet doesn't give a shit about you! She just wanted a long fuck you idiot! Now that she got it, your useless! Grrrrrr!" Cray raised his foot.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as he stomped on my left leg, breaking it with ease.

"Scream! I want you to scream as loud as you can! No one will hear you!" he stomped on my broken leg, "So scream you bitch!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked.

"Don't forget! I promised to break both of your legs!" Cray yelled as he raised his foot again.

"No no no no no! Cray don't!" I spoke quickly.

Cray stomped on my other leg, breaking the bone between my knee and ankle. My screeching didn't stop. To make it worse, he grinded his foot on it. If my screams would weaken, he'd step on my broken legs more. Soon, he got bored of this and stepped on my chest to walk over me. He opened the door and grabbed my right arm to start dragging me. My broken legs were completely useless now since I couldn't move them at all. Aroma watched as Cray dragged me towards the metal door to the outside. When he opened it, I knew he was going to do it. He was going to throw me over the railing, down into the whirlpool below.

"Think you can swim with two broken legs?" Cray asked.

"Probably not." I squeaked from the pain of being dragged.

I heard Scarlet's voice but didn't waste my energy to look at the slut, "Where are you taking him?"

"I'm just going to throw him into the whirlpool." Cray answered.

"You shouldn't do that." Scarlet told him.

"Why's that?" Cray asked.

"I can tell, he's a survivor. I don't know why but I just know he will survive. Then he'll crawl his desperate ass to some random person and tell them about us. I think you should just snap his neck Cray." Scarlet suggested.

"No. I had to swim for six hours and this dumbass has two broken legs. There's no way he'll survive." Cray snorted.

"Ugh. Fine. Throw him over then, just give me a sec to tell him something." Scarlet told him.

Cray allowed me to lay on the floor, "Fine." Cray muttered.

Scarlet stood over me but I turned my head to avoid looking at her, "You know, you were a good breeder."

"Shut up." I growled.

I heard her get on her knees and lean down to my ear to whisper, "Don't worry. I'll teach your child to be as big of a whore as you. Maybe I'll meet this Silvia one day and boast about you. Boast how you loved our time together, that I was the best thing you ever felt."

With what little strength I had, I tried to take a swing at her with my left hand, "Stop toying with me!" I screamed.

She caught my hand, "I'm sorry but you are a toy. A toy that cheated on it's previous owner. A toy that enjoyed my body for 8 hours. That's all you ever were. A pathetic, human, toy." Scarlet growled.

"I swear to god I'll kill you Scarlet." I swore.

Scarlet broke my left hand, "No you won't. People like me, never get what's coming to them. People like you, get fuck over and live shitty lives. Don't be so mad, you should let the water drown you. Drown yourself to stop all the sorrow. I'll make sure me and your child live a nice long slutty life." Scarlet laughed at me before walking away.

Cray grabbed my arm, without the broken hand, and started dragging me to the rail. He picked me up and threw me over the edge. Instead of falling, he caught my left leg and dangle me there for more excruciating pain. Being hung by a broken leg is one of the worse things I've ever felt. I actually thanked him when he stopped and allowed me to fall down. When I hit the water, it's temperature chilled me to the bone. With my body so damaged, this actually help cure me of some of the pain. The water spun me around in circles as I approached the dreaded center. My one good arm trying to keep me afloat until the center engulfed me and I started speeding down a pitch black cave. My body hit against walls and pillars of stone knocking the air out of me. Then I found myself falling as a small waterfall allowed me to take a breath. When I hit the water, it was back to fast pace and sped at 40 mph. The water swung me left to right and right to left as I desperately held my breath. The coldness of the water numbed my body, allowing me to use my broken limbs without much pain. Granted it still hurt like hell but I didn't want to die. I was able to finally surface my head for a bit and top a deep breath before water got splashed into my mouth. I started coughing before opening my eyes just in top to hit my head on a stone pillar. I back flipped under water with a cut on my forehead now. I could feel it bleed and sting but also disorient me as I tried to balance myself. The sudden rolling underwater caused me to forget which way was up. Remembering what I've learned from science, I blew bubbles and noticed them go towards me. Straightening myself out, I started to swim upwards until my head surfaced again. I noticed I was in tight cave with no where to swim to. Then I started to hear something so I looked towards the direction I was moving. It was leading into another large cave... oh shit...

"YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I screamed as I rapidly approached another waterfall, "AAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed as I fell over the edge.

The distance to the water was at least 30 feet and I found myself praying. When I hit the water's surface, it felt like a huge brick slapped the front of my body. I sunk down low before almost passing out.

'I can't die here...' I thought to myself and stayed awake.

The water helped me float to the top so I flipped and had my face exposed. I didn't move as I took deep breaths and stared at the pitch blackness.

'Why am I even alive?' I wondered.

Now that I think about it... why am I alive? If I escape, what can I do? I can't move in my condition. I need medical attention and no one will give it to me. Hell... Silvia probably already replaced me... Maybe that's the real reason why she said sorry... I sighed as the water continued to carry me. I just realized that I've been awake for over 23 hours. It'll be day time right? With everything that happened, it feels like it's been years since I've seen the sun. That's obviously not true but it's how I feel. Will I survive, get on land, and watch the sun rise as I die? That'd be an okay way to die if I had too... Cray said he was in this river for hours before he got outside and went ashore. It's only been thirty minutes for me... So many more to go... As I floated there, I heard that same familiar sound except the water wasn't going over an edge, instead, I could have sworn it was going upward. Then, I felt my body lift as it was shot upward in a tube like cave. Some kind of oxygen based pressure must've caused this cave to act as a sort of faucet. Shooting the water upward towards the surface but it didn't reach the surface at all. It just thrust me into another cave with the water shifting fast. Where was I? I have no idea where The Smoke was actually located and that means I could be on the pokemon side of the region. That could end up being bad but also good. Bad, if the pokemon are evil and want to take advantage of my helpless state. Good if they want to help me and end up saving my life. Either way, I'm really tired and I think I should just give up trying to survive. Maybe... I should take a nap... yeah... a nice nap. I'll dream of when I was back in school. Back with Jay, Goth, Derek, Anthony, and my wonderful Silvia. Oh Silvia...

-6 hours later-

When I finally woke up, I felt excruciating pain throughtout my body. I released a scream that was six hours overdue. When I finished screaming, I panted and looked around. I found myself half draped on a sandy beach in the middle of a forest. I saw a Combee fly on by buzzing happily with the trees shading me from the sun. My battered body couldn't move as I rested my head on a mixture of sand and grass.

"Ugh... how the hell am I still alive?" I groaned.

Then I heard snarling and did my best to look upward. There, snarling angrily, is a pack of Houndoom and Mightyena. They crept towards me and I couldn't do anything to stop them from ripping me apart. Instead of being scared I actually started laughing. To them, I must have looked like an insane Psychopath. The reason I was laughing is from how bad everything has been up until this point. My best friend and his girlfriend gets killed from my half brother. My half brother then kidnaps me and takes me to his group's headquarters. I get raped by a Lopunny Hybrid as she actively tells me that I'm a cheating slut. My brother beats the shit out of me, breaks my legs, and threw me into a fucking whirlpool. After that, I'm desperately swimming to stay alive and just when I finally accepted that I might die... boom. I wake up just in time for a pack of wild dog pokemon to come kill me and eat my dead carcass. I couldn't just drown? No. Arceus wants me to suffer because I'm worthless. So worthless that he wants me to die slowly. He wants me to die and then feed some of his creations.

As I laughed, I smiled at the dark dog pokemon, "Come on then. Eat me you bastards. I can't move. I'm a little soggy but you'll survive."

They looked at each other and seemed to back up as I crawled with my one good arm. I think I get it now. I was born to be someone who suffers. All this pain I feel... I'm supposed to. Loneliness... Hatred... Pain... It's how I'm supposed to feel. If so, then fine.

"Kill me you stupid dogs!" I yelled but the dogs started to turn around and run away, "Stop! Kill me you retarded fucks!" I ripped up some grass, "You dirty mongrels! Come back here and eat me god damn it!"

Then, I was alone again. How am I not dead..? My bones are broken, I have internal bleeding, and no real reason to live. Anthony and Derek are probably partying after finding out. Silvia's probably screwing some other pokemon... I have no family... no friends... nothing. I'm just a worthless broken human...

With a sigh, I used my one good arm to force me onto my back and stared at the sky, 'Why does everything have to go wrong?' I continued to wonder.

The clouds shifted in the air and I could have sworn one looked like a Gardevoir and human holding hands. I swear, life just loves to make me feel so empty and horrible. I sniffled a bit as I laid there unable to think of anything to do.

I started speaking, "Is there anyone out there!?"

I laid there and waited for a response but nothing came. I wasn't really disappointed in that outcome though. Of course no one would be there... why would anyone be. If anything, it'd probably be a hybrid that'd drag me back to The Smoke just to get thrown into the whirlpool again. Such great fun... Maybe they'll give me a bathing suit to go along with it. Place bets on if I'll live or not. If I do, the ones that bet I live win the jackpot and bet again. It'll be a great big ol' gambling ring until they find my corpse. That's when it'll be over... I wonder where I'll go when I die... I know it isn't going to be heaven or paradise. Why would it be? Maybe they'll send me to a specially designed hell with Lopunny Succubus that have bladed vaginas to rip me apart. Oh! When they orgasm, lava comes out and melts me. Such awesome hopes for the future huh? Arceus will be there with a Top Hat and a pimp stick telling all his hoes to work for their money. Pfft, why should I date anyways. I was right when I turned 13. I'd only get women that'd want a one night stand and then leave me. Silvia was probably just like that too but never got to live the dream. The only reason she even liked me is because I was nice to her after that one game. It wasn't real love, just rebound love. Funny how a female basketball player gets a rebound outside of the sport. I should have just killed myself when I was younger but nooooooo. I had to be a pussy going, 'My life will get better.' Yeah fucking right, that was never going to happen and I was stupid to believe that load of Tauros shit.

I heard footsteps and looked up to see a Goodra, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"No, I'm not okay. I'm kind of waiting to fucking die here. If your not going to help with that then leave me the fuck alone." I told him rudely.

"What happened?" He asked.

"A lot of crap happened. Crap I don't want to tell to some male Goodra so leave me alone. I'd rather be alone since Arceus wants me to be and suffer." I told him bitterly.

"Your obviously very distressed. I'm going to get help. I'll be back." He told me.

I twirled my index finger of my good hand in the air, "Yaaaaay." I replied sarcastically.

He walked off and I stared at the clouds angrily before flipping them off. I already know how this bullshit was gonna work. He's going to seem like a kind pokemon and then turn it around to reveal himself to be a slaver or something. I'm looking so forward to it. Maybe he's actually bring a couple hungry pokemon to feast on my helpless body since those damn dirty mongrels weren't man enough to do it. I heard footsteps and looked to see several psychic types here to transport me back to their homes.

A Lucario was among them and he asked me, "Are you Rui Santos? The one reported as kidnapped from Gardevoirite Academy."

"Sure, we'll go with that. Since you totally seem like kind pokemon and not evil ones that will stab me in the back, my name is Rui. Yeah, I was kidnapped. Also, if your going to betray me, can you just kill me now?" I asked kindly.

"We're not here to kill you or imprison you." The Lucario glared.

I glared back, "Sure your not. That Goodra just so happens to come across me and gets help. You think I'm retarded? The guy I dumped into the whirlpool ended up here and made it back so why should I believe that your kind random pokemon? It's not that hard for Cray to tell his Hybrids where he came ashore. Whatever, let's just get this betrayal over with. Want me to cry too? I can easily do that for you, sound weak and pitiful too." I started to tear up, "Please don't hurt me." I cried.

A Hypno looked at the Lucario, "This kid's head is beyond fucked up. He must have PTSD." he advised.

"It seems so... Anyways, your girlfriend that reported your kidnapping, will be notified. She'll probably be here for you tomorrow." The Lucario told me.

I rolled my eyes, "Yaaaaay. Your just gonna use a Zoroark illusion or nightmare to make me believe it's Silvia. Then what? Is that bitch Scarlet gonna come in and brag about getting pregnant from raping me? She gonna bring the brownies too? Make me watch as my body fucks her since my consciousness was rendered useless. Is Cray gonna-" I was interrupted by Hypno.

"Just rest. You obviously need it." The Hypno commanded as it wiped his hand over my eyes.

A sudden case of drowsiness came over me, "Hypnosis? Great, here comes the nightmare. I'm so... excited..." I rambled drowsily until I passed out.


	27. Ch 27 Home

Ch. 27 Home

{Rui's Point Of View}

When I woke up, I found myself in a hospital with bandages covering my entire body. I looked around to see teal curtains around me, blocking my vision. With a heavy sigh, I rested my head and stared at the ceiling light.

'Great... how long until they brush aside the curtains and try to surprise me. I wonder if they're already using Zoroark illusions.' I groaned in my mind.

I didn't feel any pain so my thoughts shifted to it being a Nightmare. I wondered how they'd torture me. Maybe they'll start off will Cray screwing Silvia and making her moan his name. Maybe they'll change the bed in a bed of nails with something slowly pushing me down into them until every nail pierced my skin. Maybe they set me on fire and roast marshmallows with Anthony and Derek. Fine, they want to be a bunch of sick bastards then that's okay with me. I heard a door open and close before the person walked over to me and brushed aside the curtains.

It was a Jynx, "How do you feel?" she asked.

"You don't really care. Can we move on?" I asked.

"Pardon?"

"I know this can't be real. Who are you really? Are you using a Zoroark to hide yourself and everything else too? I bet you are, what is it you want me to do? Scream, cry, or maybe I should get nice and stiff for you. Not like I have a choice if you want to-"

"You need to calm down. The Antidote is slow but it's working." The Jynx told me.

"Antidote?" I asked.

"Yes. We tested your blood. In it was a drug used to increase sexual urges. However, after that effect is gone, the drug becomes a severe depressant with PTSD added to the mix. In short, you were basically poisoned." The Jynx explained.

"You think I'm retarded? Of course I know that! That damn fucking Lopunny Hybrid shoved that brownie down my throat! I knew it was poisoned but this PTSD bullshit isn't from some drug you dumb bitch! I know what you fucking sick assholes are trying to do! Your trying to make me think I'm safe, that I'm back home but I'm not stupid. I wasn't born yesterday like some Ralts! Hergrei Gardfer Derv! Hardevio Devoir Oirve Oicver!" I started rambling and screaming in Gardevian, freaking the Jynx out.

"Sir calm down!" she yelled.

"Make me! Fucking MAKE ME!" I screamed.

The Jynx smacked me, "You need to calm down! The drug is more than that too!"

I sneered and smirked at her, "Bet you enjoyed that. Bet you want to do it again. Go on, I couldn't stop you even if I tried. Beat me like you want to."

The Jynx looked at me with pity in her eyes, "This is real life. No one is trying to trick you." she told me.

I snorted at that, "Pfft, yeah right. Bet you can't wait to send Silvia in to make my heart leap just to turn the illusion off. Know what? I need a good laugh, tell me what the drug does."

The Jynx sighed before looking at a piece of paper, "The drug is called Loppier. It causes those that take it to experience a Lopunny's heat cycle for 8 hours. After that, the drug's secondary effect kicks in and negates the first effect. Depression sets in, causing the person to feel hopeless and alone. If the person experiences a Traumatic event, PTSD forms at an alarming rate. Then, the body gains enough regenerative capabilities to barely survive fatal wounds. You literally couldn't die from your internal bleeding if you stayed near the river. You'd be stuck there for days, unable to heal past the wounds. The only way you'd die is from dehydration or starvation."

"Fascinating. I'd clap if I could but since I can't, I won't." I told her with an obviously fake smile.

"The antidote will cleanse you of the drug in three hours. By then, your girlfriend should be here to help you. Once the drug is gone your depression and PTSD will be gone." The Jynx sighed.

"Yaaaaaay. I'm looking forward to it. Think you can hit me with a hypnosis? I think I need to dream within a dream." I told her.

The Jynx shook her head before walking towards the door, "You know..." She glanced at me, "It's only truly hopeless when you allow self pity and despair to consume you. Just remember that." she warned before leaving.

"Yeah, fuck you too." I growled as I stared at the ceiling angrily.

I started to close my eyes and did the best I could to fall asleep. I'm going to be honest, I'm surprised they'd go this far just to trick me. There's no way this could be real, Arceus hates me. Hell, everyone hates me. I was an asshole to my friends, a failure to my family, and nothing but a worthless freshman to Silvia. All in all, my life was one big waste of time.

-3 hours later-

When I woke up, I was met with Silvia looking at me horrified, "R-Rui... what did they do to you!?" she exclaimed.

She looked so hurt and sad that it tore me apart, "S-Silvia? Is that really you?" I started to tear up.

I used my good arm to reach up and cup her cheek, "Yes. I'm so glad your alive!" she held my hand.

I rubbed her cheek, desperate to feel her, "I... I honestly can't believe this." I cried slightly.

Silvia leaned down to melt us in a passionate kiss. However, she pulled back as soon as her tongue slipped in my mouth. Her eyes were wide in shock as her lips began to quiver. I knew what she was going to say but I could explain it all perfectly.

"Rui, I can taste another pokemon on your lips." Silvia told me.

I looked at the ceiling sadly, "I was raped by a Lopunny Hybrid. Her name was Scarlet. She used a drug on me that forced my body to mate with her. I never wanted to... she was a dirty filthy slut. Her only job was to breed and..." I looked at Silvia, crying, "She stole my first time as well as my essence. I'm sorry Silvia. I failed you. I'm so sorry."

"Rui, I'm not mad at you. It's her fault. However..." Her gaze grew dark, "I'm going to murder that whore as well as that child. If she gives birth to your child. It's dead. I'll rip it's head off. I'm the only one who has the right to bear your children."

"Your right... Silvia... I want to mate with you." I told her flat out.

Silvia immediately brightened up with a blush, "You do?" She asked.

"Yes..." I held her hand with my good one, "As I was held captive... it was all I could think about. I love you Silvia. I want to marry you. To mate with you and start a family. Your precious to me Silvy. Your the best thing that came into my life." I told her wholeheartedly.

Silvia got on top of my injured body to hug and kiss me. The kiss lasted for an hour. I'm not kidding, if she pulled back, I pulled her back in and the same vice versa. I don't know how long it's been we've seen each other but... I want to embrace her as much as I can. My body started to mend as Silvia kissed me.

"When I heard you were injured, I wasn't expecting this. I want to be the only one to touch you." Silvia whispered.

"I'm completely fine with that." I nuzzled her neck.

Silvia smiled as we just hugged and I felt so much better, "I'm sorry I couldn't-" Silvia stopped as I rubbed her mic tem.

"Sh. I'm the one that told you to run away. I wanted you to survive because I love you." I whispered.

I heard Silvia sniffled, "Is that supposed to make it okay? However can I forgive myself for letting him take you to get raped, beaten, and nearly drowned?"

I kissed her, "None of that could even compare to the sorrow I'd feel if Cray killed you. I would have been shattered. My entire being would collapse. I'd be an empty shell used by anyone lucky enough to cross paths with me. Honestly... I'm still sad about Jay and Goth." I sighed.

"Anthony and Derek were sad too." Silvia sighed.

"Wha... Was there a funeral?" I asked.

"No... Derek and Anthony can fill you in on it. His death is being used to remind the school to always be alert. Do you want me to be there with you?" Silvia asked.

"...No. The three of us should mourn together. He was our friend." I told her sadly.

"Are you sure?" Silvia asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'll be fine and," I smiled at her, "I'm yours forever."

Silvia smiled and hugged my neck, "Stay in my dorm room." Silvia ordered.

"Yes." I replied without question.

"Good. Your staying under my care forever. I'm never losing you again." Silvia warned.

I chuckled a bit, "You shouldn't make that sound like a threat when you want to protect me."

Silvia kissed me, "I'm being stern or else I'll have to punish you." She giggled.

I blushed, "Please don't. I think I've been punished enough."

"Oh! Sorry..." Silvia frowned.

I rubbed her back and kissed her hard, "Don't be sad. I can finally feel my legs."

Silvia grabbed my crotch, "Can you feel this~?"

"S-Silvia!" I blushed hard.

She stopped gripping it but soon a Lucario approached us, "The International Police has been stationed at your school for everyone's protection." she informed.

"Will that be enough?" I asked.

"We just have to hope. Your a student as well as a human citizen to both regions. We need to protect both you and the school." She told me.

"I'm a citizen in the pokemon part of the region?" I asked.

Silvia kissed me, "I may have asked my mom for a huge favor..." Silvia shuffled nervously.

"What did she do?" I asked curiously.

"Well... she made it official that you live with us. Your a member of our family... Your my husband, mate, Beh sze... whatever you want to call it." Silvia blushed.

"Silvia... link our minds. I want to hear your wonderful voice all day. I want to talk to you no matter the distance." I told her.

"Uh... yeah... about that... If I do that, every psychic type in school will hear our... 'interesting' conversation." Silvia blushed.

"So that'd mean every psychic type would be able to hear it... even Cray could..." I sighed.

"Who the hell is Cray? You've never talked about him." Silvia told me.

I frowned before sighing, "Cray is my half brother. Before... I used to think he was my full blooded brother. He looks so human that... I didn't think it'd be possible. He's a Gardevoir human Hybrid. My mother's original mate was a male Gardevoir that died in an accident. My brother went insane... I don't really know why but he murdered my father but spared me. He said I was his foolish little brother and that he wanted me to tell everyone what he did. Then, he ran off and disappeared. I thought he died but I was wrong and now... Jay and Goth are dead because of me." I explained.

"So... what happened after he took you?" Silvia asked.

"He brought me to this place called The Smoke. It's a crude underground town with three levels. It's powered by clean renewable electricity using solar panels on the surface and waterwheels. They constantly filter water and send into a pit to create a powerful whirlpool to spin the waterwheels. After taking me there, he locked me in a cell where Scarlet set her eyes on me. She came into the cell and was ready to force herself on me but Cray stopped her. Apparently their leader came back and wanted to speak with me. Her name is Kelly, a Salamence Hybrid who's 'dating' Cray. However, I found that's not true. All of the male Hybrids are being controlled by the females using attract. To make it worse, she wanted me under her thumb as well. The only why to secure my loyalty... was to make me have a family. Scarlet immediately jumped on that chance. I don't even know why. Do I just... look helpless? Like I'm unable to stop any females advancement on me or do Lopunnys just find me attractive? I don't know anymore. She forced me to eat her poisoned brownies and made my body fall under her spell. I had to watch for hours as she constantly made me feel like shit. Saying that I'm a dirty cheater. That you'd hate me forever. How we were going to have dozens of children to the point I love her body forever. She also wanted me to kill you after I feel completely under her spell. Instead, the hours passed and I was finally free to cry. Scarlet left feeling damn proud of herself and Cray came back pissed off. He was ordered to bring me back to my cell but I might have pushed him into the whirlpool below before getting caught anyways. So, he beat me until I was like this. He broke my legs and spirit before dragging me out. Scarlet stopped him just to mock me some more but somehow knew I'd survive the whirlpool trip. Then Cray threw me over the edge just to hang me by my broken leg until I started screaming. When he was satisfied, he let go and I plunged to the waters below. Due to how cold it was, it numbed my body to keep the pain from being excruciating. It allowed me to swim a bit even though my body was basically useless. Then, I fell asleep and woke up on a small beach in that forest but I was going insane. That Jynx was right about the drug affecting my emotions and stopped me from thinking straight."

"Is that an apology I hear?" I heard Jynx asked as she walked past Lucario.

"Sort of." I shrugged.

"I came to heal you but it seems like your girlfriend is taking care of that." Jynx smiled.

Silvia kissed me, "Yeah. He'll be fine in a couple minutes. Will he be safe to leave and go back to school?" Silvia asked.

Lucario sighed before saying, "Safe? I don't know. Those hybrids have become a serious problem lately. Kidnappings are the least of their felonies. Hybrid, the singer, has denied all relations with them but you know that's incorrect."

"Yeah. Cray told me himself that Hybrid fuels them with a steady stream of money from his singing." I answered.

"Strange how he's the first hybrid you see and he ends up being a problem." Silvia frowned.

I rubbed Silvia's back, "Don't worry Silvia. We didn't know any of this was going to happen. When can we leave?" I asked.

"In about two hours. A Gardevoir named Alko is present, would like him to come in?" Jynx asked.

"Silvia's dad? Sure, bring him in." I nodded.

Jynx left and Alko quickly came in, "Hello son in law how are..." he grimaced at all the bandages, "Wow... you look like an action figure with most of it's limbs turned backwards." he muttered.

"I'm better now thanks to Silvia. Am I really living with you guys now?" I asked.

"Yep. Welcome to the family." Alko smiled warmly.

I frowned and looked at my legs, "...Family is what got me like this. My brother did all this to me."

Alko looked aside for a moment before smiling, "Then that wasn't a family."

I looked at him, "What do you mean?" I asked.

"A family is a group of people that love you and support you. Your parents and sibling never did that, meaning you were an orphan but now." Alko pat my shoulder, "Your my son, Silvia's future husband."

I shuffled a bit in embarrassment, "Yeah... can I ask you something?" I suddenly asked.

"Sure." Alko nodded.

"Um... why do female Gardevoirs have breasts?" I asked with a deep blush.

Alko started laughing, "What a random question! But if you need to know, it's simple. Human genes affect pokemon appearances in strange ways. Lopunny and Gardevours developed luscious hips and breasts when normally they'd be flat chested. Male pokemon don't find the breasts attractive buuuuut, I guess humans do." Alko chuckled.

I blushed and looked at Silvia, "I love your breasts." I stated bluntly.

Silvia blushed hard, "Uh... well that was sudden."

Lucario got our attention, "When will he be able to go back to school?" he asked.

"He's free to leave in an hour." Jynx smiled.

"Alright, Can you teleport Silvia?" I asked.

Silvia pinched my good arm, "We're miles away silly! I can't teleport us that far. I can barely teleport us half a mile." Silvia pouted.

I cupped her cheek to kiss her gently, "Sorry." I whispered.

Silvia blushed hard before punching my arm, "Your embarrassing me!" she complained.

"Heh, just wait until tonight." I whispered.

"T-tonight?" Silvia stammered with a blush.

"Yeah, you'll see." I grinned.

-A couple hours later-

We pulled up on the school and I got out of Alko's SUV with Silvia. We gently held each other's hand as we walked. It felt so strange to be back here even though it's only been two days. Throughout the school grounds, numerous pokemon littered the area. They wore Badges signifying that they were a part of the international police. As we walked, I noticed a few whispering to each other. When we got to the dorm, Loop approached us.

"Well, the two bitches are back." Loop whispered rudely.

I hid behind Silvia, "Stay the fuck away from me." I growled.

"What's your problem?" Loop asked.

"I don't want anything to do with your whorish kind... Lopunny." I muttered the name hatefully.

Loop just scoffed and walked by, "You okay?" Silvia asked worriedly.

"I hate Lopunnys." I replied quickly.

"Don't worry, that Scarlet bitch will die one day." Silvia made me stand beside her.

"Yeah, I know she will. Come on, I need to see Derek and Anthony..." I sighed.

We walked up to the fifth floor and went to my dorm room. I didn't have my key anymore so I knocked on the door. The door was unlocked and Anthony opened it. His face looked tear ridden but happiness flashed in his eyes.

"Rui! Your alive!" Anthony yelled happily and hugged me.

"Yeah," I pat his back, "Don't wipe your face on my sweater please." I groaned.

Derek came over to the doorway, "When we heard you were kidnapped, we thought you'd be murdered." Derek frowned.

"I was raped, beaten, and nearly drown but hey, I survived. I'm probably going to be a father to the whore's child but at least I'm back home." I shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"By what?" I asked for clarification.

"By you becoming a father. Did you knock up Silvia?" Derek asked worriedly.

"No. A Lopunny hybrid raped me for several hours to steal my..." I rubbed my arm shamefully, "Essence..."

"Oh... Well... at least that's over now." Derek pat my shoulder.

"We kept your side of the room tidy. Jay... he..." Anthony frowned and looked down sadly.

"Where was he buried?" I asked.

"Well... he was supposed to be buried nearby but... some pokemon took their bodies away. Their deaths are being seen as an 'international crime' so they're needed for 'evidence'." Anthony frowned angrily.

"So... we can't... even see his grave?" I asked sadly.

"No... but we can do one thing..." Derek sighed.

"What's that?" I asked.

"We can grieve together." Derek got onto his bed and stared at the floor sadly.

I held Silvia's hand since Derek was right. We need to grieve together or else we might break down. Luckily... I have someone beside me that'll help with my sad mood.


	28. Ch 28 Moving On

Ch. 28 Moving On...

{Rui's Point Of View}

When I woke up the next day, I groaned loudly. I had to go to school today and I feel so out of practice. Silvia was snoring away with her head on my chest. Her arms were wrapped around me with one leg draped over me. To wake her up, I slid my hand between us to rub her mic tem. A blush developed across her face as weak moans escaped her lips. Soon, her eyes fluttered open and she pulled back slowly to stretch and yawn.

"Mmmm! Morning." She scratched her eyes drowsily.

I smiled at her, "Morning, ready for the great place known as school?" I asked.

Silvia slammed face first on our pillow, "Ugh! Camm We joust skeep it?" She asked through the pillow.

"No, we can't just skip it. Get your sexy ass up." I chuckled.

She turned to lay on her back, "My ass is always up," she grinned.

"That may be so but we have to go. You take the shower first, I need to look through my backpack." I told her.

"Can't we just take the shower together?" Silvia groaned.

"Yeah, we could but I'd like to use this time to study. I can't study while our wet bodies are busy procreating." I frowned with a half smile.

Silvia blushed hard before getting up and going into our bathroom. I didn't hear her lock it and as I studied I allowed my mind to wander. With a smirk, I threw aside my notes and went into the bathroom.

"Bout time." Silvia grinned, opening the shower.

I threw off my shirt, "Just shut up." I giggled.

I took off the rest of my clothes and joined her for a passionate shower.

-1 hour later-

We were happily walking to school, despite being a couple minutes late. On the way there, we were confronted by Jason and Coral. He looked sad and held out his hand signifying a request for a handshake. I took it and shook his hand quickly.

"I heard about your friend." He frowned.

"Yeah. He was my best friend." I frowned.

Jason looked aside sadly, "I know what it's like to lose your best friend. Especially when they die in front of you." he placed his hand on my left shoulder, "Do not fall into despair or you'll lose everything. It took my mate to save me and it looks like yours wants to keep you safe. If you ever want to hang out, just say hey, okay?" Jason asked.

I nodded, "Sure."

Jason smiled before walking into the school quickly, "Sorry he's... been through a lot." Coral bowed quickly.

I noticed her headphones were on full blast, "Can you hear me?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Coral asked.

"The headphones." I sighed.

"I can read lips and body movements. Surely someone must have told you about a Gardevoir being able to do that." Coral smiled cutely before blowing a bubble.

I didn't notice she was chewing bubblegum, "You have any extra pieces of bubblegum?" I asked.

Coral chuckled, "Sorry but not for sharing. My Beh sze got me this for my birthday. He doesn't have a lot of money but... he works hard to buy me things. Even if it's small to others... everything he gives me is a joy. I love him. I love him so much," Coral started to tear up, "I'm sorry, I got a little caught up in my happiness. Bye Silvia." Coral smiled with a cute head tilt and wave before walking past us.

I held Silvia's hand, "You think we'll work out just like them?" I asked.

"No... not like them." Silvia smiled.

"Why?" I asked.

"Their love is different from ours. It was like they were born in love... It's so... pure. In her eyes you could see it. As long as they're both alive... they'll be happy." Silvia smiled warmly.

I brought her hand up to kiss it, "Then I'll work hard to get us to that point. Not to prove you wrong but to break all expectations." I smiled.

Silvia blushed before pushing me gently, "Whatever, let's just get through the day." Silvia rolled her eyes.

-2 hours later-

"Welcome to Forensics Rui." My new Forensics teacher smiled.

Turns out Pokemon/human interactions was a half semester class, "Hi. What's your name?" I asked as I took a seat.

"My name is Mr. Zailskas." He shook my hand.

Mr. Zailskas was a fifty year old man with white curly hair and a grow bald spot on the top of his head. His skin is very tanned with a grey bushy mustache and 5 o'clock shadow. He wore a light blue sweatervest with a white dress shirt underneath. His bottoms were brown dress pants and black dress shoes. His eyes were a dark grey with his eyebrows trimmed down. His classroom looked exactly like the Biology room. The only difference being that various pictures of bug pokemon were present on the wall. I took a seat in the front with no one sitting near me. As I sat there, I started to hear whispers from those behind me. They were whispering about my kidnapping as well as Jay and Goth's murder. I knew people were going to talk about it but that didn't make me feel any better. It really is my fault that they're dead... I should have just went with my brother. That whole situation is going to haunt me forever... I started squeezing my hands in a fist.

"Now, everyone. What exactly is forensics? Well, it's the application of science to criminal and civil laws. It can be used to provide evidence that a person was killed at a certain time from something. I know that sounds vague but let's say a Blaziken died, we can use forensics to find out how she died and at what time she died. This is useful because this can be used as evidence to prosecute or defend a defendant. You see the bug types around the room? You can actually use them to find out when a person died. One pokemon we'll use often, is Yanma. This pokemon and it's evolved form tend to lay their eggs in dead bodies. That way, when it hatches, the baby Yanma will start eating the dead bodies. Once they reach a week old, they'll leave the dead body to go into the forest to mate with other Yanma or evolve into Yanmega. Since Forensics use Yanma, we've recorded their size upon birth up until they're a week old. Once a Yanma reaches a week old, we can't use it to accurately estimate when the person was killed. Instead, we have to use other methods but that's for us to learn later on. Any questions?" Mr. Zailskas asked.

I raised my hand to get called on, "They don't hatch fully grown?"

Mr. Zailskas laughed, "Heavens no! You want to know how large a Yanma egg is?" The class nodded so Mr. Zailskas rummaged through his desk, "This is how big a Yamna egg is." He pulled out a white tiny ovel that was about 1 cm in diameter, "This is a real Yamna egg that was frozen to kill the baby inside. The Yamna hatches from this without any wings and immediately starts eating. After a week, the Yamna turns into a cocoon and hatches fully grown." Mr. Zailskas smiled.

"Wow... your a complete opposite of my last teacher. He couldn't teach the class anything." I chuckled.

"What class did you have first semester?" Mr. Zailskas asked.

"Human/Pokemon interactions." I answered.

"Pfft, figures. I've yet to meet a student that has told me they've learned something from that class." Mr. Zailskas laughed.

Mr. Zailskas went back to explaining what Forensics can do and how it advanced law enforcement. In human society this is widely used due to the fact we don't have psychic powers to rip the truth out. He started telling us about the first case that involved Forensics being used. A Slave used his tool to murder a fellow slave. He cleaned his tool and thought they'd never catch him. A Forensics specialist came with the law enforcement and ordered the slaves to lay down their tools. Turns out Yamna are attracted to the scent of blood when it comes to laying eggs. Even though he cleaned his tool, the Yamna still came to his tool and he was convicted of the murder. I have to admit... Forensics is rather interesting. Must be because I'm a human and don't have any powers to abuse. At least the second half of my school year will be enjoyable. Instead of gym, I had Art class and... Silvia was in it.

"Hey~" She grinned.

"What are you doing here!?" I asked in a harsh whisper.

"This is my elective. You don't want me here?" She did a cute frown.

I sighed in defeat, "Ugh. I love that your here. I just thought we wouldn't share a class for the second half of the year." I blushed.

"But then I'd miss you beh sze!" Silvia chimed with a cute smile.

"Ugh. Your so damn cute." I started rubbing her mic tem.

She blushed hard before pushing me away, "Not in front of everyone!" she whined.

"Your fault for being so cute." I smiled.

Art class was straight forward, each week we have to sketch, paint, or create something. Silvia immediately had me sat with a smile as she sketched me. I didn't expect her to be serious but when class was over, she showed me the picture. I was leaning on the table but she turned that into a picture with me sitting on a porch. My arm was draped on the small wooden frame with a meadow and oran berry bush in the background. I looked at Silvia in shock as she stuck her tongue out at me. There's no way I could draw like this.

"Is there anything your not good at?" I asked.

"Giggle. My ability is Trace. I can copy anything a person is good at through their memories. When people draw, they open their minds wide open, allowing me to copy their skills." Silvia giggled before hugging my arm.

"So your a little thief." I joked.

"Yep, I steal everything. Especially my boyfriend's innocence." Silvia teased.

"Hey, I was never innocent." I fake pouted.

Silvia rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I have to go to my other classes. See ya sexy."

I waved as she walked off, "Bye lovely." I smiled like an idiot.

"Well, aren't you two lovey dovey." I heard Loop sneer.

I looked to see her behind me and immediately staggered backwards in surprise, "So what?" I asked defiantly.

"Nothing, it's just really stupid to watch." Loop shrugged.

"Your just jealous that no one wants to stay with you. After all, your nothing but a slut. Just like the rest of your kind." I growled.

"Least I can get mates. Your only mate was off a rebound. If Tyrone never dumped her, she'd have never went out with you. Your entire relationship is based off luck and a stupid need to fill a void. Silvia doesn't love you, she just thinks she does. The sooner you figure that out, the sooner you can kill yourself. We, Lopunny, just like to spread our love through our heat. That's why we take the time to love each male when we can. Not to mention increasing our numbers as well." Loop pushed me aside and walked on.

'That makes no sense. Pfft, love. They don't know a thing about love.' I thought bitterly before going on to my next class.

-Later That Day-

I was going back to my room and opened it to find Derek and Anthony weren't there. I was hoping Silvia would be here but I guess she's busy as well. With a sigh, I decided to leave my stuff here and go for a walk. On my way down, I ran into Jason and Coral.

"Hi." Coral smiled.

"Hi." I smiled back.

"You busy?" Jason asked.

"No, just going for a walk." I told him.

"You want to hang with us?" Jason asked.

"Sure, that'd be a nice change of scenery." I chuckled.

"Alright, follow us." Coral smiled.

I followed Coral and Jason to their dorm room. It looked like every other room except one bed had black sheets while the others had blue. Jason sat on the bed with Coral quickly sitting on his lap. Jason wrapped his arms around Coral and held her there.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Well, we don't know that much about each other. So let's talk about ourselves." Coral chimed.

"Alright, who should start?" I asked.

Coral raised her hand quickly, "I'll do it!" she cheered.

Jason nipped her shoulder, "You shouldn't get so excited over a little thing." Jason whispered.

Coral kissed him, "I'm excited because your in my past my lovely beh sze. Well, I remember when I was a little Ralts. I used to be friends with Silvia and went over her house a lot. Her little brother was cute and I originally wanted to mate with him. That never happened though and I moved on but Silvia changed. I guess losing him would do that since she loved her brother. As I started growing up and evolved into a Kirlia, I started to like humans better than pokemon. Silvia and the other pokemon made fun of me for it. I remember crying alone a lot because of it. There weren't any humans at my school until one boy showed up. He didn't notice me or anyone else at first and always seemed to cause trouble. I remember following him just because he did the funniest things. I watched him spray paint pictures, trip others, and once told a teacher to go fuck himself. Then, I mustered up the courage to ask if he'll be my boyfriend. He said no. I was sad but he pat my head to acknowledge me. After that, I knew I had to keep trying and I tried to get to know him. The best I got to learn is that his name was Jason. One day, my mom came home with a gift from the human side of the region. My headphones. With them, I was able to listen to music without anyone hearing it. I went to school the next day wearing them. The music I was listening to drowned out all the noise so I couldn't hear anyone. Then, I was surrounded by five males and they threw me onto the ground. One ripped off my headphones and they looked like they were going to rape me. But they didn't. Jason came and did everything he could to save me. In the end, he was beaten and bruised but he gave me my headphones. I looked at him shyly before taking them and putting them on. Too emotional for words, I kissed him as hard as I could. I remember crying tears of happiness after feeling him wrap his arms around me. After that, we've been together and I want to stay with him forever and ever." Coral chimed.

"You know... your supposed to tell me your likes and dislikes. Not your history." I shook my head.

"Oh, sorry." Coral chuckled before kissing Jason.

Jason blushed, "Hey! Don't embarrass me..."

Coral grinned, "I'll always embarrass you. That's why I'm here."

Jason tickled her a bit, "Right. Anyways, I like my Coral. I like... anyone that likes Gardevoirs... I pretty much hate everything else." Jason shrugged.

"Wow... you told me so much. Well, I like Silvia, knowledge, and my friends. I hate Lopunnys, a lot. I also hate sour foods." I told him.

"Yeah... Sour food sucks. I love spicy foods though." Jason added.

"Hell yeah. I love a good spicy burger. Mostly because I love burgers." I chuckled.

"I love wraps like buritos or basic deli meats." Jason smiled.

"Toppings?" I asked.

"Burritos, sour cream. Deli, ketchup." Jason replied simply.

"This conversation is great and all but I feel like it's going nowhere." I frowned.

"Alright, hobbies?" Coral asked.

"Basketball is a big one now." I answered.

Coral smiled, "Oh? So that's why Silvia has such interest in you. You've been to her games huh?" Coral asked.

"Yeah. She's amazing." I smiled.

Coral giggled, "I guess so considering how good she is at everything due to her Trace ability."

"You know about that?" I asked.

Coral rolled her eyes with a smile, "I'm a Gardevoir, Rui, I know everything about my kind. Don't worry, our mates are brought up to speed once they... prove themselves." Coral grinned at Jason.

Jason looked away and scratched the back of my neck, "Your such a tease."

"Only for you my love." Coral nuzzled Jason's chest.

"You two are the perfect couple huh?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jason kissed Coral's neck and seemed to take in her scent, "If I have her, my life is perfect."

Coral pulled back, "The same for me. I love you Jason." Coral blushed.

"I love you too Coral. Uh... Rui. You may want to leave. A male's duty calls, if you know what I mean." Jason glanced at the door.

I quickly got up and left their room. I went back up to my room in order to find Silvia asleep on our bed. With a chuckle, I walked over to her and gently kissed her. Then, she turned into a Zoroark, so I jumped back and spat on the ground.

Derek and Anthony came out of the bathroom laughing, "Oh shit! That was priceless! He actually fell for it!" Derek laughed.

I wiped my lips, "What the hell Derek!" I yelled.

"That's my new girlfriend. Her name is Zoe." Derek told me after he calmed down.

"I'm gonna break your face. I swear to god." I fumed.

Zoe got off my bed and tackled Derek onto his back, "Did I do good?" she asked.

Derek kissed her, "You were perfect."

Anthony smiled at them but went to the door, "I'm going to see Garchomp. Bye." he waved before leaving.

I cracked my knuckles, "Take your time Anthony. I need to figure out how to dispose of the body still."

"Bro! Calm down!" Derek yelled.

"Jay! What do y-" I paused as I remembered that Jay is dead.

Derek looked at the floor in shock before muttering, "I wonder what Jay would say at a time like this?"

"Probably something about thug life." I sighed.

Zoe rubbed Derek's back to comfort him, "Thanks Zoe. Hey, you think you can help me with my math?" Derek asked.

"Sure, anything man. What grade is Zoe in though?" I asked.

"Senior." Derek answered.

"Ah. Alright. Just make sure you screw when no one is around. Got it?" I asked.

"Got it. Now, what's-" his words melted away.

The rest of the day went by in a flash. Silvia was at practice but I didn't know that. To make up for it, I took a shower with her. It feels good to wash her body as she washes mine. The only problem in her eyes, is that there's no real space for comfortable sex. The best she could manage is blowing me and me fingering her. As awkward as that is to say, it shows how close I am to just... letting loose on her body. Tomorrow I will though. I promised myself that I would do with Silvia since Scarlet stole my virginity. I knew Silvia was eager for it but I was still recovering from Scarlet. Sometimes I'd see Scarlet touching me instead of Silvia and I'd freak out. Silvia understood and helped me calm down. However, tomorrow morning, I'm going to see if we're alone and if we are, I'm screwing her. That night, she was none the wiser as I snuggled next to her.

She noticed I was grinning and asked, "What are you planning?"

I rubbed her side before rubbing down to her butt, "You'll see tomorrow morning." I whispered.

With a blush, Silvia snuggled closer to me and kissed me. I kissed back, feeling her body eagerly. I could tell she was smiling in the kiss before pulling back.

"I can't wait." She whispered seductively.

"Me too." I whispered back.

With that, we started to fall asleep and I hugged her tightly. The dream I had, was pretty sexual. I'll just leave it at that.


	29. Ch 29 Forgotten

Ch. 29 Forgotten

{Rui's Point Of View}

-Memory-

I remember climbing up stairs but my small body could barely go up each step without losing balance. I was determined to get up the stairs but I can't remember why. With each stair, I started to get more and more confident until I got to the top. I looked down the staircase and jumped in happiness.

"Hey! You got up the stairs all by yourself! Good job!" I heard someone yell.

I turned to see my older brother walk over to me. He wore a wide smile as he stood over me before kneeling down. I looked up at him with a smile as he started to pet my head.

"You just turned four too. I'm really proud of you." My brother smiled endearingly.

"I know Cway. It feels gwood." I giggled.

I picked up my arms and felt my brother pick me up, "Well aren't you cute. You can't even pronounce my name correctly." Cray teased.

"I can too. Cway!" I yelled defiantly.

Cray shook his head, "Still wrong. Your saying Cway. It's pronounced, Cray." My brother clarified.

I took a deep breath before saying, "Cray."

"There you go! Say... know what I got you for your birthday?" Cray asked.

I shook my head no, "You never told me..."

"I got us tickets to your first basketball game." Cray grinned.

"Basketball? What's that?" I asked.

"You'll see. It's my favorite sport to watch. Especially when women are playing it." Cray giggled.

"Ew!" I yelled.

Cray started laughing, "Your just too young to understand Rui! Once you get older, you'll like girls. Don't worry, it's just something that's bound to happen at one point or another."

"Do you like someone?" I asked.

"Eh... a girl named Kelly. Don't worry though, your brother is too busy to date. However, if I do, I'll need your help to get brownie points." Cray smiled.

"Brownie points? What are those? Do we get brownies from them?" I asked ignorantly.

Cray started laughing again, "Ah, ignorance is bliss. Just know it'll help your big bro, alright?" Cray asked.

I nodded, "Okay Cway." I hugged him, "Your the best big bro."

"Thanks little bro. Mom needs me to go grab milk, I'll be back in a bit, Okay?" Cray asked as he put me down.

"Okay... I'm scared to go down the stairs." I frowned.

Cray started to pet my head, "Don't worry. I'll tell you what I've learned. Fear nothing, and anything is possible. Life is a learning experience. There will be ups and downs but no matter what, we have people around us to keep us afloat. Your big brother isn't leaving anytime soon. I'll protect you until your able to protect yourself." Cray smiled before going to the stairs and jumping all the way down in one leap, "See?" he grinned as I stared in amazement.

I nodded quickly, "Yeah. Thanks Cway. I'll never be afraid now." I told him confidently.

"Good. Life is too short to have fear. Live your life the way you want it." Cray told me before heading out a door.

With a deep breath, I took my first step down the stairs. With a smile, I started walking down the stairs with pure confidence.

-Present-

I woke up with Silvia on top of me. Her head laid on my chest with a thin trail of drool going down onto my chest. It's been three weeks since I've come back. Silvia and I have had sex about 5 times in that span of time. I was surprised to find Scarlet was wiped from my memory completely. Silvia felt divine to say the least. I'm guessing her kind attunes with their mate to magnify the euphoric feelings. That's how it feels so much better than with another female. After our first time, I was expecting her to betray me but she didn't. Instead, she was happier. She'd stay as close as possible to me and tease me. Once, she slept in just her sports bra and panties. They didn't stay on for long since they... seduced me. Derek and Anthony were asleep so I didn't go all out but I did enough to make her cum before me.

Silvia's eyes fluttered open as she got off me, "Mm. I feel full still." Silvia blushed.

I blushed hard, "Don't say that out loud." I whispered.

"Mm. I need to go clean myself out. I'll be back for another... filling." Silvia winked before getting up and walked into the bathroom.

'God damn is she hot.' I thought quickly before shaking my head.

I got up and started pulling out my clothes for the day. While doing that, I heard the shower turn on. I smiled to myself as I thought about my naked goddess. With my clothes set, all I had to do was wait for her to be finished.

Silvia finished and came out naked, "Mm. I'm ready for my filling." Silvia teased.

I shook my head with a blush and walked past her, giving her ass a hard smack, "Just get dressed while I go shower."

Silvia jumped, "Mm! Okay~ Giggle."

I took my shower and came out to find Silvia wearing her dress, "Ready?" I asked.

"Always." Silvia smiled and took my hand.

Silvia and I were heading to school when a teacher, don't know her name, told us to go see the principal. Silvia and I exchanged a confused glance before heading to see Claudia. When we got to her room, she looked disturbed as she passed behind her seat.

When she noticed us, she said, "Oh! Take a seat please. We have some difficult news to discuss."

We took a seat, "Difficult news?" I asked.

"Yes... It's... complicated." Claudia frowned.

"What makes it complicated?" Silvia asked.

"Well..." Claudia sat down and sighed, "Rui might be killed for breaking the new law."

Silvia jumped up, slamming her hands on Claudia's desk, "WHAT!?" Silvia screamed.

"Okay, Silvia calm down. Let me explain." Claudia held her hands up defensively.

"Calm down!? CALM DOWN!? You just told me that my mate will be killed for breaking the law. What law!?" Silvia screamed.

"The... I just said it Silvia. The new law. He... got someone pregnant." Claudia whispered.

"W-...what?" We both asked.

"She'll be here any minute." Claudia sighed.

Not a second later, the door to her office opened and I heard her voice, "Is my hubby here~?"

My eyes went wide as I quickly got up and turned around to see a clearly pregnant Scarlet, "S-scarlet?" I stammered in panic.

"Hi, hubby." Scarlet giggled darkly.

Silvia was about to attack her full blast but Claudia stopped her, "Silvia, you can't just kill her."

"She raped my mate!" Silvia screamed.

"I'm aware of that! But... sigh... she's a member of the highest noble family in pokemon society." Claudia told her.

"What!? No! She's just a filthy slut breeder for the rogues!" I yelled.

Scarlet started laughing her ass off and gingerly walked over to me, "You think I'm just a breeder? Did you serious believe me when I said I was a breeder? Idiot!" Claudia held Silvia back as Scarlet poked my chest hard, "You should have tried to look me up! I'm the second seat holder for the Lopunny Noble Family! I made a deal with them to find me a suitable mate. Someone smart, modest, shy, and reliable. Your brother said you fill the bill and your resilience was commendable. I'll give you that. However, because of this," She made me rub her belly, "Your mine now."

"Get away from my mate!" Silvia screamed.

Scarlet walked over to Silvia with Claudia between them, "Silvia... so your the bitch Rui was crying about. I hope you enjoyed riding his cock after I taught him how to fuck." Scarlet grinned.

"You piece of-!" Silvia was pushed back.

"You can't hurt her! If you do your family is doomed!" Claudia yelled.

"I don't care she's trying to hurt my lover!" Silvia yelled.

"I'm not trying to hurt him. He's the father of my child. Maybe I want him to be there when our child grows up. Not to mention giving me more children like a good husband." Scarlet giggled darkly.

"You can't take my-"

Scarlet cut her off, "Claudia, what's law 2-b on the constitute of the first regiment?"

"Law 2-b of the... oh no..." Claudia whispered.

"What's wrong?" Silvia asked.

"Law 2-b of the first regiment was a law placed in the treaty of the recent human/pokemon war. It was one of the laws placed and agreed on to give pokemon a bit of leverage on humans in their part of the region. It states that if a human mates with a pokemon noble, it allows the noble to force the human into marriage." Claudia whispered.

"No way. There is no way such a specific law exists. It's too convenient." I replied.

"It seems convenient but if you think about it, it's not. Your brother doesn't care about you but came after you because of the deal. In exchange for 5 thousand poke dollars, they find me a suitable mate. Sure, I had to act the part in order to see what kind of person you are, but it was worth it. I'm actually 10 years old not 19 and This is my first child." Scarlet clarified.

"There's no way your a noble family member! Your just a dirty slut!" I yelled.

"Careful, this slut is your wife now. I'm a hybrid because my dad fell in love with a female human. My dad is the leader of our noble family though. When he dies, I'll be the leader with you being my husband." Scarlet pulled me into a hug.

I did my best to push her away, "I'm not marrying you!" I yelled.

"It's too late for that. You already are!" Scarlet giggled.

"No he's not..." Silvia whispered.

"Hm..?" Scarlet looked at her confused.

"Law 5-e of the third commandment in place of the 31st monarch. Only adults can be officially wed. In order to be classified as an adult, a human has to be 18 years old. Rui is only 15 years old. In three years, he'll be old enough." Silvia sighed.

"Silvia, due to the new law though, Rui would have to die for impregnating Scarlet. Even if he didn't want to." Claudia frowned.

"Your a fucking bitch, you know that?" I asked Scarlet.

Scarlet smiled with a shrug, "Not my fault your brother fucked you over. In the end, this," she rubbed her stomach, "Is your child."

"I'd murder that child with my bare hands if you try to make me your husband." I growled.

"With threats like that, I'll let you get murdered. Do you really want that?" Scarlet grinned.

"You damn right I do! I'd rather die in front of the whole school than be with you! Personally, I don't give a flying fuck what your laws say. Silvia is my mate and I'd die for her if it came down to it. You, your just some slut that drugged me by shoving a brownie down my throat!" I screamed.

Scarlet grinned, "I may have done that but Silvia should have heard the things you were saying as you fucked me."

I reeled a fist back, ready to lay with pregnant whore out, "That wasn't me you bitc-" She grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back.

She kicked the back of my knees to make me kneel, "Calm down Rui. Being my husband won't be so bad. Once we wipe your mind clean of Silvia, you'll be the perfect husband." Scarlet whispered.

I turned my head growling as I glared at her hatefully, "Wipe my memory of Silvia?" I asked.

"Yes. You've been tainted by her powers but once we wash your mind, you'll be free." Scarlet whispered.

"Ha! That won't work!" Silvia laughed.

Scarlet gave her an evil grin, "Oh, it'll be painful for him but he won't love you. Because of you, he'll have to suffer as my obedient husband. He'll be in so much pain just because he fucked your whore ass. Now, I have places to go and things to do. Come with me Rui." Scarlet ordered as she forced me to stand up.

"Your not taking me anywhere! Claudia, kill me!" I ordered.

Claudia tried to obey my wishes but Silvia blocked the attack, "No! I..." Silvia started crying, "Rui, I can't watch you die!"

"Then close your eyes. If she takes me, then I might as well be dead." I told her coldly.

"That's enough out of you. Time for you to go night night." Scarlet told me before hitting the back of my head hard enough to knock me out.

{Third Person Point Of View}

Scarlet picked Rui up with ease and held him over her shoulder, "Now if you'll excuse me. My limousine is waiting for me."

Silvia tried to attack her but Claudia grabbed her in a hug to stop her, "Don't you dare! Your not taking my mate!" Silvia screamed.

Scarlet opened the door and gave her an evil glance, "Looks like I just did." She replied as she walked out.

"No! Not my mate! You bitch! I'll kill you! I swear!" Silvia screamed.

"Silvia! Calm down!" Claudia yelled.

"But..." Silvia hung her head sniffling, "But I love him..."

"I know... and it hurts but this isn't over yet. You just need help from your mother. She has to know some of the Gardevoir nobles." Claudia suggested.

"She wouldn't help Rui... she hates him... cause he's just a human." Silvia whispered bitterly.

-Outside-

Scarlet is seen carrying Rui as she exited the high school. As she walked, a bullet grazes her ears making her halt. She looked around quickly until she saw Jason in front of the dorm with a sniper rifle.

"I'd suggest you put the man down and leave quietly," Jason threatened.

"Aren't you... your that kid. The one that got away from the slaver gladiator group. I heard you stole a slavers sniper rifle to escape after your best friend died. You still sad about that?" Scarlet grinned.

"I won't ask again! Put him down!" Jason ordered.

Several International police members approach Jason and reveal themselves to be Hybrids under an illusion, "Or, you could stand down and live to see another day." Scarlet countered.

"You think this scares me? Drop the illusion." Jason ordered.

Coral along with a Garchomp, Mismagius, Zoroark, Blaziken, and a Tyranitar reveal themselves.

"Hmph. Well played." Scarlet scoffed.

"Sorry but revenge has a funny way of biting people in the ass. One of your kind murdered our friend, so we're going to kill you." Jason growled.

"Oh, so you knew that idiot and Gothorita Cray killed?" Scarlet asked.

"Personally no. However, Jay was Rui's best friend. I understand how that feels and how much he must hate your guts." Jason glared.

"Well, sorry to disappoint but your not going to stop us. If you try or do kill me, you'll doom your entire race. I'm a noble of the Lopunny Family. You kill me, that counts as an act of war. Arceus saved your kind twice but he won't stop us a third time." Scarlet warned.

"Like I give a fuck." Jason spat as he aimed through the sights.

"Protect Scarlet!" A Hybrid yelled as he went in front of her.

Jason fired a shot but a Hybrid blocked it with protect. The Hybrids and pokemon engaged in combat as Scarlet ran off with Rui. Scarlet was shot at by Jason but the Hybrid protected her with their bodies or with Protect. Soon, the school started pouring out pokemon and human students. Scarlet got to the limousine and entered it after throwing Rui inside. Once inside herself, it drove off with Cray driving the Limousine quickly. The inside was a large rectangular with seats along the wall. The seats were made of luxurious black leather with a long thin table in the middle. Various wine glasses and alcohol was laid out across it with Psychic to stick them to the table. Kelly was sitting near the door and stared at Rui for a moment before looking at Scarlet.

"Did you have trouble?" Kelly asked.

"More or less. I had to expose our hidden agents." Scarlet shrugged.

"Might as well. The war is going to start soon and we need the school in chaos." Kelly responded.

"What should I do?" Scarlet asked.

"Go back to the nobles. Tell them you were attacked by humans. Incite some anger. Our agents in the human region will look like pokemon and kill humans to incite more anger. If everything goes well, war will break out." Kelly smiled.

"What if they find out we Hybrids caused it?" Scarlet asked.

"We'll die but that doesn't matter. What matters, is that pokemon enslave humanity one last time. This time, pokemon won't back off because of Arceus. They'll refuse and see it as Arceus favoring humanity over his creations. Once that happens, they'll disregard him completely. Pokemon will refuse and he'll either destroy them or respect their decision." Kelly answered.

"Interesting... Why do you hate humans?" Scarlet asked.

"They forced my mother to have me. She didn't want me and constantly told me she hated me. Eventually, they started experimenting on me until I had enough and blasted my way out. Those bastards hate pokemon and will do their best to enslave them instead. Humans are untrustworthy. They're selfish... vain... but also attractive." Kelly got up and sat next to Rui.

"Yeah... A human has to be our parent in a way so naturally they look attractive to us." Scarlet agreed.

Kelly started rubbing Rui's hair to brush it aside, "Too bad they're so weak and worthless. However, their appearance may be a viable means to mate with them. That'll increase our chances of more attractive hybrids being born. Maybe Attract won't be necessary as well..." Kelly whispered.

Scarlet started laughing, "Don't be silly Kelly. We use Attract in order to keep the males in check. If we let them loose, they'll try to submit us but we submitted them first." Scarlet laughed.

"Yeah... that's why we may need human males." Kelly whispered.

"What do you mean?" Scarlet asked.

"What if we keep mating with them until males are weak humans and females are hybrids? Then we'd have a female dominated society. The human males will HAVE to love us, be gay, or stay single. Look at you, your attractive in their eyes with strength to assert yourself." Kelly complimented.

"Yeah... not to mention these breasts catching all the eyes." Scarlet cupped her breasts before laying back with a chuckle before glaring at Rui, "Why didn't he like them?" Scarlet growled.

"The Gardevoir. Once he forgets about her, he'll like your body. Trust me. Cray, how long until we reach the pokemon border!?" Kelly yelled.

"2 and a half hours." Cray answered.

"Alright. You can get them to let us in right?" Kelly asked.

"Of course. I'll persuade them with my status." Scarlet smiled.

"You okay with your stomach like that?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah. Oh! It's kicking! Wanna feel?" Scarlet asked.

"Sure." Kelly felt Scarlet's stomach to feel the small bumps, "Wow... must be nice to be able to have a family." Kelly blushed.

"Yeah... You know... you can get pregnant from humans and Cray is under your Attract. That means you can screw a human and he won't break up with you." Scarlet suggested.

"Sigh... The Gardevoir curse. I screwed him so now it hurts if I..." Kelly's voice trailed off.

"You don't really know that. Look, Rui's unconscious, I'll let you give him a try." Scarlet grabbed Rui's pants but Kelly stopped her.

"Not in the limousine. It's too expensive to clean." Kelly told her.

Scarlet shrugged, "Alright. Say, you think you can take out the Gardevoir curse?" Scarlet asked.

"Don't know but Cray will give it his best. If I know anything about Gardevoirs, they always have a way to do something." Kelly assured.

"Good. I want Rui to feel good when he pumps me full of his seed. I want him to love me." Scarlet grinned as she rubbed her stomach.


	30. Ch 30 Forced into submission

Ch. 30 Forced Into Submission

{Rui's Point Of View}

W-...who am I again? I can't... remember... Ugh... I remember... hurting.

I was tied to a chair as someone walked around me, "Pant. Pant. What do you want?" I asked.

"For you, to forget everything." he answered.

The man walked in front of me and I remembered his name, "C-Cray." I panted.

"Yes little brother?" He asked.

"What are you doing?" I asked back.

"Extracting the psychic trigger. It's painful but... doable. Normally it'd kill a human but you'll be fine. Your a survivor after all. You'll just forget everything." Cray told me.

"W-why? What makes me so important?" I asked.

"Nothing. Your just... unlucky. Don't worry, you'll live in a nice home with a loving family. Just relax, this will hurt." Cray warned.

His hand started to glow as he pressed his hand on my forehead. My head started to hurt as he foraged through my mind. The pain became excruciating until I blacked out again. Then, I was sucked into a memory I had long since forgotten.

-Memory-

"Did you like the basketball game we went to yesterday?" Cray asked.

"Yeah! It was cool! ...Sowwee I fell asweep halfway through Cway." I frowned.

"Don't worry. I'm taking us to a basketball court today." Cray smiled.

"Really!?" I yelled happily.

"Yeah. I want to show you my moves." Cray grinned.

"Are you good?" I asked.

"Heck yeah. I can dunk too." Cray bragged.

"No way!" I yelled.

"Yes way." he teased.

We reached a basketball court and I sat my four year old butt on a nearby seat. Cray took a basketball out of a black duffel bag and bounced it around. He bounced the ball at the line and went to the corner. He picked up the ball and shot the corner three for an easy basket.

"Whoa! You can shoot that far!?" I yelled.

"Yep. You can do it too. You'll just need to be my age. You'll be a corner specialist just like me." Cray grinned.

"I wanna see your best dunk!" I yelled.

Cray chuckled, "My best dunk?"

"Uh huh!" I was pumped and bounced on the seat.

With a smile, Cray got his ball and walked to the center of the three line. I was confused until he started bouncing the ball and ran towards the hoop. Soon, he jumped and spun in a 360 before throwing the ball between his legs, and raised his hand with the ball. Then, with impressive athleticism, he slammed the ball and his arm through the hoop. He stuck his tongue out at me as he hung there but dropping to the ground.

"That was amazing!" I yelled.

"Thanks. Pant. It's not easy to do." Cray chuckled weakly.

"Can I take a shot?" I asked.

With a smile, Cray walked over to me and pat my head, "Sure. Come on little bro." He picked me up and placed me on his shoulders.

I gripped his hair, "Uh... bro. I'm a little scared..." I whispered.

Cray gave me the basketball, which was a lot bigger than I thought it was, "Don't be. You won't fall." He told me.

He walked us over to have me be a few inches from the hoop and I threw the ball. It hit the rim but rolled off and I frowned sadly. Then Cray got the ball and gave it to me again. I shot it again and this time it went in.

"There you go." Cray smiled.

"Thanks Cway. Your the best bro ever." I smiled warmly.

"I'll always help you little bro. Always." Cray told me.

-Reality-

How... How long have I been here? I've been stuck in this chair for... I can't... remember. Who... who is this woman again?

"Hi Rui. Ready for another?" She asked.

"Who are you again? I... can't remember." I told her.

"Me? It doesn't matter who I am. Here, let me see if this hurts." Scarlet pulled my pants down.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Pleasuring you." she grinned as she stroked my member.

I started to shudder as pleasure radiated through my body, "It... feels good." I blushed.

She put her mouth on my member and started sucking me off. I found myself moaning as her head bobbed on my member. Her expert tongue swirled and stroked my tip until I shot my seed into her mouth. With my seed swallowed, she stood up and rubbed her pregnant stomach.

"See you tomorrow." She winked before leaving.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She never answered as she quickly left the room.

-Later-

I groaned as I started to look up, "What the fuck is taking so long!?" That Lopunny Hybrid screamed.

My brother sighed, "I'll need another month. The psychic trace is still in his head."

"What!? How!?" The Lopunny Hybrid screamed.

"It was made to make humans completely obsessed with 1 Gardevoir. A trace so persistent that it's said to have never been successfully ripped out. I can understand why now... it's not memory based like I originally assumed. It's emotion based and quickly evolves to infect his very blood. Currently, I've paralyzed it into being unable to reproduce the trace but it'll take time to get every single one out." Cray sighed.

"How much time?" The Lopunny Hybrid asked.

"About a month..." he sighed.

"But my child will be born by then..." The Lopunny Hybrid frowned.

"I know but if I go any faster, it'll cause him to go into a comatose state that he'll never wake up from. That'll mean he'll be completely useless to you." Cray frowned.

"Then we'd have to kill him..." The Lopunny hybrid looked down sadly.

"No. I wouldn't let anyone do that to my little brother." Cray growled.

"So you'd kill him then?" The Lopunny hybrid inquired.

"No. I... I was angry when I... Just... I'll get it done! Just give me the month!" Cray yelled.

"You know... I heard you murdered your mother recently. Why?" The Lopunny Hybrid asked.

"She... I couldn't watch her suffer anymore. She was broken. An empty shell of a person and... it was horrible to see her in such a state. I had to end her life. Sure, I didn't touch her but I gave her the ability to finally end all the pain! That's exactly what I'm doing for Rui! I'm not letting a Gardevoir ruin his life! I'd rather kill him than let someone else do it. I still don't know why I wasn't good enough for you." Cray teared up.

"Why? Your a hybrid. I want to fuck a man that can get me to have lots of children. Plus, your the one that suggested your own brother. In all honesty, I'm happy you did. His cum tastes amazing, you hear me? I sucked your brother's dick every. Damn. Day. You can cry all you want but your the reason your brother is suffering." The Lopunny Hybrid told him.

"I just want what's best for him!" Cray screamed.

"Ha! So murdering his friend and beating him to a bloody pulp is 'helping him,' you idiot? No. You've only harmed him. Look at him. He's looking at us in confusion and I think he's ready for another blowjob. When I'm done, continue your work." The Lopunny Hybrid grinned.

"No! The trace is active right now! If you do it, it'll hurt him!" Cray yelled.

He got between us, "You know your disobeying your superior right?" The Lopunny Hybrid asked.

"Your not my superior. Get out. When I'm done, you'll be able to suck him off but not before." Cray warned.

Cray turned to me and I noticed he was still crying, "Bro... why did you..."

"Sh. It'll be over soon Rui. I promise." he cried.

-One Month Later-

My eyes fluttered open as I began to wake up. I turned my head to the right and left to find myself in a large luxurious room. The top half of the walls were painted brown with the bottom half being white. A pair of glass doors opened up to a balcony that overlooked the outside. A large brown carpet covered the floor with a couple roses etched into it. The bed I was in was as big as a king size with large puffy warm white blankets. The pillow my head was on, was puffy as well and allowed my head to get sucked into it. The pillow was covered by a light brown pillowcase. I slowly sat up and looked around in confusion.

"Where am I? Ugh. Who am I?" I couldn't remember anything at all. Nothing. It was all blank. Then my head began to hurt, "Urk! Why does my head hurt?" I wondered.

I felt along my head and bound a few bandages were wrapped around my forehead. I heard a door open and saw a little Buneary human hybrid peek into the room nervously. I looked at it in confusion as it observed me with curiosity. I didn't know what it wanted but I started to feel awkward because of the silence.

"Hello?" I said but it sounded more like a question.

The little Buneary Hybrid stepped out into the open, "Hewwo. Are you my daddy?" it asked.

I felt my left brow raised, "Daddy? I... I don't know..." I frowned.

"Mommy says you are. I was excited. I wasn't awwowed to talk to you before." It smiled cutely.

I observed the cute little Buneary Hybrid as it smiled at me. It's ears were buneary like and curled up on it's head. Fur covered it's body except for it's stomach, hands, and feet. White skin was easily seem there. It wore blue little shorts and it's hands and feet were human like. It's nose was like a Buneary and wiggled every few seconds. The whites in her eyes were black with red corona. She hopped around happily as she began playing in the room excitedly.

"Meadow, are you playing in the room again!" I heard a female voice yell.

"Mommy! Daddy's awake!" Meadow yelled.

I heard loud footsteps as someone ran into the room, "Rui! Your awake!" the Lopunny Hybrid yelled happily.

"Rui? Is that my name?" I asked.

"Yes. Your my husband. This is your daughter Meadow. You were attacked while trying to protect us. The doctors said it'd cause memory loss but I never thought it'd be this bad." The Lopunny Hybrid sighed.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My named is Scarlet. I'm so happy your awake." Scarlet crawled onto the bed and laid next to me.

I started blushing, "So... what does husband mean? ...And what are those?" I pointed at her D cup breasts.

"A husband is a male married to another person. I'm your wife since we're married. As for these, they're called breasts. You can touch them if you like." Scarlet smiled.

I raised a brow and poked one of them to see it jiggle a lot, "Huh... they're soft." I noted.

"Trust me, they're more than just soft. I was really worried about you." Scarlet smiled.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well... I love you. I don't want to lose my husband. That would devastate me. Meadow, come here please." Scarlet smiled.

Meadow jumped onto the bed and walked over to us. Scarlet picked her up and cradled her endearingly.

"Our daughter was born a few weeks ago and never got to talk to you." Scarlet smiled warmly.

I observed the little buneary hybrid and noticed that something about her was familiar to me, "Hm... since I have no memory I can't say I understand any of this." I frowned.

"Here, hold your daughter. Maybe that'll help you." Scarlet suggested.

"Okay." I replied.

I took Meadow from her grasp and placed her on my lap. Meadow looked at me hopefully and I couldn't help but smile. I started to pet her until she hugged me tightly.

"I wuv you daddy." She said into my chest.

I couldn't help but smile and hug her, "Daddy loves you too." I replied.

Meadow stopped hugging me and smiled happily, "Meadow, go play in the garden. Mommy and daddy need some alone time." Scarlet smiled.

"Okay mommy." Meadow giggled as she ran off the bed and out of the room.

Scarlet got up and walked over to the door, "So, what can you tell me about my life before the memory loss?" I asked.

Scarlet locked the door, "We met in a place called school. While growing up, we met and fell in love. At one point we got married and you got me pregnant on our honeymoon." Scarlet smirked.

"I wanted details Scarlet." I frowned.

"Okay. In sixth grade, we met for the first time. We didn't like each other at first but we gradually grew to love each other. Once we got into high school, you were starting to get bored. It was too easy for you so I suggested that we get married and live off me being a politician. You got me pregnant soon after and three months later, I had our darling meadow. The only problem was that a pokemon, named Tauros, attacked us. You got hit hard protecting me and our unborn baby. I was terrified that I had lost you..." Scarlet caressed my cheek.

"I... can't remember..." I sighed.

Scarlet kissed my lips and I found myself drawn to her, "It doesn't matter. What matters is that I love you and will never betray you." Scarlet whispered.

I blushed hard, "What does love mean?" I asked.

"Love is a complicated emotion to explain. If you want my definition, it means an emotion you have towards someone very dear to you. It makes you happy to be with the person you feel that way towards. It's an emotion that makes you want to be with a person for your entire life. That's how I feel with you. I could have given up on you but I didn't. I wanted you to be with me forever. I love you Rui. Your the best husband ever." Scarlet whispered.

I looked away nervously, "I can't understand what you mean. I don't understand anything really. Hell, I don't remember how I learned to speak but I can. I..." Scarlet took her shirt off, exposing her breasts.

"Rui... there's another meaning to love too." She whispered lustfully.

I found myself gasping with an intense blush, "W-what does it mean?" I asked, staring at her nipples.

"Making love is an act two people do together that feels extraordinarily good. You'll never find something that makes you feel better than it. Here, squeeze them." Scarlet whispered.

Scarlet grabbed my wrists and made me massage her breasts, "They feel so squishy. It's like my hands are being sucked into them." I whispered.

"Yeah~ There are small nubs called nipples. You can suck on them for milk that'll make me moan and quench your thirst." Scarlet moaned.

I saw the small nubs she was talking about and started sucking on them. After that, it became an erratic tussle of clothing and body movements.

-2 hours later-

Scarlet was hugging me tightly after we finished, "How was that?" Scarlet asked.

"It was good." I smiled but then shifted to look away, 'But... it felt wrong... why is that?' I wondered.

Scarlet kissed my head, "Your brother is here. Maybe speaking to him will help you." Scarlet suggested.

"What about you? What will you be doing?" I asked.

"Well, I have to watch our daughter. She's very mischievous thanks to me." Scarlet giggled, "I'll see you in bed later sexy~"

With a wink, Scarlet smacked her ass and left the room. I just stared at the door trying to understand just what the fuck is actually going on here. With a sigh, I grabbed my scattered clothing and pulled them on. After putting my clothes on, I walked over to the balcony doors and opened them. A gust of wind blew past me and I stepped outside to see a plot of land so huge, it blew my mind. Miles upon miles of green grass with a large flower garden spelling out Lopunny in a variety of colors. I heard loud giggling and looked to see Meadow bouncing around until Scarlet caught her.

"You little devil! You can't run from mommy!" Scarlet giggled.

"Yay! Mommy caught me! Your turn to run!" Meadow cheered.

I felt a tear go down my face and hesitantly took a hand to my face. I was crying? Why? What is there to cry about? Is that my internal happiness or... is that a pit of sadness? My brother... he has to know a lot about me right? I'll just ask him. I turned and left the room to enter a large hallway. Silver Armor made for various pokemon were laid out across the hallways. Giant paintings of Lopunny decorated the walls as paintings. What they were doing, was rather random. One was eating an apple and another say on her back, legs spread, and groping her breasts. She had short shorts and a black bra on though to make it a bit decent. I looked down the hall to see someone walk through it into another room. I began to run down the hallway until I came across a large room with a circular desk. The desk circled the walls of the room except for a large space in front of the door. Chairs littered the outer rim and one man stood in the middle of it. He looked down with his back to me and sighed sadly. He looked back up and turned to face me.

"So, your awake at last. Hello, Rui." He told me.

"Are you my brother?" I asked.

He scratched the back of his neck, "Well, half brother but close enough."

I walked over to him, "What's your name? I... can't remember anything." I told him.

"My name is Cray." Cray hugged me tightly, "It's really good to see you my little brother." He whispered.

"Thanks Cray but tell me. What's going on?" I asked.

"A lot of things are going on." he started to circle the room and rub his hand along the table, "With Meadow being born, the hybrid power in pokemon politics increase. Gardevoirs are starting to rally because one girl is crying over her bond mate. Then there's the humans secretly arming themselves for war." Cray sighed.

"I meant me. What is going on with me?" I asked clearly.

"You? Well... I..." Cray held him head and sighed before tearing up, "There's a lot of things going on with you and it's my fault."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's all my fault. I ruined everything Rui, I'm sorry." Cray admitted.

"I don't understand! Your being so vague!" I yelled.

"..." Cray looked down and sighed again to regain his composure, "Okay. You want to know how I screwed everything up?" Cray asked.

"I only asked like four times. So tell me." I demanded.

"Okay... Rui, I-" Cray began to tell me what happened.

(And, cliff-hanger. I love doing that. Anyways, get ready for the next chapter! Also, Fuck Scarlet! She made Rui betray Silvia! The Ultimate Couple! How Dare She! AAAAAAAAHHH! Explodes. So, that is why I say you should Favorite, follow or review to support the story. Love you all and I can't wait to upload the next chapter.)


	31. Ch 31 Figuring Things Out

Ch. 31 Trying to Figure Things Out

{Rui's Point Of View}

"It began many years ago." Cray started.

"What started?" I asked.

"The downward spiral. It was a couple months before your fifth birthday. I began to attend Gardeviorite Academy. It's where I met a girl named Kelly. She's a Salamence Hybrid. I instantly fell in love with her but... everyone picked on her for being a hybrid. She was very hateful and angry because of it. One day she disappeared and I went to look for her but... I couldn't. She was gone and I started to get hateful as well. I didn't like many women and she was the first girl I had an intense love for. After a month passed, she came back to see me. She knew... she knew I was a hybrid. I don't know how she knew but when she kissed me... I was happy. After the kiss, she told me that I'll be her mate if I obey her. I instantly said yes and submitted to her but... I didn't know she was... evil. Since they're around we... I mean... I... am under Attract. Right now, I'm free but when she's close by... I won't be able to resist her commands." Cray told me sadly.

"If your free then why don't you run away?" I asked.

Cray shook his head, "There's no place for me and... I still love her. I know where my road ends and I'm okay with it. With her Attract over me, I can hear her whisper in my mind. When I'm far from her, it takes about a day for the effects to lessen. It's been three days since I've seen her. I needed to see you." Cray frowned.

"To tell me this?" I asked.

Cray looked at me but averted his eyes, "I'm... different when she's around... when she has control over me. I'm cruel... evil... just like her. I..." he teared up but quickly calmed down, "I killed your father..." He admitted.

"W-what?" I stammered.

Cray looked down, "While I was at the school, Kelly would secretly visit me. She'd whisper doubt and hatred into my ears. She made me into her puppet and I began to lash out at anyone in my way. I began to kill my classmates just because Kelly told me too. Eventually, she decided to give me a test. One I was not eager to do. She told me to kill my family. I agreed and went to our home to kill you and your father. ...I murdered our father in front of you but I could kill you. Instead, I left a horrible mark on you... I made our mom fall apart... I caused you both so much pain... After that I-"

"Cray, what are you doing?" A woman asked.

I turned around to see the Salamence hybrid; this must be Kelly, "N-nothing Kelly." Cray stammered.

Kelly tilted her head with a slight grin, "Really? I think your lying." Kelly giggled.

"Sigh. I'm sorry Kelly I-" Cray started.

"Shut up." Kelly ordered.

Cray instantly silenced himself, "Hey. Don't be mean to my brother when he loves you." I told her.

Kelly raised a brow, "Your sticking up for the guy that murdered your father?" Kelly asked.

"I... Well... I can't really understand how I should feel about it. I don't know my family or what actually happened to me." I admitted.

Kelly scratched her chin, "Interesting. Now, come here Cray." Kelly smiled.

Cray walked over to Kelly, "Yes?" he asked.

Kelly caressed his cheek, "Let me clear your conscious." She whispered and stared into his eyes with a cute giggle.

I watched and immediately noticed a change in Cray's demeanor, "Thank you Kelly." Cray responded calmly.

Cray turned to me with a glare, "C-cray?" I stammered.

Cray snorted, "Shut up human." Before walking past me and leaving the room.

"So that's the attract he spoke of..." I whispered.

"Yes. It's quite useful, wouldn't you say?" Kelly giggled.

"Why use attract on him when he loves you?" I asked.

"Why? It's simple. Cray is far too kind to be the monster I need. If I didn't lead him in the correct direction, he'd never be able to do the things he needs to in order to help us Hybrids take over." Kelly shrugged with a smirk.

"Why have him kill my father then?" I asked.

"Actually, I ordered him to kill his entire family. Instead, you stopped him from doing that. Something that aggravates me is that he won't kill you but will injure you. I don't know how he knew you'd survive the whirlpool but I guess you living did help us." Kelly sighed.

"Whirlpool? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Hahaha. Never you mind. Just enjoy your days with your loving family." Kelly laughed as she left the room.

"...Just... just what is going on!?" I yelled aloud.

-1 hour later-

I laid in my bed and stared at the ceiling until Scarlet walked into the room, "Your still in here? You know you can explore the mansion." Scarlet giggled.

"I saw my brother..." I sighed.

Scarlet gasped, "You... you did?"

"Yeah. Did he throw me into a whirlpool? Is that how I really lost my memory or was that before I lost it?" I asked.

"It was before you lost your memories." She told me honestly.

"Okay..." I sighed again and looked at the ceiling.

"Um... I was thinking me and you could go to a private club today. A famous singer, who's a hybrid, will be singing there." Scarlet suggested.

"What's a singer?" I asked.

"A person that sings songs." Scarlet giggled.

"Okay, what's a song?" I asked.

"A symphony of notes that can be accompanied by or sung alone by a person. If the singer and the symphony can match, it causes a beautiful barrage of sound that can make your heart flutter. Some people use music in order to forget their problems. Others use it to express themselves and dance." Scarlet answered.

"What's the singer's name?" I asked.

Scarlet started laughing, "He calls himself Hybrid."

"Wow. Originality went down the drain or something?" I asked with a chuckle.

"I guess so." Scarlet smiled.

"Well, it would be nice to hear music." I shrugged.

"So you'll go?" Scarlet asked hopefully.

"Might as well." I smiled a bit.

Scarlet grinned at me, "Maybe we'll have our own little after party when we get home."

"Wait, what about Meadow?" I asked.

"She'll be fine. Trust me." Scarlet smiled.

"Alright. When will we leave?" I asked.

"In a couple hours. Until then, you can explore the mansion or talk with our little bundle of joy." Scarlet tilted her head with a smile.

"Alright," I got up and walked to the door, "I'll be back in a couple minutes." I assured her.

"I'll be waiting, handsome." Scarlet winked at me.

I smiled back and walked out of the room. I looked around until I found a staircase that led downstairs. When I got to the first floor, I heard the sound of something bouncing off a cement floor. I started walked towards where the sound was coming from until I reached a large gymnasium. Meadow was busy bouncing a basketball with both of her hands. She wasn't tall enough to bounce it so she just bounced it over herself and ran after the ball. She looked like she was having a lot of fun as Meadow bounced the ball.

When she bounced me, she bounced over to me and hugged me, "Hi daddy!" she yelled and nuzzled my chest affectionately.

"Hey Meadow. What are you up to?" I asked.

"I was bouncing the ball. One day I'll be big enough to actually bounce it but I can't right now." Meadow frowned.

"Want daddy to bounce it?" I asked.

"Sure! Can you shoot the ball too?" Meadow asked.

"Shoot?" I asked.

"Yeah, mommy does it sometimes. She says she wants to impress you." Meadow told me as she bounced happily.

"What do I shoot?" I asked.

"The ball silly! You throw it and try to get it in those hoops. See?" Meadow pointed at the basketball hoops and giggled.

Most of the gymnasium was a large basketball court. Seeing what she meant, I bounced the ball and walked over to court. As I stepped onto it, I felt a strange sense of familiarity. I walked to the 3 point line and looked at the hoop. It felt so familiar and I just allowed my body to go through the motions naturally. I threw the ball up and watched as it flew through the air before going through the hoop.

"Gasp! Wow! Do it again!" Meadow screamed happily.

"Alright, I'll try." I told her.

I grabbed the basketball and walked over to the corner. I looked at the hoop and walked along the line before stopping. I went through the same motion again and found the ball going through the hoop. Why am I able to get these shots?

"Again! Again!" Meadow clapped happily.

I shook my head and chuckled, "If I do it again you'll just ask for more."

"So? You can do it forever, right?" Meadow asked cutely.

I walked over to Meadow and pat her head, "Your so adorable. I'm going to go explore the mansion a bit though." I told her.

"Oh! I can show you around daddy! Follow me!" Meadow yelled happily.

"Alright." I agreed with a smile as Meadow hopped to the entrance of the gymnasium.

-Couple Hours Later-

The mansion may look big but it really wasn't. It just had a lot of huge rooms. Almost every single room, that wasn't a bed room, was at least 50 by 30 feet. The Mansion is only two floors but extends to be 100 feet high. Each floor is 40 feet high with the attic being 20 feet high. Each floor has at least 9 rooms and the attic is virtually empty. Portraits of various hybrids littered the halls and room to give it class. Something I never noticed before, is that our mansion has a number of servants to care for us. Some were ghost type pokemon and others were human. When I tried to speak to them, they ignored me which slightly made me peeved. Instead of yelling I just continued on my exploration. Our yard is much to large to explore so I avoided it. Meadow was pretty enthusiastic about showing me around and I could tell she was happy just to be spending time about me. However... something made me feel so uneasy around her. Like she was a mistake but I couldn't say that to her. That's a horrible thing to tell your own child. When it got late, I took Meadow to her room... okay she led me to her room. I tucked her in but before letting me leave she got my attention.

"Daddy... could you read me a bedtime story?" Meadow asked cutely with hopeful eyes.

"Okay. How's this one?" I pulled out a random book.

"Sure." She chimed.

I looked at the title, 'The little Magikarp that could... oh god that is the stupidest thing I've ever read.' I thought quickly before opening the book, "Eckem! The Little Magikarp That Could! Once upon a time there was a little Magikarp that got caught by a Tentacruel. The little Magikarp begged for the Tentacruel to spare him. After a moment to think it over, the Tentacruel decided to give him a chance. The Tentacruel took the little Magikarp to a waterfall and said. 'Climb this waterfall and I'll spare you.' The little Magikarp looked at the waterfall and immediately tried jumping up the waterfall. For an hour, the Magikarp jumped but couldn't get anywhere. However, he wasn't discouraged because he believed in himself. Then, he started jumping up the waterfall thinking he can. Then, he reached the top of the waterfall and evolved into a Gyrados. After that day, he and the Tentacruel became good friends and lived happily ever after." I closed the book and put it away.

Meadow was fast asleep and I couldn't help but grimace at how stupid that book was. Really... how could something that stupid be allowed to be published? Ugh. When I got up to leave, I noticed a strange black book. I walked over to it and picked it up only to get my vision blurred with static. I closed my eyes in pain and wiped them with my free hand. When I opened it again, I looked to see the title of the book was My Unwanted Life. I opened the book to see a bad picture of me with writing that said, 'The boy in the black sweater knew naught what he was in for.' I turned the page. The picture of me moved towards the right side, 'He wandered on like an idiot until he met his mate.' I turned the page. The me in the book stood in front of a bad drawing of a Gardevoir. 'The boy in the black sweater did not know his life was a lie.' I turned the page. I was kissing the Gardevoir, 'For he fell in love with a Gardevoir, completely ignorant to the powers they have.' I turned the page. The Gardevoir stabbed me in the stomach. 'He died to her hands and cried as she laughed at his death.' I turned the page. She was skinning me, 'Then she made his skin into a dress.' I turned the page. It was completely black except with blood writing, 'Can you guess the boy's name?' I turned the page to see a bloody Gardevoir holding my skin, 'IT WAS RUI!' The book started bleeding, so I closed it and threw it away from me. The walls started to shake as I heard intense harsh whispers.

"Your life is a lie. Your life is a lie." They repeated.

I looked around until I saw something in a dark corner. I backed up in fear until it came into view. It was a bloody Gardevoir with it's chest blade cut off. Blood poured from the gaping hole that was left there as it stumbled towards me.

"Your life is a lie." The whispers continued.

Then the Dead Gardevoir lunged at me, "So, your gonna die!"

-Reality-

I woke up in a startled jump and looked around to see Scarlet was shaking me, "Are you okay?" She asked.

I looked to see the little magikarp that could is still in my hands, "I... Ugh..." I got a headache.

"You seem distressed." Scarlet frowned.

"Bad dream. That's all." I sighed when the pain died down.

"Must have been. Your sweating. Here." Scarlet took her shirt off, "Let me wipe it." Scarlet whispered.

My eyes wandered to her breasts for a moment but ultimately allowed her to wipe my forehead with her shirt, "You know you didn't have to do that with your shirt right?" I blushed.

"But it's much sexier like that, isn't it?" Scarlet whispered lustfully.

I blushed more, "Just... can we just go to that club or whatever?" I asked.

"Sure. Come on." She pulled her shirt back on and it barely was able to go under the bottom of her breasts.

"You should get a bigger shirt." I suggested.

"Mm. No way. I love to wear tight shirts to show my body off." Scarlet smirked.

"I can tell. Alright, lead the way." I sighed.

Scarlet and I left the mansion by limousine. The limousine passed through at least three towns before finally stopping at a small building in a forest. It looked like a shack, to which I dubbed the Shit shack. Scarlet laughed when I gave it that name and walked over to the door of it.

"You can't be serious. This can not be the entrance to this private club you spoke of." I groaned.

"Trust me. It is. The club is specifically for hybrids and their mates. We keep it hidden to stop others from drawing unwanted attention. Came quickly please." Scarlet smiled kindly.

I groaned my disapproval as I entered the shit shack with her. Inside was a small staircase that led to an elevator. When we got inside the elevator, I noticed there wasn't a bottom to go up or down in it. Instead, Scarlet pressed her finger on the wall near the entrance. A loud buzzing noise was heard until a slide opened, revealing the down button. Scarlet pressed it and suddenly, the elevator started going down.

"We use a dna scanner to read if someone is a hybrid or not. That way, no one can just go into our private club." Scarlet told me.

"Interesting. You also my the scanner virtually invisible so no one but the hybrids know where it is. Even then, you probably have to tell the new hybrids or keep it exclusive knowledge to specific hybrids." I analyzed.

"Correct. Your so smart~" Scarlet moaned into my ear.

I shivered before pulling away with a blush, "Um... so what's the club called?" I asked.

"It's called Afterlife. We decided to name it that because most of us threw aside our old life. So this place is our new life or after life." Scarlet smiled.

"Who owns it?" I asked.

"Hybrid does. He's the one that paid for it's construction and everything. So, he basically owns the entire club." Scarlet smiled.

"Have you ever met him?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's actually a really nice guy. Granted, he's hard to like at first but once he starts to view you as a friend he changes. I think it's a defense mechanism to keep unsavory individuals from getting close to him." Scarlet shrugged.

"What are the Hybrids up to Scarlet?" I asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You talk about hybrids as an individual group so they must have a plan. What is it?" I asked.

"..." Scarlet stopped looking at me, "Since you don't have any memories, I can't ask you this. I wanted to ask if you knew what it felt like to be seen as a plague or disgusting. That's how we hybrids are viewed as by pokemon and humans. Like abominations... They think we're unnatural just because we're not like them. Stupid pieces of shits. My family gave me that mansion and land to stay away from everyone. To keep me hidden from the rest of our society. They're ASHAMED of me! My own family, is ashamed of me! It feels so..." Scarlet punched the wall, leaving a small dent and panted.

I felt myself soften and held her hand, "I don't think your ugly or an abomination." I told her.

Scarlet sniffled a bit, "You don't? You really don't think so?" She asked hopefully.

"Well, duh. Wouldn't I say it earlier?" I stated matter-of-factly.

Scarlet hugged my arm, "Whatever. I just... We just want our parental races to love and accept us. Instead we're looked at as mistakes just because a human bimbo was knocked up one night." Scarlet sighed bitterly.

"So... hybrids are just mistreated?" I asked.

"Yes... a lot more than many realized. My father sexually molested me for 6 years." Scarlet whimpered.

"He did!?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah. He even made himself infertile to keep himself from impregnating me. He fucked me for years and locked me away to keep the truth hidden. If it wasn't for Kelly, I'd still be locked away, being fucked every day by my own father..." Kelly sighed sadly.

I hugged Scarlet and kissed her head, 'Wow... It sounds like her life wasn't as good as her attitude suggests. I think I should be kinder to her from now on.' I thought to myself as the elevator doors opened.

The first thing I saw was a large orange lit name saying Afterlife in cursive.


	32. Ch 32 Meeting Hybrid

Ch. 32 Meeting Hybrid

(I wanted to have a little fun with this chapter and man was it fun. The song is scream and shout, obviously, and I think the Hybrids are mostly likely to have fun. Also, blah blah, I take no responsibility for the song, it belongs to whoever made it and fuck your child Jay. With how they're normally treated, they need moments where they can just break loose and have fun. Plus... how can I resist the chance to make Rui look like an idiot?)

{Rui's Point Of View}

We stepped out of the elevator into a large room that opened down the middle revealing 8 separate floors. Music played through speakers located along the corners of the floors. Every floor had at least 250 hybrids/humans on them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cray barging through a crowd, heading towards a staircase. I wanted to follow him in order to spy on what's going on but Scarlet grabbed my hand.

"Hey, we should dance!" Scarlet suggested.

"D-dance?" I stammered with a blush.

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" Scarlet chimed.

"N-no way! I may not remember my old life but I'm sure as hell that's something I'd never do!" I yelled.

"Why's that?" Scarlet whined cutely.

"Well, I'm not the type of person to express himself. Even now." I blushed from her cute whine.

"Pleeease." She begged.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuugh. Fine." I groaned for an abnormally long time.

Despite expressing my disdain for this, Scarlet jumped for joy before grabbing my hand. I blushed hard from discomfort as she dragged me to the center of a group. Everyone was dancing on their own but suddenly forged into a group, mirroring each others movements. I noticed everyone stopped as the music reached a new octive.

(Low female singer)  
"Everybody on the club!  
All eyes on us!  
All eyes on us!  
All eyes on us!"

(Male singer)  
"I wanna scream, and shout,  
and let it out.  
(Everyone in our dance group, even me, threw our hands up and shook our hips to dance to the beat. Stepping side to side with the rythm.)  
And scream, and shout, and let it out!  
(Two female Gardevoir hybrid jumped up in the air spinning. They threw out their arms, releasing a pink and yellow heart around them, singing along with the music)  
"We sayin, we are, we are, we are we are!  
we sayin, we are, we are we are!"  
(Currently contemplating suicide because I couldn't stop myself from dancing with the group.)  
"I wanna scream and shout, and let it out!  
I wanna scream and shout, and let it out!  
We sayin, we are, we are, we are we are!  
(Deep male voice)  
"Now, now, rockin with! Well I am a hybrid bitch!"  
(Male singer)  
"Oh yeah!"x3  
(Everyone started spinning and moving their arms randomly to dance. I just wanted it to end because I was embarrassed beyond belief.)  
"Bring the action.  
Rock and roll! Everybody let's lose control!  
All the bottom we let it go!  
Going fast we ain't going slow!  
Ay, yo! Hear the beat? Now let's hit the floor!  
Drink it up and drink some more!  
Light it up and let's let it blow!"  
(Everyone fell to their kness and yelled out the next line before getting up and dancing with a light spin.)  
Ay, yo! Rocking out! Rocking now!  
If you know what we talkin' 'bout!  
Turn it up and burn down the house!  
Turn it up and don't turn it down!  
Cause everywhere we go, we're going to 'bring the action'."  
(The group back up to make a circle for five female hybrids to dance while we all watch and shake our heads.)  
[Female singer]  
"When you hear this in the club...  
Your gonna turn this shit up~  
Your gonna turn this shit up~  
Your gonna turn this shit up~  
When we up in the club,  
all eyes on us~  
all eyes on us~  
all eyes on us~"  
[Male voice]  
"See them girls in the club?  
They lookin' at us~  
They lookin' at us~  
They lookin' at us~  
Everybody in the club!  
All eyes on us!  
All eyes on us!  
All eyes on us!"  
(The five female hybrids began singing to the song as they went off like they were skating. A gardevoir hybrid led them as a Blaziken, Lopunny, Lucario, and Braixen hybrid followed.)  
"I wanna scream and shout, and let it out!  
And scream and shout, and let it out!  
We sayin', all, we are, we are, we are!  
We sayin', all, we are, we are, we are!"  
(The five of them jump and floated in the center for all the floors to watch as they spun. Purple hearts engulfed them as they sung out with the song)  
"I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out!  
And scream and shout and let it out!  
We sayin', all, we are, we are, we are!  
[Deep male voice]  
"You are now, now, rockin' with, well I am a Hybrid bitch!"  
(They flew back over to us and joined everyone in a type of chaotic dance.)  
[Male Voice]  
"It goes on, and on, and on, an' on!  
When me and you party together, I wish this night would last forever."  
(Scarlet looked so happy as she danced in front of me. She shook her arms close to her sides before bouncing up and pointing her pointing her finger up at me. Along with the music, she waved her finger side to side before thrusting her hips showing off her butt a bit.)  
'Cause I was feeling down, now I'm feeling better!  
And maybe it goes on, and on, and on, an' on!  
When me and you party together!  
I wish this night would last forever, forever, forever!"  
(Scarlet hugged me but still danced as my embarrassment began to fade.)  
"I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out!  
And scream and shout, and let it all out.  
We sayin' all, we are, we are, we are!  
We sayin' all, we are, we are, we are!"x3  
[Deep male voice]  
"You are now, now, rockin' with. Well I am a Hybrid bitch."

Then, the song was over and I collapsed onto my knees, "Thank merciful jesus!" I yelled.

"You didn't have fun?" Scarlet frowned.

"Sorry but I felt like an idiot the entire time. Not to mention the fact that I couldn't control my body." I grumbled.

"Come on. You have to at least like the song." Scarlet smiled a bit.

I smiled back to make her happier, "I did like the song. Who came up with it? Hybrid?" I asked.

"No. I don't think he's that creative, haha. It was by a hybrid band that plays here exclusively. They call themselves HTT or Hybrid's Temper Tantrum. Haha." Scarlet laughed and I quickly joined in.

"That's an interesting name. The way Hybrids dance is kind of weird. Like when those five took all the attention." I mentioned.

"Yep. Those five are known as the beloved because male humans tend to like Gardevoirs, Blazikens, Lucarios, Lopunnys, and Braixens." Scarlet smiled.

I was going to say something but suddenly all the music was cut off, replaced with a thumping noise. I walked over to the guard railing and looked to see my brother on the stage. He was hitting the top of a microphone to get everyone's attention. Once the noise died down and he noticed all eyes were on him, he began to speak.

"Hello everyone, as much as I enjoyed watching my dumbass little brother dance, I'm actually here for a fuckin' reason. See, I'm looking for Wasp and he's not showing himself to me. I do so enjoy hide and seek but I'm more than willing to ruin your evening in order to find him. So, could someone kindly tell Wasp to get his fuggly ass down here. If not, I'll be more than happy to kill most of you and find his body amongst your corpses. It's up to you guys, I can go either way. Ya got thirty seconds, oops. twenty now." Cray did a cruel smile and head tilt as he threw the mic over his shoulder.

I thought everyone was going to start panicking but no one did. Instead, the hybrid, Wasp, was quickly throw down like a sacrificial lamb. Damn, Hybrids have their priorities straight. Cray pretended to look at a watch and picked up the microphone again.

"Damn, 19 seconds. Not bad. Thank you. I'll be on my way. Enjoy your night ladies and enjoy the after party gentlemen." Cray sneered before slamming mic on Wasp's head.

Wasp was knocked out and I watched as Cray began to drag him. I couldn't see Wasp very well since they were 8 floors below us but he looked Yellow... yeah... that doesn't help...

"Huh. Your brother is certainly an interesting character." Scarlet sighed.

"I have to agree with you on that one." I groaned.

"He must have been the one who made you dance with the group." Scarlet chuckled.

"S-shut up!" I stammered with a dark blush.

"Hahaha! Your face is so red!" Scarlet laughed.

I crossed my arms and pouted angrily, "Stop laughing at me..."

"Oh fine..." Scarlet kissed me.

I rolled my eyes, "So... what now?" I asked.

"Well, your brother effectively stripped the mood, dragged it into a dark room, and fucked the shit out of it until it was found dead three days later by cannibals." Scarlet sighed.

"Damn, you could have just said it was dead." I felt my left eyebrow twitch.

Scarlet shrugged, "Yeah but that'd be boring since I needed to make my dialouge interesting. If not, you'll probably get bored of me."

"Eh, you have a point there. So, where's Hybrid?" I asked.

"Probably getting ready for when he has to sing. Why?" Scarlet asked curiously.

"Well, I'd like to meet him before he sings because I'm not dancing again." I told her.

"Aw! Why not? You looked so good when you danced!" Scarlet complained.

"You sure you weren't looking at yourself?" I asked.

Scarlet blushed, "So you were watching?"

"Kind of hard not to, especially after your giant tits bitch slapped me mid dance." I frowned.

"Pfft. Hahahahaha! They did not!" Scarlet laughed.

"I'm pretty sure they did. Look at the redness of my right cheek. Your soft breasts smacked me full force." I told her.

"Hey, be happy it was my tit and not my actual hand. Trust me, my hand would have laid you out cold." Scarlet smiled.

"Thinking of the situation, I would have preferred that. That way, I avoid the embarrassing dance altogether." I groaned.

Scarlet pushed me playfully, "Okay, let's go meet Hybrid you cry baby."

Scarlet shook her head with giggle as she grabbed my hand. She led me through the crowd. The music came back on and everyone was back to having fun again. I guess they like to enjoy themselves whenever they can. I wonder what my brother wanted with that Hybrid. I think his name was Wasp... why is it so familiar? Like I've heard the name before? I probably did hear it before I lost my memories. While going down the stairs, I observed the ceiling of each floor and noted an increase to flashing laser lights. I guess the party gets more active the further down you go. Once we reached the bottom floor, Scarlet approached a Conkeldurr Hybrid. The dude was at least 7 feet tall with arms thicker than an oak tree. How he has them crossed over his chest was a mystery to me. However, the large red clown nose makes me want to fall over and die from laughter. His eyes were rather large with a broady look painted on his face. He wore a suit that was torn open at his chest. His legs were normal with black dress pants and dress shoes. That interested me greatly. I wonder if he uses his arms to move around instead.

"We're going to see Hybrid." Scarlet told him.

He snorted a bit, "He's busy." He moved one large hand to point his thumb towards the entrance he's guarding, "Major Cray is in there."

"That's fine. He's Cray's half brother." Scarlet told him.

"Heh. Your the one he was laughing about then. I can see a bit of the resemblance though. Well, if you want to get killed, then go on in. I'm going on my break anyways." The Conkeldurr Hybrid snorted in a chuckle.

He moved aside and allowed us to open a small silver door to enter a large room. The room is 15 by 12 feet with a height of 8 feet. The center of the room has two hot tubs with white tiled flooring around it. Past that, is red carpet with couches along the walls with tiny tables between them. Champagne, wine, and other alcoholic beverages were placed on these tables. The guy I believed to be Hybrid was sitting on a large Green fur couch with a worried look. I didn't notice but my brother was attempting to drown Wasp but picked Wasp's head up.

"Who fucking told you to desert!?" Cray demanded.

Wasp, the hybrid in question, wasn't able to answer since he was coughing up water. I examined him to see he was a male Beedrill hybrid that must be 4 foot 8 in height. He didn't wear clothes because most of his lower body was covered in yellow exoskeleton armor. It was only along the joints that his white skin was exposed. His hair was long and blonde with a tiny button nose. He opened his eyes to reveal a green color with small teeth in his mouth. He must be a vegetarian due to the lack of canine teeth.

"Cough, cough. My... my wife, sir." Wasp coughed.

Cray sighed and allowed Wasp go, "See, as simple as that."

"What now Cray?" Hybrid asked and I noticed two Gardevoir hybrids were cuddled up to him.

Cray pointed at him and his two girls, "Shut up and make sure they shut up or I'll make them shut up with a cock down their throat. Now, why would she want you to desert?" Cray asked Wasp calmly.

"She's... she's with child." Wasp admitted.

Cray circled him, "With child? You know, as my apprentice, I expected more from you. If you wanted a home life, you could have asked Kelly. She would have worked something out you know." Cray sneered.

"It's just... She's scared." Wasp frowned.

"Scared? Of what?" Cray asked.

"She's scared of dying. With what's to come, how could she not?" Wasp asked.

"Since she's human, it's only natural for her to be scared but we could have moved her to one of our cities. Sure, they're not pretty but it'd only be temporary." Cray told him.

"Temporary? Sir, don't you understand how much meaning that word has? If Kelly gets-" Wasp was kicked across his face, sending a tooth floor.

Cray raised his foot as started kicking and stomping Wasp, "Cray... you'll kill him." Hybrid warned as his girls huddled in fear.

Blood streamed from Wasp's forehead, nose and mouth. Cray placed his foot on Wasp's head, pinning it to the floor. Wasp's body is slumped forward on his knees, panting hard.

"To me, pain is the greatest teacher. It instills obedience into even the most stubborn creatures. You are no different Wasp. Understand this, you cannot get away from us. You will listen or your lovely wife will perish. I already paid her a visit and did not harm her. Don't fret. Your still my apprentice and I wouldn't ruin your love life unless Kelly orders it. She's in the smoke safe and sound." Cray assured him before taking his foot off.

Wasp picked himself up, "T-thank you sir. I... I thought you were going to kill her." Wasp cried slightly.

"You've learned your lesson, so there's no need. You, whore." Cray pointed at one of Hybrid's girls, "Heal him."

"But I do-" she began to protest.

"Heal him before I break you in half in both ways. Hybrid isn't going to stop me from raping and killing you girl." Cray warned.

She looked terrified as she shakily got up and walked over to Wasp. She held out her hands and did her best to use her powers but couldn't. Cray watched with interest and noticed something before reaching for his pants.

"Ah. I see. Your one of the failures. The Hybrids with no powers. Pity. Lets hope you feel good around my member then." Cray spoke emotionlessly.

The Gardevoir Hybrid looked at Cray in fear before falling back and trying to back away from him, "Hey!" I yelled.

Seeing her so scared and helpless made me yell, "Hm? What the hell are you doing here?" Cray asked before shifting his eyes to Scarlet, "Snort. Scarlet. I should have guessed. Anyways, I'm following protocol. I'm killing this worthless Hybrid because she doesn't have any powers. If she breeds, she'll only birth worthless hybrids as well." Cray told me.

"Just because she doesn't have powers doesn't make her worthless! Plus, if that's true, then what's the point in raping her!?" I yelled.

"It's her punishment." Cray snorted angrily.

"For what? Being born like that!? It's not her fault!" I yelled.

Cray looked at me, "You want me to kill you instead?"

"Come and try you monster! I actually thought you were a good person for a minute! Especially since you taught me about basketball!" I yelled suddenly.

I felt my eyes widen just as his did, "W-what? Taught you to... urk." Cray shook his head angrily before screaming, "Enough! Your bravery is born through your ignorance! Perhaps I should show you my power." Cray told me darkly.

Scarlet covered my mouth and hugged me from behind to restrain me, "T-there's no need for that Cray." Scarlet was afraid but tried to keep herself calm, "Stop making him mad." she whispered.

The female Gardevoir stopped whimpering and slowly got up, only to get a knife stabbed through her head. Cray threw it faster than we could see. The force of the knife made the Gardevoir hybrid stumble back. She laid against the wall and slide down, leaving a trail of blood until her head slumped forward.

"Jeany! No!" The other Gardevoir hybrid cried.

Cray looked at her, "Huh, why didn't you stop me? Are you just like her?" Cray asked emotionlessly.

She immediately started crying, "No! I have powers! I swear!"

"Really? Show me." Cray glared with a grin.

She raised her hand and made a glass cup of champagne float towards Cray, "See?" she whimpered.

Cray took the glass cup and drank the champagne, "So, your a bartender..." He quickly ran over to her and smashed the glass cup into her face, "Pfft, how useless."

The glass pierced her head, spraying blood onto Cray and a bit on Hybrid's horrified face and arm, "You... why would you murder them?" Hybrid asked.

"Hybrid, who cares. They were two useless whores that probably sucked like a vacuum cleaner. Either way, I'm taking this one. I need to get my rock off while they're still warm." Cray shrugged as he picked the dead body up.

"You... your evil!" Hybrid yelled.

"Yeah? And your a lousy singer. Go fuck yourse..." Cray started to convulse a bit before collapsing.

Wasp was the first to react but went over to check on him, "The Attract must have worn off." Wasp announced.

"Now? It wears off Now!? WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE WORN OFF TEN MINUTES SOONER!?" Hybrid screamed.

Wasp looked at Hybrid, "I'm sorry but it's not his fault. You know that."

"You know about that?" I asked.

"We all do. It's hard to tell who's who when we're under it's spell. Look at yourself, how do you know sh-"

"Silence!" Scarlet yelled.

Wasp sighed, "Either way, he won't be awake for another ten minutes. I'll go put him on the couch." Wasp sighed.

"He... I can murder him in his sleep! Let me! He's too dangerous!" Hybrid yelled.

"If you do that, there's no telling what Kelly would do to every male hybrid alive." Wasp warned him.

Hybrid flinched and swallowed hard, "Urgh! Jeany... Abby... fuck... They were so nice and obedient..."

"So you used them for your own pleasure?" I asked.

"It's not like that! Yeah, I screwed both of them but I actually cared about them!" Hybrid argued.

"Rui, let's just try to forget what happened okay?" Scarlet suggested.

'Forget? How can I forget something like this?' I wondered as I looked at all the blood and bodies.

"So." Hybrid caught my attention, "What is it you want?" Boom, end of chapter.


	33. Ch 33 Margrev

Ch. 33 Margrev

{Rui's Point Of View}

"Rui wanted to meet you." Scarlet told him.

Hybrid threw out his hands, "Oh? Meet me? Well isn't that fucking fine and dandy? Who the hell are you to even meet me?" Hybrid asked.

"Well... he's Cray's half brother." Scarlet sighed.

"Well, isn't that perfect. A brother to the man that murdered my harem has come to see me. Would you like front row seats to all my concerts for a millennium?" Hybrid asked sarcastically.

"No I-"

Hybrid's previous look suddenly died as he became so... neutral, "Sorry... I just realized how utterly pointless being mad is. So, what is it you seek?" Hybrid asked, his words blank and hollow.

"I... I have to ask. What Hybrid are you exactly?"

"Gallade. My elbows can extend a sharp blade of bone. It can cut many things thanks to the psychic infusions that lace the edge. Any other questions?" Hybrid asked.

"Yes. What is the goal of the Hybrids?"

Hybrid blinked and tilted his head in wonder before shrugging, "I care naught for such matters anymore. My want died. My need to sing is what drives me now. In fact, if you'll excuse me, I have a song to sing... alone now..." Hybrid walked past us quickly and I knew I felt a tear hit the back of my hand.

"He's devastated..." I whispered sadly.

"Yeah... Is that all you wanted to ask?" Scarlet questioned.

"No. We'll just wait for him and maybe my brother can give us some answers as well." I mentioned.

-Ten Minutes Later-

Cray woke up with a jolt and panted hard, "Where am I!?" He yelled out.

"Your in Hybrid's room. Currently, we're inside Afterlife." Wasp answered.

"The club? But why am I-" He immediately froze upon seeing one of the bodies, "Did... Did I?" Cray looked down, clenching his fists.

"It's not your fault sir." Wasp whispered.

"It is my fault! Its always my fault! If... how did I kill her?" Cray asked sadly.

"Them, Cray. It's, how did you kill them." I corrected.

"Rui? I killed in front of you again... didn't I?" Cray asked.

"Again?" I asked.

"...I'm so worthless..." Cray huddled into a ball, refusing to look at anyone.

Wasp got up and sighed, "Ugh. Here he goes again."

I got up and smacked the back of Cray's head, "Stop being a baby." I told him.

Cray sat up and looked at me, "You didn't have to hit me..."

"I think you needed it. Now, tell me what's going on." I told him.

"With what?" He asked.

"With the hybrids." I clarified.

Cray looked at Scarlet and Wasp, "Hey, I'm not going to tell you." Scarlet said defensively.

"That's all you Cray." Wasp added.

Cray looked at me and took a deep breath, "We're planning on having the pokemon government attack humanity."

"I think I know that but how will it go exactly?" I asked.

"The plan is to have most of the pokemon army in the human side of the region. While fighting, barely any troops will be around to protect the nobles and monarchs. That's when we kill them and shock the pokemon society. When this happens, we appear as if we're on the human side, rallying them under our banner. Once the pokemon are dealt with, we enslave humanity... or so the plan goes. Kelly promised me that you'd be safe with Scarlet." Cray told me.

"He is safe." Scarlet hugged me, "I'll keep it that way."

"Thanks..." Cray's head picked up, "Uh oh..."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She's coming here..." Cray sighed.

"Who? Kelly!?" Wasp asked in panic.

"No. Someone who's going to cause some major problems. However, they won't be here until Hybrid is done singing." Cray sighed.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"You'll see. I'm tired... let me go to sleep. Wake me up when Hybrid gets back." Cray sighed as he began to doze off.

-1 Hour Later-

Hybrid came back into the room, sweating profusely. He wiped his face and looked around to see the room was clean. Cray is awake now but stayed out of everyone's way. Hybrid walked over to his couch and sat on it before picking up a cup of champagne. He went to take a sip but glanced at Cray a moment before throwing it onto the ground.

"Your not going to apologize!?" Hybrid yelled.

"Huh?" Cray asked.

Hybrid got up, making his necklace flash a moment, "You murdered my friends! Shouldn't you be apologizing?" Hybrid asked.

"I'm sorry." Cray frowned.

"Okay, now your just fucking with me." Hybrid grumbled.

"Okay, I'm sorry! I didn't want to kill them! Kel-" Cray was cut off.

A Gardevoir with a black dress came into the room, "Hello, Hybrid. You sung well tonight." She giggled.

"Margrev... what do you want?" Hybrid asked.

Margrev looked around, "I needed to ask you about..." Margrev looked at Cray, "Cray..." She looked at me, "Rui..." she looked at Scarlet, "Scarlet... Seems like I walked into a gold mine. Cray, are you clear minded as of right now?" Margrev asked.

Cray got up, "Yes, mistress Margrev." Cray nodded.

"Hahaha, you don't need to call me mistress Cray. However, I would like you to give me some more information on Kelly and your brother." Margrev chuckled.

"You agreed to leaving him alone. Back. Off." Cray warned.

"My daughter has been rather... distressed... as of late. You promised to uphold the morals of a Gardevoir, did you not? Then shouldn't you be listening to our clan leader?" Margrev smiled.

Cray bit his lip and looked aside, "Yes... Mistress..." Cray mumbled.

"Now, Rui, why haven't you said hi?" Margrev asked.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"No!" Scarlet yelled but fixed herself with a nervous chuckle, "You don't know her, heh."

"Let me guess, he lost his memory?" Margrev asked.

"Well... yes..." Cray admitted.

"I'm impressed that he survived. My daughter really does-"

"No! I'm not letting a Gardevoir sacrifice my brother to get a-"

"First! Don't interrupt me. Second, she was never going to sacrifice him." Margrev told him.

"She wasn't?" Cray asked in shock.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"My daughter. Silvia." Margrev smirked.

"Silvia? Who's that?" I asked.

"No one important." Scarlet told me.

"Silvia is my daughter. She's a Gardevoir that knows how to play basketball. She's a star but hasn't been playing well recently. Since her boyfriend has gone missing in fact." Margrev told me.

"Her boyfriend went missing?" I asked.

"Yeah. If you met her, I think she'd have liked you a lot." Margrev smiled.

"Huh. Maybe I can meet her next time I see you." I replied.

Margrev chuckled, "I don't think you will. By the way, I have to give you something." Margrev took out a shred of paper with a name on it.

"Angel?" I asked, reading the name on the note aloud.

"It's a piece of paper your brother gave me that belonged to a hostile Gardevoir. Hold onto it, you may find out where that piece of paper was ripped from." Margrev smiled.

"Hm... Thanks?" I replied.

"Now, you two should probably leave. I have more to discuss with Hybrid and Cray." Margrev told us.

"I don't..." I saw the glare Cray gave me, "Alright. Let's go Scarlet." I told her quickly.

Scarlet nodded and walked with me towards the exit. After leaving Hybrid's room, we immediately went up the stairs to the elevator. On the way up, Scarlet tried to comfort me. She hugged and kissed my head telling me to ignore what Margrev said. Only problem, I couldn't. That name still rung in my ears. Silvia. Why does her name make my heart ache a bit? Did I used to know her?

"Did... I ever know Silvia?" I asked.

Scarlet flinched, "Uh... yes... She tried to steal you from me."

"She did?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah but then she found that boyfriend and stopped." Scarlet smiled.

"Alright... if you say so." I sighed.

Scarlet kissed my cheek, "Don't fret Rui. You'll get your memories back one day." Scarlet chimed.

"I hope so. I hate meeting all these people and not knowing who they are but they know me. It bothers me greatly." I admitted.

"I'm sorry Rui but I'll make you forget it when we get home. Trust me~" Scarlet whispered lustfully.

I blushed a bit, "Okay... I trust you."

-Dream-

"Bro! Throw me the ball!" Younger me yelled.

"You mean 'pass the ball,' silly." Cray corrected.

"Ungh! ...Aw... I missed." I whined.

"Your too little Rui. I can shoot because-"

"Cray!" A female voice yelled.

"Grandmother?" Cray replied in shock.

"Our clan leader needs you to skin your first prey and make your dress." Cray's Grandmother told him.

"Now?" Cray asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Cray's grandmother told him.

I hugged Cray's leg, "Cway..." I whined.

Cray pat my head, "I have to go Rui. I'll see you as soon as I come back. I promise." Cray told me.

Cray walked over to his Gardevoir Grandmother and gave me a sad glance. I sniffled, tearing up before going back home by myself. When I got home, I told my parents what happened. They were intrigued but I could see their faces. I just knew they were there.

-Reality-

I hope up the next morning with Scarlet on top of me. Her naked body pressed up against mine as I groaned and looked at the ceiling. That dream... was unexpected. I looked over at my balcony to see a Gardevoir there but it disappeared after I blinked. Scarlet snored into my ear and I grimaced when her drool made contact with my neck.

"Ugh! Scarlet wake up! Your drooling on me!" I yelled.

Scarlet groaned lightly, "Ugh. Hm... huh?"

"Your kind of drooling on me and I would like to formally give you a cease and desist order." I told her with a frown.

"Mm." Scarlet got off me and went to get dressed, "Happy?"

"Much. Now, if you'll be so kind, please throw me my clothing before our daughter comes in and see her maker." I joked.

Scarlet started laughing and threw my clothes, "You know... this is a lot better than I was expecting. Honestly, I didn't know what to expect when you opened your eyes." Scarlet admitted.

"Then how can this be 'better than expected' if you didn't have a real expectation? You need one in order to say that the previous statement is true." I stated with my tongue out to tease her.

"Just be quiet before I wreck your 'maker' with my cavern." Scarlet moaned.

"After last night, it's probably a mancave now. Well, not that it matters, we really should get cleaned up." I suggested.

"Yeah." Scarlet agreed.

Scarlet and I took a shower together. During the shower, I asked who's side Scarlet was on. She told me she was on the Hybrid's side but I didn't really believe that. I confronted her on it because if she was, wouldn't she warn Kelly about Margrev? Instead, Scarlet decided to ignore that. Maybe she just wanted to spend every waking moment with me. I really don't know why but something about her is just... off. Like how she stonewalls me on my previous life. I'm starting to believe she doesn't truly know it. Do I resent her for it? No. I don't know my own past and she's been kind to me up until this point. It's not perfect but I've enjoyed these few days. Meadow was a joy to be around due to her loving nature. Scarlet never lied when she said Meadow is our daughter so I guess that's true but what is she keeping hidden. Kelly knew but refused to let me know. Cray knows but wants me to live this live with Scarlet. I just want someone to tell me the truth. That's all I want and that name, Silvia. Who is she!? Not only that, who the hell is Angel and why did Margrev give me a scrap of paper with Angel on it. I just don't understand what's going on anymore. As we got out of the shower, I started to feel strange until I passed out into Scarlet's arms.

-Dream-

I woke up in the middle of a field with nothing but grass for miles. The sky was a deep blue with the sun fixated in the center. A calm breeze blew every once in a while and I got up to look around. Then, a man came into view and approached me. He stood at 5 foot 8 with a black long sleeved t-shirt with a white X across it. His skin was a pale white with longer black hair than I with bangs covering his forehead. His eyes were purple with black instead of white. He had a frown across his face to give him a serious look. He wore long baggy blue jeans with grey sneakers. His hands were covered with black fingerless gloves with a diary in hand.

"Hello Rui." He greeted.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Heh. I think by now you shouldn't be surprised that others know your name. I'm Nix." Nix smiled.

"Nix? Kind of a weird name." I frowned.

"Yeah... After sacrificing myself, I forgot my real name. Being a spirit is cool in some ways though. Like how I get to give you this." Nix handed me the diary.

"Who's diary is it?" I asked.

"I think you know, turn to the last page." Nix instructed.

I did as he asked and noticed a ripped out piece, "Wait... that scrap of paper..." I reached into my pocket and pulled it out.

I placed the scrap of paper where it was missing a piece and watched as it started to glow along the ripped edges. When the glowing stopped, the book is back to normal.

"So what now?" I asked and looked up to see Nix was gone, "Pfft, figures. People love doing this shit."

I looked back at the diary and began to wonder what this meant. It's a diary and when I opened to read it, I was met with words that made no sense. Angry, I threw the damn diary aside wondering what's the point of knowing some Gardevoir named Angel. It just seemed so pointless! Then, everything faded to black.

-Reality-

I woke up tucked into my bed with a pounding headache. It was nighttime already and my door was open letting in a crack of light. I could hear voices in the hallway and quickly identified them as Scarlet and Cray's.

"So will he be okay?" Scarlet asked.

"Yeah but I'm worried about the side effects still. With his memories gone, his mind is too... fragile. He needs his memories." Cray replied.

"What if he doesn't get his memories?" Scarlet asked.

"His mind may end up being torn apart trying to find the answers to his past." Cray answered.

"Oh... That's... unfortunate." Scarlet sighed sadly.

"He'll be fine, I think. He's a survivor." Cray reassured.

"Thanks Cray." Scarlet replied hopefully.

I tried to stay awake longer but I passed out. When I woke up, I couldn't tell how long it's been since. I found myself still in the bed but everything seemed... unusually quiet. The sun was up and lit the room a bit as I tried to get out of bed. Suddenly, I realized that I couldn't move. That's when things began to go wrong as the sunlight dimmed down. I felt something drip onto my forehead as I looked at the ceiling. Then I heard a loud bubbling sound before a black blob fell from the ceiling onto the floor. I did my best to look as a black sludge covered Gardevoir hand rose up and slapped itself onto the foot of the bed. A horrifying Gardevoir slowly got up and crawled onto the bed. It's eyes were replaced with empty blackness with it's mouth being 4 vertical lines from it's chin up halfway it's face. Her chest blade was ripped out, leaving a large hole that dripped black sludge. The green on her body was replaced with a damp purple coloring as it stared at me. It's hands' fingers were long and sharp with the black sludge dripping off it. As it crawled up my body, it made low hollow choking sounds with sludge oozing from the four vertical lines.

"W-what the fuck are you?" I asked, shivering in fear.

The purple Gardevoir crawled up my body until its hands gripped my throat, "You never betray a Gardevoir you bastard." It choked.

"Betray? What do you mean I betrayed a Gardevoir?" I asked.

Four tongue like tentacles came out of its mouth, "You may forget but Gardevoir never forget." It whispered before forcing the four tentacle tongues into my mouth.

To describe the taste... it's like garbage flavored mouthwash. The worst part being that it's like having to gargle that mouthwash for an hour. The tentacles moved around in my mouth covering every inch in that black sludge. I don't know why but I didn't puke even though I really wanted to. This was disgusting. Like making out with a body from the morgue after it was forgotten for a few days.

When it pulled back, I immediately started coughing and spitting out everything in my mouth, "Cough! That's so gross!"

"To make it worse, I'm male." he told me.

"..." I instantly started puking to my left.

"Wow, that was easy." He chuckled.

"Why does this have to happen to me? Spit." I spat.

"You betrayed Silvia." He told me.

"Silvia? How can I betray her if I never dated her?" I asked.

"You did date her you dipshit." He started strangling me.

"Ack! Explain. Explain!" I choked.

He lessened his grip, "Your real mate is a Gardevoir named Silvia. Once you have sex with a Gardevoir, your bound to them forever. I'm here to punish you for your betrayal." He replied.

"I was told that I married a Lopunny Hybrid named Scarlet and had a child with her. I have almost no recollection of my previous life. Your punishing me for no reason. Oh, and I don't care if your not real, kissing another male is not right when they are straight. You can be gay all you want, leave me out of it." I frowned angrily.

"I'm almost certainly going to break your neck." He growled.

"Well, I'm almost certain you may have a brain." I mocked.

He punched me across my face, "Asshole!" he yelled before strangling me again.

"Heh, Ack! This... is the greatest pain ever." I mocked.

"I'm trying to kill you!" He yelled.

"Try a little harder, this isn't nearly enough, heh heh. If I have to suffer then I'll make you suffer with me you weak ass faggot." I continued to mock.

"You homophobic bitch!" he yelled.

"Hey, I'm not homophobic, I hate anyone that tries to kill me you dumbass. Plus, you seem pretty gay for kissing me." I retorted.

I'm gonna-" He reeled back a fist but it was grabbed by someone.

"Sorry, but he doesn't abide by Gardevoir rules anymore." Cray spoke.

"W-what?" The Gardevoir and I both looked to see Cray was here.

"Goodbye." Cray grinned as the Gardevoir suddenly went ablaze.

"Cray? What the hell is going on?" I asked.

He shrugged, "This is just a nightmare. You'll wake up soon."

Cray disappeared, "God damn it! Someone give me some god damn answers!" I yelled before everything faded to black.


	34. Ch 34 Giving Up

Ch. 34 Giving Up

(I'm really sorry for the long wait everyone. This chapter and 23 of Fruits, Spices, and Gardevoir will be posted but I'm afraid it may be a bit grammatically wrong... as usual.)

{Rui's Point Of View}

When I woke up, I found myself in my room. Scarlet was nowhere to be seen and the entire room was pitch black. I noticed a cold breeze and looked at the ceiling to see a huge hole in it. Debris is scattered around me and I suddenly felt a sharp pain. A board with three nails stabbed into the back of my left leg. Blood oozed from the wound and I quickly pulled it out. I let out a pained scream before laying submissively still on the floor. I was on my stomach but did my best to look around. The bed was completely destroyed and the balcony door was blocked by boards and other debris from the destroyed ceiling. What the hell happened here? I struggled to get on my knees and started crawling towards the door. Since the knob was high up, I had to go completely on my knees and reached for it. When I turned the knob, the door swung open, knocking me back and allowing a body to slump into the room. The door was painted with dried blood and dotted with bullet holes around it. The body wore this silver blackish armor with a helmet. His chest has a large bump that made me certain that it's a pokemon. The helmet had a V shaped black visor and a bullet pierced the center. I looked in the hole to see it was a normal Gardevoir. I took off the helmet and looked to see it was a male but he looked so peaceful. Bullets went into his head and chest, piercing his Mic Tem. In his right hand was a picture of him, another Gardevoir, and a Ralts. The Ralts was holding up an oran berry to its parents as they giggled towards each other. This must have been his family. I decided to take the picture and noticed the back was stained with blood. I wiped it off the best I could and put it in my pocket. I started checking his body until I found a gun. That's... not normal. Pokemon don't need to use guns. Wait... how do I know that? Ugh. My head is killing me.

-Memory(2 Weeks Prior)-

All of us were in the war room of our Mansion, "They found us out." Kelly told us.

Scarlet jumped up, "How!?" Scarlet asked.

"I don't know." Kelly sighed.

Uncertainty flashed in Cray's eyes behind the Attract, "So... what now?" Wasp asked.

"They're going to exterminate us. All of us. I'm going back to the Smoke in order to organize our military force." Kelly replied.

"You know that's not enough Kelly." Cray told her.

"Of course I know that! I also know, we're dead otherwise. Still, we'll kill as many of them as we can. I already ordered our troops in the human sector to attack. We're not going to lay down and die. We cannot let our enemies just win!" Kelly yelled.

Meadow nuzzled Scarlet's stomach, "Mommy... I'm scared."

Scarlet pet her head, "Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you." Scarlet smiled.

-Present-

Ugh... That memory... How long have I been unconscious? I decided that medical treatment was a far more pressing concern. I picked up the gun that Gardevoir was using and took his helmet as well. I didn't want to use it but... I wanted his face to be seen in case his allies come for the body. I placed the helmet beside his head and looked into the hallway. I was met with the sight of a hundred bodies. Some were against the walls, others were in shambles. Blood sprayed on the paintings and walls to show how some bodies were dragged onto the ground. Most of the bodies wore the same armor but the rest were various hybrids.

"Just... what the hell happened to the mansion?" I asked aloud but nothing replied.

A deathly silence was all but interrupted when the wind blew in. I started crawling against and looked at the bodies before finding a magazine of ammunition. I picked it up before examining the gun I took. It looked like a Machine gun that's modified to shoot as fast as a smg, with the accuracy of an Assault Rifle, and the bullet strength of a Sniper Rifle. The gun is pure black with a light purple glow around the tip and in the barrel. A gripe and Red Dot Sight were attached to the gun but I couldn't explain it further. I clicked a button on the right side to make the clip slide out so I could put in another magazine.

"Here we go. Full clip so it's locked, clocked and ready to go." I said to myself.

I was most trying to break the silence. I had no idea how to use this damn thing and hope to god I didn't have to. This place doesn't need anymore corpses. I kept crawling and went towards the war room. When I finally got there, I noticed the entire room was basically destroyed. The circle desk is just a pile of rubble with every window broken. A body was impaled on a sharp piece of glass, almost splitting it in half. I heard heavy panting and looked to see Cray laying his back against the wall. He was holding his stomach as he looked up at the ceiling, panting.

"Cray!" I yelled in shock.

He looked at me with one eye open, "Rui... your still alive. Thank Arceus." He panted.

"Yeah. My leg got impaled by some nails but I'm still alive."

Cray moved one hand to his wounds and started healing them, "Ugh. Damn it." Cray groaned.

"What should we do?" I asked.

Cray chuckled a bit, "Heh. What should we do? I'm done for Rui. You're the only one that can survive due to being human."

"You can heal yourself though! Your doing it right now!" I protested.

He looked at his head before sighing, "The bullets are laced. The psychic energy infused with the bullets cause my powers to be almost nonexistent. I'm unable to heal my wounds effectively but..." He looked at me determined.

"But what?" I asked.

"I can heal your leg if I use all of my powers. Once it's healed, you need to get away from here." Cray answered.

"I can't just leave you here! Even if your a murdering psycho! I'd be completely lost and alone!" I protested again.

"I don't care! Ugh!" He held his wounds painfully, "Listen... I..." he struggled to find the words.

"What is it?" I asked.

He laid back and looked at the destroyed ceiling before closing his eyes, "Dad... Mom... I..." He opened his eyes to glare at the sky with tears, "I tried my best to fight the attract. To change Kelly and make her... happy. Instead... I failed her. I promised myself that I'd help you live a good life. That's why I got you accepted at Gardeviorite Academy with your friends. One was a completely failure though. While under attract, I told Scarlet about you. She... she wasn't right for you but... I couldn't stop myself. I..." He suddenly stopped and stared at something behind me.

I heard a loud wail and turned around. I felt Cray put his hand on my leg to start healing it as we stared at Kelly. She was standing near the entrance to the room with Meadow in her hand. Meadow was crying her eyes out as Kelly grinned at me.

"There you two are. I've been looking for your corpses. Then I found this little runt next to her mommy. Had to smash her head in." Kelly giggled evilly.

"Wahhh! Daddy! She killed mommy! WAH!" Meadow screamed.

"Oh god! Shut the fuck up!" Kelly screamed at Meadow.

I pointed the gun at Kelly, "Put her down!" I demanded.

"Why? You don't even like her." Kelly grinned.

"Why's that?" I asked.

Kelly started laughing, "This child is a byproduct of Scarlet raping you! Your so ignorant to everything! You never loved Scarlet!" Kelly laughed.

Meadow did her best to look at Kelly, "W...what?" Meadow sniffled.

"You heard me. Your dad never wanted you in the first place. He wanted to kill you with his own bare hands. He swore up and down a wall that he hated Scarlet and you." Kelly told her.

"Is that true da-" Meadow's neck was snapped.

My eyes widened, "Meadow!" I screamed.

I aimed the gun and started shooting at Kelly. Kelly dropped the body and started evading the bullets with ease. When the clip clicked empty, she walked over to me. I looked up at her and watched her snicker at me.

"Kelly... why are you like this?" Cray asked.

"You still... your so stupid Cray." Kelly giggled.

"What do you mean?" Cray asked with clear confusion.

Kelly grinned at him before transforming into a tall female Zoroark Hybrid. She stood at 6 foot 7 and looked about 21 years old. Despite being a hybrid, she has a lot of distinctive human features. The only Zoroark features she has, is the long hair tied in a ponytail that extended to her knees. Her hair is purple along the top half with pure black past it. She has pure white Caucasian skin with deep red eyes with slit pupils. Purple lipstick covered her lips with a Red circle around the corners of her mouth. She wore a tight purple Tank Top with B cup breasts. The collar was a low cut to show her small cleavage. A black wristband is around her right wrist and a chain coiled around her left arm. To cover her legs, she wore black jeans and had purple female sneakers on. In her right pocket, is a polished black pistol with a Red Dot Sight attached to it.

"You're... Who are you!?" Cray asked in shock.

She started laughing her ass off, "Well, I'm certainly not Kelly so you can scratch that off the list of possible suspects! I should know since I killed her! Kelly's been dead this entire time! You've been obeying me this entire time. I, told you to kill your family! I, ordered you to be a complete asshole. Hell, I was the one that allowed you to leak information to the Gardevoir! How do you think I got all of this to happen? With your help, I've single handedly destroyed the hybrids as a species. I've murdered hundreds of humans and pokemon. Not only that, I destabilized both governments into hating each other! It's fucking perfect!" She started laughing while holding up her arms.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why? What do you mean?" She asked.

"Why do all this? To me. To Cray... why ruin our lives?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I did it because I could. Also... I wanted to kill you back at the academy but I didn't. You wouldn't remember why." She smirked.

"Let me guess, it was in my old memories." I sighed.

She pulled out her pistol and aimed it at me, "Ding ding ding. You got that right faggot." She grinned evilly.

"No!" Cray screamed, ignoring his wounds and grabbed me.

He threw me behind him and blocked the shots with his body. I laid my back against the wall in shock before gasping as he went to one knee. She began to mock Cray, calling him a worthless failure for being so easily manipulated. She did commend him for his effort to protect me but ultimately belittled him for all his mistakes. She aimed the gun at him again but he raced one hand up at her and I noticed a shift in the air.

"Did you know... woman... that a Gardevoir's true power is never unleashed... until they're protecting the one they care about most?" Cray asked darkly.

Her gun suddenly flew up into the air along with other debris. That's when I realized he's using his psychic powers to create a black hole but... I thought his powers were blocked. I looked around and noticed bullets, covered in blood, were on the floor. The woman floated up into the air and began to get crushed by the debris. A purple aura surrounded Cray as he held up his hands towards it.

"Hybrid Quantum Break!" Cray screamed before throwing his arms aside.

The Black Hole expanded and crushed the woman inside before snapping in half. The two half fell to the ground and when the dust cleared, nothing moved. Cray panted hard before turning to look at me. His eyes were bleeding profusely as he struggled to keep them open. He staggered towards me in deep pain, both physically and emotionally. I couldn't tell if he was crying or not but the blood told a different story.

"Rui... words cannot describe how sorry I am... for everything. I murdered your father, almost killed you, made you marry a whore, and basically ruined your life. While... most of it... urk... wasn't entirely my fault... I am still to blame. I wanted what was best for you but... I did nothing but harm you. I'm... sorry." I could see the tears now as he extended a hand towards me, "I'm so sorry Rui..." He tapped my forehead with bloody fingers and smiled at me endearingly, "It looks like I won't be around to see you become... great..." He fell forward, his fingers dragging down my face, as his face hit the wall and went down.

As I stood there in shock, I suddenly got both my memories and Cray's memories. With both memories suddenly appearing in my mind, it almost caused an overload. I held my head in pain as a migraine began to form before I entered Cray's memories.

-Cray's Memory when he was 5 years old-

Young Cray sat along an edge with his father as they stared at a sunset. The Male Gardevoir hugged young Cray with one arm.

"Dad... what does it mean to be a Gardevoir?" Cray asked.

"To protect those we care about. To the end. It's during those moments... we are at our most powerful. In you, lies a power others should fear. I've seen it. It's buried deep inside but I know it's there. You'll become a wonderful Gardevoir." Cray's father smiled.

"But I'm human." Cray frowned.

"Cray, you are far from just human. You are strong, quick witted, and strong willed. A combination that makes you quite a handful but makes you worthwhile. I'm so proud of you. We both are. Your mother is ecstatic that you'll become a gardevoir." Cray's Father smiled.

"How can I become one?" Cray asked.

"Grandma will teach you. Cray... if you could have something, what would it be?" Cray's Father asked.

"Hm... a little brother." Cray smiled towards his dad.

"A little brother?" Cray's Father questioned.

"Yeah. I want to help raise my little brother to be the best that he could be. I'm only five but I can speak like this... it makes the other students jealous. However... I'll help make my little brother speak just as well. To be just as smart because that's what a good big brother should do. Nothing could make me happier than to have the chance to make my younger brother live a perfect life. With how... conflicted, the governments are, maybe we can work together to fix it." Cray replied confidently.

"Yeah... As of late... it seems like both governments are on edge. Cray... I'm going to have to tell you this... I'm not going to be around much long." Cray's Father whispered.

"What!? Why!?" Cray yelled in fear.

"I... well... lately I've been getting rather... interesting Future Sights." Cray's Father admitted.

"Then change your future!" Cray yelled.

"Cray, time doesn't work like that. Everything is set in stone. We all have a part in the grand scheme of things." Cray's Father frowned.

"Dad... what's it like to have powers?" Cray asked.

Cray's dad chuckled, "You'll find out one day son. You may not have any now, but you'll unlock it soon. Trust me."

"Dad, how can you be so positive after knowing that you'll die?" Cray asked.

Cray's dad smiled and pat his head, "Cray, fear is only a limitation. Once a person has no fear, they can do anything. Remember, everyone dies eventually. It is better to embrace it, then to fear it. We may not choose how to die but I will choose how I feel about it."

Cray hugged his dad and nuzzled his chest blade, "I don't want to lose you daddy."

"Don't feel sad Cray. Everything will work out. Hopefully, you can help make peace in our region. Pokemon and humans need to live together in harmony. I only hope I can convince the other Gardevoirs to be kinder." Cray's dad sighed.

"Dad... why can't we cross the borders freely?" Cray asked.

"Humans fear us. We're not normal to them but luckily we can travel during this time of year to visit grandma. However, I heard she might be given a free pass to travel between societies. We'll see soon enough. Ready to go?" Cray's dad asked.

"Yep." Cray grabbed his father's hand, "I'm ready."

They started walking out of the memory and eventually time passed by. It was one year after that day and they were visiting Grandma. Cray, now six years old, was in a small blue car. Even though it was noon, they sky is as pitch black as night. The rain pelted the windshield as the wipers swung quickly, desperate to keep the rain from impeding our vision. Suddenly, Cray's father stepped on the brakes, causing Cray to almost get thrown forward. Cray wore a seatbelt, so he was fine but then a landmine went off, throwing the car up into the air. It spun backwards a few time before bouncing off the ground and rolling on its side. When it finally stopped, Cray panted hard and looked around. He heard a loud kicking before one of the car doors broke off. Cray's door was thrown open with his dad in clear sight.

Rain went into the car as his father unbuckled him, "Don't worry Cray, I got you. Are you okay?"

"Y-yes. I'm fine." Cray stammered as he got pulled out and they jumped to the ground.

When they inspected the car for a second before his dad grunted in pain. They looked at his leg to see a bit of blood but heard a loud noise. The car was falling towards them and Cray's dad tried to use Psychic. It wouldn't activate, so, desperate to save Cray, he threw him out of the way. The car fell on top of Cray with a Rampardos quickly jumping on top of the car. It crushed Cray's father into a pancake with blood pooling from under the car.

Cray started at the blood in shock as he began to tear up, "D... Dad... No... No. No!" Cray screamed and suddenly his eyes began to glow a bright purple.

The Rampardos Attacked Cray but stopped dead in his tracks as Cray used Psychic. He picked up the Rampardos and began to slowly tear the rock creature apart. Several other pokemon appeared and he used his newfound powers to create a black hole. It started sucking them in along with the dirt and grass. With a psychic burst, all the rain suddenly froze in the air around him as he crushed them into a ball. It was the size of a golf ball with a giant pool of blood in the small crater.

"Huh... this power..." Cray opened his eyes and looked up at the sky, "It feels... good." He smiled as he began to clear the skies, making the rain stop and the sun light up the area.

He stared up with blood coming from his eyes but when they turned brown, the bleeding stopped. Cray started walking towards the road in hopes of someone passing by. Eventually, someone did and took him home. Cray and his father were attacked by pokemon supremists that didn't like his father's equality views. They despised Cray for being a Hybrid and used that as an opportunity to kill both of them. Instead, it unlocked Cray's powers and brought upon their doom.

-Reality-

"Oh god..." I groaned, holding my head in pain.

I looked around and saw Cray laying on the floor next to me. I was half tempted to punch him but also tempted to cry. I shook my head and buried my face in my hands. I don't know what I'm... going... to... do...

"How are you..?"

That woman was alive and stood over me, "Alive? Easy. I used illusion to make him think he used his attack on me. Now that he's dead, I can kill you without incident." She smirked.

"Wait! I have one question, how would I have known you? I looked back at my memories but I can't remember you." I told her quickly.

"Heh. Of course I wasn't like this. I looked," She transformed to look like Symphony, the girl that Gallade hit on, "Like this." She smiled.

My eyes widened, "Wait... you were her!? You've known about me since the beginning!?" I asked.

"Yep." She changed back to her hybrid self, "Ready to die?" Symphony asked.

A different voice answered her after a gunshot, "Nope! He's not!"

The bullet pierced Symphony's head, killing her instantly, "Si... Silvia!" I screamed happily.

Silvia stood there holding an Assault Rifle and body armor, "I finally found you." She smiled.


	35. Ch 35 Cray's uprising

Ch. 35 Cray's Uprising

-Cray's Memory-

Cray stood next to our mother at the funeral... Most of the people there, were gardevoirs. Most of them were crying but I couldn't hear anything. Cray just stared blankly at the grave with his sadness drowning out the noise. He stopped staring when a Gardevoir approached him. She wore a black dress instead of the white, meaning she's a higher up in Gardevoir Culture.

"Cray." She greeted.

"Grandmother." Cray replied.

"I know you've unlocked your hidden power. Do you wish to learn how to use it? Do you wish to become Gardevoir?" She asked.

"As much as I'd like to... I will never be a true Gardevoir. I am a hybrid. I wish to be taught, however, like my father. I want to learn." Cray answered.

"Then come with me. I will teach you." She smiled and pat Cray's head.

"Okay, Grandmother." Cray nodded.

[1 Year Later]

"Cray, levitate it higher." Cray's Grandmother commanded.

Cray was holding a large boulder up with psychic and levitated it 20 meters above the ground, "Like this?"

"Yes, now crush it." She ordered.

Cray held up both hands and tried closing them into a fist. His eyes had that purple glow but they weren't bleeding. The boulder began to shake before almost crumbling into dust. The majority of it got crushed into the size of a baseball before dropping to the ground. Cray panted for a moment but didn't seem phased by it.

"Good. Now..." Cray's grandmother cut her arm, "Heal me."

Cray walked over to her and placed his hand on the wound. Within seconds, it began to close and after a minute, it never existed.

"You've got the basics down. Hm. Maybe one day you can actually create a black hole." She praised jokingly.

"I already can." Cray shrugged.

"You can? Show me." She ordered.

Cray closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his left eye, a small black hole appeared and crushed an oak tree into a ball. Then, he closed the eye and grunted in pain before holding a hand over it. Blood began to pour from it as he fell to his knees.

His grandmother pat his shoulders, "Since our powers are visually linked, it causes immense pain to your eyes when you use something so advanced. If I'm honest, I'm completely surprised. I think I have a better way to teach you." Cray's Grandmother smiled.

Cray opened his right eye to look at her, "How?"

"I'm submitting you in as a Spec Ops candidate." she answered.

Cray narrowed his eye, "Spec Ops candidate?" he repeated.

"It's a program for elite hybrid children. To get approved, you'll be tested with several others. If you show promise, you'll be accepted as a cadet in the Spec Ops core. There, you'll receive elite training and free college education." Cray's grandmother explained.

"That sounds interesting. I'll do it. Submit me." Cray smiled.

"As you wish, Cray." She smiled before petting his head.

The Memory faded away until it opened up into a large room filled with hundreds of hybrid children. Cray was standing near the middle of the group next to a female Salamence Hybrid. A Scrafty stood on a stage in front of the group with several pokemon surrounding them.

The Scrafty spoke to them, "Hello candidates. My name is Freddrick. It's my job to weed out the failures and send them back to the holes they crawled out of. For the next six weeks, your going to face rigorous training, long boring ass classes, and combat experience. I don't expect all of you to survive but those that do, rejoice. You lived to die another day. Good luck with that." Freddrick snickered before walking off the stage.

The Salamence Hybrid nudged his shoulder and smiled at him, "Hi. My name's Kelly. What's yours?" She asked with a chime.

Cray smiled back, "I'm Cray. I'm a Gardevoir Hybrid."

"Really? You look more like a human... with a bit of green hair." She giggled.

Cray blushed, "Is it that weird?"

"Nope! Look at me! Scales! Everywhere!" She chimed happily.

"How old are you?" Cray asked.

"Eight! You?"

"I'm eight as well."

"Nice. I think the others are older than us. My older sister is in the Spec Ops too. That's how I got in." Kelly bragged.

Cray looked at the Salamence girl, 'Is she trying to impress me?' he wondered.

She suddenly looked self conscious, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You don't look weird to me though." Cray smiled.

"You sure? I mean... the scales... the wings..." She muttered.

"Wings?" Cray asked.

Under the back of her white shirt, little wings fluttered, "Yeah. I can fly... if I don't have a shirt on..." she blushed.

Cray started laughing, "That means your half nude! Hahahahaha!"

"Shut up! You didn't have to announce it to the whole group you meanie!" she pouted.

Cray scratched the back of his head, "Heh. Sorry." he apologized.

"Sigh... I'll forgive you this time. Just don't embarrass me in front of everyone! I want to make lots and lots of friends!" Kelly chimed.

Cray smiled at that, "Well, you made one. I wish you luck, Kelly."

-1 Year Later-

A year passed and I grew closer to Kelly. We were best friends. Inseparable. School, combat training, eating, no matter. We were always working together. Being nine, we were about to reach the next step of our training. Survival. 100 of us cadets are thrown into an underground jungle for six weeks. After that, those that survive get to move on to the next level. Those that die or become incapacitated fail. There are no rules. Nothing stopping us from going insane and killing each other for food or water. I was worried... I knew all of the other candidates. I can't kill my friends. I tried to object but received harsh discipline from a black gowned Gardevoir. She knew I needed to have a killer instinct but I refuse to refine it at the cost of my friends lives.

"Your grandmother speaks highly of you. Why is it you cause such trivial problems?" She demanded.

"I don't mean to Mitrecth." Mitrecth is Gardevian for 'High Garde'. In our culture, a High Garde is a Gardevoir that helps decide the path our race takes.

"Cray, you need to accept that they're not Gardevoirs. Are you a Gardevoir or a Devargio?" Devargio means 'Traitor to our kind'.

"No!" I quickly answered.

"Good. You know the gown treacherous Gardevoir wear correct?" She asked.

"Brown... the gown of shame and slavery." I sighed sadly.

"Correct. Though we are too kind to outright kill our own, we're not above enslavement. You'll be stripped of your psychic powers and sold off to another Gardevoir as a pet. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT!?" She screamed.

I swallowed hard and kept myself from crying, "No Mitrecth!" I yelled back.

"Good. Then don't disappoint us." She replied before leaving my room.

Kelly was laying in her bed across from me, "Woof, isn't she a meanie." she acknowledged.

"Mitrecth have a lot of stress on their minds. They're allowed to blow off steam when they can." I responded coolly.

"Can they really take away your psychic powers?" Kelly asked.

"Yes. From what I've heard, the process takes 5 days consecutively. No break except for food and water. Not even to pee or poop." I chuckled at those two words.

We're so immature since Kelly laughs too, "That's nasty Cray!"

"Then why are you laughing?" I teased.

"I can laugh when I want. Unlike you mister Gardevoir. Why do they even think you are one?" Kelly scoffed.

"I AM A GARDEVOIR!" I screamed suddenly.

This shocked Kelly, making her jaw drop in shock, "I didn't... mean to make you mad." she finally said.

I looked aside in anger, "I'm sorry. I just... I am a Gardevoir. Gardevoir culture is more than just appearance. For males we're the more honorable sort while the females are power driven. The ability to give life to the next generation makes them most eligible to lead our species. As a male, I must follow their orders. Just as my father did." I told her gently.

"What was your father like?" Kelly asked.

"The best father I could ask for. Kind, supporting, smart... my mom and him were truly in love. Well... that is what I used to think until I found out about the Gardevoir curse. That caused me to doubt him... until my mother told me how they met in high school. They were both in high school so everyone was opposed to their marriage, but my dad quit high school and started living in a small apartment with her. Regardless, it seemed he was having a great life. To live protecting the one he loved. That's all it took to make him happy. Soon, my mother was pregnant with me and I was born as a treasure to everyone. Then... like all great things... it came to an end. My father died and I don't think my mother can recover from it. As I left home, I could tell she's been sad and stressed out. It pains me to leave my mother in that state but I need to make my father's family proud. I feel..." I hugged my knees, "That if I don't... I'll fail my father and that'll make his sacrifice worthless. I know he allowed himself to die in order to save me. I DON'T NEED TO BE PSYCHIC TO KNOW THAT! So I..." I started crying, "I... I have to become a great Gardevoir!"

Kelly didn't say anything as I wept into my knees. For awhile, everything felt cold as my heart began to hurt. Then, I felt her hug me and rub my arms. I didn't do anything to acknowledge her but I knew she was there. I think that's what was important. The next day, we started the survival test and... no one died. It was as if Kelly was a heroic savior. She rounded everyone under her banner with but a few hopeful kind words. I think my presence also helped and before I knew it, we created a large encampment. We shared everything. Food, water, company... As the days went by, Kelly's natural born leadership began to grow. Everyone did their jobs and companionship for one another grew exponentially. Old rivalries were buried under the quick parasitic growth of friendship. Soon... we all just obeyed her as if she ruled us for decades.

When the survival test was over, Kelly and I were forced to see Scrafty. He wasn't too happy about everyone living but did express respect for Kelly. Her natural born leadership allowed everyone to survive. I guess her personality and want to make friends enabled her to get this quality. Scrafty yelled at me because he wondered what to tell the Gardevoirs. I said the truth. I'm not a murderer. I don't kill my friends. That kind of loyalty can't be taught. Hopefully they'll like that. Scrafty spat angrily onto the floor before telling us to leave. We passed and were going to stage 2 of our Spec Ops training. I didn't think stage 2 would matter but it did. The 'special' cadets get to be experimented on. It... wasn't pretty. Out of the ten special cadets, only three survived after another year of training. Me, Kelly, and Robert. Robert is an Electivire Hybrid. Nothing about him seems strange until he turns his electricity on. Robert is 5 feet tall, dark skin with blazing yellow eyes. His hair is shaved down to a millimeter. His mouth has a purple outline that expands into an H. His arms were bulky from his Electivire genes. To add to that, he's also a lot faster and stronger than most hybrids. His clothes were typically tattered and ripped. To make it worse, Kelly liked him. The jealousy that created, made me bump heads with Robert regularly. To make it worse, it made Kelly get mad at me. She'd always be on Roberts side and stopped acknowledging me as her best friend. Then, she decided to go and leave me as her room mate. Leaving me there alone, I began to realize how much her company meant to me. The years we trained together made us create a seemingly unbreakable bond... only for it to shatter instantly. We're ten now, so we were friends for two years. After she left, I was approached by Scrafty and a black gowned Gardevoir.

"Cray, how are you feeling?" Scrafty asked.

"Pretty shitty." I replied.

"Your mother contacted us through your grandmother." The black gowned Gardevoir told me.

"She did?" I asked.

"Yes. She wishes to see you. It's important she says." The black gowned Gardevoir told me.

"Important? Is it okay if I leave sir?" I asked Scrafty.

"Yeah. Though, when you get back, there's a new test we want to try on you." He replied.

"That's fine. Lead the way." I told them with a shrug.

-2 days later-

I stepped out of a taxi and watched it drive off. I turned to face the house my mother currently lived it. It looked two floors were a small amount of land. The outside was painted white with several large windows on both floors. The wooden door looked glossy from an overcoat. I knocked on the door and watched as my mother opened it. The second she saw me, she hugged me tightly. I hugged back and smiled until I noticed her stomach bulge.

"Mom? Your stomach..." I whispered.

"Cray, your going to have a little brother next month." She whispered back.

"You are!?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah. He'll be fully human though." She sighed.

"That doesn't matter. I'm still happy that I'm getting a little brother." I smiled.

"Who's that hun?" I heard a masculine voice ask.

"My son, Cray." My mother replied before stepping aside.

Some white human male, aged 35 with black hair, ear piercing, and blue eyes came into view. He wore a blue polo shirt with brown khakis. His cheeks and chin were covered with a 5 o'clock shadow. On his feet were black dress shoes and a gold ring around his left middle finger. This man must have knocked my mother up. I glare at this man for a moment before he approached me.

"Welcome to our home." he smiled.

I was surprised, "Oh. Um... thanks." I blushed from embarrassment.

"Come on in. I'm sure you have lots to tell us. My name is Tom. Nice to meet you." He nodded as he moved aside.

I did as he said and went inside, 'He's... not an asshole. I thought he'd hate me for being his step son.' I thought to myself.

"So what have you been doing?" My mother asked.

"Well... where to begin? Okay... it began after dad's funeral." I began my story of the Spec Ops training.

When I finished telling them my story, the sun was setting. My mother prepared Dinner as my stepfather started drinking a beer. I helped my mother cook and ate with them as a family. While eating, I couldn't help but miss my father. My grandmother told me not to dwell on his death. It's okay to mourn but to dwell is not the way of a Gardevoir. Being emotional beings, it's easy to become obsessed with something. Kind of like how I'm starting to obsess over Kelly. It truly isn't fair that she's in love with that douche Robert.

"So this Kelly girl. Does she know you like her?" My mother asked.

I shook my head before answering, "No... and it doesn't matter. She's completely infatuated with that douche Robert."

My mother smiled at me, "Don't worry Cray. She'll come around. In order to get love, you have to throw it out there and let it be known. If not, you'll end up with regret for being too hesitant."

"I'm not hesitant. It's just... she loves Robert. Not me. I'm not good enough for her right now. She even abandoned me to be his roommate." I frowned sadly.

My mother got up and came over to massage my shoulders, "Don't worry Cray." She whispered.

"How can't I? She's going to be with him and not me." I replied bitterly.

My mother sighed and pat my head, "Your father wouldn't want you to lose faith. In fact, I'm naming your sibling after him if it's a boy."

"You are?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm naming your brother Rui. That way, we can still honor your father and protect his spirit."

"No. It won't be my father. It'll be my brother and I'll take care of him at the cost of my life." I smiled.

My mother hugged me, "Your brother will be a Santos though. He won't have your last name."

"I'm aware of that mother. I'm perfectly fine with that and if he asks, I am a Santos. He doesn't need to know my name is Cray Youngblood." I smiled.

"I still find it hard to believe your related to that human hater Margrev Youngblood." My mother sighed.

"Yes. She's... pretty unhealthy for the Gardevoir clan but I don't care about her. She hasn't gotten her black dress yet. As my older cousin, maybe she'll treat me kindly." I shrugged, half joking.

"Yeah and maybe she'll spare humanity of her Tauros crap." My mother added.

"No. I've seen politicians like her. She won't change. She'll continue to push her agenda. However, as a politician myself, I'll push back against her and work to broker long lasting peace. Our Society... it and its people are all we have left. The only logical way to protect it is to stare at peace with pokemon." My stepfather spoke.

"Tom, How often do politicians fight over war?" My mother asked.

"...More than you think, less than I'd like." Tom sighed.

"Well... I'll work to get higher up and help you create long lasting peace." I smiled.

Tom smiled back, "I hope you do. I can't change the pokemon society from within, being human and all, but maybe you can. From what I've heard about you, you'll become something great. Someone to look to. Maybe you'll become a martyr because you want peace. I don't really know but I can see it in your eyes. You have the potential to do anything you set your mind to. Please, don't waste it."

I smiled and looked at my mom's stomach, "I won't waste it. Maybe I'll be able to pass it on to my little brother. Rui..." I smiled contently.

"Will you be staying the night?" My mother asked.

"No. I have to leave immediately. The base need me to run a special test. I don't know what it will be but my Gardevoir superiors wanted me to test it. It must be important." I mumbled to myself.

My mother hugged me tightly, "Well, good luck my little Cray Cray." She teased.

"Mom! Don't call me Cray Cray!" I whined.

"Afraid you'll go a little cray cray?" she continued to tease.

I crossed my arms and pouted angrily until Tom got my attention, "Good luck. I look forward to see you again." he extended a hand to shake one of mine.

I took it and shook, "Likewise. Goodbye Mother, Tom." I nodded before heading out the door.

I waited outside for a few minutes until a Limo picked me up. As it drove away, I looked back at the home my mother lived in and longed to live with her.


	36. Ch 36 Cray's Uprising 2

Ch. 36 Cray's Uprising 2

{Cray's Point Of View}

"So Cray, are you ready?" I heard a voice ask over an intercom.

I was strapped to a white table with several needles hovering over my body. Tubes were attached to the needles with a rainbow sparkling liquid inside them. I didn't know what the liquid was and that's what scared me. I could die from this.

I swallowed hard, "As ready as I'll ever be. Can I at least know what your doing to me?" I asked.

"The liquid in those tubes is made from mixing Gardevoirite dust, water, some bacterial mutagens... I'll simplify it for you. Stuff." The voice told me.

"Oh yes. That puts my mind at ease." I replied sarcastically.

"Great. Now to start the procedure. Just to warn you. This is going to hurt..." The needles stabbed me, "A lot."

One stuck my neck, both my arms, legs, stomach, and thigh. I felt my body shake violently as the liquid is injected into my body. I felt the foreign substance move throughout my veins as it began to meld with my cells. My eyes began to burn as my muscles seemed to expand. I could feel air being pumped into them. Like a balloon being filled with too much air; threatening to pop. Then my muscles shrunk back down to normal but my stomach expanded. My arms shook so violently that they tore the straps off. I scratched my chest as my breathing began to be strained and difficult. Air went in but wouldn't come out. Then, with much relief, the air finally came out and my stomach shrunk. My eyes burned even more as I ripped the straps from my legs. I tried to stand up but couldn't see and ended up falling onto the ground. I rubbed my closed eyes in a vain attempt to stop the burning. When I finally opened them, I saw my father. We standing in the middle of a field and I ran towards him. When I reached him, I found his bones laying on the ground. Snow began to fall and I heard laughing from behind me. I turned to see my mother and stepfather with a wrapped up baby. Behind them, I caught a glimpse of Kelly and Robert together. I looked at the ground sadly before getting a tap on my shoulder. I turned around again to see an older version of myself. He looked down at me with determined eyes before tapping my head.

"You awake?" he asked.

"I must be dreaming." I shook my head with a small laugh.

"No. You've unlocked the next stage to your powers. Well... the final stage I should say. The power you are using right now, is future sight. I used the same attack but reversed the energy to mess with Dialga's dimension. We don't have long before he gets mad so I'll make this quick. Your the only one that can stop the future war. Your a Gardevoir, no matter what, stick to that. Stay loyal to that." He told me.

"What about our brother?" I asked.

"Rui will be fine without you. Trust me. He doesn't mean anything anyways." He told me sternly.

"How can you say that about our brother?" I asked.

"He's just a human." he answered quickly.

"Just a human? No. Your not me. Even if you are, I don't care. I'm following my path, not the one your trying to give me." I replied defiantly.

"There are more important things in life than family or humans. We are Gardevoir. Gardevoir are the only things that matter!" He yelled.

I closed my eyes, "Your not real. Your not me. Just a figment meant to shake me off my true path." I whispered.

When I opened my eyes, the older me was gone and I grinned. I should have guessed from the beginning that he wasn't me from the future. When everything faded, I woke up on the floor of the test room. My eyes didn't burn anymore and my injection sights were healed. A light purple aura surrounded my arms for a moment but quickly disappeared. A door opened as Scrafty walked into the room.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Normal." I replied quickly.

"The hopes for this test is to induce mega evolution without a stone present. You're sure you don't feel different at all?" Scrafty asked.

"Well I-" I looked aside and suddenly black flames appeared like a Will-o-Wisp, "Whoa!" I yelled in astonishment.

"...I think we need to run some tests..." The flames began to spread quickly, "In a different room."

I quickly nodded, "Yeah. Sorry about that."

Some other pokemon came in to use water in order to put out the flames but it didn't work, "Well then. Inextinguishable flames. That, is most certainly new." Scrafty analyzed.

"I agree sir." I did a nervous chuckle as I followed him.

-Several Weeks Later-

After running tests, it turns out my psychic powers were increased tenfold. I can actively use my psychic abilities on my skin to make a layer of armor or turn my hand into a weapon. By weapon, it's a jab like no other that uses the psychic lace to make my hand cut through almost anything. My eyes can create several different things now. The black holes are easier to do but still cause extreme pain and take a lot of energy. I started to name them Hybrid Quantum Break or HQB. Kelly refused to speak to me and I couldn't understand why. The only bit of good news I had, was about my mother. She gave birth to a boy no problem and named him after my father. Rui... if I ever get a chance, I need to leave to be with my family. The Gardevoirs can survive without me. After hearing the good news, I began to train harder until I finally reached my next stage of evolution. My eyes became a dark cloudy purple with three lines cutting my pigment into three equal parts. I can create and retract the black Will-o-Wisp flames easily. The psychic armor takes pieces of metal, laces it, and lays it onto my body. The purple lace on my hand can extend and retract at will with a Thunder wave charge. The maximum distance is about 15 feet. I can create three black holes at once but... it costs my eyesight for about 30 minutes. My physical strength and speed were increased drastically as well. When I turned 11, the Gardevoirs began to teach me their ways in more detail. Did you know it is illegal for a Gardevoir to feed on three or more mates at once? Apparently two is fine but three or more is forbidden. Not only that but human servitude is legal to Gardevoir. In order to get a human into servitude they must either be raised by Gardevoir from birth or signed into it willingly. As a servant they have no rights, no name, nothing. They're just a servant meant to do what we Gardevoir command. Say no, killed or brainwashed. If you want to be a servant, you have to WANT it. To accept that your nothing. Currently, only three humans are servants. I wonder how they feel...

"Cray!" A blue gowned Gardevoir yelled.

"Huh, oh! Sorry!" I yelled.

The Gardevoir crossed his arms, "Stop daydreaming and pay attention."

"I am paying attention. I was just wondering how sad those human servants must feel." I replied honestly.

"They don't."

"Huh?"

"They don't get to feel." He frowned.

"What are you talking about? Of course they can feel." I replied.

"No, they don't. Well, not for long anyways. While under our servitude, they act as an emotional conduit that we feed off of actively. The second they feel anything, we devour it hungrily until nothing is left. They feel nothing on a daily basis. So, they're not happy or sad. Just servants living each day." He explained.

"So, you steal everything from them. Even their futures." I frowned sadly.

"We steal them. Even you feed off emotion. Using your human half, you feed your gardevoir half an abundance of emotions. You never feel hungry for them because your full of them." He shrugged.

I looked at the ground, "I'm not sure... but I'll take your word for it." I replied.

"Good. Now, the Gardevoir control about 13.76% of the pokemon government. That's the highest percentage out of all the others with Lopunny in second with 12.79%. After them is Garchomp with 10.13%. The Garchomp used to be the smallest group with 2.38% but started mating both humans and themselves. To accommodate this, we too have started allowing interspecies mating to a larger degree. Although, it's frowned upon by many black gown Gardevoir." He taught.

"Wait, how does that work? Wouldn't it be more fruitful to have Gardevoirs mating with just each other?" I asked.

"Hybrid do count as Gardevoir IF they choose to become one. The Lopunny are breeding with humans because they can lay eggs faster. Especially their hybrids." He frowned angrily.

"Did we ever killed some of the other pokemon to decrease their power?" I asked.

"That happens a lot more than it's told." He whispered.

"Sir... I have a little brother. He's purely human. Since I'm Gardevoir, do I have to kill him?" I asked.

"Not at all. Unless he plans to murder our kind, which I highly doubt." he chuckled.

"I only ask because I'm worried about his future. I don't know how he'll feel about pokemon. If he'll resent them or not..." I admitted.

"You don't have to worry about that. Gardevoirs have evolved to become attractive in human eyes. Like breasts, pokemon don't need them but female gardevoir have them in order to attract humans. Personally, I don't understand why humans like them but it doesn't matter. In the end, humans like us whether they want to or not." He shrugged in defeat.

"Isn't there a way for a human like my brother to become Gardevoir?" I asked.

"No. He's human... unless... well... he'd have to marry a Gardevoir, have a child with said Gardevoir, and learn everything about us." He explained.

"That doesn't sound difficult." I replied.

"As a hybrid you'll never understand but humans are always in danger from pokemon. The nature of power is infectious. The ability to force your will on another is too... sensational for female pokemon. I think it's a natural instinct to them because of their roles in pokemon society." He frowned.

"So what?" I asked.

"Okay, look. The problem humans have with pokemon, is that we own them. A female Gardevoir could do anything she wanted to a human. Anything. A male human would, in human terms, be her bitch. What could he do? Tell on her? No one cares enough to help one human. She could force him to help her develop 20 eggs, no one will stop her. Hell, I think the black gowned Gardevoirs would WANT that." He replied.

I bit my lip lightly, "I can see your point..."

While learning more about Gardevoir culture, I apologized to Kelly. I admitted my jealousy and wanted to be friends again. She quickly agreed and we began to hang out again. Robert and I still didn't see eye to eye because of my affection for Kelly. He, on the other hand, felt nothing for her or any of the other hybrids. He only became a Spec Op to learn how to control his powers effectively. For what? I don't know but I had a bad feeling about him. Seven months later, he disappeared on a mission. The mission was to gather Intel in the human part of the region. How quick he disappeared, disturbed me. I knew he abandoned the Spec Ops but no one believed me. Especially not Kelly. I just don't get what she sees in him. Shortly after he disappeared, Kelly and I graduated to become full fledged Spec Ops Agents. I talked to Kelly that night.

I knocked on her door, "Kelly, are you okay?"

"Yeah, come on in Cray." She sighed.

I opened the door and walked in, "Still worried about Robert?" I asked.

"Yeah. I hope he's alright." Kelly frowned.

"He should be. He's almost as tough as me." I smiled, trying to comfort her.

"Thanks..." She frowned.

"Why do you even like him?" I asked curiously.

"I like him since he's nothing like you. He's mysterious, cold... kind of cool..." She looked at the ceiling for a moment.

I looked at the floor, 'She likes him for being a complete asshole?' I wondered.

"Anyways, I asked command to send me after him. I'm going to find out once and for all what happened to him." Kelly declared.

I turned around and left the room, "Well... good luck then." I replied simply.

I couldn't continue the conversation because she basically said she'll never love me. That same day, I had a mission to murder some rogues. I did it efficiently and mercilessly. They were human traffickers. Kidnapping humans from the border and taking them to the one part of our region where enslavement is legal. The leader was a human, male, with white skin. He kidnapped the children of his own kind, for profit. I enjoyed splitting his head open and freeing the captives. They were too scared to thank me but I didn't blame them. When I got back, it's been three days and found Kelly there. She gave up on the search quickly. There's no trail to follow so how could she find him?

"I'm sorry about what I said to you before I left." Kelly told me as I passed by one day.

"It doesn't matter." I shrugged, wanting to avoid the conversation.

"Do you hate me?" Kelly asked, concern written on her face.

"I feel the opposite. That's the problem. Anyways, I want to be left alone and eat my lunch. Plus, I'm going on vacation to see my family." I replied and started walking away.

"Cray, I-!" Kelly started before giving up, "God damn it." She swore to herself.

Visiting my mom, stepfather, and baby brother was nice. They were happy to see me and my baby brother never cried with me around. I think he likes me already. I helped my mom change him, wash the dishes, and gave him bathes. I wasn't going to be around much so I might as well do the best I can. When I fed him, baby Rui just looked at me wide eyed in awe. The cute sucking noises as he smiled up at me were adorable to say the least. Then came the burping, puke, and wash. I needed to make sure I didn't smell like baby barf when I returned but that's not really anyone's fault. Babies will be babies.

I had my things packed when my mother opened the door to my room, "Leaving already?" she asked.

"I have to. You know I don't want to." I replied.

"Yes but... that doesn't make it easier. You know we'll miss you right?" She asked.

I turned my head to smile at her, "I miss all of you too."

"I'm surprised he likes you already. You only met him three days ago." My mother smiled.

"Yeah, maybe he knows I'm his older brother." I grinned.

My mother hugged me, "Maybe so but please hurry back. I miss you a lot more than you miss me."

"I don't think that's possible mom," I hugged her back, "But I'll take your word for it."

My mother stopped hugging me and allowed me to leave. For the next two years, I worked in the Spec Ops going on various missions that involved infiltration, Intel gathering, and assassinations. At various points I'd visit my family again because I needed to. I wanted to make sure my mother and younger brother were okay, that's all that matters.

(Well guys, sorry for the long wait but MUL is finally going to be finished in the next series of updates. Today I'm uploading 36 and 37. Then 38 tomorrow. I hope you all enjoyed the story.)


	37. Ch 37 Cray's Uprising 3

Ch. 37 Cray's Uprising 3

{Cray's Point Of View}

I quickly changed into my final form as I fell towards the island. The dreary day made it difficult to see me as the rain, wind, and darkness battered the guards. I could see the waves threatening to engulf the island but a thick high wall prevented that. As I fell, my thoughts went back to Kelly and hoping she's alright. She went to this island based on a rumor that a hybrid led this band of humans. That's likely to be true but that doesn't mean anything. If I'm lucky, she's probably trapped inside. I don't know how they could capture her but it doesn't matter. I'll kill all of them and get her back to base. The landing was swift. I fell onto a walking guard, crushing him underneath my boots. The armor I'm wearing is specifically designed for me. It's a specialized version of Gardevian armor. The helmet is a dome with red circle lens. Most of it is Green except for the mouth piece being white. The armor covering my chest and stomach includes a bulletproof collar for my neck. Metal scraps with hard leather cover my chest, stomach and arms. On my back is a leather exterior with multiple microscopic metal plates. The metal plates are linked to my powers and brain to maximize proficiency and comfort. If I'm under siege I can use the metal to make my back bulletproof. When I'm relaxed it allows it to be flexible so I can stretch. My legs has metal covering my knees, feet and muscle areas. Leather keeps it flexible and together around the joints. The leather is a dark tan while the metal is dark green except for the red Gardevoir head indented into the chest of my armor.

"Well, the armor works. I didn't feel the impact on my legs." I spoke to myself.

My suit spoke into my ears, "Warning, hostiles approaching."

I looked around to see several other humans closing in on my position. I focused my powers onto the floor and waited for them to be near me.

"Psychic tether." I whispered.

One soldier aimed an assault rifle, "Intruder!"

A solid purple aura rose from the ground. The edge acted as a noose and wrapped around the human's neck. He was thrust up into the air with enough force to snap it. There, he hung lifeless and drew the others' attention.

"Now with that distraction. Psychic pulse." I pointed at the other soldiers and shot a thin solid piece of psychic energy at them.

It pierced their heads with expert marksmanship. Looks like my practice helped quite a bit. Seeing how easy this was going to be, I began to look around for more soldiers to kill. After an hour, I killed every single human soldier on the island. I used my powers to redirect their bullets and grenades. They couldn't hurt me except one soldier that tried to snipe me. My armor deflected the bullet but cracked my left eye's visor. Once inside, I began looking for a computer terminal to hack for information. With luck, I found one but a password blocked me from looking through its files. I looked around at the surrounding dead bodies and began siphoning information from their dead brains.

A female voice came on the intercom, "Intruder alert! Lockdown initiated! All computers have deleted their files."

"Arceus... ugh. Whatever. I have what I came here for." I grumbled to myself.

Looking through the dead's memories, I found out that Kelly came here. She left with their leader a few days ago. These humans were playing on attacking the pokemon society. None of them trusted pokemon. When I reached the surface, I looked for a good LZ. The pilot needs one is he's going to pick me up. As I looked around, I heard crackling and turned just in time to get punched.

"Hostile nearby." my suit warned.

"Hm?" I wondered until I heard something.

"Thunderpunch!" A deep male voice yelled.

The force of the punch knocked my helmet off and staggered me, "Agh!" I yelled as I fell onto my backside.

I looked at who punched me to find Robert standing over me, "What have you done..." he muttered.

I got up, "Robert? You led these humans?" I asked.

Then I noticed Kelly close behind him, "Yes, he did." She replied for him.

"K-Kelly? Your on his side too?" I asked.

"Of course she is." Robert replied.

"But... why? You'd betray everyone... just for him!?" I yelled, pointing at Robert for emphasis.

Kelly looked away sadly, "Yes..." she answered.

I felt my eyes twitch after hearing that, "You... I came here to rescue you!" I yelled.

Robert crossed his arms, "Rescue? More like slaughter. It took me months to gather this many people. Now I have to gather more." Robert sighed.

"You act like they meant nothing. What were they? Tools?" I asked.

"Funny to hear that from you considering you killed them all but... What else were they? They're mercenaries; hired guns. None of this mattered to them. Just the money. That's why they meant absolutely nothing." Robert replied darkly.

I examined Robert and noticed how different he looked. His forearms were a lot bigger and covered with black fur. He stood over me, standing at 6 feet tall, despite only being 14 years old.

"You've changed." I acknowledged.

"You think your the only one they enhanced? After you, they injected me with the destabilizer serum. Since I can't mega evolve naturally... I had to change forms artificially. I've always hated you Cray. Thinking you're the best around when I was clearly better than you. Look, even Kelly knows I'm better than you." he grinned.

"Screw you!" I screamed as I used psychic to throw a couple of bodies at him.

With a roll of his eyes, he swiped a weapon vertically down to cut the mass of bodies in half, "Really Cray? Using the dead as a weapon? You sure have gotten low." he teased.

"I was taught to use everything at my disposal. Even the dead." I replied, masking my anger.

He held a particularly large bladed weapon, "The same goes for me idiot. I hope you're ready to face my Executioner." He swiped the blade sideways, releasing a shockwave.

The weapon in question extended 7 feet with a large halberd type edge. The metal didn't look like anything I could recognize as electricity began to run through it. A faint indentation of an X appeared on the base of the weapo near the handle. A large chunk of the weapon was missing near the tip up until a foot from the hand. The best way to describe it is to take a lower case f and imagine the weapon was shaped life that, minus the line through the middle. What did interest me, is the lightning flowing between the tip, through the empty space, all the way to the handle. Then a ball of light was formed.

"Photon thrasher!" Robert yelled as he threw the ball of light at me.

I dodged the attack and used my Will-o-Wisp on him but it was blown away with a static shock, 'Hm, I knew he was going to be strong. However, this looks problematic... Robert...' I thought to myself before sighing sadly.

Robert held his Executioner against his right shoulder, extending behind him. Blue electricity began to run along the blade as Robert ran at me. I pulled out a pistol from my back pocket and shot it at him. Robert blocked them with his Executioner before reeling it back. I jumped up over a horizontal slash and tried to kick him. Robert stopped gripping the handle of his weapon and caught my foot with his right hand. I tried to use my psychic abilities to blow him away but his electric abilities countered them. He threw me aside, making me fall onto my left arm before rolling a bit. As I rolled, Robert raised his weapon up to slam it onto me. I stopped rolling and got out of the way. When I stood up, I kicked his hands, knocking the weapon away. It didn't go very far but it allowed me to focus on my abilities. I tried to blast him with a psychic but he blocked it with a thunderbolt from his hand. I jumped back and started throwing more psychic waves. He countered with thunderbolts before picking up his weapon. He started hitting away my attacks effortlessly. I pulled out my pistol again and shot at his legs. He dodged or blocked the bullets easily before running at me.

"Psycho cut!" I yelled, slicing my arm diagonally.

A wave of sharp purple energy flew at Robert. He sidestepped the attack easily and continued advancing towards me. I threw another Psycho cut at him but he blocked it by slicing his weapon on it.

'Damn it, I've got to dodge this.' I thought to myself, preparing myself for his assault.

He started with a horizontal swing but I jumped over it. With a quick sidestep, I dodged his follow up attack. It was a jab straight at me but he quickly reeled back. I rolled forward just in time to dodge a forward slam. Amidst my roll, I landed on my hands and twisted to get my feet on the ground, facing Robert. I charged up my hand with a psychic lace made to pierce his body.

"Gotcha!" I yelled.

As my hand lunged towards him, I was met with a shocking sight. Robert turned to look at me but noticed that Kelly stood between us. My hand easily pierced her chest but my shock stopped me. I was brought back into reality when Kelly grabbed my arm with both hands, keeping me there. Robert reeled back his Executioner to attack us.

'He'd go right through Kelly just to cut me down!?' I thought in my head as I hugged Kelly.

I jumped back with all my might but couldn't get us out of the way in time. Robert sliced through Kelly but didn't hit me. Using Heal Pulse, I started closing her wounds as we fell back. I pushed her off me and got up to look at Robert before glancing at Kelly.

"I can't believe she'd do that. She nearly sacrificed herself to save your worthless life." I mumbled.

Robert sneered for a moment before leaning his Executioner against his shoulder, "Like it matters. She never mattered to me. I merely used her." Robert replied.

I glared at him, "You selfish piece of shit."

Robert replied smugly, "Hah, selfish? Call it what you will but I'm a survivor. I'll hack my way through anyone just to survive. Even a potential lover... or slut for that matter. I've got plenty of power hidden away because I don't need all of it to beat you. I am superior to you!"

I clenched my teeth in anger, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Why so angry? I knew she was your best friend but..." His eyes flashed for a moment before grinning, "Oh. I see what's going on. How sad. You murdered the one you loved."

I looked at Kelly and noticed her shallow breathing before hearing an old conversation play in my head, 'You know, Cray, I really like Robert.'

'Yeah, me too. He's kind of cool.'

'No, I mean like like.'

'You like like Robert?'

'Yeah. Do you think he likes me?'

'Well... I don't know.'

I sighed out loud, "I never really disliked you Robert. Until you betrayed us, that is."

"I've hated you from the beginning Cray!" He pointed a finger at me accusingly, "You! Huff... You always got special treatment! You know nothing of hardship!"

"My father died in front of me. I think that's enough hardship for a young child." I shrugged.

"I! Had! Nothing! No one! At least you have family! At least your a Gardevoir!" Sarcasm dripped off his lips as he said Gardevoir.

"Interesting but let's not drag this out. Show me what you've got Robert. My evolution versus your innermost demon. I've wanted to see this power since you jeered about it." I held my hand out aside.

"Careful what you wish for... CRAAAAYYYY!" Robert screamed.

A deep purple aura forced itself out of Robert angrily. The aura forced a demon like face over Robert. The aura encased him as he held his Executioner aside. Purple lightning began to resonate along the blade with violent crackling. The psychic lace around my hand began to crackle as well. I forced my psychic powers to fuel it with enough force to cut a building in half. I ran towards Robert full speed with my psychic energy flaring up. My evolution came forth as I fueled my hand with more energy. Robert met my challenge to run at me as well. His demonic energy flared up as he reeled back his Executioner. The X lit up with a blaze of purple energy. My psychic laced hand clashed against his Executioner. The resulting clash started to get dangerous as we raised the energy level of our attack. Purple lightning and psychic energy shot into the air and sky, cutting apart the storm. I pushed with all of my might as he returned the attack but I refused to give in.

"ROBERRRRRRRT!" I screamed as I finally broke through.

His weapon flew into the air and landed near Kelly. My hand, on the other hand, went right through his chest. Robert stared past me in shock. His arm twitching after realizing his weapon is gone.

"You... bastard..." He whispered as I ripped my hand out of his chest.

"Goodbye demon." I glared as he held the hole in his chest.

Robert fell forward, onto his stomach and didn't move, "I'll... get you for... this..."

I threw a black hole into the air and watched it suck him and his weapon and crushing it to the size of a pea. The small ball fell to the ground and I stepped on it out of spite. I hope he enjoyed that, that smug piece of garbage.

I walked off to Kelly whsipering, "No, you won't."

After killing Robert, I went to check on Kelly. She was breathing but only faintly. I had to bring her back with me. Even though she'll hate me, I needed to save her life. I still loved her...

-Back at the Spec Ops training Facility-

I was busy talking to one of the nurses, an Audino, about Kelly. She hasn't regained consciousness since I got her back home.

"Will she be okay?" I asked nervously.

A female Zoroark walked by us to enter the room, "Yes. She'll make a full recovery." The Audino smiled.

I allowed myself to let out a huge sigh of relief, "That's a huge relief."

"She'll just need a week to recover and I can't even begin to comprehend the emotional scars she'll be suffering from." Audino frowned.

I looked down sadly, "Yeah... I nearly murdered her." A memory flashed in front of me as I remembered stabbing her through the chest.

I heard Scrafty yell at me, braking my memory, "Cray!"

"Huh?" To turned to him before saying, "What is it sir?"

"Margrev needs you to see her." Scrafty informed me.

"I'll go now. Thank you for taking the time to speak to me Audino. I hope to see you in the future." Cray smiled.

After Scrafty told me where Margrev is, I went there immediately. My cousin isn't the type for friendly visits. Something important happened or is about to happen. When I entered the room, she was wearing a black gown.

"Margrev... wow. I'm surprised you've already gotten a black gown." I smiled.

Margrev shrugged, "It's not all that special. What is special, is this. I'm being bonded to another Gardevoir."

"Funny. I didn't even know you had a boyfriend. Congratulations." I told her sincerely.

Margrev blushed before looking neutral again, "Thank you. I just wanted to let you know that since you're going to help me subjugate humans."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Margrev, I'm not going to help you enslave humans. My brother is human."

"Oh really? Cray, your brother is doomed. Just like your mother was." Margrev smirked.

I glared at her and screamed, "No! Gardevoir will not interfere with my little brother's life!"

"Wow. You dare raise your voice to your better?" Margrev laughed.

"Margrev I..." I looked down before walking over to Margrev and holding her shoulders, "Look. My brother isn't going to be an apple to be picked, eaten and discarded. I know how we Gardevoir are. If I allow Gardevoir interference then he'll end up dead."

"Cray, don't be over dramatic. Think of everything we can give him. Free education, a laid back future, a beautiful family, even our protection. Think about it. Like, Hypothetically, what if my daughter fell in love with him." Margrev asked.

"Huh? You don't even have children. Plus, that's disgusting." I replied.

"I said, Hypothetically. Plus, your brother has no Gardevoir genes. None at all. There is no form of incest there." Margrev chuckled.

I gave her a searching look, "You know something don't you?"

Margrev smiled wide, "Your... grandmother... gave me some interesting information referring to your brother. It turns out, he falls in love with my daughter."

"...A future sight has never been wrong before..." I whispered.

"Correct. Now. Your brother is a good mate. His genes will make the Ralts more intelligent." Margrev told me.

"So you're basically using him to get better grandkids." I clarified.

"Maybe so but he'll be happy. I can assure you of that." Margrev grinned.

"I can't just let my brother marry my 2nd cousin..." I replied, conflicted.

Margrev wrapped her arm around my shoulders, "Cray, I'm asking you nicely to give me your brother. Your path is going to be long, lonely and heart shattering. Your grandmother saw your future too and she was heart broken. I'm sorry but if you involve yourself with Rui, you'll only harm him." Margrev warned.

"...Can you... guarantee he'll... have a great future?" I asked hesitantly.

"He's already going to be accepted to Gardeviorite Academy for free. As for College, we'll cover any college he wishes to go to. Work, any job will accept him or we'll get involved." Margrev replied.

"...Okay. Fine. I accept." I sighed.

Margrev pat my head before leaving and I stared at my feet wondering how this'll play out. After that, I spent as much time as I could at home. Rui was doing his best to learn and he impressed me with his progress. Years passed by and Kelly accepted my apology to killing Robert. I was always jealous of her affection for him but that's not why I killed him. She went back to the academy for a while. I wasn't able to see her but I didn't mind. I felt like I betrayed her. Then came the day she disappeared. I assumed she went back to the Spec Ops but later Intel suggested she went Rogue. It was bound to happen. After leaving to be with Robert, I knew it was only a matter of time. Little did I know, she'd go so far as to lead a group of Hybrids. She even got several other Hybrid Spec Ops to go rogue with her. To make it worse, she used to the truth to convince them to join. Hybrids were always treated as second class citizens. Accidents that never should have happened. The pokemon society only recruited us to not only lower our numbers but to make an effective squad of soldiers. They didn't care about us and the casualty reports showed it. Whenever one of us needed extraction, HQ would reject it unless we completed the mission. In the end, the hybrid usually died. Margrev's daughter was born and I got to meet her. She was cute and I think she could grow up into a great Gardevoir... if she doesn't get her mother's qualities. Then, my grandmother appeared while I was with Rui for the last time. He wanted me to play more basketball with him but I couldn't stay. He looked so sad... so disappointed. I remember looking back at him as he held the ball in his hands sniffling. I made sure someone brought him home. I wouldn't leave without knowing he'll get home safely. I had to stay at Gardevoirite academy because a Gardevoir named Angel was drawing too much attention. Then came the order to go Rogue by Killing a classmate. That, however, was far easier than I thought it'd be. The human with Angel wanted me to kill him. Especially after I told him what she truly wanted.

"So... she's feeding off my emotions?" he asked.

"Yes. You're just a drug to her. She's murdered several other humans before you. All of them 'loved' her because she forced them to. If you stay with her, you'll be murdered just like the others. When a Gardevoir has sex with a human, they infect them with a psychic trace. It binds you to them. You'll love only them but they don't have to love you. You could be tossed aside and suffer the side effect that makes you unable to have sex without excruciating pain." I explained.

"Then kill me." he told me.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"She's already infected me. Just end my struggle now. Please." He pleaded.

"...Fine." I stared him through the throat with my hand, "I have to go rogue anyways." I whispered mostly to myself.

After that, I left the school grounds to find Kelly. When I did find her, she wasn't what I expected. She was angry, hateful. She wanted to wipe both humans and pokemon off the map. Even when she spoke so hateful about them... I couldn't help but feel love for her. Maybe that's a trait Gardevoirs have for the ones they only truly love. Like my father when he loved my mom. Eventually, Kelly demanded me to murder my family to prove that I'll be loyal to her. I was skeptical. She declared me a traitor to our kind. That we're hybrids and should only look out for other hybrids. To make it worse, Margrev wanted me to join in order to spy on them. I couldn't kill Margrev but I couldn't go back to society either. After I committed that murder to go rogue, there was no turning back. So... I accepted and immediately went back home.

When my mother answered the door, she was surprised, "Cray! Your back?" She asked.

"I'm sorry mom." I whispered.

"For What?" She asked.

Bam. She was knocked out cold, "Someone has to die today..." I whispered to myself.

I mentally prepared myself to do what must be done. I used my powers to send out a psychic impulse. It located my little brother and my stepfather. They were both upstairs. As I went up there... I knew I couldn't resist the chance to see my brother for the last time. When I opened the door to his room, I was met with a bunch of drawings. Pictures of me and him holding hands, eating lunch and playing games together. Rui himself was taking a nap on his bed. The blankets weren't over him and I noticed him shiver for a second. I walked over to him and smiled a bit before pulling the blankets over him. I pat his head, earning a happy sigh. I pulled back my hand and left the room. I walked down the hall and opened the door to my Stepfather's office.

"Cray? What are you doing back?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." I closed the door, "I have to kill you."

"What!?" He yelled.

'Shit!' I cursed mentally before using my powers to pick him up.

He kicked wildly, sending things off his desk, "You can't do this! I was about to broker a knew age of peace!"

"B-brother?" I heard Rui whisper behind.

I looked to see Rui staring at me in shock, "You wouldn't kill me in front of your brother? Would you?" My stepfather asked.

"Actually... I would." I replied, steeling my nerves.

I forced him to float over to me and slit his throat with my right hand. Some of his blood sprayed onto my cheek. It felt warm and sticky as it dripped down.

I could hear Rui sniffling, seconds away from crying, "B-bro... why? Why would you do that to daddy?" Rui asked.

I looked at him, my blood covered cheek freaking him out slightly, "Why? No reason. Just because I could." I replied blankly.

"Because you could? But daddy was family! Our family... you..." he sniffled pitifully as I began to snicker.

"I'm well aware of that my incompetent little brother. In fact, the reason I'm not going to kill you is simple. I WANT you to tell our mother I did this."

Rui started crying, "I wanted to see you again but not like this! I thought... you cared about me! Mommy said you did! That I was precise to you!"

"Precious." I corrected.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You said precise. You meant precious." I pat Rui's head, "You're too young to understand this world Rui. You'll forget so I'll tell you one thing that'll always be a fact. You are precious to me. You're my wonderful younger brother. I'm always going to be proud of you."

"Then why do this to me!?" Rui demanded.

"Above most, I'm a Gardevoir Rui. I have to do what they tell me." I told him.

"So... the pokemon made you-" thud.

I knocked Rui out cold. He laid face first on the floor unmoving. Sadly, I flipped him over and picked him up to carry him back to his room. After I tucked him in, I placed my hand on his head to manipulate his memories. I erased most of our last conversation but made sure he remembered to tell our mother what I did. When my hand came off his head, it was replaced with a few tears.

"Goodbye Rui. I'm so sorry." I choked before leaving the place I wanted to call home.

-Several Years Later-

After that day... I lost most of my happiness and hope. Kelly's attract kept me unconscious most of the time. Replacing me with a savage merciless psychopath. When I broke free, I'd report everything I could to the Gardevoirs. On occasion I'd sneak out to spy on my Mother and Rui. For one time only, on Rui's birthday, I snuck a present into his room. It's the sweater he wears. He never knew it was me who gave it to him and I preferred it that way. Seeing my mother so empty inflicted such a wound to my soul. The only upside is how well Rui was doing in school. It made me so proud of him. Then came the day Kelly ordered me to kidnap my brother. At the time, I didn't know why but I decided to visit my mother along the way.

(Music-Town, Flow of Time, People-Clannad Soundtrack)

As I stood outside my mother's apartment, I felt... strange. I was happy and scared at the same time. I walked up to the door and found it unlocked. I opened the door and walked in to find the place a mess. My mother was asleep on the floor and I couldn't help but notice how old she looks. Her hair used to be so vivid and lively but now strands of white began to come through. I decided to shake her in order to wake her up.

She groaned before waking up and looking at me, "Oh." she smiled at me, "You're home."

I was caught off guard, "You... you're not mad?" I asked.

She smiled widely, a tear forming, "Of course not Cray. You're my favorite son."

"But I ruined your life. You should hate me." I argued.

She shook her head, "My life was ruined the moment Rui died. His death was something I just couldn't recover from. However... I had you. Then I had your brother and that helped heal some of the scars I had. You're a kind child Cray. I always knew that but the Gardevoirs wanted to change that. Maybe they did change that but you never showed it." My mother whispered.

I couldn't help but tear up, "Mother..."

"I knew you wanted me to raise Rui correctly. I decided to be harsh but it paid off. He's smart, resilient and independent. Truly, I couldn't be more proud of him. He's so much like your father. He deserves his name."

"Enough mother..." I whispered.

"Hm?" She asked.

"Mother... are you tired?" I asked.

She nodded slowly, "Yes."

"Would you like to see my father again?" I asked calmly.

She nodded, "More than anything."

I smiled, "Okay mother."

I put my mother to sleep before pulling out a pistol and shooting her in the head. Goodnight Mother. I love you...

(Finally, the end of Cray's memory. Ch. 38 is the final chapter guys, so you get to finally see the ending. The complete ending of MUL. Honestly, I'm happy to end the series here but maybe I'll add on one shots of things that could have happened or did happen but were never showed.)


	38. Ch 38 The End

Ch. 38 The End

{Rui's Point Of View}

I woke up to Silvia shaking me, "Rui!" She yelled.

"Ugh. My head hurts." I groaned.

"What happened?" Silvia asked.

I looked around to see I'm still surrounded by bodies. My brother's dead body laid next to me. His blood dried up on my face and the wall alongside me. As I stared at him, I couldn't bring myself to hate him... or my mom for that matter.

Silvia looked at me worriedly, "Mate?"

I looked at her sadly, "I can't believe we're cousins."

Silvia was taken aback, "What?"

"My brother and your mom are cousins. She knew. She knew from the very beginning we were meant for each other." I told her.

"How?" Silvia asked.

I looked at Silvia sadly, "Future Sight. Cray's grandmother saw our futures. Cray suffered far more than I realized. He lost his father, his freedom, happiness, love, and family. Just because he was a Gardevoir."

"I thought he was human." Silvia frowned, sitting next to me.

I shook my head, "He was a hybrid but didn't look at himself as one. To him, being a Gardevoir isn't based on appearance. It's a state of mind. A choice. One he stuck by even though it led him on this horrid path." I replied.

"Why would he do that?" Silvia asked.

I sighed before answering, "His dad. He loved his father and knew this was the best way to live up to him."

"I'm bringing you back home. Come on." Silvia told me.

I nodded in agreement, "Okay."

-Two Days Later-

I was sitting in a Doctor's office for Gardeviors. Silvia was outside the room as a female Gardevoir inspected me. She ran physical, mental and emotional tests on me.

"Hm..." She hummed.

I started speaking to her in Gardevian but here's the translation, "What's wrong?"

She answered back in the same tongue, "Your body will make a full recovery. Your mind on the other hand, may be altered forever."

"How so? My brother's memories?" I asked.

"Your brother... ah yes. Cray. I've inspected him once before. At that time I had a crush on him, hah ha." She giggled.

"Can I ask... what his last name was?"

"Aitsu. Cray Aitsu." She smiled.

'Cray Aitsu.' I smiled to myself before seeing an image of my brother being fussed over by this doctor.

"He changed my mind, however." She continued.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I used to think Hybrids and humans couldn't be Gardevoir. I was wrong. He was one of the best... although... I wish he didn't end up that way." She whispered sadly.

"Yeah... At least he's getting a funeral." I frowned.

"That's about all we can do, or pray to Arceus that Xerneas will bring him back to life." She joked.

I chuckled, "Yeah. I doubt that."

"Do you know what happened to his son?" She suddenly asked.

My eyes widened, "He has a son?"

She suddenly swallowed hard, "You didn't know? Not even from his memories?"

"No. Nothing at all." I replied.

She thought to herself for a moment before coming up with the obvious conclusion, "Hm. He must've kept some memories from you."

"Obviously. Who did he have a child with?" I asked.

She looked aside nervously, "A Gardevoir that was found dead 2 years ago. Gardevoir rules are different depending on gender. Males are required to have at least 1 child when they become full fledged adults. He probably was forced into doing it or being shamed."

"The brown gown..." I whispered.

She nodded quickly, "Yeah. Black Gowns have the ability to rip away a Gardevoir's psychic powers. Most brown gowns are slaves for being 'traitors' to our culture. My brother ended up one for killing his wife after finding out she wanted to stop being mates." She explained.

I was a little surprised by that, "Wow. I'm sorry that happened to you."

She shrugged, "It's okay. I moved on quickly. It's not good to dwell because that's not Gardevoir. We do what we do and never think back."

"So, what happened to his son?" I asked.

"Disappeared. The only people that knew what happened to him are dead now."

"Should I try to find him?" I asked curiously.

"The others are currently looking, I doubt you could help. No offense." She added quickly.

"None taken. Back to my medical, anything else wrong?" I asked.

"Oh right, that. You're no longer a normal human." She chimed.

I coughed, "Wait, what?"

"Watch. Think fast." She threw a ball of crumbled up paper at me.

I went wide eye and suddenly the ball floated in front of me, "No way."

"Yep. They're weak but there. Psychic powers. Who knew." She giggled.

"Sigh. He gave them to me as a last ditch effort to help me." I groaned.

"To wrap this all up, you have weak psychic powers, some of your brother's memories, and you'll heal just fine." She smiled.

I walked towards the door, "If that's all, then I'll let myself out."

She smiled and waved, "That's fine. Bye!" After leaving the room, she pulls out a photo of her and Cray kissing, "Cray... I wish you and Kenny were still alive..." she whispered, tearing up.

"How did it go?" Silvia asked, hugging me tightly.

I rubbed her back, gently massaging the sensitive protrusion, "Apparently I have psychic powers now. Go figure." I chuckled.

She kissed my cheek, "You do? Show me." she giggled.

"Okay. Hm..." I looked around.

I saw a book on the floor and tried to pick it up. It took a bit of time and focus but it began to move. After a couple seconds, I dropped it and couldn't pick it up again.

Silvia started laughing, "That's it! You couldn't hold a pen for longer than a minute!"

I blushed hard, "Shut up! You couldn't hold a decent conversation!" I retorted.

"Oh? But I don't need to hold a conversation." She gently caress my body, "I just need to hold you."

I blushed bright red, 'Wow. Fuck. She whooped my ass.' I thought quickly.

"What's wrong? No comeback?" Silvia giggled with a cute smirk.

"Uh... Oh! Where do we go now? Back to school?" I asked.

"I already graduated. You might be held back." Silvia replied nervously.

"Shit! The only person meant to be held back is Jay. Oh yeah. He's dead. Well shit. Looks like he'll never graduate high school. I always knew he was a fail." I chuckled in bad taste.

"Derek and Anthony went to the next grade without a hitch but they miss you." Silvia replied.

"Good. Time to go back to school then.

-4 Years Later-

Returning to school was a much bigger challenge than I thought. Silvia wasn't there and I couldn't share a room with Derek and Anthony anymore. We still hung out all the time though. Derek still loved S'mores and man was that annoying. After coming back, a lot of the Gardevoirs were severely attracted to me. It had to do with the fact Margrev declared me a member because of my brother. I would reject but the dreaded brown gown hovered over me. Instead, I just rejected everyone's advances. The only nice thing I couldn't resist was a cake made specifically for me. It was good. Really really good. Good enough to agree to one date... behind Silvia's back of course. When it was over, I had to tell her about Silvia being my mate. When word of that spread around, the advances began to stop. By Junior year, Silvia got a Black Gown through her mother. I was proud of her and gave her a 'present' for the occasion. Everyone should know what that means. It's Silvia for Arceus' sake. Then came Derek and Anthony's graduations. I was happy but deeply saddened at the same time... until my name was called. For my excellent record, study, and recommendations, I was allowed to graduate alongside them. The surprise left me stunned until Derek slammed his white graduation cap onto my head. I laughed and threw it off before heading up to grab my diploma. After shaking both of the principals' hands, I saw Margrev in the crowd. I knew she had something to do with this but didn't bother to talk to her about it. I was just happy to graduate. The After party was great but when it was over, Derek, Anthony and I went our separate ways. I was sad but when I reunited with Silvia again, I forgot. Then came the news about Jason and Coral being a part of the Spec Ops. That was a huge surprise. I never knew he was a sniper that had a gun called the Nightmare. Coral is pregnant so she'll lay an egg making me question Silvia. I know for a fact Silvia wants children.

Currently, I was looking at my brother's grave wondering what he'd want me to do, "Cray..." I whispered.

Someone spoke to me from behind, "I didn't think anyone else would come here."

I turned to see it was Cray's grandmother, "Oh. Hello." I smiled.

"How are you?" She asked politely.

"I've been well. What about you?" I asked.

"I'm getting old, My only son is dead and my only grandson is dead. What do you think?" She replied calmly.

"I'm sorry." I frowned.

"It's my own fault for putting him down this path. I'm sure you know how Gardevoir are but some things just can't be left alone once you're my age." She sighed.

I decided to be honest, "I used to hate my brother. He did terrible things to me but... it wasn't really him. He murdered my father but he didn't really want to."

She stood beside me and placed flowers on the grave, "I don't blame you for that. We ordered him to do many terrible things. I don't know how many memories you have but you'll never know everything. He preformed assassinations, theft, arson... all for us, the Gardevoir, to take advantage. I remember one mission he broke into a human base that preformed illegal experiments. In his report he said there was a special black stoned weapon. It had a large white X on it's blade. The Name Dark was original written on it but the k was scratched to make an X. He was bewildered by this strange artifact. From what the humans believed, the artifact isn't of any origin. It's just... there. The weapon itself had a deathly aura. An aura so powerful, it killed any of the scientists that came near it. Cray described it as a possession gone wrong. Like the aura went inside them, decided they weren't worthy and ripped them apart. Fearing what this artifact could do, Cray destroyed it by using his special attack." She started to chuckle.

"Hybrid Quantum Break?" I smiled.

"Yep. I never thought he'd be one to name his attacks but he did. I can't fault him for trying to be unique though." She chuckled more.

I looked at the flowers, "There were a few like Psychic Slicer, Extortion, Synchronization, etc. Some were funny to me. I just wonder how powerful he really was."

Cray's grandmother tilted her head a bit before shaking it, "It's hard to know if you consider the fact that he was able to go mega. The experiment he went through worked but caused his mega to not take form. I'd say it's like an overflow of energy that just bursts with no physical change."

"What do the Gardevoir have in store for me?" I asked.

"Nothing. Margrev wants you to be left alone because of Cray's death. I find it interesting that you're mates with Cray's cousin but I knew it was to be." she replied.

"That's a relief but what about the humans?" I asked.

"That fight ended the moment we discovered what the Hybrids were up to. 2 Months of war that ended with a huge cost to the population. 47%. Nearly half. I can't even begin to imagine the numbers. All because of that Zoroark hybrid we overlooked in the Spec Ops. Two years prior to Cray's enrollment, a Zoroark hybrid was brought in. No one knew her name, I doubt she even had a name but she had a knack for that sort of thing. Impersonation, Extortion, trickery, theft, spying... She graduated in three months and complete 17 missions without a hitch. Then disappeared during her last mission. Months passed and everyone believed she died but it was the opposite. She killed a Zoroark and impersonated her perfectly. She must have studied her for months. Her habits, how she talks, probably how she acts with her mate as well. The perfect disguise to help her get to know the other hybrids. It's saddening that so many of them are dead now. Years of training, money and potential all gone for the sake of a doomed empire. Hybrids need us to breed... well humans I should say. Which explains why we found over 30,000 humans trapped against their will in The Smoke. 40 of them were scientists trying to develop new technology for them to use. I was impressed they've gotten that far in such a short time. The Smoke is artificial. They must have taken months to dig it out and then years to develop the levels, the whirlpool technology, medicine created through herbs and fungus grown in the caves." She paused for a moment, allowing me to speak.

"You sound like you're fascinated."

"I am. I can't help but wonder how far they could have gone if we didn't stop them. The Smoke extended down 17 levels to cover a 5 cubic square miles. That's incredible, especially since the whirlpool powered the entire underground city. I wish I had gotten to see it but the Hybrids destroyed all of it using bombs they've created." She sighed.

"What kind of bombs?" I asked.

"Seismic bombs. They created an Earthquake that cave in the entire mountain. Whatever was there, is buried under all that rock and rubble now. What a waste." She shook her head disapprovingly.

I shrugged, "Nothing we can do about it."

"Yeah... I need to leave. It was nice meeting you." She hugged me tightly, "Please make us proud. I don't want my grandson's sacrifice to be in vain." She whispered before leaving.

I hugged her back, "I'll do my best. I promise." I replied.

After we stopped hugging, she left. I took a few extra minutes to look at my brother's grave before leaving. When I got home, Derek was there to pay a visit. Silvia was out working with her mother so he was good company. Turns out Hybrid was still alive and singing. To save his life, he spilled the beans on everything Kelly(The Zoroark Hybrid) was planning. Cray was under too much surveillance to actually report what was going on. Since returning to singing, Cray started donating most of his money to shelters. It seemed like he had a change of heart. That or his club, Afterlife, got destroyed. I think the latter. Time began to fly by as I got accepted to work as a computer engineer. Basketball is still my biggest hobby and I'd play against Silvia regularly. By the time I was 25, Silvia was pregnant. That wasn't a surprise at all to anyone. What did surprise me, is the fact that Anthony got a Garchomp pregnant... HOW!? Well, to each his own I guess. Our first daughter was adorable, so I named her Alivia. Her happy nature and quick learning made me proud. Two months after she was born, again Silvia was pregnant. This time, it was a boy and I could only give him one name.

I stood next to Silvia who held Alivia in her arms, "It's a boy." Silvia smiled.

Alivia was three months old, "So I have bwother?"

"Yes Alivia, you have a brother. Not bwother." I teased.

Silvia rubbed my back, "What should we name him?"

I smiled and picked him up, "Aitsu."

He tilted his head in wonder, "Ralll?"

"Your name is Aitsu. Welcome to our family." I smiled as I held him.

"I like that name." Silvia supported as we held our children.

{Third Person Point Of View}

Nix closes a book with the name My Unwanted Life written on it, "And with that, Rui lives the rest of his life in peace. Soon after, Pokemon and Humans began to live together in peace. The borders were gone as both societies melded together as they always should have been. Sure, it's a sappy ending but it's the ending they deserve after getting a second chance. There were other stories that COULD have happened."

He places the book on a bookshelf with several other books from that universe. The Original MUL, The noose waits for me, Rise of Nightmare, Hybrid's coming, Mary's sacrament, Silvia's affection, Afterlife, Sacrificed, etc.

"There are so many tales. Tales of what in fact did happen." He moved to the right side of the shelf, "And things that almost happened. The Enslavement of Humanity, The neXt coming, The Prince's coup, Cray's insanity, Cray's son becomes the usurper, Kelly conquers all, Hybrid Society after death, and finally MUL:The Drug Arc. The Drug arc is the untold part of Rui's tale. It's the scenario of what if Rui refused to go back with Silvia after gaining Cray's memories. What if he decided to go back to human society and stay there to try and cope? Maybe this story will be told, maybe it won't. The ending isn't happy though. What I find interesting, is the stubbornness of some character trying to come back. Darx for instance. He did everything he could to come back but didn't succeed. Robert was a conduit for his return but ultimately got wrecked by Cray. The same goes for his Zweihander, Cray destroyed it with a Hybrid Quantum Break. Arceus did the good thing and stayed out of the fighting unless it got out of hand. He needed to trust his creations to eventually reach the point of coexistence. Now that they have, he's not needed at all. The world is as it should be, peaceful. Maybe one day I'll be able to be revived to bask in this happy peaceful world. Either way, it was a nice read and I hope you all enjoyed it.

(Summary)

Rui and Silvia had two children, Alivia and Aitsu. They live to grow old and die, leaving the next generation to lead their people.

Derek married Zoe, had two children and became middle classed citizens in the human part of the continent.

Anthony married a Garchomp and had one child. After the first mating, Anthony broke his hips because he was stupid enough to think it could support a Garchomp. That was a noob move Anthony, Only Jay should be that stupid. After that he was paralyzed from the waist down with Rui and Derek laughing at him. Serves him right for doing it.

Margrev eventually became the utmost leader of the Gardevoir species with Silvia as her successor. After returning, she lived happily with her husband until their inevitable deaths.

Jay's family... probably got cancer. Don't know, they suck just like Jay and his kid did.

Hybrids that were left alive were either jailed or allowed to live a normal life after what the Zoroark Hybrid did.

The End.

(With MUL over and Fruits, Spices, and Gardevoir near over, what's next? I'll tell you right now. The next story for Rui is in space. The name of the story is going to be 'In A Far Away Galaxy...'. We all know how bad Rui gets screwed over but this story just might take the cake. I hope you all look forward to it. BYE!)


End file.
